Boys Before Flowers
by undostresquehoraes
Summary: Bella una chica normal entra becada al exclusivo instituto Cullen donde conoce a los F4 Edward/Jasper/Emmett/James,los 4 chicos más poderosos y bellos de EEUU.Bella resulta ser la primera chica en rebelarse contra sus reglas/Basada en el drama BBF.
1. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Boys Before Flowers

Sinopsis: Bella es una chica normal cuya familia posee una tintorería cerca del Colegio Cullen, el colegio más exclusivo del país. Bella un día va a dejar una entrega al colegio y se encuentra con un chico a punto de suicidarse por culpa del famoso F4…es impresionante lo que el poder puede hacer.

Capitulo 1

"La Corporación Cullen ha sido escogida para ser el sponsor oficial de las olimpiadas de Londres 2011."

"El crecimiento económico sostenido ha permitido a la corporación Cullen posicionarse como la mejor empresa de Estados Unidos.

"Corporación Cullen ha logrado posicionarse como la multinacional más importante en todo Estados Unidos, Europa y parte de Asia. Dominando el mercado de multitiendas, petróleo, automóviles, comida, entretenimiento, electrónica, comunicaciones, distribución…"

Si usted es un estadounidense debe conocer el apellido Cullen antes que el nombre del presidente, los Cullen han creado un imperio y por lo tanto es el conglomerado más grande de Estados Unidos. Un día ellos lograron aumentar sus ganancias a más de un billón de dólares al año y fueron invitados a la casa blanca, el fundador de esta corporación al recibir el reconocimiento del presidente dijo: "Señor Presidente, permítame construir una escuela donde mis nietos puedan asistir".

Y entonces, ahí estaba, la Escuela Cullen. La primera Escuela en todo estados Unidos en ser respaldada por el presidente, quien consideraba en ese entonces que el crecimiento económico era más importante que la educación., inclusive se hicieron leyes especiales para darle cabida a la escuela. Y ahora hay un refrán… "Si en tu curriculum no aparece Escuela Cullen, no te molestes en aplicar". Esta escuela es para el 1%, a la que asistirá el 1% y apta para el 1%, por lo tanto ha mantenido el estatus de mejor escuela de elite. La gente común, incluso si aplicaran desde que nacen, ellos no podrían entrar al jardín de niños Cullen, pero cuando son aceptados, entonces tienen el camino pavimentado sin escalas desde jardín de niños, primaria, secundaria, preparatoria inclusive a la universidad.

Es objeto de celos para el resto de los estudiantes nacionales y para los padres que sufren las difíciles admisiones a las universidades. Sin embargo en el instituto Cullen, una escuela para elegidos algo inimaginable pasaba…

_Un día en el instituto Cullen…_

Tarjeta roja? Tarjeta Roja! Brian Dallas del segundo curso ha recibido tarjeta roja!

Vamos! _Múltiples voces se escuchan al unísono. Recibir una tarjeta roja del F4 significa el automático ataque de todo el instituto contra ti. No cualquier tipo de ataque, no, el de los más crueles… desde baños de mugre, comida, golpes, patadas, no al punto de la violación, pero si en este caso para querer dejar de existir… _

Bella POV:

_Vamos Bella pedalea no falta mucho… mentira si falta… _ Era lo que me repetía una y otra ves cuando iba a dejar esta entrega de la tintorería. Pero para mi suerte o desgracia no iba a cualquier parte no, iba a la prestigiosa escuela Cullen. Cuando llegue me encontré con un amable portero que por suerte no puso muchos peros para dejarme pasar a dejar la entrega. Tuve que pedalear un buen rato más dentro del enorme campus antes de lograr llegar al edificio central. Pero en cuanto estuve ahí, wow! Era demasiado hermoso para una persona común y corriente como uno. Dentro de las vueltas que tuve que dar para dar con la persona de la entrega llegue a la cafetería y lo que vi me impacto, tenían un buffet del mejor hotel 5 estrellas, supongo, por que jamás había visto algo así en vivo y en directo. Esto último claramente hizo que me preguntase si era una escuela o no.

Mientras observaba anonadada la imagen de la hermosa cafetería aparece un chico gritando: "Brian Dallas esta en la azotea, ahora!" Mientras otros chicos preguntaban "Que?" "Enserio?" "Está tratando de hacer algún tipo de show?" " No!, está cubierto de sangre!" Mientras oia y veía como se dirigían fuera del hermoso lugar mi mente hizo click. La entrega era de Brian Dallas! Así que rápidamente comencé a seguir a los chicos que supuse iban donde se encontraba el receptor de mi entrega, pero cuando llegue me encontré con una escena impresionante.

En lo alto de la azotea del edificio se encontraba un chico ensangrentado a punto de saltar. YO no podía permitir eso, así que corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me dieron hasta llegar a la azotea de ese edificio.

Cuando llegue ahí la escena se veía aun más matonesca digna de la mafia… una montonera de chicos observando como el otro estaba ahí de pie en la orilla, a punto de lanzarse pero sin hacer nada para evitarlo. Solo se escuchaban " Te dije que no duraría una semana" " Si, sólo duro tres días", mientras otros solo tomaban fotos. Simplemente no podía permitir que este chico se matara, al menos no frente a mis ojos. Así que rápidamente me abrí paso entre tanto idiota, y llegue hasta donde estaba el chico en cuestión.

Antes de que yo dijese algo el chico hablo, mientras lo hacia notaba como estaba de golpeado, ensangrentado, hasta descalzo…

" Esto es lo que realmente quieren verdad?... Ok, les daré lo que quieren" y comenzó a inclinarse para saltar, pero antes de que lo hiciese grité "Espere!, Espereee Señor Brian Dallas! Usted es cliente!" El se gira a mirarme asombrado y pregunta "Quien eres tú?".

-Yo, bueno hablando por mi, yo le he venido a dejar su ropa. Soy Bella Swan de la tintorería, son 30 dólares por favor.- Mientras los que estaban ahí comenzaban a reír suavemente, el comienza a mirar al horizonte como riéndose en su fuero interno, antes de que me dijese algo repuse…

-Esta bien, son 25 dólares, y la ropa que trae es por servicio pero solo si se hace cliente regular.-

-Cuando esté muerto, puedes cobrarlo en mi casa.-dijo

-Ahora, no sea así, nunca cumplen cuando dicen eso… mu-muerto?, usted va a morir ahora? Por que? .- estaba impresionada realmente se iba a matar!.- Usted va a una grandiosa escuela.-

-Esto no es una escuela, esto es el mismísimo infierno.- repuso él.

-Perdón , pero no concuerdo, el mismísimo infierno esta afuera de este edificio, ¿ Has oído de la admisión al infierno? .- dije

- Has oído del F4?.- me pregunto él.

- Fque? F4?.Que es eso?- que diablos era eso…

-En el momento que recibes una tarjeta roja de ellos, te conviertes en la presa de toda la escuela. Recuérdalo.- dijo serio.

-Aaaa.- ahora entendía todos los golpes.- No puedes dejar que ellos te hagan eso! Siempre son los perdedores los que caminan como si estuviesen rodeando a la mierda. Si hubiese sido en mis escuela, los hubiese agarrado del pescueso y los habría golpeado así y así….- dije haciendo el gesto, pero el se comenzó a reir y agrego.

-Son afortunados tus amigos.-

-Ah?.-

-Ya que tienen una amiga como tu.- dijo.

-Bueno… supongo que sí.- jeje me encantaban los halagos. En eso el se gira y salta!. No se como pasó todo fue muy rápido, lo único que supe es que no podía dejarlo caer así que corrí y lo sujete de lo que alcancé con todas mis fuerzas. El no debía morir.

-Fin Bella POV-

TITULARES: "Valiente estudiante común salva a estudiante del instituto Cullen de la muerte", "Muerte en el instituto Cullen?", "Grupo de intimidación en el instituto Cullen, la salvadora es una maravillosa chica", " Que sucede en el mejor instituto educativo Cullen?" "…Quien salvo al estudiante que era gravemente intimidado por toda la escuela en el instituto Cullen…" " Si no una simple estudiante, resulto ser la que entregaba la ropa de la tintorería. Los hijos de dios que están libres de exámenes de admisión. Si no tienes una cosa mejor que hacer, toma los exámenes de ingreso…"

"Hay hasta ahora solo un privilegio especial para ingresar confiesa Cullen Group." "Desde mañana no iremos más a Cullen Mart" "Protestas contra Cullen Group se han desatado en diversas localidades del país. Estoy aquí reportando como miles de personas se manifiestan contra Cullen Group y el sistema educativo impuesto por ellos." " Estoy protestando aquí por que tengo un amigo que ingreso al instituto pero no soportó mucho tiempo debido al estrés de los exámenes de ingreso no fue, en el fondo son simples, lo insufrible es la vida dentro de esa escuela".

Señora presidenta, aquí hay más titulares de este tipo, hay que hacer algo al respecto, si no, la corporación tendrá grandes problemas.

-Acaso crees que no lo sé, pero que podemos hacer, ahí está la cuestión.

- Señora el presidente quiere hablar con usted….- ok.

-Si, hola señor presidente como esta usted?

-Si lo entiendo, pero que podemos hacer al respecto, nosotros claramente desconocíamos la situación, pero le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir en lo absoluto.

- Oh, es una muy buena recomendación señor, lo tomare en cuenta, muchas gracias por la preocupación.- Fin llamada.

Quiero que te hagas cargo personalmente del asunto…

BELLA POV:

-Pero Bella deja de apagar la tv!, queremos ver que sucede después de tu gran acto heroico.- dijo Billy, mi jefe en el café donde trabajaba medio tiempo.

-Mira Bella, tienes nuevo sobrenombre!.- decía mi mejor amiga Alice, detrás del computador del mostrador..- Héroe común, chica maravilla, eres la verdadera mujer maravilla de nuestra generación. Bella Swan de la tintorería! Amiga esto es genial.- decía dando saltitos en su lugar.

- Para eso por favor!.- le grite prácticamente.

- Me pregunto si… los chicos del F4 serán realmente guapos.- dijo cambiando el tema un poco.-

-Creo que todos mis deseos se volverían realidad si pudiese estar un poco cerca de ellos….-

-Acaso estás tonta? Cuatro flores, si claro mis patrañas! Serán cuatro moscas alrededor de la popo mejor dicho.- dije convencida. Y me dirigí a sacar la basura afuera del local. Cuando llegue a la puerta del local un montón de flashes me nublaron la vista y millones de preguntas resonaban a mi alrededor, sinceramente no sabia que hacer ni que decir, solo me dedique a sonreír.

-Fin Bella POV-

Asistente Brown, se hizo cargo del tema?.- Si señora.- Más le valek no puedo permitir que el nombre de Edward siga saliendo de la boca de esos reporteros, aun más el prestigio de toda esta corporación se valla por la borda. Esta gente es miedosa y por eso se va contra nosotros, creo que lo único que puede apagar el fuego es lo que lo inicio…

Bella POV:

Después de mi larga jornada de trabajo que se vio interrumpida por una orda de reporteros, por fin estaba llegando a mi casa. Un departamento que se encontraba arriba del negocio de la familia, la tintorería. Cuando llegue note que habían aparcados demasiados coches negros de lujo fuera de esta, pero no le di mucho importancia y seguí mi camino hacia el segundo piso.

Cuando entre recibí de golpe un abrazo de mi madre, Renne. Seguida luego por mi hermanito Seth y Charlie mi papa. De pronto los cuatro me gritan de golpe. " Iras al instituto Cullen!"

-Que? Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando?- dije mientras me deshacía del abrazo y caminaba hacia la sala, en donde me encontré con un caballero muy bien vestido esperando sentado en el sofá. Cuando entre se puso de pie y me saludo.

-Buenas noches señorita, soy Ian Brown del Cullen Group.

-Yo no fui la que lo obligo a tirarse de la azotea lo juro! Solo lo sujete para que no se cayera! De verdad!.- dije esto poniéndome de rodillas y rogando un poco de misericordia, probablemente este señor venía a informarme que estaba condenada a muerte o algo así.

-No cariño, el vino a informarlos que Cullen Group te ha dado una beca para estudiar en el prestigioso instituto Cullen.- mientras mi mamá me comentaba esto yo iba abriendo uno a uno mis ojitos, que no dejarían de ver la luz, luego mi mente hizo click.

-A no! Eso si que no! Yo no pienso ir a ese instituto!, perdóneme señor pero ahí son unos matones, nononono no quiero ir ahí.-

-Señorita, es una muy buena oportunidad no debería rechazarla.- dijo el señor. Pero antes de que pudiese rebatir mi madre me tapo la boca y le respondió.

- No se preocupe señor, ella acepta, solo debe estar un poco emocionada por la gran noticia, pero no tenga duda que mañana mismo ira a clases como usted lo indico.- Luego de eso el caballero se despidió y se fue con la horda de hombres que lo acompañaban, que poco note hasta que se fueron.

Cuando mi mamá por fin me destapó la boca y antes de que replicara empezó con su discurso.

-Bella Swan no puedes ser una mal agradecida y desperdiciar esta gran oportunidad, es decir aunque hubiésemos ahorrado el dinero en todas nuestras vidas pasadas no podríamos pagar esta escuela, es grandioso.- dijo, nota mental: esconder todas las revistas esotéricas.

- Si hermana, además quieren que estés en el equipo de natación… puedes volver a nadar!, tu dijiste que querías que tu instituto tuviese piscina y este tiene, que más puedes pedir!.- dijo seth, dando saltitos como Alice, dios esos dos no se pueden ver más.

Luego de decir no como un millón de veces, encerrarme en mi cuarto por un par de horas, hasta que me dio hambre, lo sé, que poca convicción, pero no lo soportaba… mi estomaguito tenia hambre y si hay algo que no soporte es no comer. Cuando salí del cuarto mis padres y mi hermano estaban esperándome cada uno con uniforme en mano y bailando "Cullen Group! Cullen Group!"… omití verlos por mucho rato y me fui hacia la cocina, estaba claro que la batalla estaba perdida antes de que comenzara. Mañana iría al instituto Cullen y eso me revolvía el estómago.

Me costó un poco conciliar el sueño pensando en que en la mañana tendría que ir al dichoso instituto. Cuando desperté ya el uniforme me esperaba listo para ser usado. Ya cuando estuve lista mi familia me esperaba con un ostentoso desayuno, para ser el de mi casa. Luego de terminar de desayunar mi papá se ofreció a llevarme al instituto, extrañamente iba de terno y gafas. Cuando llegamos no me dejo bajar primero, el fue abrirme la puerta pero al bajar noté que con todos los chicos era lo mismo, la diferencia es que ellos venían en ostentosos autos en cambio yo venia en el furgón de nuestra lavandería, ellos tienen un chofer que les abra la puerta y yo, tengo un papá que se las da de chofer pero que al cerrar la puerta hace que suene el anuncio de la lavandería. Si así como lo leen el anuncio de la lavandería sonando en la entrada de mi nuevo instituto…"LAVANERIA SWAN ROPA LIMPIA SIN MAS!" …sonaba sin cesar simplemente me despedí de mi papa tratando de evitar alcanzar una nueva tonalidad de rojo.

Luego de que pase por la oficina de la admisión en donde por suerte me entregaron un plano de este enorme campus, las llaves del locker, mi credencial y millones de cosas más, me dijeron que fuese a ver la piscina y que luego me incorporara a las clases.

Me demore un poco en dar con el camino a la piscina, ya que no era muy fácil orientarse en un campus de tales dimensiones. Cuando iba encaminada hacia mi destino, a medida que avanzaba en el sendero que suponía me conducía la piscina comenzó a sonar una hermosa melodía, cuando levante la vista a un lado del sendero un poco más adelante… puedo decir que un ángel había caído del cielo o que las estatuas vivientes existen.

-fin capítulo 1-

Bueno espero que les haya llamado la atención, por favor comenten que les parecio la idea


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Hola acá va el segundo cap, si todo resulta como planeo hoy en la noche terminaría el tercero :D…

Por cierto el link para ver la canción que les propuse en el cap que leerán esta en mi perfil, preferiría que viesen ese video por que trae imágenes de la seria, un poco para que se hagan la idea de cómo seria el campus y la presentación de los personajes. Aunque les recomiendo que no pasen de ver más allá de los dos min, con eso es suficiente ;)

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 2

Bella POV:

Un chico tocaba el violín magistralmente y además debo agregar que era guapísimo, pero sobre todo la melodía era conmovedora y era como ángel que tenia en frente… dios mío! Me quede embobada observándolo, hasta que de pronto dejo de tocar y me miro con cara interrogante y yo sólo atine a decir

-Perdón, usted sabe donde queda la piscina?.- el simplemente con la varilla del instrumento me señalo la dirección. Y antes de que el me echase o algo dije "muchas gracias, y perdón por interrumpir… continúe tranquilo". Y rápidamente me fui sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

Ya en la hora de recreo estaba caminando por el hall del edificio hacia los lockers, en lo que de pronto se escucha un grito "los f4! Los f4!" Y rápidamente todo el mundo corre hacia la entrada del edificio chillando, sobre todo las chicas, como si se tratase de una estrella de cine la que fuese a aparecer, yo me quede un poco más atrás para ver quienes eran los dichosos f no se que.

De pronto por la puerta principal aparece como si los estuviesen iluminando a solo a ellos, 4 sombras que a medida que se acercan se van dejando ver a 4 chicos caminando con un aire altivo, vestidos como modelos de pasarela, uno iba en la delantera y los otros tres caminaban atrás. A simple vista más que la actitud y ser guapos no tenían nada fuera de lo común, cuando pude ver mejor me di cuenta que uno de los que iba en la parte trasera era el chico que había encontrado tocando violín hace unas horas atrás.

De pronto el chico que iba adelante, por cierto que era el que se veía con más cara de arrogante se detiene frente a uno de los chicos que estaba observándolos entrar. El chico muy temeroso responde "Hay algún problema señor"

-"Te doy tres segundos"

El chico aún confundido pregunte " uh?, que?"

-"tres" "dos" "uno" y toma al chico del cuello de la camisa, mientras los otros tres miran impasibles el paisaje.

-"Em, queda del jugo de hace un rato?"

Uno de los chicos de atrás responde "Si" y se lo alcanza a la mano lo que ocurrió después me dejo impresionada, el arrogante chico toma el jugo que le tendió su compañero y se lo da vuelta sobre la camisa del chico que no dice nada, solo se deja. Y luego le recibe incluso el envase al tipo petulante. Todo esto frente a la mirada atónita del resto de los chicos que habían corrido al encuentro.

Después de arruinarle la camisa al chico se retira impasible seguido de los otros tres, mientras el resto luego de que el cuarteto de modelos malvados desapareció fueron a ver como estaba el chico agredido en cuestión. Yo no pude evitar soltar al aire "ese loco bastardo"" Todas estas personas son mudas, como no lo ayudaron!", en verdad me había molestado mucho lo que le había hecho al pobre chico, pero antes de que pudiese seguir despotricando un trío de chicas me intercepta.

-Oh my god, dime que no te acabas de referir así sobre nuestros amados F4, por favor.- Uma chica teñida de rubia me dice con cara de enojo. Mientras otra del mismo tipo agrega

-No puedo creer lo que oigo.- Yo no aguanto y les pregunto " y quienes son ustedes?". La que hablo primero me miro con cara de extrañada para luego decir

-Ah, no nos hemos presentado aún" "nosotras somos… Lauren" dijo la chica luego las otras en orden dijeron "Jessica" y "Tanya". Luego Lauren volvió a agregar

-puedes llamarnos las bellezas del instituto Cullen, así que… emitiste algún sonido en contra de nuestro amado F4 estudiante becada?"-… Entonces algo más me calzaba la historia, entonces respondí

-Entonces ese grupo que humillo públicamente al chico recién es el infame f4?.

Las caras de horror en ellas no se hicieron esperar… pero la tal Jessica habló

-" Infame?, no querrás decir famoso?... Si no cierras esa boca estarás en graves problemas"

Luego las tres se acercaron a observarme de cerca y la otra chica agrego

- Interesante nunca había visto una chica de lavandería de cerca…

-No es lavandería, es tintorería, agregue. Mientras la otra dijo

-Nunca había visto a la hija de un tintorero de cerca, fascinante.- Y yo ya un poco más ofuscada

-Agradezcan que no cobro por mirar-… pero antes de que dijese otra cosa, la tal Lauren dijo

-Solo por que eres nueva dejaremos pasar el insulto por esta vez, pero que no se repita… te estaremos vigilando

-Si, no te atrevas de nuevo a insultas a nuestros príncipes.- y mi bocota no pudo evitar contraatacar

-príncipes?, que tienen de bueno ellos?". La tal Tanya dijo

-Tu Becada no tienes idea de cuan grandiosos son los F4, deberías averiguarlo.-Dicho esto las tres se fueron contorneándose exageradamente, no sin antes hacer un gesto de desaprobación,

[ n/a: para esta parte escuchar de fondo la canción de T-max "paradise"]

Cuando llegue a casa le pedí a Seth que me ayudara averiguar sobre el dichoso F4, para saber "cuan grandioso era" y como supuse mi hermano sabia casi todo. Me dio una cátedra frente al pc.

"Emmett Mc-Carty… Exitoso en el área de la construcción, es el sucesor de la constructora Millenium, incluso existe el rumor que la mitad de las islas vírgenes son de su empresa. Su empresa es un enorme conglomerado de la construcción. Además tienen una historia de 50 años en la mafia, también poseen una gran cantidad de clubes nocturnos de lujo y claramente tienen un gran control sobre los valores inmobiliarios del país,"

"James Bull, Es el artista más joven en debutar en la Bienal (gran exposición de arte realizada cada dos años) es un ceramista muy bien dotado que apareció como estrella fugaz. La UNESCO lo selecciono como uno de los mejores artistas jóvenes de la década."

"por lo menos uno que trabaje", dije… pero Seth me corrigió… " No pienses que todos los genios son pobres, su familia es dueña de los museos más grandes del país y por ende dueños de patrimonios culturales que salen en los libros de texto y que son de valores incalculables, que tratar de estimar hace solo que te pongas triste"

De pronto apareció la foto del ex presidente en la pantalla…

"Ves al chico que esta sentado al lado del presidente… el es Jasper Hale de los F4, fue el único sobreviviente de un accidente automovilístico que sufrió su familia, quedando solamente con su abuelo, el ex presidente Hale como familia. Son dueños del centro de arte Hale, la fundación cultural Hale, un equipo de futbol europeo, un equipo de la NBA y otro de las grandes ligas… como envidio a este chico" agregó mi hermano.

Luego en la pantalla apareció una portada de la revista Forbes en donde salía el más arrogante de los 4…"Sabes quien es él verdad?" yo negué con la cabeza… "hermana todo ciudadano norteamericano inclusive de tres años de edad conoce el Cullen Group, él es el sucesor, Edward Cullen el lider de los F4"…

No pude evitar comprender por que parecían modelos sacados de una pasarela… INCREIBLE…

[ya pueden para la canción ^^!]

Luego del shock de saber quienes eran los dichosos F4 nuevamente me enfoque en mi desprecio hacia ellos, es decir el que sean tan importantes no les da el derecho de tratar a la gente tan mal…

Estaba en una terraza apartada del colegio que un día descubrí por casualidad… aún estaba tan molesta por lo que había sucedido el otro día y más aún cuando comprendí que por ellos la otra ves el chico se quiso suicidar y que hizo que al final yo terminara en este dichoso colegio que me puse a gritar para descargar mi ira… "Edgard Cullen eres como agua sucia!" " F4 ustedes son como moscas!" " Si nacieron bendecidos deberían callarse y vivir su vida con gratitud, algunos como tu Edgard que no tienen sentido común… son el sucesor del Cullen Group y es una molestia para la nación!" "Te lo advierto… no muestres tu cara frente a mi" " Por que el día que tenga que tratarte como mi superior ese mismo día me tiro de la azotea, lo jurooo!" " ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Estaba en la mitad de mi grito cuando se escucha el sonido de alguien desesperanzándose y por ende yo me quede congelada. Cuando me giro veo unos pies que se recogen para ponerse de pie y aparece… JASPER… mi dios… rápidamente mi cara comienza a tomar una tonalidad rojiza…

-Eres también un fastidio. No puedo dormir por que eres tan ruidosa- dijo mirándome. Yo agache la mirada y dije

-Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie aquí"

-Es realmente cierto?-,dijo él.

-ah?".-

-que vas a tirarte-… yo roja aún a no más poder

-Lo que quería decir es… escuchaste todo?"

-Que?, pregunto él

-Lo lo… que dije …

- Lo de agua sucia o la parte de las moscas? .- yo sólo me quede estática en el lugar muerta de vergüenza… mientras el se iba pero antes de entrar al edificio dijo

- Por cierto es Edward Cullen, no Edgard Cullen… deberías saberlo si vas a estudiar aquí.- Dicho esto se fue con ese aura angelical que aún me asombraba y yo, quede sumida en mi vergüenza, pero esta ves maldiciendo en mi fuero interno por mi estupidez.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo, me fui con mi lonchera hacia los ostentosos comedores, encontré una mesa libre y me acomode para sacar mis cosas. Estaba de lo mejor comiendo cuando el "trío de Bellezas" se acerca diciendo "que tipo de olor es ese" "Es tan asqueroso", a medida que cada ves se acercaban a mi mesa a observar mi comida… luego Lauren dice

- o mi dios… tu niña becada no sabes que acá se compra el almuerzo?.- Yo rápidamente le conteste.

- Para mí es imposible pagar un almuerzo de 50 dólares todos los días.- Y Jessica rápidamente me pregunta

- Entonces piensas seguir comiendo esa comida asquerosa?-… será que es tonta…

- Sip- dije y seguí comiendo. Luego se escucho como si alguien echara perfume, y claro… eran este trío de tontas que me echaban perfume a mi y a mi comida la que rápidamente tape de ese olor pasoso obviamente, la comida es sagrada! Mientras ellas se auto convencían que ahora su "ambiente olía mejor".

Estaba revisando que mi pobre comida inocente no tuviese perfume en lo que se escucha el grito "LOS F4" y como la otra ves automáticamente todas las chicas y chicos se abalanzan a la puerta del comedor… para ver como, nuevamente entraban los 4 chicos con aires de semidioses. Esta bien no son feos, pero… " Puedo probar eso", una chica interrumpe mis divagaciones.

Ya en el local…

Que genial Bella por fin tienes una amiga! Es verdad que ella viene de alemania?.- Pregunta Alice curiosa como siempre.

-Si, además es muy hermosa. Cuando la vi creí que era una muñeca de porcelana.- dije.

- Es un alivio que encontraras una amiga en ese colegio, ya que no estas conmigo.- dijo mi amiga haciendo un puchero.

-Además me preocupaba que fueses muy solitaria.- agregó, yo le dirigí una sonrisa y dije.

- Es verdad soy muy solitaria. Pero agradezco que no me presten mucha atención en ese colegio. Estaba pensando quedarme parada en un rincón hasta que me gradúe.- Mientras decía esto último mi amiga me toma del hombro , me gira y dice…

-Quien eres tú y donde esta mi amiga? La chica que les enseño a los chicos del instituto una lección cuando me molestaron en el jardín de niños? La chica que peleó con otra cuando esta última me robó en la secundaria? Esa era nuestra fuerte chica Bella Swan.- dijo

- Y que quieres que haga, mi mama me mata si hago algo para que me expulsen…

- Se fuerte!

Cuando llegue a mi casa me vi sometida a diferentes tratamientos de belleza por parte de mi madre y hermano, mientras mi papá planchaba afanadamente mi uniforme diciendo lo importante que era que lo cuidara, que ropa así no se conseguía todo los días y blablabla. Mi mamá por otra parte decía que debía cuidarme y verme bien como las chicas de ese colegio, y cada ves que me robaba una rodaja de pepino para comer, mi mama me retaba nuevamente…diciendo " Piénsalo, el chico más pobre de esa escuela sigue siendo el mejor candidato que podrías conseguir como marido ¨. Después de escuchar eso como 10 veces me levante enojada y me fui a preparar para dormir.

Mientras me lavaba los dientes me repetía frente al espejo mentalmente "_la chica fuerte Bella Swan no muere aún, aunque tenga un solitario camino diré lo que tengo que decir.. F4 desde mañana están muertos!" _

A la mañana iba toda somnolienta caminando por el hall del edificio del instituto cuando de nuevo siento el dichoso grito "Los F4" Y nuevamente se repite eso de la entrada celestial… me pregunto si tendrán gente que los ande iluminando para verse así. Veo como una chica se abre paso entre la multitud con un pastel en mano

-Edward… hice este pastel para ti, por favor acepta mi corazón -… ash como si fuese un rey… Extrañamente Edward toma el pastel entre sus manos, mientras de fondo Lauren hablaba

-Edward sólo come cosas fabricadas por un chef de repostería y eso… no lo es.-Mientras el mira el pastel atentamente…de pronto se lo aplasta en todo el rostro a la pobre chica, luego le saca el pañuelo del blazer a otra chica para limpiarse la mano, esta última no cabía en si de felicidad. Mientras la otra pobre chica se quedaba ahí estática y probablemente con el corazón roto… ash ese imbécil! Mientras ellos seguían avanzando al pasillo en el cual yo me encontraba en mi fuero interno le gritaba " No tienes la más mínima educación para con los seres humanos? Ni siquiera espero un poco de modestia de alguien que tiene mucho, Si no querías comerlo, simplemente pudiste aceptarlo, dar las gracias y continuar con tu camino. Que harías si ella decide tirarse de la azotea bastardo!"

-Quien eres tu?- una voz rompe mis ensoñaciones diciéndole sus verdades a Cullen, y era este el que me hablaba.

-tienes algo que decir?.- continua preguntando arrogantemente. Mientras yo tomo una respiración profunda y decirle sus verdades, pero cuando levante la vista para hacerlo no fui capaz.

-No.- simplemente dije y vi como los F4 continuaban su camino pasando por mi lado, Jasper se quedo rezagado sólo para reírse y seguir caminando.

Me sentía culpable la noche anterior me había autoimpuesto la tarea de frenar a los F4 y no fui capaz de defender a la pobre chica y su pastel. Como castigo me autoimpuse 20 tramos en la piscina, ya cuando estaba terminando de hacerlos, agotada por cierto, una mano se extiende para ayudarme a salir, yo la acepto agradecida.

-Por que nadas asi? Vas a desmayarte.- pregunta Hana la linda chica que conocí el otro día.

-Estaba recibiendo un castigo.- dije

-Castigo? Que hiciste de malo?.- pregunto ella extrañada

-Un castigo a la chica fuerte por ser tan cobarde.-

-Te sientes mejor ahora?.- pregunto y yo asentí sonriente…

-Las razones por las que asisto a esta escuela están aquí.- Ella me miro extrañada y agregue…

-La piscina y Hana Wells, mi nueva amiga.- Ambas nos reímos.

Hana espero que me cambiara y me invito un helado según ella para recobrar fuerzas. Como era comida gratis claramente no le dije que no. Íbamos alegremente conversando y comiendo nuestros helados. Hana iba caminando de espaldas por unas escalinatas mientras nos reíamos de tonterías pero de pronto perdió el equilibrio y callo.

Lo que no nos habíamos percatado para nuestra mala suerte es que justamente el dichoso F4 iba caminando por ahí… pero como soy Bella Swan siempre puede ser peor, Hana derramó su helado sobre el zapato de Edward. Hana se levanto lo más rápido posible , mientras Edward observaba su zapato.

-Edward, de verdad lo siento mucho.- dijo ella claramente avergonzada y arrepentida.

-lo sientes?.- preguntó él, y luego el agregó.

-Si todo se resuelve diciendo lo siento entonces… por qué hay leyes en el mundo?... por que existe la policía?.- dios el hombre exagerado si sólo eran unos zapatos.

-Le comprare los mismos zapatos enseguida.- dijo Hana.

-Tu, ¿tienes más dinero que yo?.-

-Ah?.- Hana lo miro confusa.

-Incluso si lo tuvieses, no podrías comprarlos, estos zapatos se hicieron por un artesano en Florencia… de modo que es imposible que compres los mismos de inmediato.- Es más quisquilloso que una chica, pobre Hana ella si estaba muy arrepentida.

- De verdad lo siento, luego hare todo lo que pueda.- dijo ella.

-¿Todo lo que puedas?.- pregunto él y Hana asintió. Luego el levanto un poco el zapato y dijo:

-Lamelo.- Que?... El par de amiguitos excepto Jasper que miro hacia otro lado comenzaron a reír disimuladamente mientras Hana preguntaba.

-perdón?.-

-Acaso no oíste, te dije que lo lamieras.-

-Pero….-

-No ibas a hacer todo lo que pudieras?.- dijo él y la pobre de Hana no sabia que hacer, en ese momento mi nivel de paciencia se colmó y no pude evitar entrometerme.

-¿Acaso no vas a parar?- Le pregunté a él mientras me acercaba.-

- Si, se le cayó el helado en tu zapato… acaso ella quería hacer eso? Si te pidió disculpas, debería ser suficiente ya que no fue apropósito que ella se cayera.- dije esto mientras el resto del F4 comenzaba a mirar más atentos la conversación.

- Que es esto? Tu, de segundo año, primero que nada deberías limitarte a saber a quien te diriges y cómo, en este instituto uno debe saber cuál es su posición.- Me dijo el muy arrogante, mientras el tal Emmett le susurraba algo en el oido.

- A si que tu eres esa mierda de maravilla de la cual todo el mundo habla? Cuando oí eso esperaba una chica copa c, esto es una decepción total.- dijo…

- Es un alivio que te haya decepcionado.-

-Y acaso tu no sabes que no es educado entrometerse en los asuntos de otros extraños?.-

-Ella no es ninguna extraña, es mi amiga. Supongo que en el diccionario de una persona como tu no existe la palabra "amigo" o "amistad", verdad?.- contraataque ya bastante más enojada.

-Amistad? A ver entonces veamos el poder de la amistad… lámelo.-

-Que?.- no puede ser lo que estoy oyendo…

-Si lo lames en su lugar voy a olvidar lo ocurrido…

Sentía como 5 pares de ojos se posaban en mi expectantes a lo que iba hacer, tenía que lamerle el zapato a este imbécil?... bueno amigos son amigos… Que rayos no puedo hacerlo! Algo en mi fuero interno emergió y cuando me di cuenta ya le había plantado en la cara al estúpido de Cullen mi helado haciendo que este se cayese de bruces al pasto.

-Que es esto!.- grito indignado

-¿Tengo más dinero que tú? ¿Acaso tu ganaste todo ese dinero? ¿Qué?¿Meterme en el asunto de otras personas es mi concepto? … Mi concepto es no dejarme pasar a llevar por gente que no le ha trabajado un día a nadie para tener lo que tiene… Entiendes!.- no pude evitar alzar la vos en lo último ante la mirada atónita del estúpido Cullen. Luego con todo el dolor de mi corazón saque un par de billetes de mi bolsillo y se los tiré encima agregando "Calculando con referencia al valor del dólar de hoy, esto es lo que te saldría mandarlo a la tintorería… si la mancha no sale envíalo con nosotros"

- fin capitulo 2-


	3. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Y aquí esta el tercer capitulo, en cuando pueda subiré el cuarto

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 3

En la sala club del F4 … Edward tira dardos, Jasper observa unos cd´s de música frente a la gran pantalla están mientras juegan guitar hero con unas cuantas chicas admirándolos jugar, James le pregunta a Emmett

-¿Cuál es el problema con Edward?

- Creo que hoy ha recibido un golpe muy fuerte en el ego, ha estado así todo el día.

James dejo el juego y fue donde su amigo.

Edward POV

Que hacer, que hacer, aún no puedo creer que esa chica se halla atrevido a enfrentarme y estamparme ese helado en la cara. No puedo negar que cuando la vi la primera ves me pareció linda, pero jamás me imaginé que se atrevería a hacer esto! Se ha metido conmigo y tiene que pagar por eso… pero como.

-Que haces? Porque esa cara tan seria?- pregunta James poniendo un mano en mi hombro.

-Ah, no me toques, ¿No escuchas a mi cabeza trabajar? Bella Swan… estoy pensando en una forma de acabar con ella.

-Por que piensas con tanta fuerza, solo has lo que siempre haces.-dijo James, y no pude evitar sonreír y abrazarlo por el cuello (típico abrazo de chicos) y le dije

-Idiota, eres tan inteligente-… luego de eso di el último dardo pensando "Bella Swan este es tu fin"

Bella POV

Iba caminando tranquilamente hacia los lockers mientras sentía que muchas miradas, más de lo normal, se posaban sobre mi persona. Cuando abrí el locker lo primero que veo es una gran tarjeta roja con el logo del f4 y una calavera. Se escuchan los gritos de fondo "Aparece de nuevo" "Bella Swan de segundo año se ha ganado una tarjeta roja!" Y veo como muchos se dan de manos, celebrando?... rayos están locos… acaso creen que esto es un estadio de futbol? Tome la dichosa tarjeta roja y la tire al suelo pisándola luego.

Cuando llegue al salón todos me quedaron mirando como si tuviese 5 ojos… que diablos les pasa. Fui hacia donde esta mi mesa, pero… no estaba mi mesa.

- Hello? Hello?.- y ahora que querrá Lauren y sus secuaces.

- Parece que tu mesa no está aquí.

- Como puede una persona tan común como tu estudiar con nosotros?- agregó Tanya

-Por qué vienes a nuestra escuela.- dijo Jessica. Mientras hacia oídos sordos a sus leves empujones y preguntas estúpidas divisé en el centro del salón mi libro de historia, asi que fui hasta él para recogerlo. Pero, cuando me acerque comenzó a moverse y así lo seguí hasta que llegue al hall del instituto… y dios mío como me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Edward POV

Que el show comience. Estaba viendo en la tv como Bella seguía tontamente su libro hasta el hall, en donde había mandado a dejar su mesa con un nuevo decorado, era impagable ver su cara de asombro… hasta se veía tierna?... nanana basta Cullen atención… en cuanto ella pregunto "Quien ha hecho esto?" Automáticamente comenzó una lluvia de huevos, tomates y harina. Pero extrañamente su reacción no fue "paren paren" si no todo lo contrario, se podía oír claramente como ella decía " Hagánlo más!" " Eso es todo lo que tienen", la chica termino completamente embarrada en comida

-No se termino todo ahora?- pregunto James.

-Que quieres decir con termino?.- pregunte.

-Ella tiene que venir aquí, arrodillarse y pedir perdón. En ese momento se acabara… ella se atrevió a tocar el pelo de un lobo durmiente.-dije

-No será león?.- preguntó Emm…

-Parece que ella no durará una semana.- agregó James

-Una semana, yo digo tres días. Si yo gano me tienes que dar la tetera de cerámica de tu última exposición- dijo Emmett

-Tu, un tipo que ni siquiera sabe distinguir entre una tetera y un jarrón, en serio?- pregunto James.

-Nuestro bebé es una fan de tus cerámicas.

-Ok, pero si gano me das el número de la super chica.

-Ok, es un trato.- ash este par.

-Callense los dos, ya es hora de que llegue aquí.- dije

-Ahora…5,4,3,2,1.- y apunté la puerta… pero no apareció… y mis amigos comenzaron a reír, pero no desesperé…

-Claro, claro, sería vergonzoso para ella aparecer en esa facha frente a mi…claro claro fue muy pronto,,, ahora si…5,4,3…2….1….

Y esta chica no llego, rápidamente llame por celular a los que tenia designados para este trabajo…

-Que están haciendo?

-….

-Hicieron bien el trabajo?

-….

-Entonces por qué no aparece?

-…

-Donde fue esa chica!

Bella POV:

Debo decir que nunca en mi vida había recibido un ataque de tal envergadura, tuve ganas de llorar en ese instante pero me aguante las ganas hasta que llegue a la terraza. Me sentía mal, no pude evitar recordar todo el esfuerzo que había puesto Charlie para plancharlo y toda las veces que me dijo que lo cuidase.

Últimamente la terraza se había transformado en mi escondite y lugar de desahogo… si, comencé a gritar de nuevo…"RENDIRME?" "RENDIRME MI TRASERO!" "Soy Bella Swan, se creen que esta bien pasar sobre mi asi?" "Tocaste a la persona equivocada…" si que lo había hecho… "han comido pasta hervida en su propio llanto?" "alguna ves han dominado el estilo libre en la bañera!" "la gente normal estadounidense no puede sobrevivir sin tesón y trabajo" "Cuantas cajas de huevo tengo encima, no saben que la harina es oro en polvo?" "Ellos realmente quieren morir" Seguía en mis divagaciones, cuando sentí ruido a mis espaldas y nuevamente apareció Jasper y con eso mi sonrojo, aunque dudo que se viese debajo de todo el amasajo que tenia encima.

-Eres realmente ruidosa cada ves que te veo.- dijo mientras se acercaba pero antes de que pudiese decir algo dijo.

-Tu sabes cómo hacer Hot Cakes?- ah?... por suerte pregunto eso dejándome perpleja aunque si lo pienso bien, es mejor así no siguió quejándose de mis gritos, es un avance no?

-mmmm haces una pasta de huevos, leche, harina y azúcar y los fríes.

-Es bastante simple.- Luego que dijo eso me miro de pies a cabeza, debo haberme visto muy mal para la expresión que puso, inclusive se acerco para mirarme bien el uniforme todo sucio, pero lo que hizo después me sorprendió… Sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarme un poco la harina, claramente no había mucho que hacer, pero el gesto me dejo turbada. Limpio un poco y luego me dejo su pañuelo en mi mano y comenzó a retirarse.

-Tu pañuelo.

-No lo necesito.

-Te lo devolveré la próxima ves.- por más que quisiese no podía quedarme con algo que no era mío.

-No volveré aquí nunca más, ya no es… tranquilo gracias a alguien.- dijo y se fue… pero aunque haya dicho eso, de todas formas creo… que en el fondo el no es tan malo como el resto de los f4, al menos el si tiene un poco de compasión por el resto, la prueba… su pañuelo, quizás en verdad si es un ángel. Cuando mire el lugar donde había estado durmiendo encontré una revista en donde salía mi modelo favorita Irina Denali enseñando a hacer hot cakes…

No se por qué pero luego fui toda sucia al salón de clases, en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que mi mesa volviese a estar en su lugar. Y así fue también encontré sobre ella una muda del buzo del instituto y un lindo peluche de ovejita con un mensaje grabado " Bella perdóname por ser tan cobarde y no ayudarte, espero que te sirva la ropa limpia, de verdad… lo siento, Hana" El gesto me conmovió mucho, en el fondo igual hubiese deseado que hubiese estado conmigo, pero que haya hecho esto lo compensaba en gran parte.

Después de cambiarme fui a una tintorería que estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa para que limpiaran el desastre que era mi uniforme…

-Te salen unos 30 dólares limpiar esto-dijo el señor que atendía

-Se cuanto tiene que salir señor, y estoy segura que no es tanto.-alegue.

-Limpiar uniformes de por si es caro. Además mira el estado de esta ropa, acaso tengo que bajar el costo por que es un uniforme?

-Señor soy una sub-alterna del negocio de la limpieza.

-Si no te gusta puedes ir a otra tintorería, a unas cuadras esta la tintorería Swan.- y rayos yo no podía ir ahí, así que utilice toda mi cara de niña buenita y dije

-Seños por favor, 20 dólares siiiii?.-

-Ok, ok pero sólo por esta ves.- respondió el señor… muy bien Bella no has perdido tu toque para negociar.

Jasper POV

Extrañamente James logró conseguir cita para poder cenar en el restaurante New Moon, por lo que los 4 estábamos ahí recibiendo nuestros pedidos, luego se acerco la chef para decirnos Bon appetite, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a James. Con esto, que a mi no me sorprendía, Em comenzó a aplaudir.

-yoyoyo, what's up man? Ellos sólo toman un grupo por semana, aún así espere un mes cuando reservé de antemano y tu en una tarde James lograste que viniésemos a cenar. Como lo hiciste?.- Emm siempre tan curioso, pero James nos relató la historia.

- Estaba un día visitando una nueva tienda de cerámicos en lo que me percate que al otro lado de la tienda se encontraba esta chef, como buen caballero que soy no pude hacerme el desentendido frente a tan guapa mujer que tenia duda sobre que platos comprar. Y con la suerte de que soy un perito en la cerámica le recomendé los mejores, aduciendo que era chef y necesitaría algo qui hiciese resaltar aún más sus platos. Cuando ella me preguntó como sabia que era Chef, le dije que me di cuenta por su deliciosa mano…- Cuando terminó de relatar Emm y Edward aplaudían y este último agregó.

-Solo un muy buen mujeriego sabe que hace una mujer con sólo mirar sus manos.-

-Eres un mujeriego si conoces a las chef de 5 estrellas de la guía gourmet.-dijo James

-No es de extrañar mi hermano!- dijo Emm. Luego de eso Edward se levanto a atender una llamada.

Edward POV

-Si

-Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-No cometas ningún error, hazlo bien esta vez.

-Entendido?

Luego de hablar por celular me devolví a la mesa con mis amigos para hacer un brindis.

Bella POV

Estaba entusiasmada comiendo cuando mi mamá apareció a arrebatarme el plato diciendo.

-Deberías cuidar lo que comes, debes conservar una buena figura si quieres que alguno de los muchachos del instituto se fije en ti y te puedas casar.

-Mamá aún no estoy interesada en casarme.- y le quite el plato.

-Pero de todas formas los nadadores deben cuidar lo que comen.- volviéndome a quitar el plato.

-Yo quiero ser una vaca marina!.- dije atrapando el plato para salir corriendo a mi cuarto con el, por suerte no tropecé con nada y mi mama no logro alcanzarme.

Estaba preparándome para entrenar, convenciéndome que la piscina era casi la única razón de por que estaba allí, también pensaba que si hubiese estado en una escuela así antes ya estaría en las olimpiadas… en fin, resignada me iba a entrenar pero cuando llegue a la piscina la encontré llena de basura…"EDWARD CULLEN!"

Edward POV

No podía evitar reír frente a la pantalla de mi celular mientras veía a Bella tener una rabieta por llenar la piscina de basura, por lo menos era astuta, ya que en ningún momento dudo quien era el autor intelectual de la broma.

-Por que ríes así?- pregunto James

-Su parte superior ha sido eliminada.-dije

-Quien?-pregunto Emm

-Acaso…Bella Swan? Todavía?- agregó James

-Espera, cuanto tiempo ha sido ya?- dijo Emm

-Una semana!.- dijo feliz James el que le cobró la apuesta a Emm.

-No te preocupes no creo que dure mucho tiempo más.- me dijo Emmett

-No es la primera chica en levantarse contra el F4?- expresó James.

-Por eso mismo es que iré poco a poco.- respondí y luego agregue.-

-Y donde anda metido Jasper, que no se ve por ninguna parte?-

-Debe estar pegado en alguna esquina durmiendo, como siempre.- dijo James. Y probablemente era así Jasper era como un gatito que lo único que hace es dormir, llega a ser un fastidio.

Bella POV

Ya estaba terminando por fin de limpiar mi querida piscina, lo único que me quedaba claro además del fuerte dolor de brazos era que quería venganza… aún no sabia cómo pero ya pensaría en algo, pero conociéndome como me conozco al rato se me va a olvidar, en fin mejor terminaba de limpiar.

Cuando me estaba cambiando de ropa comencé a escuchar ruidos extraños afuera del lujoso camarín, cuando salí a mirar tres chicos aparecieron de la nada y se me fueron encima, trate de escapar pero me fue imposible… sólo me quedaba gritar y tratar de forcejear, pero con lo de limpiar la piscina estaba muy débil de mis brazos. " Suéltenme Suéltenme!" grité insistentemente ellos solo me decían "callate". Ya me tenían completamente inmovilizada y con esto ya el pavor se apoderó de mi, no sabia que iban a hacerme, lo suponía… pero esperaba que no fuese eso.

Ya estaba resignada, al parecer además de ser maltratada ahora sería violada en este maldito colegio, otra razón más para odiarlo. Pero como si fuese un milagro escuche la vos de un ángel…

-Ustedes chicos tienen un grupo de entrenamiento?- sii era Jasper… cuando los chicos escucharon su vos, automáticamente se giraron hacia donde venía, al parecer le tenían mucho respeto… claro F4. Jasper se acerco hacia donde estábamos y dijo

-No olvidaste nada en la receta de los hot cakes.- y me viene a preguntar eso cuando no ve que estoy a punto de morir!

-Que?.- tenia fe de que sólo estuviese bromeando y me salvase pero, no

-Seguí tus instrucciones pero… no se esponjaron.- piensa Bella piensa…

-le agregaste polvos de hornear?.- dije

-Buen punto.- dijo Jasper y se quedo meditando.

-Suéltenme.- dije otra ves, ya resignada a no ser salvada por Jasper, pero este les dirigió una mirada más a los chicos y dijo

-Y ustedes por que aún están aquí?

-Esto… Edward nos dijo…- trato de decir uno de los nerviosos chicos.

-No es su asunto, váyanse… ahora.- dijo y los chicos entre lamentaciones se pararon y salieron arrancando como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al sentirme liberada solo atiné a abrazar mis rodillas, aun estaba un poco asustada. De pronto sentí como era tapada por algo, como una manta. Levante la vista y era Jasper…

-Se te puso la piel de gallina.- dijo y se dio vuelta para retirarse diciendo para el " polvo de hornear eso es…" pero yo lo interrumpí.

-Jasper.- el se giro a mirarme.

- gracias, gracias por ayudarme.- dije

-Yo no te estaba ayudando. Yo solamente no podía ver este tipo de actos.- espeto y se fue… yo no pude evitar ponerme a llorar… por el miedo, un poco por lo que dijo, aunque en el fondo quería creer que el si me ayudo…

Edward POV

-Que? Jasper apareció?.- pregunté

-Si, el apareció en ese momento.- dijo uno de los estúpidos que mande a asustar a Bella.

-Quien les pidió hacer ese tipo de cosas?- se les había ido la mano

-Usted no dijo que Bella Swan debía sufrir?.- agregó el muy estúpido.

-Yo sólo les dije que la asustaran para que admitiera su error! Quien les dijo que hicieran esa brutalidad!

- Lo sentimos señor, es nuestra culpa.- dijeron los tarados esos.

- Ustedes también quieren dejar el instituto?Desaparezcan de mi vista YA! – y el trío de miedosos salió arrancando.

Bella POV

-Bella de verdad estás bien?.- pregunto por enésima ves Alice.

-No son nada grandes.- dije

-Que no son nada grandes, esos malditos del F4. Creía que ellos no eran tan malos a causa de su muy buena apariencia. No imaginé que fueran tan malos. Dios los cría y ellos se juntan ¿los 4 siempre están juntos? – dijo mi muy enojada amiga.

- En realidad no siempre es así.- dije sin poder evitar sonreír un poco

-Por que no?

-Uno de ellos, es un poco diferente sabes.

-Uno?, Quien?- pregunto Alice curiosa y yo saque el pañuelo de mi bolsillo, desde que me lo presto Jasper no me he alejado de el.

Iba ya después del trabajo en mi bicicleta por la avenida cuando en una de las pantallas gigantes comenzaron a mostrar el nuevo comercial de Irina Denali, se veía muy hermosa. Seguí avanzando hasta que llegue a un paradero en donde creo nuevamente tuve una visión, me restregué los ojos un par de veces, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… era… Jasper?

Si, Jasper estaba observando por no decir abrazando una fotografía de Irina Denali que estaba puesta en el expositor del paradero. Yo no pude evitar preguntar de improviso.

-Jasper a ti también te gusta Irina Denali?- El se volteo a mirarme.

-Si te debe gustar, por que no te importo ensuciarte las manos con el anuncio.- saque unos cuantos pañuelos de mi bolso y estacione bien mi bicicleta, creo que Jasper pensó que se los daría a el, pero no… Fui a limpiar el anuncio de Irina, para que en un futuro el que se acercase no quedara sucio.

Jasper POV.

Cuando vi a Bella sacar los pañuelos sinceramente creí que me los daría para limpiarme las mano, pero lo que hizo me sorprendió… se puso a limpiar el anuncio. No pude evitar reír ante eso…

Bella POV

Me pare junto a Jasper observando el anuncio y dije

-Ella es realmente hermosa verdad? Ella es como una diosa que descendió a la tierra.

-Diosa?

-No sólo es una cara bonita. Ella es muy inteligente, además dona casi todo el dinero que gana como modelo a beneficencia. No hace mucho, ella aprobó el examen Internacional de abogados en Francia.

-Conoces a esta mujer?- pregunto Jasper. Como no…

-Que si la conozco…Ella es mi ídolo

-Idolo?

-Aunque todo el mundo pensaba que ella se haría cargo de la empresa de su familia cuando ella se graduara, yo no creí eso. Siempre creí que ella haría algo aún mayor. En cada periodo vacacional ella iba a África o Afganistán, incluso hace poco al Tibet, a ayudar a los más necesitados.- mientras decía esto Jasper me miraba con una leve sonrisa. Luego agregué

-Aunque fuese sólo en mi imaginación, siempre creí que ella se cazaría con alguien de la realeza o alguien que pueda llegar a ser presidente, al igual que Diana,una princesa que contribuya a la paz mundial. Algo así.

-Ella es sólo una modelo- dijo Jasper.

-por que? El presidente francés se divorció para casarse con una modelo. Quien sabe, quizás un próximo presidente o algún príncipe europeo se fije en ella y le pida matrimonio. Creo que hay muchas posibilidades de que eso ocurra. No te parece posible?.- le pregunte.

-Cada ves que te veo, te encuentro muy ruidosa e irritante.- dijo

-Yo sólo….- me cortó

-Que sabes tu….- dijo y se fue…

- fin capitulo 3-


	4. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Cuarto capitulo, probablemente el viernes subo el quinto =) Por cierto! Gracias por todas las alertas de favoritos n.n! que aunque no dejen reviews sé que la están leyendo aja! Bueno se cuidan y la pasan lindo. Aiosines :**

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

-Que sabes tú…-dijo y se fue. YO y mi gran bocota, algo de lo que dije debe haberlo molestado o quizás no es tan fan de Irina como yo.

Ya en mi casa mamá estaba llamando a cenar, pero Seth seguí metido en la computadora.

-Seth a cenar!.- mi hermano seguía sumergido en la pantalla del computador.

-Has estado todo el día en esa computadora, de que te sirve acaso te da dinero?..-agregó mamá.

-El solo se deja llevar por eso del Internet, si sigues así la familia se vera truncada!.- dijo papá. Siempre le decía lo mismo, que no conseguiría novia si seguía pasando todos los días pegado al computador. Yo lo encuentro una exageración, si apenas tiene 14.

-Se puede ser millonario trabajando en la red, no menosprecien el trabajo de los computines, como los dueños de Google?.- dijo mi hermano, siempre alegaba lo mismo.

Como era usual comenzamos a cenar sin Seth, hasta que este grita

-Que es esto! Hermana esto podría salir en los titulares de las noticias! Dice que una estudiante de tu escuela está embarazada.- dijo esto y mis papás corrieron hacia donde el se encontraba. Para variar estaba metido en uno de esos blogs de chismes.

- La señorita K , una estudiante del instituto Cullen de segundo año, ha sido descubierta entrando a un hospital de obstetricia.

-De segundo año? Puede ser alguna de tus compañeras Bella!.- dijo aún asombrada mi madre.

-El mundo esta hecho un lío hoy en día, como puede una chica de segundo año de instituto estar embarazada.- dijo mi papá

-No peor aun, como puede suceder esto en un instituto tan prestigioso como el Cullen, en donde hay tantos recursos.- y ahí va Renné nuevamente

-Que pasa con estos niños de hoy en día?.- alegó…

-Los chicos ricos son más astutos y temibles mamá.- repuse.

-Enserio.

-Por supuesto.- sentencie.

Cuando llegué al día siguiente al instituto, nuevamente me sentía más observada de lo normal, se podían escuchar los murmullos a mi alrededor, peor hice caso omiso. Yo sólo podía preguntarme, cual de todos estos riquillos era el que había metido la pata… En cuanto entre al salón, nuevamente me observaron como si tuviese 5 ojos… y ahora que paso?... En el centro del salón estaba Lauren y sus secuaces mirándome. En cuanto vi las pizarras me percaté por que todos me observaban, la supuesta embarazada era yo!... MALDITO CULLEN!

Todas las pizarras estaban tapizadas de mensajes como "No al aborto", "Bella es una zorra", "plebeya ignorante" "Que vulgar" "Deberías irte por donde viniste" " De una cama a otra, que loco" "Bella salía con camioneros" "el Bebé es de un marciano!" "ve, y muere Bella" "quien es el padre?" Yo solo atine a borrar uno por uno todas esas blasfemias, por supuesto que no estaba embarazada! Me fui enfurruñada a mi puesto, en cuanto me senté noté como estaba tapado por ropa de bebé sucia… esto era el colmo… hasta aquí llegaste Cullen!.

NARRADOR POV

-Por qué esta tan tranquilo hoy?- pregunta James algo decepcionado

-Que?.-agregó Emmett

-2500 dólares a Bella.- repuso James.

-Esperen y observen ella aparecerá enseguida. Esa chica no conoce sus límites- dijo Edward muy pagado de si mismo.

-Que broma le has hecho esta ves?-pregunto Jasper intrigado.

-Acaso quieres salvarla otra ves?.- respondió Edward desafiante.

-Que significa esto?.- pregunto el grandulón de los amigos.

-No debes ir demasiado lejos…-comentó Jasper

-Desde cuando a ti te preocupa todo esto? Si no vas ayudar, entonces no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.-espetó Edward ya un poco molesto.

-Hacerle la vida imposible a una chica es ridículo e infantil.- sentencio el calmo chico.

-Para ti ella es una chica? Ella ignora completamente a las personas como si fuesen un caballo o un perro. Si ella es un caballo o un perro, ella se atrevió a desafiar al gran Edward Cullen. Por lo tanto tengo que darle una lección ¿No conoces las reglas?- dijo Edward y Jasper ya no le respondió.

Minutos más tarde aparece en el salón una muy decidida Bella…

-Hablando del diablo.- dijo Edward despectivo.

-Quien es?- pregunto Emm curioso.

-Quien más? ven tenia razón, ella vino a buscándome.- dijo arrogantemente Edward. Mientras Jasper observaba el semblante decidido de Bella.

-Si viniste a pedir disculpas ya es demasiado tarde.- dijo Edward sin mirar a la chica.

-Ya no voy a tolerar más en silencio. Te lo advierto las consecuencias no serán buenas entiendes?- dijo ella, mientras Edward se giraba recién a mirarla.

-Haber tu chica de lavandería, ¿Es así como pides perdón entre tu gentusa?

-Entonces entre tu gente,¿debe la víctima pedirle perdón al culpable?.- dijo ella mientras le lanzaba encima la ropa de bebé sucia que había encontrado en su pupitre minutos antes. Logrando caras de asombro en los cuatro chicos que se encontraban en la estancia.

-Que dijiste?.- pregunto Edward poniéndose de pie y lanzando la ropa lejos. A medida que se acercaba Bella retrocedía poniendo sus manos en posición de ataque, ante la mirada aturdida de los demás chicos e incluso la de Edward.

-Que estás haciendo.- pregunta Edward un poco asombrado.

-Te lo dije, no voy a sentarme y esperar nunca más. Te lo dije claramente! Ahhhh!.- dicho esto Bella toma impulso y le da una patada directamente en la cara al líder de los F4, mandándolo de espalda al suelo. El resto de los chicos miraban entre sorprendidos y entretenidos la escena. Luego Bella se acercó hacia un aún más asombrado líder y dijo

-Me has visto acostarme con algún hombre? Me has visto tomarle la mano a un chico! ¿Cómo te atreves a difundir todos esos rumores sobre una pura y casta chica, que ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso?.- dijo Bella mientras Edward la miraba más asombrado si eso era posible y los chicos comenzaban a no poder aguantar la risa, la chica se acercó aún más y concluyo.

-Tu, si sigues con estas bromas asquerosas te voy a matar de verdad!.- dicho esto le volvió a lanzar la ropa de niño a la cara. Y se fue. Los chicos no podían para de reír antes esto y Edward quedo lo suficiente mente pensativo.

Ya el F4 se encontraba en su sala de entretenimiento, Jasper consultando el tarot, Emmett y James jugando pool y Edward sentado en un sillón sumido sonriente en sus pensamientos.

-Por que esta tan sonriente?.- le pregunta Emmett a James señalando a Edward.

-Ella realmente se atrevió a darle una patada al gran Edward Cullen, ha pasado tiempo desde que la vida en el instituto era tan divertida… pero, no crees que se parece a alguien?- dijo James

-Tienes razón. Estaba pensando en eso también… mmm quien puede ser.- dijo Emmett pensativo.

-Rosalie!- dijeron los dos al unísono, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Edward saliera de sus pensamientos y los mirase.

-Que? No bromeen!.- dijo Edward.

-No, no. Hay algunas similitudes entre ellas- agregó Emmett

-Que similitudes? Como puedes comparar a esa chica con mi hermana?.- dijo Edward.

-Si ella se parece a tu hermana o no, tú lo sabrías mejor.- Le dijo James.

-Oh callate!.- dijo Edward.

-Pero, por que te ríes solo?.- pregunta Emmett

-Algo esta en tu cabeza?.- adjuntó James. Edward los mira sonriente y dice

-No se han dado cuenta aún?

-Que…

-Esa chica, no importa cuanto lo pienso, creo que esta enamorada de mi.- dijo Edward muy pagado de si mismo, mientras los amigos se miraron desconcertados y preguntaron al unísono

-QUE?

-Edward,¿Cómo es que en este mundo llegaste a esa conclusión?.- pregunto James.

-Ustedes chicos, como se pueden llamar casanovas? Las chicas no siempre dicen lo que piensan… Aunque esa chica parezca odiarme en el exterior, ella actualmente está totalmente enamorada de mi.- dijo de sonrisa ladina Edward. Mientras los chicos lo miraban con cara de no creerle.

-Piensen en ello. Ella no quería que el chico que le gusta entendiese mal, así que… ella vino a insistir en que es pura e inocente.- agregaba Edward mientras sus amigos lo miraban incrédulos aún, en cambio Jasper ni siquiera tomaba atención de la conversación.

-Siguiendo esa lógica…-dijo James que fue cortado por Emmett

-dijo que ella no ha tenido su primer beso.

-Es su modo de decir que esta esperando que yo le de su primer beso…- dijo Edward mientras James aplaudía y decía

-Bravo, Edward eres mi amigo pero realmente esto es realmente algo estúpido…

-No hay nada que decir, sabia que algún día el carisma de Edward Cullen daría resultados. Se que es extraño… la respuesta es la opuesta. Ella piensa que pudo engañarme actuando así, aunque sería pesado si ella fuera demasiado franca, no? - dijo Edward mirando a sus amigos los que trataban de no carcajearse ante él. Mientras Edward se reía para el mismo.

Entre tanto Jasper observaba concentrado la carta que le había salido… "los amantes"

Un par de días después…

Bella caminaba por el colegio cual agente secreto se andaba evitando ser encontrado, claramente estaba asustada por las consecuencias que traería haber golpeado a Edward. Así que transitaba escondida por las escalinatas mientras pensaba…_esto me gano por tener este mal genio, por qué tuve que ir y patearlo?… _En lo alto de las escalinatas aparece un grupo de hombres en traje, claramente con facha de guardaespaldas, uno de ellos se dirige a ella

-Usted es Bella Swan?.- Bella lo miraba temerosa de responder y se aferro a la pared, pero se infundo de valor y respondió.

-Si, lo soy.

-Puede venir conmigo por un momento?

-Que? Porque? Es que… estoy ocupada ahora.- respondió aún mas temerosa de lo que querían esos sujetos desconocidos para ella.

-Lo siento señorita, pero hemos recibido órdenes estrictas de llevarla con nosotros.

-De quien?.- preguntó Bella aún mas asustada.

-Lo sabrá cuando venga con nosotros.

-Es que… tengo que irme a trabajar ahora… así que… me iré primero.- dijo Bella comenzando a retirarse del lugar. A medida que avanzaba los hombres comenzaron a seguirla, ella comenzó a correr.

-Señor por que me está siguiendo!.- gritó Bella mientras empezó a arrancar.

Se fue hacia unos arbustos y tomo algunas ramas para camuflarse y poder salir sin ser pillada por los hombres de negro que la seguían. Mientras tanto los hombres se organizaban para encontrarla.

-Ella no esta por aquel lado?.- preguntó uno de los hombres.

-No no está.- respondió otro.

-Muy bien ustedes busquen por allá y nosotros por el otro lado, tiene que aparecer!.- Todos los hombres asintieron y se dirigieron hacia donde habían acordado rápidamente. Bella seguía paseándose pegada por las paredes esperando lograr escaparse, no vio moros por la costa y comenzó a correr por la única avenida hacia la salida del campus, no contaba con que los hombres fueran más rápidos que ella.

-Suéltenme! Suéltenme!.- gritaba Bella mientras pataleaba en el aire, debido a que ya la tenían sujeta entre dos por los aires. Rápidamente frente a ellos apareció un automóvil negro en donde dos de ellos se metieron con ella. Bella forcejeo lo más que pudo incluso logró golpear a uno de los tipos que la secuestraban. Pero de pronto el otro le puso un pañuelo sobre su nariz y callo en la inconciencia.

Bella POV

Estaba aún con los ojos cerrados, pero me encontraba en un lugar muy cómodo, con muy buen olor, como un jardín de flores, era tan… relajante. De pronto siento que alguien toca mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo… alguien masajea mi cuerpo! Cuando abrí los ojos ví a cuatro chicas afanadas masajeando mis extremidades, trate de zafarme pero no pude. De pronto una dijo

-No hay necesidad de liposucción, verdad?.- … que se cree… me esta llamando gorda!. Otra rápidamente le dijo.

-Ni siquiera es grasa, es sólo músculo, no habrá resultados incluso si lo haces.- respondió… ella me cae mejor!

-Ya preparaste el láser?.- pregunto otra pero antes de que yo pudiese agregar algo siento como alguien saca algo de mi piel… dolor intenso…. Aiiiiiiiiiiii depilación!

Luego de eso, todo fue muy rápido, nadie me decía nada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sentada frente a un gran espejo con una mujer maquillándome y otra peinándome a su gusto. Nadie me decía nada. Después una señora eligió entre muchísimos vestidos uno par aponerme, todo con zapatos y joyas a juego. Yo no podía parar de preguntarme en que lugar del mundo me encontraba. Cuando ya estuve lista un caballero muy cortésmente me pidió que lo siguiera.

A medida que avanzábamos me daba cuenta que estábamos en un lugar muy lujoso, probablemente me habían secuestrado para trata de blancas! o algo así… dios mío no sabia que harían mis pobres padres sin mi… pensamientos como ese rondaban mi cabeza, hasta que pasamos por fuera de un cuarto que poseía un ventanal enorme con una vista hermosa hacia un lago. Me quede viendo fijo la habitación, no me había percatado que habían unas chicas vestidas de mucamas que me miraban fijo. El señor me dijo

-Todo el mundo tiene mucha curiosidad, ya que es la primera ves que algo así ocurre.- dijo el mientras volvíamos a caminar por el amplio pasillo, luego agrego.

-Es la primera vez que nuestro joven amo trae a una chica a casa.- dijo… joven amo?...de que diablos me estoy perdiendo.

-Puedo preguntar algo?- dije sin ya aguantar más mi curiosidad.

-Si.- dijo el con un gesto cortés

-Entonces, esto es estados unidos ¿verdad?

-Si eso es correcto.

-Esta es la casa del presidente o algo así?.- pregunte, necesitaba ir atando cabos.

-No.- respondió él mientras me guiaba por otro pasillo nuevamente muy lujoso, rayos cada ves me asombraba mas donde estaba.

-Puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-Si, adelante señorita.

-No, no me trate de usted, sólo llámeme Bella, soy Bella Swan.

-Si señorita Bella Swan.- dijo él… rayos no entendía.

-Por que estoy aquí?

-No estoy seguro de eso yo tampoco.

-A donde vamos entonces?- pregunte ya más desesperanzada.

-Ya hemos llegado, el esta esperando por usted.

-Esperando por mi? Quien?.- el no me respondió solo me hizo el gesto que siguiera caminando en dirección a una escalera.

Cuando terminé de bajar me encontraba en un amplio hall, que daba a un muy lujoso salón. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado, me sentía muy ajena a todo eso. Camine hacia el living y vi a alguien dando la espalda mirando por la ventana. No sabia quien era pero creo que ya obtendría mis respuestas…

A medida que me acercaba empecé a desear que el que fuese que estaba ahí fuera Jasper. Pero cuando estuve más cerca, la persona se giro y era…

EDWARD?

-Tu! ¿Por qué estas aquí?.- pregunte extrañada.

-¿Qué hay de extraño en que me encuentro en mi propia casa?.- en su casa?

-Tu propia casa?.- pregunte en vos alta y el comenzó a acercarse con paso decidido.

-Entonces Edward esta es tu casa?

-Si.- dijo aún acercándose.

-Que piensas hacer ahora?-pregunte poniendo mis brazos a la defensiva.

-He hecho lo que quería ya.- dicho esto me tomo por los hombros y me giro a un espejo.

-Mira. Tu, te sientes conmovida verdad? Observa, como el dinero puede incluso transformar a un patito feo en una garza.-

-No quieres decir cisne? Bueno no importa de todos modos- dije y me gire a mirarlo para preguntarle.

-Que es esto ahora? Quien te pidió hacer esto?.- pregunte molesta.

-Hey, plebeya. Si te gusto, solo dilo.- dijo él muy arrogante.

-Que?.- lo mire extrañada nuevamente, el río y dijo.

-Cierto, te gusta hablar en contraposición, ¿no es así?

-Edward, hay un límite a las bromas que haces… el secuestro es ilegal! Es un delito extremadamente sancionado!

-No hay nadie alrededor, así que puedes ser abierta con tu amor hacia a mi.- dijo… y a este que bicho le pico? – De ahora en adelante… estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción y reconocerte fuera de la escuela.- de que diablos está hablando este chico? Yo ni siquiera fui capaz de responderle.

-Que, tonta te asusto la propuesta? Quieres que te lo repita… si haces lo que yo te diga, cuando nadie este alrededor puedo tratarte como la novia del todopoderoso Edward Cullen.- dijo y comenzó a acercarse mucho más hacia mi persona mientras yo me hacia atrás.

-Entiendes?.- pregunto con una sonrisa ladina, que rayos esta pensando?

-Estas loco verdad? Estás realmente loco verdad? Tu cerebro se esta pudriendo con tanta comida grasosa? Quien? Convertirme en que? Tu que? Olvídalo, me marcho.- dije y me di la vuelta para irme. Pero antes de poder salir del salón el me intercepto con cara de extrañado.

-Tu eres la única que tiene algo mal en el cerebro.

-Quítate mientras aún soy amable.- le dije.

-Sabes cuanto he gastado en ti desde la cabeza a los pies?.- me pregunto y respondió para el mismo

-100 mil dólares.

-Que… 100 mil dólares!.- dios mío dios mío!

-Así es, pero eso no es nada. Si estas conmigo puedes disfrutar más de eso cada día. ¿Estás diciendo que no lo deseas? ¿Estas loca?

-Al ser secuestrada por un psicópata como tú, ¿cómo puedo estar de buen ánimo? En el momento que veo tu cara, siento como los bichos avanzan lentamente por todas las partes de mi cuerpo..- dije esto y comencé a sacarme las joyas que me habían puesto, tirándolas al suelo… luego tome el vestido y me di cuenta que no podía llegar y sacármelo, mientras el me miraba con cara de asombro… yo grite simplemente ¡tráeme mi uniforme ahora ya!

Fin capitulo 4.


	5. Capitulo 5

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Quinto capitulo, lo siento dije que subía ayer pero surgieron cositas, pero lo prometido es deuda. No es muy largo, es de transición creo, ya que ahora se aclaran un poco las ideas sobre Edward y no se imaginan lo que viene jujuju.

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 5

NARRADOR POV

Edward iba de un lado a otro en el salón maldiciendo, no podía comprender por que Bella no había saltado a sus brazos después de su propuesta. Una de las sirvientas fue a recoger el vestido que yacía en el suelo, pero Edward se lo arrebató de las manos y lo tiro lejos, realmente estaba frustrado… tenia ganas de llorar, gritar y patalear. Luego se dirigió al mayordomo Jenks.

-Quiero que tires esto!

-Ok, señor.

-Y despidan a todos!

-Que?.- pregunto preocupado el mayordomo.

-Despide a todos los que la arreglaron hoy! Que paso con el cabello? Y Su ropa! Ellos no hicieron un estilo muy pasado de moda? Encuentre a otras personas, personas de primera clase!.- dijo Edward con cara de enojo y desconsuelo.

-Señor, ellos son los mejores en el rubro.

-Entonces contrata a alguien más caro!

-Entiendo.- dijo el mayordomo , mientras Edward bufaba frustrado; de pronto cerca del té que servia una de las sirvientas una abeja comenzó a zumbar, esto no pasó desapercibido para Edward el que inmediatamente empezó a correr y gritar.

-Ahhhh una abeja! Mátenla mátenla!.- y como cual niño pequeño corrió a protegerse tras el sillón.

-Rápido mátenla mátenla!.- rápidamente el mayordomo se dirigió a abrir la ventana para que la abeja saliera de la sala. Cuando ya hubo sido espantada Edward salio de detrás del sillón retomando nuevamente su postura indiferente. y le pregunto a la sirvienta que había servido el te.

-Tu hiciste ese te?

-Si señor.- dijo la joven cabizbaja. Edward se puso de pie.

-Despídela- dicho esto salio del salón dejando a la pobre sirvienta llorando en el suelo mientra Jenks observaba a su amo preocupado.

Por otra parte Bella buscaba la salida de la inmensa mansión. Abrió una de las puertas y dio con un baño muy lujoso y grande. Mucho más grande que su casa completa, aún no podía dejar de pensar _"Pero Bella Swan, por que rayos te quedaste tan perpleja ahí?"_

Flashback

Bella está apunto de irse a cambiar a su uniforme luego de haber discutido con Edward…

-Y una cosa más…-dijo ella, y ambos se giran para mirarse.

-Parece que no sabes, pero los amigos no pueden comprarse con dinero. Usa tu corazón para llegar a ellos.- dijo Bella y comenzó a retirarse.

-NO hay nada que no pueda ser comprado con dinero. Si lo hay entonces dime que cosa es… ¿Hay algo que en este mundo no se pueda comprar con dinero? Si estás tan segura, dímelo ahora mismo, plebeya.- dijo el muy seguro y Bella solo quiso contener sus ganas de llorar, por lo que se fue a cambiar.

Fin flash back

Ahora Bella se retiraba de la gran mansión. Pensando en la vergüenza que había pasado, de pronto se percato que aún iba con los tacones puestos por los que se los saco y los arrojo al otro lado de la verja, no tardaron en sonar unos ladridos de perro. De pronto se escucha el sonido de una moto acercarse, Bella se gira asustada y se afirma en la verja.

-Tu de nuevo?- si, era Jasper. Bella solo comenzó nuevamente a morir de vergüenza.

-Esa es mi línea…- dijo la chica casi en un susurro.

Ya los dos se encontraban sentados en una plaza pequeña del lugar.

-Vas a hacia algún lado?- pregunta Bella, para romper el hielo.

-A mi casa. Y tu?.- dijo el chico girándose a mirarla.

-Voy a casa también.

-En esa forma?

-Surgieron unas situaciones.- dijo Bella y Jasper soltó una risilla

-Que?- pregunto la chica.

-Cada vez que te veo, estás en una situación dramática.-dijo el chico mirando al horizonte.

-Se parece un poco a eso verdad?- pregunto Bella la que pronto recordó su duda de hace un rato.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?.- dijo Bella y Jasper la miro alentándola a continuar.

-Existe algo en este mundo que no pueda comprarse con dinero? Algo que incluso si dieras millones de dólares nunca pudieses comprarlo? No hay nada verdad?.- dijo Bella algo desilusionada, mientras el chico pensaba.

-No existe algo en verdad… hmmm.- dijo Bella suspirando.

-Aire.

-Que?... oh aire.- dijo Bella y comenzó a reírse sola, luego la acompaño Jasper en las risas.

-Oh, entonces eso es!, rayos por que no pensé en ello antes?.- Jasper la miro sonriente y le despeino un poco el cabello

-Eres una chica bastante interesante.- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba hacia su moto que estaba estacionada a un costado. Bella se tocaba el pelo que recién el chico le había acariciado. La chica se pone de pie para despedirse pero Jasper saca del bolso que traía, un par de zapatillas y se las tira a Bella.

-Toma úsalas. Si andas por aquí así, serás atrapada. .- dijo Jasper y se puso su casco para montarse sobre su moto.

Bella quedo mirando como su "ángel" guardián se iba dejándola con un par de zapatillas que usar para ir a casa.

Ya en su casa, Bella se fue hacia un lugar apartado de la lavandería con las zapatillas que Jasper le había prestado, un cepillo y un bol con agua. Dejo los artilugios en el suelo y se acuclillo sonriente a observar las zapatillas. Luego comenzó meticulosamente a limpiarlas.

Al día siguiente quiso devolverle sus zapatillas a Jasper, así que fue a buscarlo a la terraza de siempre, pero no estaba. Espero un rato por si aparecía, pero nunca llego. Luego se armó de valor y fue a la sala de descanso del f4, pero tampoco había nadie… cuando se decidió a retirarse dejando la bolsita en uno de los sillones. James y Emmett aparecieron.

-Pero si no es el enemigo mortal de Edward Cullen, la chica maravilla?.- dijo James.

-Por que estás acá? Edward no esta acá ahora.- agregó Emmett.

-Por que vendría a buscar a alguien como él?- dijo Bella disgustada por la pregunta. Y saco los tenis de la bolsa, para dejarlo.

-Esos no son los tenis de Jasper?-pregunto Emmett, Bella asintió metiéndolos a la bolsa y entregándoselos.

-Ayúdenme a devolvérselos por favor.- Los chicos asintieron. Y Bella comenzó su retirada del lugar, pero antes de que lo hiciera James la atajo.

-Espera un momento, toma una taza de te con nosotros.

Ya estaban los tres acomodados en distintos sillones, mientras un mayordomo les servia el té.

-Realmente le dijiste eso a Edward?-preguntó Emmett. Y Bella asintió.

-Wow, eres realmente increíble. Nunca nadie antes le había demostrado coraje.– agregó James admirado. De pronto suena un comercial de la televisión.

- Oh, mira Irina.- dijo Emmett. Y bella se giró a ver la pantalla.

-Ella debe regresar ya ¿verdad? Jasper será realmente feliz.- agregó James. Eso último dejo pensando a Bella, "_Entonces Jasper e Irina, ellos se… conocen?"_

-Eso…-los chicos la miraron instándola a continuar.

-¿Ustedes cuatro llevan mucho tiempo de conocerse?

-Si desde el jardín de niños hasta ahora.- Le respondió Emmett

-Aaaa…- dijo Bella con tono de entender.

-Parece que realmente tienes curiosidad por algo. Pregunta, si lo sabemos, te responderemos. Considéralo como… una paga.

-paga?.- Bella lo miro curiosa.

-Ha sido muy divertido últimamente para nosotros y todo gracias a ti.

-Jasper y la modelo Irina se conocen?.- pregunto Bella y los dos chicos rieron.

-Conocerse?.- dijeron los chicos al unísono.

-Cuando Jasper tenía 5 años, tuvo un accidente automovilístico con su familia. El fue el único sobreviviente, sus padres murieron en el acto dejándolo solo a él. Entonces el entro en un estado de autismo, pero la persona que lo trajo de vuelta al mundo fue Irina. Para nosotros ella es nuestra compañera de juegos, nuestra amiga y hermana. Pero para Jasper es su primer amor, novia y madre.

Ahora Bella comprendía muchas cosas, él por qué Jasper la observaba con adoración. Y ahora que lo observaba tocar violín en el prado de siempre, en donde se lo encontró la primera ves… se le aclaraban muchas cosas.

Ya en su casa estaba cenando con su familia frente a la televisión. De pronto apareció uno de los tantos comerciales de Irina.

-Que Bonita. Como puede alguien ser tan bonita?- exclamo René.

-Sus padres deben ser realmente felices, al tener una hija como ella. Ella es muy bonita a los ojos de las mujeres más que a los de los hombres.-volvió a agregar René, Bella simplemente se atragantaba con la comida, ahora su ídola le traía sentimientos encontrados.

-Ella es Irina Denali, verdad?-pregunto Seth, Y René asintió.

-Dios es realmente injusto. Algunos son bonitos, inteligentes y tienen un buen entorno familiar. No… como otros- respondió Rene mirando a Bella, la que solo espero un "permiso" y se levanto de la mesa.

-El estrés de la chica alfa la tiene lejos de su gran apetito.- dijo Seth, mirando como se iba su hermana.

-Si, así es. Pero continuando con esta chica que creen… debería seguir siendo modelo o abogado?.- preguntó Rene.

-Por supuesto que abogado, ella paso tan difícil examen.- dijo Charlie.

-Yo la prefiero modelo.- dijo seth.

-Por eso la ingenuidad de los hombres, mientras este joven debe seguir siendo modelo, ya cuando esta más vieja se puede dedicar a abogado.

-Esa es mi mamá!- dijo un sonriente Seth.

Charlie se estiro para sacar del plato los gajos de naranja que Bella había dejado sin probar. Pero al hacerlo Seth vio en su bolsillo del pantalón como se asomaba una cartola de apuestas para carreras de caballos. El chico sin saber que era pregunta.

-Papá que es esto?.- Charlie al ver lo que tenia en la mano rápidamente fue a taparle la boca, pero el chico estiro el brazo para entregarle el papel a su madre.

-Que esto, Thunderbird, 500 dólares? Speeding, 300 dólares? La simpaticona, 500 dólares? TU!.- dijo apuntando a Charlie.

-Prometo que esta vez voy a ganar.-

-SI quieres ándate a vivir al hipódromo mejor! Si te creo una vez más, mi nombre tendría que cambiar a thunderbird!

Bella estaba en su habitación observando en su escritorio el pañuelo de Jasper y recordando sonriente todas esas veces que la había ayudado. Luego lo guardo dentro de su cajón y se quedo pensativa, tomó su libreta de notas y comenzó a escribir lo que se le viniese a la mente…pero sólo estaba Jasper y el misterio que lo rodeaba.

EL curso de Bella estaba jugando matanza en la clase de educación física, mientras el F4 jugaba basketball contra otro equipo en una de las canchas aledañas. Bella estaba muy atenta al juego en su cancha pero en un momento vio hacia la cancha del lado donde jugaban tan expertamente el F4, y no pudo evitar quedar mirando la destreza de Jasper sin poder evitar recordar las palabras de James _"ella es como su primer amor, novia y madre". _Pensando en esto Bella no se percató cuando Lauren lanzó un balón directamente hacia su rostro. Solo lo notó cuando la golpeó de lleno haciendo que su nariz comenzase a sangrar. Mientras ella seguía tirada en el suelo el trío de rubias se acercó y Lauren espetó "serví muy bien". Bella las ignoró y se puso de pie para irse a limpiar, dejando de fondo las risas de sus compañeros. A lo lejos, el f4, observaba lo que le ocurría a la pobre Bella, pero sobre todo uno se preocupo bastante…

Bella se estaba limpiando su adolorida nariz, pero al parecer solo había sido el golpe ya que mucho no se le había hinchado. Algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras se limpiaban, de pronto siente que alguien tras ella se aclara la garganta pero hace caso omiso a eso y sigue limpiándose. De pronto aparece Edward con un pañuelo un poco brusco pero tratando de limpiarla.

-No te muevas.- dijo él y ella instintivamente le saco la mano de su cara. Y se giro hacia el lavamanos dándole la espalda.

-En que estabas pensando dejando que te dieran en la cara?- pregunto Edward, demostrando su particular interés. Mientras Bella con su mano se limpiaba un poco las lágrimas. Pero Edward al no obtener respuesta dijo

-No seas así.- dicho esto, Bella se gira a encararlo y dice

-Que?

-No llores, no te queda.

-Que es esto ahora? ¿Acaso ahora tengo que tener tu permiso para poder llorar? ¿No eres la persona más feliz del mundo viéndome llorar y lastimada?

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir a la persona que vino a ayudarte?

-Aquí nadie ha pedido tu ayuda, si todos estuviesen muertos y fueras la última persona en la tierra aun así no aceptaría tu ayuda. Prefiero morir desangrada que estar en deuda contigo!- dijo Bella pasando por al lado de él marchándose, pero Edward se giró y la atajo empujándola suavemente de vuelta para que lo mirase.

-Hey, ¿Qu..que es lo que odias tanto de mi? ¿Por qué no estás satisfecha conmigo? Soy el más el guapo. Soy alto, elegante y rico. ¿Cómo…cómo puedes odiar a Edward Cullen? ¿Eres realmente estúpida? – pregunto Edward con cara extrañada.

-Parece que todavía no lo sabes…¡me disgusta todo sobre ti! ¡Tu forma de ser, de caminar y tu estúpido pelo desordenado! Odio todo!.- dijo Bella ya bastante molesta.

-Tomaste la medicina equivocada?- preguntó Edward incrédulo de las palabras de la chica.

-No he terminado de hablar… Es una monstruosidad ver como tu grupo maneja a su placer toda la escuela. Además meterse con los chicos débiles para su diversión con sus tarjetas rojas o lo que sea y su desconsideración, es lo peor!

-Tttu…

-¿Quieres que te lo repita ahora mismo? En conjunto Edward odio todo sobre ti, odio todo!- dicho esto Bella se fue dejando a Edward pasmado en su lugar. El no lograba comprender en lo absoluto las reacciones de la chica, para descargar su ira lanzo una patada al aire, pero aun así no podía comprenderla y tampoco se podía comprender él.

Ya en la tarde noche en el partido de rugby corrió y tacleo como nunca, necesitaba descargar su frustración de alguna forma. En la ducha después, aun no entendía como esta chica se había podido grabar tan profundo en su cabeza, pero algo de ella lo tenia de cabeza, no sabia que era. Pero quería averiguarlo.

Ya cambiado y listo pasa irse a su casa Edward pasó por el Hall del edificio central en el cual vio publicado el próximo viaje de estudios a Europa para segundo y tercer año del instituto. Rápidamente una idea cruzó por su cabeza que lo hizo sonreír.

Fin capitulo 5


	6. Capitulo 6

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Capitulo 6! Ahora se entienden algunas otras cosas… espero durante la semana subir el próximo si me da el tiempo, si no el viernes lo tendrán. Todo depende de cuanto me animen los rr… jeje… ah! gracias por todos los rr y favoritos de la historia me hacen muy feliz n.n!

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 6

Narrador POV:

-20000 dólares?-dijo Alice impresionada de la semejante cifra. Mientras seguía a Bella que limpiaba las mesas del local.

-¡Tu escuela es realmente impresionante! ¿Cómo un viaje escolar puede costar 20000 dólares mi dios? ¿Todos los estudiantes Irán?- preguntó la menuda chica.

-No, yo no voy.- dijo Bella y se dio vuelta para limpiar la otra mesa.

-Quieres ir silenciosamente sin mi consentimiento ¿verdad?- pregunto Billy.

-¿A dónde podemos ir? Entonces,¿Qué piensas hacer?.- pregunto Alice nuevamente a su ya cansada amiga.

-Y que puedo hacer. Esto sólo será como un mes de largas vacaciones escolares. Voy a trabajar duro y ganare algo de dinero. ¡Ahhh mi padre! ¡Mi papá se puso a apostar de nuevo! Mi familia para variar nuevamente está quebrada.-dijo Bella algo afligida, pero Billy interrumpe

-Sur ¿No iras al Sur?

-Que sur ni que ocho cuartos, ve a cocinar avena mejor será!- dijo Alice y luego le dijo a Bella

-Vamos a pedirle a nuestros padres que nos dejen ir de vacaciones. Me pregunto si existirá alguna forma en la que podamos ganar dinero y divertirnos.

-¡Es en el mar del sur!- grito Billy y en eso suena el celular de Alice

-Alo mama?

-De verdad?

-Puedo ir con Bella?

-Tu convencerás a mi tía?

-Debes garantizar el pago de 7000 dólares.

De pronto Alice corta y grita: Nos vamos a Carolina del Sur!.

Rápidamente Bella capta el mensaje y se pone a saltar con ella. En lo que Billy dice

-No he dicho que pueden ir! Se Irán a Carolina del Sur verdad?

En el aeropuerto estaba ya el F4 en pleno un poco apartados del resto de los alumnos que iban también al viaje de estudios. Edward y Jasper iban caminando de un lado al otro.

-Hey ustedes dos van a mantener ese ritmo todo el tiempo que estemos de viaje?- pregunto James un poco exasperado con la actitud de sus amigos. Los cuales simplemente lo ignoraban sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos. Mientras un poco más atrás estaban Lauren, Jessica y Tania suspirando por sus amados F4.

-No es Edward realmente guapo?-pregunto Lauren.

-Esta especialmente guapo hoy!- agregó Jessica.

Ya a esas alturas Emmett también se estaba comenzando a exasperar con sus amigos caminantes.

-Hey Edward! Esperas a alguien también?

-¿Esperar que? Ya que tenemos que tomar un largo vuelo de avión, tengo que hacer suficiente ejercicio primero.- respondió Edward tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Pero, por que insististe en ir junto con el resto de los estudiante esta ves? No deseas utilizar tu jet privado y no sufrir todo esto?- pregunto James.

-Esto es un viaje escolar. Todo este sufrimiento será un recuerdo de mi vida en el instituto.¿No es así Jasper?- pregunto Edward.

-Que?-respondió el aludido sin entender de que estaban hablando.

-Okokokok, vámonos es hora.- dijo Emmett mirando su reloj. Mientras Edward miraba hacia todos los lados frustrado, Jasper noto a su amigo preocupado pero prefirió no hacer comentario mientras Edward para el mismo susurraba "_¿Por qué no viene esa chica?... ash" _

Jasper caminaba por el aeropuerto cuando se encontró con unas gigantografías de Irina en diversas poses. Unos chicos se acercaron a tomarse fotos con ellas, Jasper omitió eso y siguió hacia su destino. De la puerta de desembarque apareció por quien tanto había estado esperando, cuando la vio una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y comenzó a acercarse, pero también comenzaron los gritos de la gente.

-Ah! es Irina Denali!

-Irina Denali!

-Mira La chica Del comercial!

Muchos fans de Irina se le acercaron para tomarse fotos y pedirle autógrafos ella gentilmente cumplió con cada una de las peticiones de sus fans, mientras Jasper se mantenía al margen y ella de tanto en tanto le enviaba una mirada de disculpa.

Cuando hubo terminado con sus fans se acerco corriendo ahora si, a abrazar a Jasper el que feliz le devolvió el abrazo.

-Lo has estado haciendo bien?- pregunto Irina

-Si.- respondió sonriente Jasper.

-Vamos.- dijo ella y el chico asintió.

Comenzaron a caminar por el aeropuerto y cuando pasaron por las gigantografías de la modelo Jasper le dijo que no le gustaban esas fotos.

James, Emmett y Edward ya estaban cada uno acomodados en sus asientos de premiun class. Emmett y Jasper charlaban animadamente con las azafatas mientras Edward estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos "_por qué no viene, por QUE no viene" _ De pronto comenzó a sonar su celular, la azafata le dijo

-Señor, cuando el avión esta en vuelo no está permitido hablar por teléfono celular. Edward la ignoro y siguió escuchando la información que le estaban dando, de pronto grita

-Que adonde?

Entre tanto, Bella y Alice se encontraban muy animadas cantando y pescando. "para pescar, nos fuimos al maar" Estaban en eso cuando tuvieron algunas disputas en la letra de la canción que entonaban animadas. Pero realmente no les importaba mucho. Después de haber pescado un buen rato ambas chicas estaban dormidas en la cubierta del pequeño barco pesquero. De pronto de la nada se escucho un megáfono…

-Oye chica de la tintorería!- pero ambas chicas seguían en el mundo de los sueños.

-Ah, puede oírme! Plebeya!- con esto último ambas chicas reaccionaron sin saber lo que pasaba aun.

-¿Qué fue eso? Alice ¿estaba soñando ahora? – pregunto medio dormida aun Bella.

-No lo creo

-Ash, pero sigo oyendo la vos de ese irritante chico.- dijo Bella y de pronto se gira y ve como un enorme crucero se acerca hacia su embarcación. En la cubierta puede ver como están todos sus sonrientes compañeros de instituto.

-oí que la plebeya fue al mar. Mírate.- dijo Edward por el megáfono en tono de arrogancia

-Porqué ustedes están aquí! No se supone que Irian a Europa o al fiordo de no se que!- grito Bella

-Ya hemos ido ahí una o dos veces. Ya estoy arto de ello. Quisimos buscar un nuevo lugar y alguien nos recomendó este…¿Qué total coincidencia , no crees?- dijo Edward muy risueño por el megáfono, luego agregó

-No tenia idea de que estarías aquí chica de la tintorería.

-Entonces continúen su propio camino! Pretendan no conocerme y estaré agradecida de por vida!- exclamó Bella.

-Tu barco está hecho de madera, segura que estarás bien?- pregunto Edward.

-Incluso aunque sea pequeño sigue siendo un barco!Y no es asunto tuyooo!-grito Bella

-Ok, de todos modos no te ahogarías si eso se vuelca, se supone que sabes nadar no? Entonces… nos marchamos!- dijo Edward y el gran crucero paso por al lado del pequeño barco haciendo que se moviese y dejando a las chicas totalmente empapadas.

Ya entrada la noche las chicas llegaron a puerto y se encontraron con toda la delegación de compañeros de Bella esperando. De pronto aparece una camioneta blanca de la que salen del interior Jasper y Irina. La que saluda a las dos chicas desde lejos. Alice asombrada señala y dice

-No es ella Irina Denali?- mientras la chica preguntaba Irina caminaba sujeta del brazo de un sonriente Jasper hacia el resto de los F4. A los que también saludo de abrazo. Bella observaba aun algo impactada la escena ya que una cosa era que se lo hubiesen comentado y otra era verla en vivo y en directo. De pronto vio como Jasper se quedo mirándola, pero decidió no hacer nada y tomo del brazo a Alice para irse. Cuando comenzaban a hacerlo Edward las intercepta de improviso.

-Hey Chica de la tintorería.

-Ahora que!.- grito Bella molesta

-Honestamente, estás muy contenta de verme en un lugar como este ¿verdad? Dime, te aburriste en aquel barco apestoso.- dijo Edward con tono arrogante.

-YO era muy feliz antes de encontrarte.- dijo Bella.

-No importa que, ya que eres estudiante de nuestro instituto ven si quieres.- dijo Edward arrogante nuevamente y se fue, Bella le grito

-Aunque no se donde es, no tengo ninguna intención de ir!

Jasper se cruzó por el camino con Edward le sonrío y fue hacia Bella, Irina se percato de esto y miro sonriente.

-Hay una fiesta de bienvenida para Irina. Será divertido, deberías venir. Vendrás cierto?.- pregunto Jasper sonriente y se devolvió hacia donde estaba el resto del F4 dejando a una pasmada a Bella que automáticamente respondió.

-Si iré. Definitivamente iré.-Edward observaba la escena mientras los chicos charlaban con Irina, Bella después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que había aceptado y comenzó a lamentarse. Pero rápidamente aparecieron Lauren, Jessica y Tanya a hablar con ella.

-Se lo que van a decir. Realmente no quiero ir también.-dijo Bella.

-Vamos, Edward y Jasper te han extendido la invitación, definitivamente debes venir.¿Tengo razón?.- pregunto una sospechosamente sonriente Lauren.

-Si, eso creo.- dijo Bella

-Pero, ellos excluyeron algo.-agregó Tanya.

-Excluyeron que?.- pregunto Bella y las tres chicas se abalanzaron sobre Bella y Alice a comentarle "ciertas cosas" sobre la fiesta.

Irina les pidió a los chicos que fueran al hotel, cuando comenzaron a caminar Irina noto como el trío de rubias se acercaban a Bella y su amiga, claramente eso no le dio muy buena espina, pero lo dejo pasar.

Más tarde esa noche Alice fue a dejar a Bella a la fiesta en un exclusivo hotel de la ciudad. Cuando ya se estaciono la van en la que iban en la puerta del Hotel, Alice prácticamente saco a la fuerza a su amiga del vehículo.

-Alice tu crees que esta bien?

-Dudas de mi buen gusto? Tu sabes de mi buen gusto por la moda y con los disfraces no es la excepción, tranquila.- dijo la chica tratando de dar ánimo a su amiga y luego agregó.

-Inclusive cuando entres estoy segura que habrán algunos más exagerados que el tuyo, siempre es así que esto ni siquiera cuenta.

-No, pero es tan vergonzoso.

-No exageres, este concepto se te ajusta perfectamente a ti. No te preocupes, Bella Swan tu eres la chica maravilla, así que valor!.- dijo Alice haciendo un gesto de fuerza.

-No, vámonos, no debo quedarme aquí.

-Oh vamos Bella, el amor lo obtienen solo los que tienen coraje.- dijo Alice y Bella no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Bella caminaba temerosa por el pasillo del hotel hasta que llego a la puerta del gran salón de la fiesta. La puerta era custodiada por dos guardias que rápidamente le abrieron las puertas, pero cuando vio la gente en el interior rápidamente se dio cuenta que no era una fiesta de disfraces. Apretó mas su abrigo contra su cuerpo y trato de devolverse por donde venia, pero al girarse se percató que venia Edward de traje caminando despreocupadamente hacia el salón. Rápidamente se metió adentro de la fiesta tratando de pasar desapercibida.

El salón estaba finamente decorado y en la pista del baile varias parejas bailaban vals, Bella estaba detrás de una mesa de comida escondida, desde ahí miraba como James y Emmett charlaban con algunas chicas, Jasper e Irina conversaban despreocupadamente y Edward buscaba algo…y Bella pensaba _"que amabilidad y belleza de esas chicas, dejen que las atrape y estarán muertas! Bella Swan porqué te crees todo lo que te dicen por ahí eres estúpida, estúpida"_ Mientras Bella se lamentaba internamente y aprovechaba de comer unos cuantos bocadillos, no se percato que el trío de rubias se acercaba hacia ella y no con muy buena intenciones.

-Bella Swan!- gritaron las tres chicas al unísono y Bella en automático se puso de pie sujetando su abrigo.

-Llegas tarde, no sabíamos que estabas aquí. Te hemos estado buscando- dijo Lauren

-No te quitas el abrigo? No tienes calor?.- pregunto Tanya.

-No aun tengo frío, es que soy sensible a la brisa del mar.- dijo Bella aferrándose aún mas su abrigo si era posible

-Tu vestido es muy delgado?.- pregunto Jessica.

-Es que los últimos diseños son realmente bonitos pero exponen demasiado. El tuyo es así?-Agregó Lauren tratando de quitarle el abrigo. Las tres chicas comenzaron a forcejear contra Bella para quitárselo, Bella trató de despistarlas gritando "miren" pero al intentar correr, las chicas que tenían sujeto el abrigo lograron que Bella saliera volando. Bella trato de sujetarse de la mesa pero solo logro tirar el mantel y llevarse la comida con ella, la chica quedo en el sueño tapada de comida. El ruido sordo de la caída hizo que el resto de los asistentes se dieran cuenta. Edward se percato de lo que sucedía.

-Vaya vaya vaya la mujer maravilla? No te lo tomaste demasiado enserio?.- dijo Lauren bastante fuerte para todos los asistentes.

-O es que acaso ya no eres capaz de diferenciar la realidad de tu propia imaginación? – agregó mordazmente Tanya.

-Si no tenias vestido, podrías haberlo dicho. Entiendo que quieras destacar, pero esto es un poco excesivo plebeya.- Dijo Jessica.

-Quizás los plebeyos disfrutan hacer esto últimamente.- dijo Lauren comenzando a reír junto con el resto del salón. Edward al percatarse de esto se iba a acercar, pero antes de hacerlo Jasper paso por su lado junto con Irina.

Jasper le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros de la avergonzada Bella, mientras Irina con un pañuelo trataba de limpiarla un poco. Luego se dirigió al trío de chicas.

-Se por que hicieron esto pero saben, esto solo lo demuestra lo bajas que son ustedes como personas, no ella. Que estas haciendo Jasper, date prisa y llévala a mi habitación.- dijo Irina cortante. Jasper rápidamente hizo caso y ayudo a la abrumada Bella a ponerse de pie junto con Irina, la que se llevo los aplausos del salón después del discurso dado a las tres arpías.

De otro lado del salón James y Emmett observaban la escena con varias chicas a su alrededor.

-Ese Jasper, por qué hace estas cosas inexplicables?.- pregunto Emmett.

-No se de qué se trata pero, no es divertido?- dijo James.

Edward al verse frustrado por no poder hacer nada se fue a la mesa por una copa. Mientras no podía evitar sentirse frustrado por todo lo que estaba pasando…

En el cuarto de Irina, está última ayudo amablemente a Bella a limpiarse y le dio un vestido para que usase. Estaban en el proceso del maquillaje cuando Bella dijo

-Gracias, usted no tenia por que hacer nada de esto.- dijo Bella aún algo avergonzada de estar siendo arreglada y maquillada por su idolo.

-Es lo que quiero hacer, así que no te sientas agobiada.- Le dijo Irina amablemente.

-Este no es el lugar donde se supone debiera estar desde un principio.-

-Jasper te invito ¿verdad?- le pregunto sonriente Irina y luego agregó.

-Si eres amiga de Jasper, entonces eres una valiosa amiga para mí también.- Pero Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No, no es así. Eso sólo fue por cortesía.- dijo la chica.

-No, Jasper no es alguien así. Además defender a alguien así, es la primera ves que veo que lo haga.- le dijo Irina infundándole un poco más de confianza.

-Jasper ha sido siempre tan atento.- dijo Bella.

-Jasper atento?... Ves lo que quiero decir. Eso es por que tu eres una persona especial. Oí que has tenido que sufrir bastante debido a Edward. He oído que juraste nunca rendirte ante él.

-Eso…- trato de decir algo Bella pero Irina la cortó.

-Eso es porque él es muy solitario.

-¿Qué?.- pregunto Bella asombrada.

-El envuelve su soledad con violencia.

-Entonces… Edward es solitario? Cómo puede ser eso?.- pregunto Bella, Irina la miro y luego fue como si estuviese recordando algo.

-El puede estar con sus padres sólo un mes al año. Desde el momento en que nació el no fue un hijo o un amigo normal. El fue tratado como el heredero de su compañía. ¿Puedes imaginarte como se siente eso?- pregunto Irina con una sonrisa melancólica, verdaderamente le daba lástima Edward, Bella solo respondió negativamente con la cabeza.

-No te rindas ente él.

-Que?

-Me agradas Bella, así que te animaré.- le dio unos toques más de maquillaje y dijo.

-Ya hemos terminado con esta princesa.- Bella solo pudo sonreír ante el dulce cumplido. La insto a levantarse para que se mirase al espejo.

Irina fue luego por algo al closet y volvió con un lindo par de zapatos. Se agacho y comenzó a ponérselos a Bella .

-Son muy bonitos.- dijo Bella

-Para las mujeres, los zapatos son lo más importante.- dijo Irina mientras le acomoda bien los zapatos.

-Porqué?- pregunto intrigada

-Los buenos zapatos te llevan a buenos lugares. Estás lista ¿Salimos ahora?- dijo Irina tendiéndole la mano la que Bella aceptó gustosa.

En el salón de la fiesta James, Emmett y Edward conversaban. Al abrirse la puerta dejo al descubierto a Irina acompañada por una Bella totalmente renovada. Emmett le hizo un gesto a Edward para que mirase y este al hacerlo no pudo evitar quedar mirando a la chica inclusive dejando caer el plato que tenia en sus manos. Bella llevaba un lindo vestido strapless blanco hasta por encima de la rodilla, con un bolero de piel al tono. Su cabello arreglado en suaves risos que caían suavemente sobre sus hombros, remarcando su rostro suavemente maquillado. Los F4 en pleno observaban impresionados a Bella.

Irina se fue al lado de Jasper que estaba sentado a un lado del salón y le dijo

-No es educado ignorar a tan bella dama. – y lo impulso para que fuese a sacar a Bella a bailar. Cuando estuvo frente a Bella, ella lo observo asombrada y el le tendió la mano para que bailasen ya que ninguno decía algo. Bella no pudo contener una leve sonrisa, le tomo la mano para que la guiara a la pista. Todo esto sucedía frente a la mirada de Edward.

Irina observaba a lo lejos la escena atenta y muy sonriente. La música comenzó a sonar y con eso el baile, Bella no pudo evitar pensar "_Esto es un sueño? Siento como si flotara en una nube" _mientras una sonrisa estaba implantada en su rostro. Jasper por otro lado pensaba_ " si pudiera sacar sus pies de mis zapatos, seria más agradable" _

Todos en el salón observaban como Bella y Jasper bailaban, Lauren, Tanya y Jessica, que estaban muriendo de celos e inclusive el resto del F4 estaba atento aún.

-Luce como una persona completamente diferente. Definitivamente obra de Irina- dijo Emmett

-Tal vez debería tomarla como mi pareja en la próxima pieza de baile.- dijo James.

Edward miraba atento como Bella bailaba sonriente con Jasper, no soporto mucho más y se retiro raudamente del salón, dejando helados al resto de sus amigos.

Fin capitulo 6


	7. Capitulo 7 mod

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Capitulo 7! Lamento la no actualización de la semana pasada, pero sinceramente no tuve tiempo por eso quiero subir doble esta semana. No sé si la próxima pueda hacerlo. La universidad me consume por completo, y lo siento pero primero están los estudios. Espero que les guste el cap, a mi en lo personal si por que pasan muchas cositas n.n.

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 7

Edward caminaba a la orilla de la piscina del hotel totalmente enfuruñado. Pateo cada silla y reposera que se cruzó por su camino… mientras maldecía tratando de sacarse la corbata.

En el salón Bella observaba desde una silla como bailaban Irina y Jasper mientras no podía evitar pensar "Que hermosos se ven juntos…ellos si hacen buena pareja"

Mientras la pareja bailaba maravillosamente por el lugar, Bella no se sentía muy bien por lo que decidió salir del salón. Aun en la zona de la piscina Edward se sentó en una de las pocas reposeras que quedo viva para calmar un poco su rabia. De pronto sintió un leve "cri-cri" por lo que giro rápidamente su cabeza a la dirección del sonido y en el respaldo de la reposera estaba un grillo, él que ágilmente saltó sobre él desatando el desespero de Edward por sacárselo de encima.

Bella iba ya mas tranquila por las escalinatas que iban rumbo a la piscina cuando siente el ruido de algo cayendo al agua, le llama la atención y se asoma a mirar, cuando la enfoca su visión a la piscina ve a Edward gritando y tratando de salir a flote

-Ayúdenme!.- luego comenzó a mover desesperadamente sus brazos…

Un chico llega al salón corriendo y gritando "se cayo… Edward se cayó a la piscina" Rápidamente los chicos del f-4 reaccionan y salen corriendo en dirección a la piscina. El trío de chicas corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y alcanzaron a james que corría

-Que pasa, por qué están tan nerviosos?.- preguntó Jessica tratando de seguirle el paso al chico

-No puede….- respondió el chico

-Que?

-Lo único que no puede hacer Edward es nadar!

Cuando llegaron a la piscina se encontraron con una escena impactante.

Bella estaba totalmente empapada tratando de reanimar a un inconciente Edward.

-Edward reacciona! Abre los ojos!.- gritaba Bella mientras presionaba el pecho de Edward, el resto de los chicos los rodearon impactados.

-Date prisa y respira por dios!.- Bella en la desesperación comenzó a contar las presiones y decidió darle respiración boca a boca.

Tapo la nariz del chico y lo sujeto de la mandíbula… Ella no iba a permitir que se muriera. Ya a la segunda respiración Bella estaba totalmente inspirada en su labor de salvavidas que no se percato que Edward había reaccionado, cuando iba por la tercera respiración se encontró de frente con los ojos de Edward el que feliz le estiraba los labios para un beso. La chica inmediatamente trato de echarse hacia atrás pero el chico rápidamente la trato de atraer hacia el ella se zafo y lo miro asombrada mientras se limpiaba la boca con la mano. Edward se incorporaba totalmente sonriente. Rápidamente Bella le dio un derechazo y se paro indignada para decirle

-Eres una escoria!.- Lugo Bella se fue indignada dejando a todo el público presente impresionado.

Edward que no dijo nada aún estaba sentado en el suelo, totalmente empapado pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Emmett y James lo miraban sonrientes, entendiendo lo que había pasado… había logrado el primer beso de la chica.

Bella mientras se lavaba los dientes no podía evitar que se repitiera una y otra ves la escena en su cabeza, lo que la hacia cepillarse aún más fuerte los dientes mientras pensaba "maldito bastardo!"

En la mansión Cullen, Edward leía el periodico antes de ir a vestirse, mientras varios de los sirvientes de la casa estaban ahí junto con el mayordomo Jenks. De pronto Edward estornudo, haciendo que la sirvienta que servía el té se sobresaltase y derramase un poco fuera de la taza. La chica que conocía claramente el carácter de su amo rápidamente se disculpo

-Lo siento joven amo, rápidamente preparare uno nuevo. Por favor perdóneme.- Edward la miro con cara de extrañeza y le pregunto

-Que?- Jenks asombrado le pregunto a su amo.

-Joven esta resfriado? Si desea puedo llamar al doctor de la familia para que lo revise.- Mientras Edward lo mira sonriente y dice

-Cual resfriado? Me siento muy bien, mejor prepara el coche. Tengo que ir a la escuela rápidamente.-Jenks claramente asombrado le pregunta.

-Quiere irse temprano?

-Nunca es demasiado temprano para que un estudiante vaya a la escuela. No conoces el refrán que dice "los insectos que se despiertan temprano, mueren temprano?" [n/a: debería ser "pájaro que madruga, atrapa más gusanos"]

-Despediré a la empleada inmediatamente.- agregó el mayordomo

-¿Por qué?.- pregunto calmadamente Edward

-Que?.- dijo asombrado el mayordomo mientras Edward se ponía de pie para acercarse al mayordomo y pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de este y decirle

-Señor Jenks, no cree que es demasiado exigente? Tómelo con calma, caaaalma.- mientras Edward sonriente decía estas palabras afuera se desataba una tormenta eléctrica, con rayos y relámpagos. El chico aún muy contento mientras salia de la habitación dijo

-Aaaaa (suspiro)… el clima es tan agradable.- dejando pasmados a los empleados que solo pudieron mirar atentamente como el chico se retiraba tranquila y alegremente del salón.

Bella caminaba distraída por el pasillo de los camarines hacia la piscina para entrenar, cuando llego a la puerta que daba a la piscina, en cuando toco la manilla sintió algo viscoso en ella, cuando vio su mano llena de gel se aguanto las ganas de gritar y se fue a limpiar. Luego nuevamente se encamino a la piscina pero cuando llego ya no era su piscina… se había transformado en una laguna para patos! Literalmente llena de patos.

-Que es esto?

-!

Edward no podía aguantar la risa frente a la pantalla mientras veía a Bella gritando enojada

-¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima! ¡Definitivamente esta me las pagas!.- decía Bella en la pantalla mientras se sostenía la cabeza. Edward se doblaba de la risa en el sofá donde estaba sentado. Un poco más atrás estaban James y Emmett observando a Edward

-Llego aquí temprano para ocuparse de eso.- dijo James.

-Esta es la primera vez que veo que se esfuerza tanto por algo.- agrego Emmett, mientras observaban a su amigo que continuaba retorciéndose de la risa.

-la pregunta es ¿por qué tortura a la pobre estudiante becada?- dijo James.

-Además, no le salvo la vida?.- pregunto Emmett.

-No muerdas la mano de quien te alimenta. En esta situación se aplica ¿no te parece?.- soltó James pero le contesto el mismo Edward.

-¿Cómo que no muerda la mano que me alimenta? Esta es mi manera de decirle gracias a ella. ¿Por qué haría yo tales cosas tan aburridas a alguien tan humilde como ella?

-La gente normal no se sentiría agradecida por algo como eso.- dijo James.

-Tranquilo! ¿Es tu turno acaso para regañarme ya que Jasper no esta acá?

-En serio, donde esta?.- pregunto el chico artista extrañado.

-Desde que volvimos de carolina del sur. No sé que le pasa, el ha estado completamente deprimido.- explico Emmett.

-Se debe haber peleado con Irina, ¿Qué más puede ser?...Irina, es tan difícil de complacer.- dijo en un suspiro James.

-Siempre dando vueltas en lo mismo. Si te gusta una chica, simplemente debes tomarla y besarla.¿Que tan difícil puede ser?- dijo Edward que continuaba riéndose mientras sus amigos lo miraban incrédulos.

Jasper estaba en su lugar de práctica de violín habitual tocando una melodía muy triste y melancólica, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. El chico estaba absorto tocando hasta que de pronto se corto una cuerda del instrumento, dejo el instrumento en una banca del lugar y se sentó con la cabeza entre sus manos.

De la nada apareció Bella también con una mirada triste, ella no podía ver a Jasper triste sin sentirse mal por ello. Bella se percató que un dedo de Jasper sangraba se puso en cuclillas frente a él sacando un pañuelo del blazer de su uniforme. Le tomo la mano al chico y comenzó a vendarle el dedo, ante el gesto Jasper rápidamente se volteó a verla pero antes de que dijese algo Bella habló.

-Me iré después de hacer esto, no te preocupes, sé que quieres estar solo.- Jasper solo pudo observar a la chica mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que intentaban salir, pero él no se lo permitía.

Lo que ambos no se imaginaban es que detrás de unos arbustos estaban el trío de rubias filmando toda la escena con su celular.

-Edward no es suficiente para ella…¡ella quiere a Jasper también!...Realmente estás cavando tu propia tumba.- espeto Jessica destilando veneno

-Ella es del tipo de chica que no da vuelta atrás, chica estupida, que debemos hacer ahora?- preguntó Tanya.

Mientras el trío discutía Bella terminaba de vendarle el dedo a Jasper, el que miraba hacia otra parte evitado verla a los ojos. La chica también estaba a punto de llorar. Cuando hubo terminado se puso de pie mientras pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer. Saco de su mochila un paraguas y lo puso para cubrir el violín en la banca y siguió con su camino. Jasper se giro para recoger su instrumento e irse, pero al hacerlo vio que estaba el paraguas de chica con el nombre de bella en el mango cubriendo su violín de la nieve. Con esto no puedo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia el camino por el cual se había ido Bella.

En la zona de la piscina de la escuela resonaba una agradable melodía y sobre una balsa estaba recostado Edward con gafas de sol, un gran vaso de jugo en una mano mientras con la otra hacia las de director de orquesta en el centro de la piscina. Cuando sintió los pasos de alguien acercándose supuso que era Bella y dijo

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Como nadadora… ¡cómo puedes no enfocarte en tu practica! Entrena o haré que te echen.- dijo a todo pulmón pero cuando se giro a mirar quien venia, no era Bella si no el trío de "rubias" que lo miraban sonriente.

Ya sentados en una de las reposeras Edward observaba atento el video en el celular de Jessica, en el cual se veía como Bella le vendaba el dedo a Jasper. Las chicas que estaban junto a el no podían contener la sonrisa mientras Edward no decía nada.

Salio en silencio del área de la piscina con el trío pisándole los talones.

-Creo que han estado juntos por un tiempo.- dijo Jessica de pronto.

-Si ¿Por qué otra razón Jasper la protegería?.- agrego Tanya.

-Con el tiempo, que pasa si esa chica destruye una amistad de años?.- volvió a agregar Jessica, mientras Edward seguía caminando con la mirada perdida.

-Esa chica se ve inocente, pero sus acciones son las de una serpiente.- dijo Lauren. Edward se detuvo y les dijo

-Cállense.- con una mirada tres veces mas dura de la que usaba normalmente y agregó hacia Tanya.

-Si dices una palabra más, voy a romperte el cuello.- La chica instintivamente se sujeto el cuello mientras Edward lanzaba lejos el celular y seguía su camino. Jessica rápidamente corrió a recoger lo que quedaba de su equipo reclamando

-Y era el producto más reciente!.- Las tres chicas se acercaron lamentándose por el aparato.

Bella caminaba despreocupada por el instituto dirigiéndose hacia la salida, pero aún seguía preocupada por Jasper, por lo que decidió tomar una ruta alternativa que la obligaba a pasar por el lugar de ensayo del chico, claramente con intenciones de ver si el estaba ahí. Cundo llegó vio que no había nadie así que decidió devolverse ya que por ahí el camino era más largo. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró de frente con el pecho de Edward a menos de un metro de distancia, la chica levanto la mirada y él dijo.

-Estas decepcionada por que no soy la persona a la que querías ver?

-Edward, por que estás….- pero el chico la cortó.

-Que? Acaso no puedo venir aquí? Ustedes dos han reservado este lugar?.- espeto duramente, la chica trato de pasar por un lado para irse sin decirle nada pero cuando lo hacia, Edward la sujeto fuertemente de un brazo haciendo que lo volviese a encarar.

-Adonde vas?

-No tengo nada que decirte, me voy a casa, por que?-dijo Bella secamente.

-Yo si tengo.

-Que quieres Edward?

-Tengo algo que decir.- dijo enojado apretando más el afiance al brazo de la chica.

-Primero suéltame, luego habla.- pero Edward ignoró lo de soltarla y dijo.

-Quien te crees que eres? ¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo? Jugar con el gran F4?

-Quien esta jugando con quien? Suéltame!.- dijo la chica zafándose.

-Te estoy dejando ir porque creo que eres linda. ¿Soy una broma? … No sé si tú lo sabes pero… no soy la clase de persona que devuelve lo que esta hecho para ella. Estoy insatisfecho con devolver lo mío.- dijo el chico muy serio, luego inesperadamente tomo las solapas de la chaqueta de la chica y la acerco hacia él.

-Que haces?- pregunto la chica ya mas asustada. Mientras el chico se acerco con claras intenciones de besarla. Bella instintivamente giro su cara hacia otro lado, pero Edward comenzó a forcejear con ella, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-¡No quiero!.- gritaba Bella ya desesperada y poniéndose a llorar, mientras Edward trataba de dar con su cara. Edward al ver esto, la soltó y pregunto.

-Tan odioso soy?- dijo y se fue con el corazón roto en la mano… mientras Bella miraba hacia la nada solamente sintiendo las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas y con la respiración un poso agitada. Se puso sobre sus rodillas en el suelo aún llorando, por Jasper, por ella y… por Edward.

A la mañana siguiente llega Renné al cuarto de Bella y la destapa

-Bella ¿No as a ir a la escuela?

-No voy.- respondió la chica

-Quieres que te obligue por las malas o solo te vas?

-No ire, así que si quieres pégame, no me importa.- dijo Bella y volvió a taparse hasta la cabeza. Mientras Renné comenzó a forcejar de nuevo para destaparla.

-Vas a ir!

-No quiero… prefiero romper el hielo de un lago y nadar ahí que volver a ese lugar. Así que si quieres verme morir, entonces dime que vaya al instituto.

-Lamento interrumpir su linda pelea pero es sábado.- dijo de la nada Seth que apareció de pronto y luego agrego.

-Te dejaron esta invitación Bella.

Antes de que Bella pudiera recibirla, Renné ya la estaba abriendo y leyendo.

-invitación: "Hola, quiero invitarte a la celebración de mi cumpleaños 24 esta noche en mi casa, por favor espero que asistas. Saludos, Irina."… fiesta!

-Fiesta?- pregunto Charlie incorporándose a la escena, mientras Bella estaba totalmente impresionada.

-Esto quiere decir que por fin Bella tendrá su debut en sociedad!.- dijo muy feliz Renné

Luego para Bella todo fue un borrón ni siquiera pudo ver la invitación cuando su mama la tenia en la tintorería probándose un montón de vestidos que ó le quedaban grandes, o estaban pasados de moda, o eran un crimen de la moda. Mientras Seth y Charlie votaban, pero ninguno era del agrado de ellos. Cuando ya estaban rendidos una entrega llego a la puerta de la tintorería.

-Buenos días tengo una entrega para Bella Swan. Este es un regalo de la señorita Irina Denali para usted.

Y ahí estaba el vestido y conjunto perfecto para la fiesta.

Bella se dirigía temerosa al gran salón de la mansión donde vivía Irina. Entro al lugar tratando de ubicar a algún conocido pero no daba con nadie.

Dentro de la sala estaba James que estaba siendo tapado de preguntas por unas chicas.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste para tu última exposición?- pregunto una.

-Dijiste que te pondrías en contacto con nosotras, pero nunca lo hiciste.- reclamo otra.

-Si es lo mismo conmigo.- agrego otra

-Con quien viniste hoy?- insinuó otra coqueta, mientras James ya estaba bastante incomodo con la situación

-Parece que no tienes pareja, quieres que te acompañe yo?

-Por que eres así, yo lo vi primero!... Y así comenzó una pequeña discusión entre las chicas que lo rodeaban. James miro a su alrededor por algo de auxilio y vio como Bella miraba a todas partes algo desorientada… claramente su cerebre hizo…bingo!

-Con permiso señoritas pero ha llegado mi pareja.- dijo presuroso y se acerco a Bella.

-Cariño, por que tan tarde? – dijo tomando del brazo a Bella llevándola con él hacia la mesa donde estaba Emmett y para el pesar de Bella, Edward.

Cuando ya era inevitable hizo un gesto de saludo para Emmett y a Edward solo le dirigió una mirada fría.

-Por que estas aquí?.- pregunto de pronto Edward

-Por que Irina me invito.

-Vaciaste la tienda departamental?.- pregunto ácidamente el chico, pero Jasper lo cortó.

-Ella llego tarde, la última vez también. Bella, eres muy linda cuando te arreglas bien.

-Eso es verdad, Bella eres la más linda de aquí hoy.- le dijo amablemente Emmett.

-¿Cuál linda? ¿Puede un patito feo convertirse en cisne?- dijo Edward y Bella resoplo, mientras James y Emmett lo miraban asombrado.

-Edward.- dijo James.

-Lo dijiste bien.-termino Emmett. Pero antes de que Edward pudiese agregar algo se escucharon los aplausos de fondo.

Por la puerta principal apareció Jasper con Irina sonriente del brazo. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente ante la escena, Irina era una muy buena persona digna de Jasper. Rápidamente los dependientes trajeron un gran y hermoso pastel con 24 velas encendidas que pusieron frente a Irina. Jasper tomo su violín y comenzó a tocar el cumpleaños feliz que fue acompañado por el coro de voces de los asistentes que le cantaban. Terminada la canción Irina sopló las velas con aplausos de fondo y parte del F4 observando sonrientes la escena, hasta que Jasper entrego el violín y se fue rápidamente del salón. Bella y Edward lo notaron, pero Irina comenzó a hablar.

-Gracias a todos por asistir a mi fiesta por mi cumpleaños 24. Quiero dar las gracias a mi padre y a mi madre por su cuidado. Y por el amor de mis amigos, muchas gracias. También quiero aprovechar esta reunión para decir algo, por eso acepté hacer esta fiesta.- mientras Irina hablaba James, Emmett, Edward y Bella escuchaban a Irina sonrientes, pero James pregunto.

-Y adonde habrá ido el cobarde de Jasper,¿Anunciaran ellos su compromiso?.- Mientras Bella comenzó a imaginarse la situación y se sintió triste mientras Irina proseguía con su discurso.

-Regresaré a Paris la próxima semana. Y sinceramente no creo que vuelva. Ya he empacado y organizado todo, he cancelado mis actividades como modelo.

-Que esta diciendo?- pregunto Emmett asombrado. Pero los chicos seguían atentos al discurso de Irina que continuaba.

-Gracias a mis padres, puedo disfrutar sin tener que trabajar duro. Pero quiero usar mis propias capacidades, así que he elegido un nuevo camino. No voy a heredar el bufete de mi padre. Lo que quiero es, tener una vida con mis propias experiencias en el mundo. Si no hago esto, creo que no seria capaz de convencer y encarar a las personas a mi alrededor. Quiero tener mis propios logros y metas. Por favor todos deben ser muy felices, gracias.- termino de decir y se retiro dejando el salón en silencio. Bella no comprendía nada, lo que tenía claro ya era el por que Jasper estaba tan triste.

-Irina, realmente es una bomba llena de sorpresas.- dijo de pronto James algo apenado.

-Jasper, ¿Estaba enterado de todo esto ya?- agrego Emmett.

-Ahora sabemos por que estuvo deprimido todo este tiempo.- dijo Edward pero sin una pizca de tristeza.

-Bueno, para Irina es realmente bueno, pero que hay de Jasper?- dijo James.

Bella era un mar de dudas, y necesitaba aclararlas, así que decidió salir en busca de Irina.

Jasper estaba en el cuarto de Irina jugando con una marioneta que tenían desde pequeños. Irina entro a su pieza y fue a acuclillarse frente al chico saludando de la mano al muñeco.

-Todavía lo conservas?-pregunto, pero el chico no le respondió.

-Este es el recuerdo del primer verano que nos alejamos los unos de los otros.- agrego Irina, y Jasper bajo la marioneta y dijo.

-Lo recuerdas

-Fue a partir de ese momento, que dejaste de llamarme hermana.

-Que soy yo para ti?- pregunto Jasper de pronto, mirando hacia otra parte. Irina se puso de pie y se acerco poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Nuestro Jasper realmente está enojado.- Jasper se zafó de su toque y lanzó el muñeco al basurero en un certero tiro. Irina lo miraba impresionada.

-Siento como si estuviera siendo desechado.-dijo luego.

-Si hay algo aquí que no se puede desechar… eres tú.- Jasper se puso de pie y se alejo dándole la espalda.

-No me mientas!

-Si estoy mintiendo, entonces no me habría molestado que te fijaras en una persona diferente.-Jasper se giro y la miro confundido.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Cuando corres hacia esa chica. No sé por que de repente mi corazón duele. Es gracioso verdad?

-No estoy de humor para escuchar tus bromas.- espeto Jasper.

-Pero sabes, sin embargo me sentí contenta. No supe cuando nuestro pequeño Jasper se convirtió en un hombre.

-No bromees!- dijo Jasper molesto volviéndose a sentar en una de las sillas de la alcoba y dijo.

-Siempre haces lo que quieres. No puedo estar cerca, ni puedo estar lejos. Tu me tomas un día y me ignoras al otro. Soy solo un juguete.- Irina lo escuchaba atenta y triste.

-Si yo te perdiera no seria capaz de dormir o comer.- dijo la chica, Jasper se levanto rápidamente y la sujeto por los hombros.

-Entonces dime ¿Quién mira a quien? Durante los últimos 15 años, sólo te he mirado a ti. ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente? También soy un hombre, y quiero abrazarte como tal- dijo Jasper molesto mientras Irina lo miraba algo angustiada por lo que solo atino a abrazarlo y dijo.

-Lo se, y créeme que lo siento mucho Jasper.

Jasper se separo un poco y luego se acerco lentamente hacia ella y se besaron. Jasper trato de dejar en ese suave e inocente beso todo el amor que sentía por ella, mientras para Irina era el beso de despedida.

Sin que se percatasen, tenían audiencia… Bella había oído y visto todo desde la puerta. Bella solo atino a cerrarla para darles algo mas de privacidad.

Se alejo de esa puerta para afirmarse en la pared sintiéndose como una estúpida y sintiendo que sus pies pesaban una tonelada… ella no tenia oportunidad.

Fin cap 7.


	8. Capitulo 8

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Capitulo 8 =)… Bueno quiero aclarar unas cuantas cositas, primero… nadie los obliga a leer esta historia como cualquiera de las que están en fanfiction por lo que si no les gusta la trama, no la lean, no los odiaré. Pero no me interesa recibir rr diciéndome que detesta la historia … por que si lo le gusta… no la lea! Como dije antes.

En el caso de que les guste =) lamentablemente les aclaro que no hay Jasper-Alice, por si lo están esperando. Esto se debe a que el personaje que le di a Jasper con suerte se entera de la existencia del personaje de Alice, esto es así por que si no hubiese tenido que ser James, pero Jasper era más acorde al carácter del personaje según mi opinión. Pero aún así ya verán que pasara con el personaje de Alice que también es bastante interesante. La historia está recién comenzando y mucha agua pasara por debajo del puente antes de que termine.

Nos estamos leyendo, se cuidan y la pasan lindos.

Aiosines =)

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 8

-Desmayarte no te queda. Además si te desmayas aquí será realmente embarazoso. Lo sabes verdad? - apareció Edward de la nada sorprendiendo a la apesadumbrada Bella.

-Y quien va a desmayarse?- dijo Bella bajando la vos para que Irina y Jasper no los escuchasen, alejándose más de la puerta. Pero justo cuando estaba pasando por el lado de Edward se abrió la puerta e instintivamente Bella se giro hacia ella viendo como salían Jasper e Irina del brazo.

-Bella Swan, me alegra que vinieras. Pero por que no entraste? - Dijo amablemente Irina.

-Eso, es que… quería darte las gracias, estaba apunto de entrar.- pronuncio Bella tratando de sonar despreocupada, provocando una leve sonrisita en Edward.

-La fiesta esta aburrida ¿verdad? Nosotros vamos a dar un paseo. ¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros?- pregunto Irina sorprendiendo a Bella

-¿Eh?... aaa nono, esta bien.

-Nosotros tenemos otro lugar donde ir.- dijo de la nada Edward logrando que Bella lo mirara confundida y Jasper bastante intrigado.

-¿Nosotros?- pregunto Irina curiosa.

-Si, Bella y yo, vamos a ir a dar un paseo también.

-Si eso paseo!, vamos a dar un paseo! Irina muchas gracias por todo, adios.- dijo Bella tratando de seguir el confuso juego.

-Nos vemos después.- dijo sonriente Edward.

-Si Irina yo…- trato de decir Bella pero Edward ya la haba girado para llevársela del brazo. Dirigiéndole una mirada a Jasper, para luego pasar el brazo por los hombros de la chica y atraerla hacia él. Jasper e Irina quedaron ahí parados sin decir una palabra.

Cuando ya habían cambiado de pasillo Edward dijo

-Ya pague mi deuda.

-Que?

-Tu me salvaste en la piscina.

-Yo soy tu salvadora! Como me puedes pagar así?.- dijo Bella zafándose del brazo del chico.

-Quieres volver entonces?.- dijo haciendo ademán de devolverse donde estaban Irina y Jasper. Pero Bella lo sujeto del brazo.

-10% Tienes mucho que reembolsarme.

-50%.- rebatió Edward.

-25%.- dijo la chica y salio corriendo. Luego fue tras ella pero caminando calmadamente.

-Woaa, esto es genial…- dijo Bella admirando el enorme y moderno bar al que la había llevado Edward.

-Pero, por que no hay otros clientes? – dijo la chica extrañada.

-Los mande a sacar.- explico Edward sentándose en una de las butacas frente a la barra, Bella imito la acción observándolo atentamente.

-¿Por que?

-Arrendé el lugar hasta mañana, haz lo que quieras.

-¿Qué haga lo que quiera?- pregunto Bella.

-Llorar o gritar. Podemos llamar a un guardia de seguridad por si quieres golpear a alguien.- le dijo calmadamente el chico.

-Pepero ¿por qué haría eso?

-Después que viste a Jasper y Irina ¿No sentiste que tu corazón se rompía?

-Ooo eso es imposible.-dijo la chica logrando que Edward lo mirase extrañado y Bella prosiguió.

-No, una persona como yo no es rival para Irina Denali. No soy bonita, ni muy inteligente. Mi familia no tiene dinero también.- dijo Bella terminando la frase con un suspiro, y Edward continúo

-No hay nada grandioso con tu figura también. Tu humor es realmente malo.- Bella lo miro ceñuda.

-Es verdad. Entonces ¿Cómo puede una persona así estar celosa de Irina?- dijo la chica afirmando su brazo en la barra y en este su cabeza para continuar.

-Desde el inicio, perdería contra ella.

-Aunque no hay nada para comparar. Tu no estás tan mal. Tienes potencial.- soltó de pronto Edward logrando que Bella lo mirase.

-Que?

-Jasper es un tonto. Si Jasper te hubiese conocido antes que a Irina, definitivamente le hubieses gustado.

-¿Es verdad?

-Tu familia, tu aspecto, tu cerebro, aunque todo eso no sea mucho. Aun así eres la primera chica que logra llamar la atención a Edward Cullen. Tus cualidades son marcas completas.- Dijo Edward, dándose cuanta luego de sus palabras mientras Bella lo miraba confundida, rápidamente el chico sintió palpitar su corazón rápido con los nervios .

-Tengo que ir al baño.- dijo levantándose rápido para salir del lugar, cuando se fue Bella recién se dio cuenta de lo que Edward había dicho, lo que la hizo ponerse nerviosa. Rápidamente el color carmín tomo paso en sus mejillas. Comenzó a abanicarse con la mano para tratar de hacer bajar un poco su rojo y le comento al barman que estaba ahí

-Hace calor. Realmente tengo calor y sed… Agua- vio un vaso sobre la barra con liquido transparente y suponiendo que era agua se lo bebió por completo sin siquiera olerlo o sentirle el sabor.

Edward se lavaba las manos en el baño presuroso, luego se afirmo en una mesa que había en el baño abanicándose también un poco para bajar lo que le quedaba de sonrojo y hablando consigo mismo.

-Realmente hice todo esto.- no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa pensando que de algún modo había logrado declararse.

Cuando volvió al bar encontró a Bella con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo.

-Oye chica de la tintorería.- Bella no respondió solo movió el brazo que tenia afirmado en la barra.

-Oye ¿Qué pasa?- la chica no respondía así que opto por preguntarle al barman.

-¿Por qué esta así?

-Bueno, mire aquí ella se tomo todo ese vaso.- Edward tomo el vaso para olerlo y se dio cuenta que Bella estaba borracha.

-Hey! ¡ay despierta mujer!- moviéndole un hombro logrando que Bella lo mirase.

-Mujer…es ciierto, sssoy una mujer. ¡Una pobretona como yo no es una mujer? Sin antecedentes, sin cerebro. Sé que todo es así, pero no tienes por qué echármelo en cara. Lo siento todos los días, imbécil. – dijo Bella logrando una risita de Edward el que volvió a sentarse.

-Imbécil? – le pregunto Edward.

-No… yo… no tengo tiempo para estar pensando en eso. En realidad soy una persona que tiene mucho por hacer. No tengo ese tipo de derechos por nacimiento, pero aún así tengo que asistir a esa escuela aristócrata. Siendo intimidada por los demás. Tengo que trabajar a tiempo parcial para ayudar ami papa que a menudo se mete en problemas por andar apostando a los caballos. Tengo que nadar, para tener una beca. Yo… no tengo tiempo para meterme en sus historias de amor y príncipes. Hip.- dijo Bella para luego dejar caer la cabeza, mientras Edward sonreía y se enseriaba a medida que la chica hablaba.

-Hey tu alcohólica, despierta!- dijo nuevamente Edward removiéndola para que reaccionase.

Bella de pronto nuevamente levanto la cabeza lo miro y comenzó a reírse, mientras Edward la miraba aún más extrañado.

- Yo estoy un poco triste hoy, estoy un poco molesta. Edward, tu idiota ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?.- dijo tocándole la cara al chico, para luego darle suaves cachetadas que fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta que Edward se corrió.

-Pero gracias, me siento bien. Te lo dejare esta vez en 50%. Te haré un descuento, ya que me salvaste la vida. Gracias, Edward. – dijo Bella con vos pastosa. Edward no podía evitar tener una leve sonrisita mientras la observaba hablar así. Y Bella continúo con su ebrio discurso.

-No puedo hacer nada por ti, por lo que en su lugar…- Bella se removió de su silla para tomar las solapas del traje de Edward y acercarse a el, cuando estaba a una distancia muy corta del rostro impactado de Edward, Bella nuevamente se le cayo la cabeza hacia delante y Edward comenzó a reír. Pero Bella se reincorporo rápidamente para continuar con su tarea de besar a Edward en agradecimiento, pero cuando estaba a punto algo es su interior cambio… algo que hizo que… le vomitara encima. El grito de asco de Edward resonó en todo el lugar.

En la mansión Cullen todo estaba siendo perfectamente decorado para la subasta de caridad que se llevaría a cabo ese día. Mientras en una de las habitaciones Bella despertaba en una mullida cama.

-Hummm por como huele debo estar en un lugar lujoso.

-Tienes un buen sentido del olfato.- Bella escucha la voz de Edward y abre los ojos de inmediato encontrándose con el chico sentado leyendo el diario en un sofá frente a la cama. Bella comienza a mirar a su alrededor y se ve con un pijama que no conocía y en una cama ajena. Rápidamente toma el plumón y lo pega a su cuerpo y le pregunta a Edward.

-Que paso aquí? Por qué estoy aquí?

-Te traje aquí

-Te estoy preguntando por qué no estoy en mi casa, ¿por qué estoy aquí?- dijo casi gritando Bella.

-¿No recuerdas?.- pregunto Edward suspicaz, luego hace tronar los dedos y aparecen el mayordomo Jenks y una sirvienta cargando un traje. Edward volvió a tronar los dedos y Jenks habló.

-Es una marca de fama mundial. Es un Gucci diseñado en Milán. Es el primero que se mostró en la nueva colección primavera- verano. Llego de Milán por vía aérea hace dos días. El precio es dé….- Edward corto a Jenks.

-Basta…¿quieres asustarla?.- el mayordomo solo asintió sonriente y se retiro, con la mucama.

-Edward sabes, no estoy de humor para oírte presumir tus ropas.- dijo Bella ya bastante enojada.

-Ese era el traje que vestía anoche.

-Que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Me lo puse por primera vez el día de ayer. Pero esa será la última vez que lo use. ¿Por culpa de quien? .- luego de que Edward pronunció esas palabras, Bella comenzó rápidamente a recordar como si fuese una película todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Y rápidamente sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un tono carmesí y se quedo pensativa.

-¿Ya recordaste un poco? – le pregunto Edward y Bella solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto viniste a mi casa, ya que te encontrabas en ese estado. ¿Debí llevarte a la tuya?

-Lo siento…- dijo Bella en un susurro.

-Ya he hecho una llamada para informar a tus padres. Pero parece que no están muy preocupados por ti.- dijo él y Bella suspiro comenzando a hacer amagos de levantarse de la cama.

-Entonces me marchare ahora. Perdón por todos los problemas que te causé.

-Esta bien que regreses tu sola?-pregunto Edward y apareció Jenks por la puerta y se dirigió hacia Edward.

-Señor…

-Que pasa?

-La señora, ella…

-¿Qué pasa con esa bruja?

-Ella ha llegado.- dijo Jenks y Edward se puso de pie en un salto. Y preguntando con tono asustado.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Para que esta aquí tan pronto?

Efectivamente así era la madre de Edward, la presidenta de la compañía Esme Cullen había llegado seguida de su asistente, el señor Brown. Todos los sirvientes fueron a hall de entrada a formarse para darle los saludos respectivos junto con el mayordomo Jenks. A este último le pregunto.

-¿Dónde está Edward?

-Esta en el segundo piso señora.

-Tengo que hacer que me ayude con el evento. Ordena a alguien que se asegure que no escape a ningún lado.

-Entendido.- Asintió el mayordomo y Esme se retiro hacia la otra ala de la casa seguida por unas cuantas personas.

Edward daba vueltas por su habitación pensando que hacer. Mientras Bella estaba enfurruñada en uno de los sillones, de pronto la tomo del brazo para tratar de esconderla en otra parte. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación con algunos reclamos de la chica, al abrirla vio como un par de los guardaespaldas de la casa se dirigían hacia su pieza, probablemente para vigilar su puerta. Por lo que rápidamente empujo a Bella hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Rápidamente hizo la llamada de sos en conferencia al F4.

-Es una emergencia!

-Que?- pregunto Jasper extrañado.

-La bruja llego de repente. Bella esta en mi habitación ahora mismo. No tengo manera de sacarla.

-Que? Una ves que se entere…- dijo James

-Estas acabado.- completo Emmett.

En menos de 20 minutos ya estaba el F4 en pleno perfectamente arreglados cada uno. Bella aún en pijama sentada enfurruñada en uno de los sillones, mientras los chicos cada uno por su cuenta pensaban que hacer con este problema.

-Hay una extraña chica en la habitación de mi hijo. Y es Bella Swan. ¿Cómo va a reaccionar a esto? Es realmente curioso.- dijo James paseándose por la habitación.

-Mañana por la mañana Edward será enviado a… Alaska. 1000 dólares.- Dijo Emmett jugando con el globo terráqueo.

-Yo… emmm creo que será enviado a la base militar en Irak, 3000.- dijo James.

-Pero primero, ella empleara un asesino.- dijo sonriente Jasper mirando a Bella.

-Que? En serio? Ella es tan mala?- dijo Bella con espanto. Jasper no le respondió pero Emmett le relató las razones del pensar del chico.

-Cuando nos fuimos de campamento de verano en sexto grado nos escapamos. No recuerdas?

-Realmente casi morimos ese día.- dijo James.

Flash back

Los cuatros muchachos del f4, se escaparon del campamento de verano del instituto Cullen y se fueron a la casa de campo de la familia de Edward que estaba lo bastante cerca. Como entraron sin avisar las alarmas se activaron.

Los chicos saltaban por los sillones arrojándose cojines felices en cuanto escucharon un "salgan con las manos en alto" desde afuera de la casa. Los chicos, claramente asustados salieron de la casa como se lo habían indicado, cuando llegaron al patio se encontraron con una veintena de hombres de comandos especiales apuntándolos con todo tipo de armas. Un poco más atrás estaba Esme y el asistente Brown mirando la escena.

Fin flash back

Bella estaba totalmente impactada, como una madre puede ser así de fría. Mientras por su parte James fue a tratar de resolver el asunto con un poco de sus encantos. Bajo hacia el hall y se encontró con una conocida.

-Que gusto encontrarla señorita Evans.

-Oh, James eres tu verdad? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan guapo?

-Y tú eres la revelación de este año en la moda.

-JA quieres un favor. Que quieres? Dilo rápido.

-Hum?- dijo James con cara inocente.

-Que quieres, dilo rápido.- dijo la chica.

-Sabes, por eso me gustas tanto.- le dijo el chico dedicándole una sonrisa.

En la oficina de la mansión.

-Señora, ha llegado una petición para patrocinar a escolares necesitados.

-Rechazado.

-De los recursos humanos de la escuela Cullen también.

-Rechazada.- dijo Esme sin inmutarse. Luego le pregunto a su asistente.

-No dejaste que Edward se escapara ¿verdad?

-Si.

Esme se dirigió al segundo piso a comprobar que su hijo continuaba en la casa. Mientras en el cuarto de Edward los F4 esperaban que la amiga de James arreglara a Bella a toda velocidad. Para cuando Esme abrió la puerta se encontró con los f4 y Bella muy tranquilos sentados en la salita del cuarto. Rápidamente la mujer se percato de la presencia de la chica y pregunto

-Quien es ella?

-Muy buenas tardes señora.- respondió Bella algo asustada.

-Es mi invitada, así que no te preocupes.- dijo Edward.

-Ella está en mi casa, así que también es mi invitada. ¿No es así señorita?- Mientras Esme hablaba Jasper camino presuroso para sentarse en el brazo del sillón donde estaba Bella pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Antes de que Bella respondiera Jasper lo hizo.

-Ella es nuestra amiga.- dijo sonriente.

-Amiga?- pregunto curiosa Esme.

-Si ella va un año abajo que nosotros en la escuela. Dejamos que se uniera al F4, especialmente como una mascota, ya que se ve tan linda. Bueno así es.- dijo James algo nervioso pero tratando de verse sonriente. Mientras Edward miraba fijamente a su madre sin expresión alguna.

-¿Hija de que familia eres?

-Yo soy…- dijo Bella pero Esme la cortó.

-¿A que se dedica tu padre?

-Mi padre es…

-El es un hombre de negocios.- la cortó Jasper dejando a Bella con la palabra en la boca y algo confundida.

-Si, es eso? De que clase de negocios?

-Bueno, de ropa. No, perdón del negocio de la moda. El es bastante famoso en la línea de ropa.- dijo Emmett dejando a Bella más confundida pero decidió sonreír y asentir.

-Eso es bastante interesante. Entonces, ¿estas interesada en la subasta de hoy? – volvió a preguntar Esme.

-Si claro, no solo se interesa. Si no que trajo con ella el último trabajo de Clarisse Evans que será una de las subastas más altas de la noche.- dijo James. Logrando una sonrisa de Esme.

-Parece que tu madre tiene muy buen gusto. ¿A que se dedica tu madre? .- Bella la miro con una sonrisa contrariada, pero fue salvada ya que el asistente Brown llego al cuarto.

-Presidenta, es el momento de ir a recibir a los invitados.

-Edward baja y toma tu lugar.- dijo Esme fuerte y claro, mientras Brown observo a Bella y la reconoció inmediatamente pero omitió el comentario. Mientras Esme agregaba.

-Ustedes chicos también. Es por una buena causa, echen una mano también.

-Por supuesto.- respondió James. Esme antes de retirarse le dirigió una mirada a Bella y a los chicos y salio del cuarto con Brown caminando tras ella.


	9. Capitulo 9

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex. Capitulo 9=) gracias por los rr que me suben el ánimo y me animan a seguir pasando caps… además quiero que la historia avance luego por que quiero que llegue lo interesante jejeje

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 9

Cuando Esme ya se había retirado del cuarto los chicos pudieron respirar en paz, la peor parte ya había pasado. Pero Bella no estaba tan contenta

-¿Cómo son capaces de mentir así?¿Como van a arreglar esto? Debimos decirle la verdad.

-Entonces, ¿debimos decirle que tu papa tiene una tintorería y tu mama trabaja medio tiempo en un baño público? Entonces, no solo tú, también tu familia saldría dañada.- dijo James.

-Vas a perder tu vida una ves que ella te seleccione. Esto no es una broma.- agrego Emmett. Bella miro a Edward y dijo

-Eso… ¿es hereditario?- Edward solo pudo suspirar y mirar a otra parte.

Ya en la subasta…

-El siguiente elemento de la subasta hará brillar los ojos de todo el mundo. El objeto ya esta aquí. Por favor la atención de todos. El objeto de la subasta es… los lentes de agua del nadador Michael Phelps.- dijo el animador del evento. Cuando Bella escucho lo que era el objeto no pido evitar abrir los ojos de la emoción y preguntar

-¿Enserio son los lentes de Michel Phelps?- Edward pudo notar la emoción de la chica, que miraba asombrada los lentes como si fuesen algo divino.

-Ahora el precio de salida son 50 mil dólares.- dijo el animador. Emmett pujo por los lentes.

-100 mil dólares por este lado.- dijo el animador por la puja de una señora y Emmett volvió a pujar y así fue por un buen rato hasta que se recibió una llamada telefónica en la cual pujaban por un millón con la cual se cerró la subasta.

Bella estaba totalmente impresionada con las cantidades de dinero ofrecidos en las pujas. Luego de un rato fue el momento de que fuera subastado uno de los jarrones de James y el animador anuncio.

-El elemento de la subasta de este momento es el trabajo de un joven artista de la cerámica. El nuevo trabajo de James Bull. El valor inicial es de 50 mil dólares.- con esto nuevamente los ojos de Bella se desorbitaron. Luego de la subasta por un millón y medio del trabajo de James fue el turno de la donación de Edward. Edward apareció como digno modelo de pasarela europea modelando un traje que el animador anuncio

-El elemento de la subasta de este momento es un traje Pavioni que lleva Edward Cullen del Cullen Group. La ligereza con que se porta no es el punto más destacado de este si no que es un modelo exclusivo diseñado para Edward Cullen mismo. El precio de salida es de 500 mil dólares.-

Mientras continuaban las pujas por el traje que portaba Edward, por las escaleras apareció Esme perfectamente arreglada y como es de costumbre acompañada de su asistente. Al entrar al salón saludo a los invitados, Bella al percatarse de su presencia rápidamente se comenzó a poner nerviosa e intento pasar desapercibida. Pero para su pesar rápidamente Esme la ubico entre la gente, para Edward esto tampoco pasó desapercibido como para el resto del F4. Jasper se acerco a Bella y le dijo

-Que haces? Vamos rápido.- ni siquiera dándole tiempo a Bella para contestar y ya se la estaba llevándosela del brazo, claramente Edward y Esme se dieron cuenta de eso.

-Ahora, la subasta de este objeto realmente hará brillar sus ojos. De la nueva colección de Clarisse Evans.- anunciaba el animador mientra tras de bastidores James, Emmett y Jasper trataban de poner a Bella en la pasarela pero esta se negaba tajantemente.

-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo!- decía la chica mientras los tres chicos sonrientes se negaban a no dejarla hacerlo, los tres se observaron y contaron en silencio 1…2…3 y empujaron a Bella para que quedara en la pasarela. Al principio la pobre Bella no se movía en la pasarela pero luego se infundo de valor y comenzó a caminar cual modelo profesional frente a la mirada atenta del F4 y todos los asistentes.

-Todos por favor, presten atención. El color amarillo limón pálido hará su atractivo. Los accesorios en oro en el vestido hacen un juego increíble. El nuevo vestido de la colección de Clarisse Evans tiene un precio de salida de 100 mil dólares. – dijo el animador.

Edward observaba atento las reacciones de Bella, también lo hacia Esme la que le hablo a su asistente sin quitarle la mirada a Bella.

-Que ha estado haciendo últimamente Edward?

-El se ha comportado bien en estos días señora. Inclusive ha estado tomando más enserio la escuela.

-Entonces, ¿conoces a aquella estudiante? – pregunto Esme y el asistente Brown se quedo pensativo, claramente la conocía si recordaba perfectamente cuando la fue a visitar a su casa para anunciarle lo de la beca, pero supuso que por algo los chicos le habían escondido la identidad de la chica a su jefa y no seria él el que los delatase.

-Señor Brown?- volvió a preguntar Esme.

-Oh si lo siento, según se es una estudiante de traslado al instituto Cullen.

-Comprueba de que familia es ella.

-Entendido.

Charlie no podía creer que estaba tocando los lentes de Michael Phelps por lo que le preguntaba a su hija

-Estas segura que estos lentes los ha usado antes Michel Phelps?

-Así es.- respondió Bella mientras Seth gritaba.

-Oigan esto no es una broma en absoluto. Aquí esta anunciada la venta, por cierto Bella eres millonaria… si vendieras esos lentes podrías obtener hasta dos millones de dólares!

-2 millones?- exclamaron Charlie y René

-Véndelos ahora mismo! No todos los días puedes conseguir dos millones.- dijo René convencida. Pero Bella les arrebato los lentes.

-No, esto es muy caro… quiero decir su valor no se puede calcular con dinero.

-Pero Bella véndelos, podrías venderlos aun así te diesen 100 mil dólares, no se en que estas pensando.- le rebatió René

-No puedo venderlos así es un poco… - dijo Bella llamando la atención de sus padres, logrando que se distrajeran de los lentes para quitárselos y salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

Mientras Bella hacia sus deberes no podía dejar de pensar en el regalo inesperado que había recibido ese día. Por lo que cuando tomo los lentes en sus manos su mente recapitulo todo lo sucedido.

Flash back

Edward acompaña a Bella a la puerta de su casa para despedirla.

-Ya me voy. De todos modos muchas gracias.- dijo Bella sin mirar a Edward a los ojos.

-Que? No puedo oírlo?- Dijo el chico.

-Gracias.-

-Que?

-He dicho, GRACIAS!

-Un simple gracias es suficiente, por que tienes que añadir un de todos modos? Así es, eres bastante orgullosa ya que eres una plebeya.

-Todavía fingías cuando ya lo habías oído. Cancelo.

-Que?

-Cancelo las gracias. Esta bien, las personas no cambian tan fácilmente. Me voy.

-Hey Bella

-Que!.- gritando molesta, pero Edward le lanzo un estuche que ella alcanzó a atajar.

-No vuelvas a tomar cuando no esté cerca.- dijo Edward y se fue dejando a Bella sola en el hall.

Bella reviso el contenido del estuche y se percató que eran los lentes de Michael Phelps, Edward se los había comprado a ella.

Fin flash back

Y ahora estaba ahí sola en su habitación con los lentes de un nadador reconocido a nivel mundial en sus manos. Tomo cuidadosamente los lentes y los puso en su estuche para guardarlos en su cajón en el cual antes había estado el pañuelo de Jasper. Pero esto le causaba una sensación extraña que no era de felicidad, por lo menos.

Ya en el instituto Bella se encontraba en su entrenamiento mientras en la sala del F4 los chicos estaban en clases excepto Jasper, que no había asistido y bueno Edward estaba como ausente girando un pequeño globo terráqueo.

Bella fue a la terraza de siempre, donde solía gritar y despertar a Jasper, pero el no estaba ahí, así que decidió ir al otro lugar usual donde encontraba Jasper, y ahí sí estaba.

Jasper interpretaba totalmente concentrado una triste melodía en su violín mientras pequeñas lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, Bella al observar la escena sentía como su corazón se estrujaba, no soportaba verlo así y sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Para despejarse se fue a la piscina donde usualmente podía pensar con claridad, cuando llego se encontró con Irina observando la piscina.

-Señorita Irina, que hace aquí?

-Primero dime sólo Irina, segundo…tenia que encargarme de algo sobre mi baja en la universidad Cullen. Además quería verte una vez más antes de irme, así que vine aquí a probar mi suerte. Tuve suerte.- dijo Irina sonriéndole dulcemente

-Dejaras la universidad? Entonces de verdad no vas a regresar?.- pregunto Bella mientras Irina asentía.

-Me temo que si

-Cuando te vas?

-Mañana

-Pero, ¿por qué tan pronto? – pregunto Bella pero Irina no fue capaz de responderle así que Bella prosiguió.

-Todavía no he podido darte las gracias. Ni siquiera he sido capaz de regresarte el favor.- dijo La chica e Irina la miro enternecida.

-Voy a estar realmente decepcionada si sigues diciendo cosas como esa- Dijo Irina, mientras bella bajaba la mirada.

-Yo lo sabia desde la primera ves que te ví. La persona que al mencionarla siempre hace que Jasper sonría. Eres tú, Bella.- Al escuchar esto de la boca de Irina, Bella se sintió un poco incómoda.

Jasper caminaba por el patio del instituto, cuando vio aparcado el auto de Irina con su chofer afirmado en él, el que le hizo una avenía cuando lo vio. El auto estaba estacionado fuera del edificio de la piscina por lo que Jasper entro para ver si Irina aun se encontraba adentro. Iba caminando tranquilamente hasta la piscina pero cuando llego vio que Irina y Bella estaban sentadas hablando, no quiso interrumpirlas así que retrocedió para que no lo viesen.

Bella que aún se sentía muy mal por Jasper y aunque le doliese el alma no ser ella por la que él chico sufría no podía permitirse verlo así, ella quería al chico tranquilo y risueño aunque fuera así pocas veces. Pero estaba segura que si Irina se iba el no volvería a ser el de antes. Por lo que se puso de pie de pronto y se arrodillo frente a Irina, esta última extrañada le pregunta.

-Pero Bella que estas haciendo? – mirando conmovida a la chica.

-Yo era tu fan desde mucho antes de conocerte. Y, entiendo la razón por la que has tomado tal decisión, mas que cualquier otro. Pero aún así. Te ruego que no te vayas.

-Levántate rápido, por favor Bella.- pero la chica ignoró la petición de la modelo y prosiguió

-Sé muy bien que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo y que no tienes ninguna razón para escucharme. Pero no se qué hacer a parte de esto.

-Es por Jasper?

-No se nada en absoluto sobre Jasper. Pero sé… cuan preciada eres para él. EL Jasper que ven mis ojos siempre luce triste. Aunque algunas veces sonríe y con eso el es capaz de derretir los corazones de la gente… - Irina miraba aún mas conmovida a Bella mientras Jasper no soportó más escuchar la conversación y salio del edificio, pero Bella continuo hablando

-Realmente el es un chico amable. Irina tu eres la única persona que puede hacerlo sonreír de verdad. Si tu lo dejas así, existe la posibilidad de que él nunca pueda sonreír de nuevo.- Irina tratando de contener las lágrimas se incorporó para instar a Bella a ponerse de pie.

-Sólo levántate rápidamente.- dijo y ambas se volvieron a sentar. Irina empezó a hablar.

-Bella, cuando una persona decide hacer algo es como comprar algo en un país extranjero. No habrá otra posibilidad si no lo compras en aquél momento…Yo sé muy bien que doloroso es el arrepentimiento… Jasper es muy importante para mí y creo que lo soy también para él. Es por eso que pienso que Jasper no querrá verme arrepintiéndome así. ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso?- dijo Irina mientras Bella la observaba y escuchaba atenta pero al responderle bajo la mirada y dijo

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento

-No, estoy muy contenta que me hayas dicho todo esto. Gracias.- respondió Irina sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Irina…

-Ok, espera- dijo Irina y saco de una bolsa un par de lindos zapatos que puso frente a Bella.

-¿Vas a darme estos?

-Telo dije antes, ¿Verdad? Lo zapatos son lo más importante. Espero que estos zapatos te lleven a un buen lugar.- Bella no le respondió nada, sólo la observaba. Pero Irina rápidamente rompió el silencio.

-Tengo algo que pedirte… Permite que Jasper sonría de nuevo..- Bella solo pudo mirar afligida y triste a Irina, ya no sabia que más hacer y al parecer… ya no había nada.

Más tarde Bella iba caminando desde el edifico de la piscina hacia la salida del instituto tranquilamente, cuando iba llegando a las escalinatas apareció Jasper a su encuentro con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Que haces? ¿Por qué haces esas cosas? ¿Quién te dijo que hicieras esa petición? –Bella miraba asombrada a Jasper tratando de contener las lágrimas que trataban de salir al escucharlo hablar así. Pero el chico continuo.

-Ni siquiera fue una petición, le rogaste. ¿Qué no tienes orgullo?

-No es que yo no tenga orgullo. Es por que tenías tanto dolor. Parecía que morirás de tristeza.- dijo la chica.

-en que te afecta a ti! No tiene nada que ver contigo ¿verdad?... piérdete…- dijo duramente Jasper, Bella frente a esto no puedo contener más las lagrimas y se fue corriendo. Dejando a un Jasper triste y confundido, le dolía a hablarle así, pero ella no podía meterse. Aunque en el fondo lo que hizo Bella le dio mucho que pensar, así que salio en su moto a dar vueltas por la ciudad.

Ya en el aeropuerto, Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Bella esperaban a Irina para despedirse. Edward notó lo cabizbaja que se encontraba Bella.

-Todo a tu alrededor parece negro. ¿Cuál es la ventaja del resplandor del F4? Eres un hoyo negro.

-Edward…puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo Bella

-Si digo que no, ¿no preguntarías? Haz lo que normalmente haces. Esto no va contigo.

-Cuando te gusta alguien…Y esa persona te gusta mucho. Tomando eso en consideración… Esta bien ocultar tus sentimientos ¿verdad? – dijo la chica.

-Eso es basura, en verdad.- dijo Edward.

-Que?

-Que quieres decir con "ocultar"? Es lo mismo que ignorarlo. Si el mundo se terminara mañana, ¿acaso no te morirías de arrepentimiento?

-Edward

-Que?

-Tu, quizás, después de todo, no eres un completo idiota.- dijo Bella algo asombrada.

-Por fin te das cuenta. Yo preferiría arrepentirme por hacer algo, que no hacerlo.- pronuncio Edward arrogante, mientras Bella le hacia muecas. Luego el chico dijo

-Bueno, él no va a venir o ¿sí? – Eso le recordó a Bella, la situación por la que estaban ahí.

Ya Irina estaba a punto de ir a abordar.

-Espero que estén bien, por favor no se metan en problemas.- dijo Irina y comenzó a despedirse uno por uno. El primero fue James.

-Que tengas un buen viaje, te visitaré.

-No solo me visites, también monta una exposición.- dijo Irina y fue el turno de despedirse de Emmett.

-Cuida tu salud y corazón.- dijo el chico.

-Oh, la enfermedad de la amabilidad. Si eres tan amable te será más doloroso ser un casanova.- dijo Irina y Emmett hizo un gesto de que ella tenía razón. Luego se dirigió a Edward, pero este habló antes.

-Hermana, ¿tienes que irte para ser una abogada? Justo por eso, no entiendo a las mujeres.

-Es la primera ves que me llamas hermana en 10 años.

-Es verdad, eres genial de cualquier forma, por eso decidí reconocerte como mi hermana. ¿No estas feliz? – dijo el chico. Por último fue el turno de Bella.

-Bella…- Irina la abrazo.

-Por favor recuerda lo que te pedí.

-Y tu cuídate por favor.- respondió Bella.

Irina observó a su alrededor para ver si Jasper aparecía, pero no fue así. El no estaba por ninguna parte y su corazón le dolía por eso.

-Cuídense todos. Me voy.- dijo Irina y todos los chicos se despidieron con la mano. Irina echó un vistazo más y se fue hacia la zona de abordaje con una sonrisa triste.

Los chicos ya iban caminando hacia la salida del aeropuerto mientras comentaban

-Jasper, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan frío y no aparecer al final?- dijo James y Edward agregó.

-Dicen que tengo un corazón de piedra, pero el que realmente tiene el corazón de piedra es Jasper.

-El chico amable es aún más temible cuando está enojado.- complemento James. Pero una vos de pronto a sus espaldas los sobresaltó de la nada.

-¿No creen que están hablando mucho de mi a mis espaldas?.- Los tres chicos y la chica detuvieron su caminar y se giraron hacia la voz tan conocida para encontrarse con un tranquilo Jasper. Y como siempre los F4 hablaron unos cortando a otros.

-Tu…- dijo Emmet.

-¿Qué?- dijo Edward

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- terminó James.

-Hace tres horas.- contesto un Jasper sonriente que claramente llamó la atención de Bella.

-Llegaste antes que nosotros y no te apareciste por aquí.- le dijo James al chico, pero antes que alguno de los otros dos agregara algo Bella camino a enfrentar a Jasper, Edward claramente lo noto.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¡Ve tras ella! Si ella no puede quedarse ve tras ella- decía Bella mientras Edward la miraba algo conmovido y Jasper un poco asustado nunca la había oído hablar tan enojada.

-¿No dijiste que la amabas? Espiando detrás de los muros ¿es tu manera de amar? Tienes derecho a decir que la quieres, ¿cuando eres así?.- termino de reclamarle Bella y Jasper sonrío y comenzó a sacar algo de su bolsillo de la chaqueta. Lo que resulto ser su pasaporte y un boleto de avión. El chico se los mostró a Bella.

-Me voy en el siguiente vuelo. Mi equipaje ya fue documentado.- le explico el chico sonriente mientras Bella aún no podía procesar lo que sus oídos escuchaban… el realmente se iba a ir.

-Bastardo tu si sabes como asustarnos.- dijo James.

-Y quien es el responsable de tu cambio de opinión?.- pregunto Emmett.

-Todo- dijo Jasper para luego atraer hacia el a Bella poniéndole las manos en sus hombros tras ella.- Es gracias a esta chica, ella me ayudo.

-Que?.- preguntaron los otros chicos, mientras Edward miraba asombrado, Bella había sido la gestora de todo.

Mientras los otros chicos comenzaron a felicitar a Jasper y su decisión con coscorrones y abrazos, Bella se hizo a un lado, estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Por una parte su corazón estaba triste Jasper se iba, pero por otra estaba feliz ya que en el fondo el lo iba a ser también. De fondo se escuchaban las felicitaciones de los chicos con frases como "Estoy orgulloso de ti", "mi chico ya creció". Pero Edward notó la mirada melancólica de Bella, pero el sabia que esto para él, esto era una oportunidad.

Fin cap 9


	10. Capitulo 10

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Capitulo 10=) No se pueden quejar… esta semana si que actualicé… ahora probablemente tengan que esperar hasta el viernes de la otra semana para nuevas actualizaciones, por que dudo que pueda hacerlo antes… aunque si la paga por este cap es decir los rr son bastantes quizás mañana a la hora del partido me dedicaría a escribir… por que yo no veo futbol xD… en fin lo único que les puedo decir es que lo que sucede en el próximo cap es demasiado demasiado demasiado… ya les dije que demasiado bueno? Hasta a mi me emociona la idea de que lo sepan jejej… Muchas gracias por los lindos rr que recibí, hay uno que me emocionó demasiado, gracias a ella está este cap. Por cierto si a alguna se le ocurre alguna idea para el summary será muy bienvenida por qué sinceramente no se me ocurre qué poner, todo lo que invento es muy largo y no cabe xD . Bueno eso, nos estamos leyendo… se cuidan y la pasan lindo aiosines =)

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 10

Ya en la zona de embarque los chicos estaban para despedir a su amigo, Bella estaba al frente y los tres chicos a tras.

-Gracias. Tu fuiste quien me hizo darme cuenta de que tengo que ser honesto conmigo mismo… Me enseñaste a tener el valor para rogar algunas veces. Agradezco el haber conocido una chica como tu.- dijo Jasper ante la mirada atenta de Bella, luego de la nada se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente ante la mirada atenta de los chicos y claro, de Edward, el que no se puso muy contento por el gesto. Notoriamente James y Emmett lo notaron y miraron un poco preocupados a Edward que podía reaccionar de mala manera, pero extrañamente no hizo nada. Bella en cambio simplemente quedo aturdida y sonriente ante el gesto de Jasper.

-Bueno, me voy a ahora.- dijo Jasper mientras los miraba sonriente mientras hacia un gesto con la mano y se comenzaba alejar.

En la autopista viendo como el avión despegaba estaban Edward y Bella, afirmados en el auto del chico bebiendo un café. Bella no podía evitar sentirse melancólica viendo como el avión se iba y un poco de su corazón con el. De pronto Edward de la nada deja su café sobre el techo del auto y se gira hacia Bella creando una jaula entre él y el auto. Bella levanta su vaso de café lo pone al lado de su cara para tratar de poner una barrera entre ella y Edward, mientras pasaba saliva sonoramente, nerviosa por lo que pudiese venir ahora.

-Bella

-¿Quéque quieres?

-Escúchame con atención. Óyeme bien, por que solo lo diré una vez.- dijo Edward y Bella asintió.

-Bella, tu y yo… (Deberíamos empezar a salir).- sólo se escucho el ruido de un avión que pasaba por lo que Bella no oía nada así que solo lo miro y pestañeo un par de veces. Edward no dijo nada más y se fue hacia el lado del piloto para subirse al auto sonriente por que para el, el silencio otorgaba.

Bella que no sabia que había dicho el chico solo se enderezó preguntándose que era había dicho, pero Edward la regaño por que no se subía al auto, por lo que no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.

Bella estaba tranquilamente almorzando con Hanna en los comedores, claramente Bella el contenido de su lonchera y Hanna el almuerzo del instituto. De pronto un monto de gente se aglomeró en la entrada y se escucharon algunos gritos de las chicas. De la nada apareció Edward mirando hacia todos lados buscando a alguien, cuando encontró su objetivo camino hacia él. Lo que Bella no sabia era que ella era el objetivo.

-El sábado a las 4 pm. Frente a la Torre Namsan.- dijo el chico y se fue. Bella que estaba con la boca llena estaba pensativa (n/a; es una torre que existe en corea, con un teleférico que permite ver la ciudad se Seúl creo… pero como no se si hay en estados unidos simplemente la traslade jeje) Pero antes de que siquiera pudiese masticar el chico se devolvió y dijo

-Si llegas un minuto tarde estás muerta.- dijo y Edward se marcho por donde llego, Bella que aun parecía un hámster con la boca llena solo lo miro irse y negó con la cabeza para seguir comiendo. Mientras Hanna la observaba sorprendida.

El sábado era el día para las compras, sobre todo este por que una vez al mes al supermercado que iban René y Bella hacían súper rebajas. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una gran cola para entrar, ya que lo abrían a las 4 de la tarde por la ocasión, rápidamente corrieron por un par de carritos de supermercado y se pusieron a la fila. René inmediatamente comenzó a darle instrucciones a su hija.

-Cuando abra a las 4 en punto, corres a la sección de ropa y toma lo que creas que te quede, también para tu papa, seth y a mi.

-¿No es mejor si vamos juntas?.- pregunto la chica.

-No, tengo que ir a la oferta de la harina. Si el departamento de ropa es la invasión de los ingleses a América, la oferta de harina es…

-La segunda guerra mundial.- completo Bella

-Exacto. Una ves una señora perdió un diente.- dijo René mientras Bella ponía cara de espanto.

-Nuestro presupuesto de tres meses depende de lo que hagamos hoy ¿entendido?.- Y ambas hicieron un signo de "a luchar".

Una carrera se había desatado adentro del supermercado para llegar a las distintas zonas de oferta Bella corrió como pudo con su torpeza para llegar a la zona de ropa. Rápidamente comenzó a tomar todo lo que pudo, termino dentro de un montón de señoras que le tironeaban lo que tenia en las manos.

Por su parte Edward esperaba inquieto frente a la torre Namsan. Había comenzado a nevar y Bella no llegaba…

A eso de las 8 de la tarde Bella y René lograron salir del supermercado orgullosas de haber logrado su objetivo. Al salir se encontraron con que estaba nevando.

-OH esta nevando. Debemos apresurarnos ya que Charlie y tu hermano nos esperan en casa.- dijo Rene y Bella tomo un paraguas para protegerse de la nieve. Mientras lo hacia comenzó a recordar las palabras de Edward "El sábado a las 4 pm. Frente a la Torre Namsan" "Si llegas un minuto tarde estas muerta" por lo que comenzó a murmurar

-No puede ser… no…no

-Que estas murmurando chica loca.- le pregunto René

-Mamá

-Que?

-¿Existe alguien que espere 4 horas bajo la nieve, por una promesa que no fue hecha?

-Para nada, a menos de que esa persona este loca. Vámonos.- dijo René y comenzaron a caminar pero Bella tuvo una corazonada y volvió a pensar en voz alta.

-Ese loco idiota…

-Que?- la miro su madre intrigada.

-Mamá regresa a casa primero. Tengo que ir a otra parte!.- dijo Bella y salio corriendo hacia el supuesto lugar de encuentro dejando a René con la palabra en la boca.

Bella corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la torre pero cuando llego no veía a nadie. Hasta que miro hacia una pequeña banca en la cual estaba Edward tiritando y cubierto de nieve, rápidamente se acercó donde estaba el chico y le puso su sombrilla encima para cubrirlo. El chico al ver la mano levanto la vista y dijo.

-¿Qué hora crees que es?

-Eso es lo que debería preguntar. ¿Tienes alguna idea de que hora es? ¿De verdad no tienes nada mejor que hacer? - le respondió Bella.

-¿No te dije que estarías muerta si llegabas tarde?

-¿Cuándo prometí que vendría?

-Estas aquí ahora.- dijo el chico mirando el suelo.

-Bueno…eso… vine para checar si estabas aquí. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera venido?

-De todos modos viniste, ¿no? También,¿de quién es culpa de que esté así? Entonces deja de hablar como si hubieras hecho algo bueno.- Bella no le respondió nada, se sentía un poco mal que extrañamente por su culpa Edward se estuviese congelando.

-Ah, esta helando.- Se quejó el chico.

-Levántate, te compraré una bebida caliente. O enfermaras.- Dijo Bella y comenzó a darse la vuelta para caminar pero vio que el chico se había quedado ahí sin responder. Por lo que lo movió del hombro para que se levantase. El chico se comenzó a levantar pero rápidamente perdió el equilibrio y se fue sobre Bella. La chica a duras penas lo podía sostener, mientras Edward estaba semi inconciente afirmando la cabeza en su hombro. Bella no encontró nada mejor para hacerlo reaccionar que pisarle fuerte un pie, y resultó… Edward rápidamente comenzó a quejarse

-Quieres tomar un té o nos vamos? – Pregunto la chica.

Fueron a la torre y en la entrada habían maquinas expendedoras de bebidas y comida. Bella metió unas cuantas monedas en una de las máquinas y la maquina preparó un vaso de café. Cuando estuvo listo se lo ofreció a Edward el que lo tomó un poco reticente. Mientras Bella esperaba que saliese el otro vaso le dijo.

-Es como un café de 30 dólares.

-Hey tu, incluso me quieres engañar, ¿eh?… De todos modos no bebo de estas cosas.-Bella sacó su vaso y le dijo.

-Solo cállate y bébelo. El café de esta maquina es de lo mejor.- Edward lo olio y probo un poco.

-Quieres que te muestre por qué cuesta 30 dólares? Sígueme.- dijo la chica y comenzó a caminar hacia el mirador de la torre. Edward empezó a seguirla bebiendo un poco del café que en realidad no estaba nada mal.

Cuando ya estaban en la cima de la torre desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad iluminada, Edward estaba bastante asombrado.

-wow!

-¿Qué tal? Tenía razón, ¿no? Es igual que un café en el "sky-lounge" de un hotel.- dijo Bella y Edward negó un levemente con la cabeza.

-Eres muy mala con el cálculo como para dirigir un negocio, ni siquiera una pequeña tienda.

-Que?- la chica lo miro intrigada.

-36 dólares con 300 centavos.

-Hu?.- Bella lo miraba aun mas intrigada.

-Necesitas incluir los impuestos y servicios.

-Un hombre rico también como calcular esas cosas ¿no?

-No solo pretendo saberlo ¿Cómo puedes convertirte en rico, si no lo sabes?.- dijo Edward y Bella lo miro con una leve sonrisa, no esperaba que Edward fuera mas que un presumido niño rico.

-Wow, hay tantas estrellas..- dijo Bella admirando el cielo, pero Edward comenzó a reírse mientras la chica lo miraba ceñuda.

-Yah, esas no son estrellas. Son satélites chica estúpida.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿En verdad piensas que hay tantos satélites?.- le contestó Bella contrariada.

-¿Estas bromeando? Son satélites.- dijo Edward muy seguro.

-¡No quiero escuchar nada de ti!

-Que chica estupida?

-Que tú chico estúpido!

-Tu tonta.

-Tu eres más tonto

Mientras Bella y Edward peleaban por quien era más tonto no se percataron que el cuidador del mirador ya comenzaba a cerrar el lugar, lo primero que hizo fue poner las trancas a la puerta del mirador exterior, luego apago las luces y se marchó sin que los chicos se diesen cuenta.

Bella miro hacia sus espaldas derepente y notó que la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas.

-Que es esto? Se oscureció.- dijo y rápidamente partió a mirar hacia la puerta del mirador. Luego Edward siguió sus pasos.

Bella fue la puerta y intento a abrirla pero ya estaba trancada. Intento un par de veces y comenzó a gritar "hay gente aquí socorro!" pero nadie la oía. Edward se acercó a tratar de ayudarla a abrir la puerta pero tampoco tuvo suerte. Bella comenzó a moverse en su lugar preocupada.

-¿Por qué tiemblas como un bicho raro? Sólo espera llamaré a alguien.- dijo Edward comenzando a buscar su celular en su bolsillo.

-Me tengo que ir, mi mama va a matarme.

-¿Dónde esta mi celular?.- Edward rebuscaba preocupado en sus bolsillos, pero el teléfono no estaba.

-¿No trajiste celular?.- Bella lo miro asustada.

-¿Qué hay de ti?.- le pregunto el chico.

-No tengo celular…- contesto la chica.

-¿Cómo una persona no puede tener celular? Es tu culpa que estemos atrapados aquí.- dijo Edward reclamándole casi como un niño pequeño.

-Mi culpa? ¿Quién fue el que espero por horas como idiota?

-¡Lo hice por que no me gusta rendirme!¡Esa es la primera ves que espero a alguien!

-Que?.- Bella lo miro confundida, mientras pensaba "_realmente habla enserio… eso de algún modo extraño es… bastante tierno" _Para luego volver a intentar abrir nuevamente la puerta.

-Que estas haciendo? No ves que ya no hay nadie.- le dijo Edward como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

Luego de un rato de infructuosos intentos por abrir la puerta. Decidieron subir hacia donde estaban las cabinas de los teleféricos, por suerte había una abierta. Eso era mejor que pasar la noche a la intemperie. Aunque en la cabina de todas formas hacia mucho frío.

Edward se sentó en una de los asientos del lugar y comenzó a toser. Bella de a poco se fue acercando y se sentó al otro extremo del asiento pegada a la ventana. De pronto la chica dijo.

-Lo siento.

-Que?.- pregunto Edward mientras se refregaba las manos para aliviar un poco el frío intenso que hacia en el lugar.

-Lo siento… es mi culpa que este pasando todo esto.

-Finalmente te diste cuenta.- le respondió Edward.

-¿Por qué un chico como tu hizo algo así? Esperando a alguien bajo la nieve por 4 horas. ¿Acaso nadie en tu casa te dijo algo al respecto? Mayordomos, seguridad, chóferes…¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Los deje ir…

-¿Por qué?

-Trate de hacer las cosas al nivel de un plebeyo.- dijo el chico y Bella lo miro enfurruñada y murmuro

-Que sacrificio…

-oye Bella…

-Que!- respondió la chica fríamente.

-¿puedo decirte la verdad?

-¿Qué verdad?.- lo miro confundida. Edward comenzó a acercarse a la chica que cada ves se pegaba más a la pared.

-Lo que tengas que decirme me lo puedes decir desde allá.

-Yo….- comenzó a decir Edward pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase calló nuevamente inconciente sobre Bella. La chica no se percato de eso y sólo pensó que se quería pasar de listo…

-Tu bastardo pervertido. ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto en la situación que nos encontramos? Aléjate de mi.- decía Bella mientras Edward ni siquiera se movía…

-Ash! ¿No te vas a quitar? Si no te quitas a la cuenta de tres entonces yo…- dijo Bella mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo algo con qué defenderse, sólo encontró un plumón permanente.

-una…dos…dos y medio… tres!.- dijo Bella y el chico no se movía…

-Este loco bastardo, estúpido e idiota.- La chica tomo impulso y lo empujo. Edward choco al otro lado con un poste y comenzó a toser, algo que bella no esperaba, al parecer enserio estaba enfermo. Le hizo señas para que le contestara pero Edward no le decía nada, solo tiritaba. Luego se decidió y le toco la frente y se dio cuenta que el chico estaba sudando frío… estaba con hipotermia.

-Edward… estas bien?.- le pregunto preocupada

-No…no..me siento bien.- respondió el chico.

Bella se comenzó a preocupar y rebusco en su mochila algo con que arroparlo, por suerte encontró unas frazadas que habían comprado ese día en el supermercado, con las que lo comenzó a arropar. Mientras la chica trataba de abrigarlo Edward le pregunto…

-Que haces?

-Te mantendrás caliente si te cubro con estas mantas. Así que mejor cállate.- decía mientras lo arropaba bien.

Luego de un par de horas ambos estaban durmiendo, Bella afirmada en la ventana y Edward afirmado sobre ella. Edward despertó cuando ya se sentía un poco mejor y vio el plumón botado en el suelo, lo recogió y una idea cruzó por su cabeza pero primero se quito una de las mantas y cubrió a Bella que aún dormía.

Al día siguiente el cuidador entro a la torre y vio que la puerta de una de las cabinas estaba semi abierta, entro a revisar y vio a los dos chicos durmiendo. Los que pronto despertaron y se fueron del lugar.

Estaban afuera de la torre con el auto y el chofer de Edward esperándolos.

-Entra, te llevare a tu casa.- le decía Edward a Bella.

-No gracias. De todos modos tengo que pensar en que le voy a decir a mi mamá. Tomare el auto bus.- dijo Bella medio afligida por lo que le esperaba probablemente en casa. Edward la observaba y le dijo.

-Ya que pasamos la noche juntos, yo debería tomar la responsabilidad por ti.- Dijo y luego se acerco a susurrarle algo al oído.

Lo que Bella y Edward no sabían era que alguien estaba tomando fotos de eso.

Luego de que termino de decirle el secreto al oído Bella le pego un pisotón a Edward, el que comenzó a reclamar.

Ya cuando estaba fuera de la tintorería Bella se armo de valor para entrar a su casa, a esas alturas resignada a recibir un castigo. Cuando entro a la sala lo primero que hizo fue ponerse de rodillas y decir.

-Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa. ¡mamá, papá por favor perdónenme!.- dijo rogando misericordia mientras escucha un "un dos tres" y el sonido de petardos de serpentina resonar.

-¿Qué significa "fue mi culpa"? ¿Quién fue al que salvaste anoche?.- dijo una muy sonriente René.

-¡al heredero del Cullen Group!.- dijo muy animado Seth.

-Del Cullen Group.- dijo René.

-Por supuesto la empresa nro uno de Estados unidos.- completo Charlie. Mientras Bella los miraba como si tuviesen tres cabezas.

-Salvar al sucesor del Cullen Group, es como salvar la economía de todo el país. ¿Cómo podría culparte por eso? No es lo suficientemente grave como para tener problemas.- Continuo alegremente René. Mientras Charlie termino por agregar

-Todo lo contrario mira lo que obtuvimos por eso.- dijo y le señalo hacia la mesa de centro que estaba tapada de ropa nueva. Bella pregunto extrañada, mientras el resto de su familia se median las ropas.

-Que esto? ¿Cómo lo supieron?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo sabes que lo descubrimos? ¿Cómo no podríamos saber del… joven… como era que se llamaba… así Edward Cullen? El nos envío todo esto. Nos dijo que estabas con él y que no te regañáramos. Y todas estas cosas son para demostrar su gratitud.- dijo Rene.

-Se nota que es una persona que esta bien educada y sabe agradecer.- exclamo Charlie para luego agregar.

-Inclusive dijo que la próxima vez nos visitaría para ver como estábamos.

-Es tan conmovedor, que siento que voy a llorar de la emoción hija.- completo René. Así estuvieron bastante rato ante la mirada estupefacta de Bella.

Bella se fue a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando dejo la mochila en su escritorio comenzó a recordar lo que Edward le había dicho al oído sonriente y por que le había dado el pisotón _"ya que pasamos la noche juntos, debo asumir la responsabilidad de ti ahora en adelante" _

En el instituto casi todos los celulares recibían el mensajes de texto que decían "Atención Bella Swan ascendió a novia de Edward Cullen" , "Hey! Edward esta saliendo con Bella Swan!", "Bella Swan es la novia de Edward Cullen", "Bella Swan ascendió socialmente" . Así una infinidad de mensajes a prácticamente todo el cuerpo estudiantil de la escuela. La noticia estaba en boca de todos, y pasó que era de esperarse que cuando Bella llegase al instituto todos hablaran de ella.

Bella notó algo raro en el ambiente en el momento que comenzó a recibir halagos de chicas que nunca en su vida habían cruzado palabra con ella y ahora le decían cosas como "hola Bella, que linda te ves hoy" "Bella, encantada de conocerte!" y cosas por el estilo. Además nunca habían estado tan alegres de verla. De un momento a otro se había visto rodeada de chicas y llena de invitaciones para ir de comprar, fiestas de cumpleaños, bebidas y dulces. Bella solo las miraba extrañada y después de un rato decidió correr al edificio donde tenía clases.

El trío de rubias la observaban a lo lejos bastante enojadas.

-Bella Swan.- dijo Tanya.

-Chica mala… tenemos que hacer algo al respecto…- dijo Jessica destilando veneno mientras sus dos amigas asentían.

Bella iba caminando del brazo de Hanna animadamente hacia el hall del edificio cuando notaron que una aglomeración se encontraba mirando fijamente el tv plasma informativo del hall. Bella se lo señalo a Hanna y ambas fueron a mirar que tanto leía el resto, se fueron hasta adelante para poder mirar mejor. Pero cuando Bella quedo frente a la pantalla junto a Hanna, notó que la noticia era sobre ella. Una foto de Edward hablándole al oído la mañana después del incidente de la torre Namsan. Con el titulo de "la nueva pareja del instituto tuvo su primera noche juntos" Pronto aparecieron, Edward, James y Emmett a mirar la pantalla también.

-Edward, ¿es verdad? – Pregunto James, pero antes Bella se puso a casi gritar. Hanna miraba un poco triste la escena.

-¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡no es lo que todos piensan! ¡Lo que paso fue que el….- pero Edward le corto la explicación a gritos de Bella diciendo.

-Si, es verdad.- dijo y luego pasó sonriente el brazo sobre los hombros de Bella y comenzó a casi a arrastrarle fuera del hall mientras muchos "ooooo" resonaban en el lugar al igual que los "¡nononono! ¡no es así!" de Bella. Emmett y Jasper se miraron bastante divertidos y sorprendidos, eso era una muy extraña noticia.

Fin cap 10

Solo les puedo decir que lo que pasa el próximo cap lo hace demasiado… demasiado bueno!


	11. Capitulo 11

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Capitulo 11 como lo prometí si habían rr, así que aquí esta mi promesa cumplida. Recibí comentarios sobre que escribo acelerado y tengo errores ortográficos, créanlo que nadie lo tiene más claro que yo. Tratare de ir mejorando eso, pero si me pusiese a revisar meticulosamente cada capitulo subiría tarde mal y nunca, por que ahorita mismo estoy subiendo cap prácticamente de ilegal… la universidad me absorbe prácticamente toda mi vida, vivo para y por la universidad… toneladas y toneladas que estudiar… nunca se acaba u.u … por eso pido comprensión. Si alguien quiere ser mi beta seria de mucha ayuda =)… bueno volviendo al cap a mi me encanta en lo personal n.n por eso lo promocioné mucho… jeje al final de este les dejo los comentarios =)(y alguna pistilla quizás ;) ) ... ahora si la próxima actualización será el sábado probablemente… si hay varios rr insistentes quizás me quedo hasta tarde y lo subo el viernes. Pero si será sólo un cap por semana… espero que más largos. Ahora si que disfruten =)

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 11

[Aclaración: El personaje de Billy es medio vidente o adivino, por lo que no tomen a mal los comentarios que haga. Simplemente el trata de prevenir las cosas. ]

Bella se percato de que Hanna no se encontraba en la sala de clases. Por lo en la tarde decidió ir a verla a su casa para saber como estaba, llevando consigo el peluche de ovejita con una canción cantada por ella para su amiga.

Estaban en el cuarto de Hanna, la que escuchaba atentamente la canción cantada por Bella. El gesto era muy tierno. Al finalizar la canción Bella pregunto

-¿Estás mejor?

-Si… solo estoy un poco mareada. Estoy bien… no te preocupes.

-Eso esta bien. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, no te preocupes.- le dijo sonriente Bella.

-Bella…

-¿Si?

-Sobre el F4 y Edward…¿Es realmente cierto?

-Eso… nah, de ninguna manera… son sólo rumores.- dijo la chica restándole importancia al asunto.

-Pero… en verdad pareciera que a Edward le gustas.

-No, de ninguna manera. Nada de eso, a el le gusta hacer bromas y divertirse. ¿Cómo podría Edward Cullen fijarse en mí?...¿No sabes como es él? En especial con el incidente de la última vez…Entonces al llamado "Gran Edward Cullen"¿le gusto?...imposible -dijo Bella inspirada, mientras Hanna mostraba una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno si lo ves de ese modo puede que… tengas razón.

-Exactamente.- decía Bella mientras veía como Hanna se estiraba sonriente y comenzaba ágilmente a levantarse.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- pregunto Bella y Hanna le respondió sonriente.

-Si, creo que ya me siento bien. Bella ¿Quieres ir a algún lado a pasear? Espera un segundo.- dijo la chica y se fue rápidamente a algún lugar de su cuarto. Bella no pudo evitar sentirse contenta de que su amiga se sintiese con ánimo nuevamente.

Mientras esperaba que Hanna se arreglase comenzó a recorrer la habitación que era muy linda y espaciosa. Llego a un mueble lleno de adornos y algunos álbumes de fotos, pero uno en especial le llamo la atención "Jardín de niños Cullen". Bella con la ilusión de ver a sus compañeros de pequeños tomo el libro para verlo, pero antes de que pudiese abrirlo de la nada apareció Hanna a arrebatárselo enojada.

-¿Por qué tocas las cosas de otras personas?¿Qué es lo que te hace ser tan entrometida?-Bella la miraba algo asustada por su reacción.

-Lo siento.- dijo en casi un susurro. Hanna notó que había sobreexagerado y trató de explicar.

-Es por que escribí cosas extrañas aquí. No quiero que nadie lo vea. Discúlpame por enojarme.- expresó la chica mientras devolvía el libro a su sitio.

-No discúlpame tu a mi. Lo hice sin pensar.

-No importa ambas tenemos la culpa, mejor acompáñame para que nos cambiemos de ropa para salir ¿si?.- dijo la Hanna sonriente de siempre arrastrando a Bella su vestidor.

Emmett y James se encontraban en el cuarto de Edward jugando despreocupadamente ajedrez, mientras Edward limpiaba su telescopio.

-¿Edward, vas en serio?- pregunto de pronto James.

-¿Acerca de que?

-Hablo acerca de Bella.

-Si no es real, entonces ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?-dijo Edward como si fuese lo más obvio.

-Sabes lo que significa "real" para nosotros ¿y lo dices así de fácil?- comento Emmett.

-Sabes que la libertad es limitada para nosotros cuando se trata de una relación.- agregó James.

-Son sólo tus palabras de hombre. Ustedes son tan engreídos, ¿Cuándo ni siquiera son hombres de verdad?-respondió Edward.

-¿Cuál es el hombre real del que estás hablando?-Pregunto James con la voz algo cancina. Edward muy concentrado le dijo

-Un hombre, es el que es responsable desde el inicio hasta el final.

-¿Hasta el final?-pregunto Emmett.

-Así es. Hasta el final.- termino Edward con una sonrisa pensativa y continuó limpiando su telescopio.

En la discoteca Twilight el grupo SS501 se presentaba en vivo con su canción "ur man"(n/a: el grupo en realidad existe (L) les dejo el link en mi perfil por si quieren oír la canción versión remix, que es la se supone suena en la discoteca en ese momento). Hanna bailaba con un chico cerca de la barra mientras Bella estaba en una de las mesas observando el lugar y la presentación del grupo. En un momento de la canción uno de los cantantes la señalo, eso hizo que se asustara un poco Bella.

Hanna desde donde bailaba observaba a Bella un poco incómoda por lo que se acercó a ofrecerle algo de beber.

-¿No quieres bailar?- le pregunto la chica, mientras le pasaba el vaso.

-¿eh?.- con el ruido Bella no había oído.

-¿NO QUIERES BAILAR?.- dijo Hanna prácticamente gritando, pero Bella logró oírla.

-Esta es la primera vez que estoy en un sitio como este. Solo estoy mirando, no te preocupes anda a bailar.- contesto Bella sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Bueno, vuelvo en un rato.- Dijo Hanna y se devolvió a la pista de baile donde el chico con el que bailaba antes la esperaba. Continuo observando a Bella la que se sentó un rato en la mesa y luego se fue a caminar por el local con una botella de agua mineral de la mano.

Mientras Hanna aún observaba a Bella una chica la paso a pisar fuertemente pero rápidamente le dijo lo siento. Hanna la miro mal y simplemente la abofeteo, cayendo la chica de espaldas al suelo. Hanna con tono ácido le dijo

-¿Qué?¿Piensas que te equivocaste? ¿Si eres fea deberías ser mejor bailando? Con esa figura ¿Qué te hace tan segura para venir a un lugar como este? ¡No seas ridícula!

Alice estaba limpiando unas mesas del local cuando Billy llego a decirle

-Alice, no vas a ir a ningún sitio, ¿verdad?

-No voy a ir a ningún sitio, tranquilo.

-Sólo no te vayas. ¡No deberías ir!.- Alice rodó los ojos y le contesto.

-¿Qué tontería es esta? Rápido, entra y has avena o algo en vez de decir estupideces.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del local y con eso dando paso a James, Alice al sentir la campanilla de la puerta fue a dar la bienvenida al nuevo cliente…

-Bienveni…- se le cortó la frase cuando comenzó a percatarse de quien era el cliente.

-¿Bella Swan trabaja aquí cierto?- pregunto despreocupadamente el chico observando el lugar.

-Si.- respondió Alice suspirando sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima al chico.

-¿No está?

-Es su día libre.

-Tú… ¿Eres amiga de Bella? – preguntó amablemente James y Alice solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde… el Jardín de niños.- respondió algo atontada la chica. Ella no podía creer que semejante adonis le estuviese dirigiendo la palabra.

-Entonces, eres su mejor amiga ¿cierto?

-Si

-Entonces vamos.- dijo James tomándola por el brazo, pero la chica lo frenó en seco.

-¿Eh?...¿Adonde? – James solo le sonrío y se la llevo. Alice tampoco puso mucha resistencia. Billy salio a ofrecer el aperitivo de cortesía pero no encontró al cliente nuevo, ni a Alice, por lo que quedo pensando en que él estaba en lo cierto… si se iba a ir.

En el estudio de James, Alice observaba todo muy impresionada. No podía creer que se encontraba en el estudio de trabajo de James Bull y que esté le estaba sirviendo una taza de té.

-Estoy haciendo esto sólo por que Bella podría resultar herida. Así que me gustaría que le dieras un buen consejo.- dijo James invitando a tomar asiento a Alice frente a él.

-¿Qué tipo de consejo? ¿Un consejo como "no mires a un árbol que no puedes trepar"? (no te molestes en intentar lo imposible) o…"Eres un juguete del F4 sólo para pasar el rato, Así que cuando te dejen de lado, acéptalo"- dijo Alice bastante molesta.

-Hey tranquilízate. Volverte loca con esa linda carita, me asusta más. Alice, ciertamente eres amiga de Bella.- le dijo James sonriéndole.

-Parece que crees que todas las chicas morirían si les dices cualquier cosa con esa cara bonita. Pero, no soy ese tipo de persona. No has oído eso, me voy.- expresó molesta Alice y comenzó a hacer su retirada, pero cuando iba en la puerta se arrepintió y volvió a beber el té que James le había servido. Además, de aclararle un par de puntos.

-Cuanto más lo pienso, más molesta me siento. La que empezó no fue Bella, sino él. Bella nunca espero "trepar" ese tipo de árbol ¿Entendido?- dijo duramente para esta ves en verdad retirarse.

Cuando iba saliendo se encontró con Emmett en la puerta, el que claramente la dejo pasar primero. Emmett se quedó observando como se iba la chica bastante enojada. Mientras adentro del estudio James sólo podía reír y negar con la cabeza.

-Hey James ¿Qué has hecho esta ves?

-No he hecho nada.

-Sólo hay una razón por la que las mujeres se enfaden y salen así.- agregó Emmett.

-No lo sé, no me gusta ese tipo de género.

-¿Qué tipo de género es ese?

-Hay un tipo de chica que siempre termina como una novela lacrimógena lo que fue una comedia o romance.- Emmett sólo pudo sonreír divertido mientras James agregaba.

-De verdad no me gustan esas cosas…

Bella continuaba dando vueltas por la discoteca sin encontrar algo muy interesante que hacer, iba mirando a la nada cuando siente que tropieza con algo, rápidamente lo sujeta para evitar que cayera. Al lograrlo no pudo evitar sonreír complacida, pocas veces lograba coordinar para lograr evitar que algo se cayera. Un chico le hablo de la nada.

-No tienes que ser tan exagerada, no pasaba nada si se caía el estuche de la guitarra.- Al parecer el era el dueño del estuche.

-Es que no debería haber caído, lo siento.- le respondió Bella avergonzada.

-Bueno, no importa.- dijo el chico, que luego al ver que Bella no miraba ningún punto en especifico comentó.

-¿No tienes calor? – la chica solo asintió.

Bella y el chico desconocido se encontraban en la terraza de la discoteca, Bella miraba la ciudad sumida en sus pensamientos. De pronto comenzó a escuchar una melodía conocida, se giro para ver de donde provenía, era el chico desconocido que estaba interpretando en guitarra la última melodía que había escuchado ella interpretar a Jasper antes de irse. Las imágenes fueron una a una pasando por su mente… podía cerrar los ojos y ver Jasper interpretando esa melodía con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero aún así un sonido hermoso. No pudo evitar sonreír al recuerdo.

Abrió su botella de agua para beber un poco pero se dio cuenta que ya no le quedaba, por suerte el chico amablemente le ofreció otra.

-Gracias.- respondió sonriente Bella.

-Déjame tocar una canción y nos vamos.- dijo el chico y Bella simplemente asintió. "_Una canción no le hace daño a nadie ¿cierto?" _

Bella continuó observando al chico tocar la guitarra cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir un sueño intenso y su vista se nublo un poco. De pronto, la chica cayó rendida al suelo.

A la mañana siguiente Bella comenzó a reaccionar, se incorporo con los ojos cerrados y toqueteo el velador para encontrar un vaso con agua. Mientras bebía el agua comenzó a abrir los ojos y noto que estaba en un cuarto que no conocía y su ropa estaba regada por todas partes. Al principio eso no la emociono mucho, su mente estaba algo dormida pero cuando su vista dio con un espejo que decía "gracias, por lo de anoche" no pudo más que reaccionar y escupir toda el agua que tenia en su boca.

Bella no podía salir de su desconcierto…¿Qué había sucedido anoche? Ella simplemente no recordaba nada, comenzó a revisarse y vio que aun estaba con una camiseta y el short que llevaba anoche puestos. Rápidamente su mente empezó a suponer situaciones mientras hablaba en voz alta.

-¡No, no, esto no puede ser! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Edward hizo que James y Emmett fueran temprano en la mañana a su casa vistiendo extrañamente el uniforme del instituto. Ahora el par de chicos se encontraban esperando a su amigo, al que su peluquero le estaba arreglando el cabello.

-¿Por qué de la nada decidiste usar el uniforme de la escuela?- pregunto James bastante intrigado.

-Usar el uniforme de la escuela de vez en cuando no hace daño.- dijo Edward despreocupado. Pero Emmett agrego…

-Y tu cabello, ¿realmente lo vas a alisar todo?

-Han pasado ya dos horas, por favor ¿no me digas que vas a hacer esto cada mañana?- agregó James.

-Debe haber algún cambio en su debido momento.- dijo Edward a sus amigos y luego agregó

-Hazlo bien.- apurando al peluquero el que simplemente asintió. Mientras continuaba esperando que el peluquero terminara de alaciar y ordenar su cabello, Edward comenzó a recordar la razón de este cambio.

"_-Parece que todavía no lo sabes…¡me disgusta todo sobre ti! ¡Tu forma de ser, de caminar y tu estúpido pelo desordenado! Odio todo!.- dijo Bella ya bastante molesta._

_-Tomaste la medicina equivocada?- preguntó Edward incrédulo de las palabras de la chica._

_-No he terminado de hablar… Es una monstruosidad ver como tu grupo maneja a su placer toda la escuela. Además meterse con los chicos débiles para su diversión con sus tarjetas rojas o lo que sea y su desconsideración, es lo peor!_

_-Tttu…_

_-¿Quieres que te lo repita ahora mismo? En conjunto Edward odio todo sobre ti, odio todo!- dicho esto Bella se fue dejando a Edward pasmado en su lugar."_

Y Edward estaba dispuesto a cambiar esa percepción de Bella sobre él, por lo que cambiando su peinado y ropa era el principio.

Ahora Edward junto con el par de F4, se encaminaban al edificio enfundados en sus uniformes de instituto, paro aún así luciendo como modelos de pasarela.

Bella caminaba hacia el edificio aún pensando que rayos había pasado la noche anterior, en su mente tenia un gran hoyo negro que le preocupaba bastante. Por lo que hablaba consigo misma para tranquilizarse.

-Ah, no puede ser. Eso es imposible ¡nonono! ¿Cómo es que no puedo recordarlo? Relájate, Bella. Cálmate. Si algo paso, es imposible que no puedas recordarlo. ¿Eso será posible? No, no lo es… Ay, ¡me estoy volviendo loca!-

Mientras Bella continuaba con sus divagaciones de la nada apareció el trío de "rubias" que la tomaron del pelo, del brazo y comenzaron a arrastrarla literalmente mientras Bella reclamaba

-¿Quién se creen que son? Déjenme ir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Aún tienes cara para pedírnoslo? – dijo Tanya venenosa mientras afianzaba su agarre.

-Dios mío… eres grosera al devolver el favor de esa manera. Es por eso que dicen que la gente pobre es espantosa-Agregó Jessica.

-Tú realmente eres demasiado descarada.- completo Lauren.

-¡no entiendo que están diciendo! No hay ninguna razón para que me hagan esto.¡déjenme ir!- decía Bella mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de las chicas. Pero estas siguieron arrastrándola al comedor.

Cuando ya tenían tirada a la pobre Bella en el suelo del comedor continuaron las recriminaciones hacia su persona.

-¿Qué no hay ninguna razón para esto? Engañar a Edward es lo mismo que engañarnos a todas nosotras. ¡Insultar al F4 es lo mismo que insultarnos a todas nosotras!- dijo Jessica a viva voz y Tanya agregó.

-Alguien como tú, un estropajo. ¿Piensas que vamos a permitir que seas la vergüenza del instituto Cullen? ¡Tu zorra!

En lo que Tanya terminaba de hablar en la pantalla del plasma informativo del comedor aparecía una imagen de Bella abrazada en una cama con un chico con el titulo de "Bella Swan engaña a Edward Cullen". Luego un sin numero de imágenes de ella durmiendo al lado del chico aparecían sin cesar. Bella sólo podía mirar asombrada la pantalla, pero rápidamente algunas piezas del puzzle comenzaron a encajar. Pero lamentablemente antes de que Bella terminara de atar los cabos, Edward, James y Emmett irrumpieron en el comedor.

-¿Qué están haciendo?.- Edward comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Bella y el resto de la gente. Bella notó el nuevo look de Edward pero poco le importo luego de pensar el problemón que se le venia encima. Mientras Edward continuaba hablando.

-¿Quién te crees que eres tú que eres para estar haciendo esto?.- le dice el chico a Jessica la que rápidamente reclama.

-Edward ¡No te dejes engañar por ella! ¡Mira esto y despierta!- Mientras la rubia decía esto Bella saltó hacia la pantalla y la comenzó a tapar con su espalda.

-¡No Edward, eso no es cierto! ¡Algo anda mal!- dijo Bella algo desesperada pero el chico con un simple movimiento corrió a la chica de la pantalla encontrándose con tamaña sorpresa.

Edward quedo mirando fijo la pantalla que Bella volvió a tapar. Un silencio tenso se formo en el ambiente. Emmett y James miraban incrédulos la escena.

-¿Cómo puede estar mal? Incluso hay fotos para comprobarlo.- dijo Edward monocorde.

-No lo sé, pienso que tal vez alguien me drogo.- Respondió la chica algo afligida.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Ese es el tipo de chica que eres? Entonces caíste…¿Eres el tipo de chica que cae en cualquier trampa?.- dijo Edward furioso mientras a Bella se le aguaban los ojos.

-Edward, no me importa lo que creas o digas. Ni siquiera por que estoy defendiendo algo tan increíble. De todas formas, no es cierto. Esto es algo de lo que no tengo ni idea. – explico la chica. Pero Edward llevado por la furia la tomó del cuello de la camisa y la levanto un poco acercándola a él.

-Sólo te haré una pregunta. La mujer de las fotos…¿No eres tú, Bella Swan?- La chica simplemente agachó la mirada mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ella no podía mentirle… si era ella. Edward la soltó y fijo la mirada en otra parte cuando comenzó a hablar.

-No te importa si te creo, ¿verdad?... Bien, tienes razón. Bella Swan desde ahora en adelante no te conozco.- dijo Edward y se fue. Emmett y Jasper se quedaron un momento más observando a Bella pero sin decir ninguna palabra se fueron tras su amigo.

Cuando desaparecieron del comedor los F4, las chica s se abalanzaron contra Bella gritando cosas como "traicionera!" "quítate el uniforme, que lo ensucias"… Pero a Bella, poco le importaba lo que le hicieran, en el fondo estaba triste… muy triste. Jamás creyó que las palabras de Edward le fuesen a doler tanto.

Emmett y James para distraer a su amigo lo invitaron a disparar discos de barro, pero fue un error, Edward desato una guerra mundial de escopetazos a lo que se moviera en el blanco. Mientras pasaban los días el humor y ánimo de Edward no mejoraba, ahora los tres iban a sus respectivos autos luego de haber entrenado. Edward al subirse a su coche simplemente partió a toda velocidad llevándose todo a su paso, por suerte la gente esquivaba el auto.

-Hay que terminar con esto o de lo contrario va a terminar matando a alguien.- le dijo James a Emmett mientras observaban preocupados irse a su amigo.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo comportarse así desde que su hermana Rosalie se caso.- agregó Emmett.

-Tengo una idea. Rápido vamos.- Y así los chicos del F4 fueron por alguna solución para su amigo con el corazón roto.

Fin cap 11/ Chachachan… que hará ese dúo por su amigo? Más aún…quien o quienes fueron las que les tendieron la trampa a Bella? :0! Según yo sólo hay tres posibilidades, la que lo descubra en el rr… le confirmo con un adelantito ;)… lo que les digo es que cada vez ocurrirán más cosas… "emoción" ^ ^!


	12. Capitulo 12

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Capitulo 12! Me demoré en escribirlo pero ya esta… gracias por todos los rr! Hay algunos geniales! También gracias por lo ofrecimientos para ser betas. También por todas las teorías que recibí, hay varias que acertaron. … espero entrar en contacto con las chicas y ver quien pueda ser beta pronto…si va bien la aceptación de este cap (rr) quizás subo a mediados de semana por que ya quiero que sepan que va a pasar ahoraaaa :O! Se cuidan y la pasan lindo…

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 12

-Lo siento, no estoy segura.- le decía la recepcionista del Hotel a Bella. La chica estaba intentando averiguar quien había solicitado el cuarto en el cual despertó. Ella necesitaba saber quien había preparado toda la trampa.

-Por favor, ayúdeme solamente esta vez.- volvío a pedir Bella, pero sin ninguna respuesta satisfactoria de las recepcionistas. Ya rendida prefirió retirarse del hotel mientras varios de los huéspedes la observaban, ya que era la chica maravilla del instituto Cullen.

En el local de Billy; este, Emmett, James, Alice y Bella observaban atentamente un notebook, donde estaban las dichosas fotos en cuestión. Los chicos deseaban encontrar algún indicio para dar con el tipo que salía en las fotos.

-En primer lugar, encontrar a este chico es lo más importante. Dijiste que te lo encontraste en una discoteca, ¿cierto?- preguntó Emmett.

-Fui a preguntar pero dijeron que no lo conocían. – Bella asentía con la cabeza mientras respondía.

-Cuando despertaste en la mañana ¿encontraste alguna cosa extraña en la habitación?¿Cualquier cosa fuera de lo ordinario?- dijo James cual detective. Bella comenzó a repasar los sucesos.

-¡ah! Había un mensaje escrito en el espejo. Algo así como, "gracias por lo de anoche", pintado con lápiz labial.

-¿Lápiz labial?.- pregunto James y Bella asintió simplemente.

-¿Era tuyo?- agrego James.

-No.

-Entonces le pertenecía al chico.- hablo Alice.

-Había tres personas ahí.- intervino de pronto Billy.

-Deja de decir tonterías y mejor vete a cocinar.- le respondió Alice.

-Es verdad. En estas fotos se ve que no fueron tomadas por ese chico. Había una tercera persona, quien tomo las fotos.- dijo, mientras James se acercaba a la pantalla del computador a observar más de cerca las fotos.

-El dueño del lápiz labial.- agregó Emmett.

De la nada Billy comenzó a limpiar una supuesta mancha en la pantalla.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-le pregunto James.

-Parece que tiene polvo. Hay algo ahí, pero no se quita.- trato insistentemente de quitar la mancha.

James se acercó nuevamente a la pantalla y amplio la imagen hacia donde supuestamente estaba la mancha, pero lo que encontró fue un tatuaje en el brazo del chico, el cual tenía forma de un escorpión bastante peculiar.

-Esto…- dijo Emmett y James automáticamente lo miro, ambos asintieron y al unísono dijeron "vamos" Pero Bella los detuvo.

-Espera, espera.

-No te preocupes, déjanos esto a nosotros. Gracias.- le dijo sonriente James antes de retirarse junto con Emmett.

-Con miradas como esas… parecen definitivamente de Andrómeda.- Aclamo cuando los chicos abandonaron el lugar, estaba aún impresionado por la presencia que imponían los dos chicos.

James y Emmett sin perder tiempo inmediatamente fueron con una ampliación del tatuaje a una de las casas de tatuaje más conocidas de la ciudad.

-No, no se nada.- Dijo el tatuador al momento que los chicos le mostraran la imagen del tatuaje. Emmett sin decir una palabra saco un pequeño fardo de billetes. Y rápidamente el tipo escribió una dirección en un papel y se las entregó.

-Es un poco complicado.- les decía el dueño de la discoteca donde había ido Bella la noche anterior a Emmett y James.

-¿Complicado?, Escuche que eres el número uno aquí.-Dijo James suspicaz y Emmett agregó.

-Supongo que si quitamos al numero uno, sería un golpe bajo.

-Gracias por entenderme.- agradeció el dueño

-Pero…si no entregas a este chico podríamos cerrar este lugar ¿Qué hay con eso?-dijo James.

-¿Qué?- aclamo alarmado el sujeto.

-Dentro de un mes quizás…- dijo el chico

-Nosotros tenemos nuestra reputación. Podría cerrarlo en menos de una semana.- agregó Emmett.

-¿Qué?-Aclamo de nuevo el dueño mientras los chicos seguían hablando entre ellos.

-El edificio de al lado es tuyo ¿verdad? Podrías ampliarlo a este local.

-Podremos comenzar a partir de mañana.-añadió Emmett.

-¿Debería practicar un poco para ir soltándome?- dijo James colocándose de pie para ir al escenario.

De pronto James sobre el escenario tocaba el saxofón una hermosa melodía que tenia a todas las chicas que se encontraban en el local totalmente enfocadas en él. El chico con divina destreza solo impresionaba más y más a las chicas, las que entre suspiros se acercaban más al escenario ante la mirada atónita del dueño. Luego fue el turno de Emmett que al ritmo de una salsa saco a bailar a una chica afortunada la que pudo comprobar los increíbles dones para el baile del chico. Al igual que James logro sacar los suspiros de todas las chicas del lugar, aunque cada tanto le guiñaba el ojo a alguna, la que dejaba a punto del desmayo.

Mientras Emmett terminaba su presentación, apareció el chico misterioso de las fotos a reclamarle al dueño, este último no dudo ni un segundo en entregárselo a los chicos. Unos minutos mas tarde unos cuantos "empleados" de Emmett ya tenían al chico acorralado contra la pared luego de darle un "pequeño" escarmiento por hacer sufrir a su amiga. Después de esto claramente el chico dijo todo lo que sabía.

-¿Quién dijiste?- Pregunto Emmett extrañado.

Edward se encontraba en el dojo practicando _**Kenjutsu (arte marcial japonés con un tipo de sable) para liberar un poco la rabia que sentía por dentro. Practico cada una de sus katas (movimientos pre establecidos) una y otra vez, el filo de la navaja del sable resonaba por el lugar. Estaba guardando su sable cuando de la nada apareció alguien que le entregó una tarjeta de hotel. **_

Ya en clases Bella lo único que podía hacer era dormitar, estas últimas noches no había podido dormir nada. Lo que no sospechaba era que mientras ella dormía en clases sus compañeros le preparaban una "pequeña" sorpresita. El papel que circulaba llego a manos de Hanna, ella sin saber que tramaba el resto despreocupadamente lo abrió "¡Hoy están invitados todos a la "Fiesta de tomates" para la plebeya Bella Swan!". La chica inconcientemente miro a su amiga la que trataba de mantenerse despierta sin mucho éxito recostada sobre la mesa.

Hanna no sabia que hacer, simplemente cuando termino la clase, tomó sus cosas y se fue a despertar a Bella.

-Bella, Bella. Tengo algo importante que hacer, así que me iré primero ¿ok?- Bella sólo le sonrío y se despidió con la mano. Hanna algo nerviosa comenzó a retirarse de la sala, a medio camino se arrepintió y le hablo a Bella.

-Bella…no nada, adiós.- dijo y salio prácticamente escapando del lugar. Bella en cambio simplemente siguió durmiendo en su lugar.

Mas tarde Bella iba en su bicicleta, últimamente su medio de locomoción entre el instituto y su casa. Tranquilamente pedaleaba por los patios del instituto hacia la salida, de pronto de la nada una cadena le frena la bicicleta y Bella sale volando, literalmente, para aterrizar dolorosamente en el suelo. De la nada comenzaron a sonar risas por todos lados, Bella medio conciente vio como dos chicos recogían la cadena que unos instantes antes la había hecho volar por los aires.

Bella se trato de acomodar un poco y noto como su labio sangraba, además de sus rodillas y manos. Poco le duro la atención en eso por que los chicos de la cadena se daban los 5 y resonaban aun más fuerte las risas a su alrededor.

Edward caminaba por el pasillo del hotel hasta que dio con el cuarto, iba abrir la puerta pero se arrepintió y comenzó a devolverse. La curiosidad pudo más y finalmente decidió entrar. Cuando ya estuvo adentro se encontró con una lujosa habitación con una cama en el centro, en ella un montón de copias de las fotos publicadas cubrían la cama. Edward se acerco a tomar una y la puso hacia el respaldo imaginándose la escena, cada una de esas fotos eran la razón de que su corazón se hiciera añicos. No aguanto la ira y comenzó a tirar lejos las almohadas y el cobertor de la cama. Luego a sus espaldas se escucho una voz.

-No estés triste…- Edward se detuvo a escuchar.

-¿Estás actuando así por una zorra como ella?...No tiene sentido.- Una Hanna a punto del llanto se acerco hacia Edward y agregó.

-Por favor despierta. Esto no esta bien.- dijo la chica, logrando que la mirada de Edward se posase en ella, luego de la nada la chica comenzó a reclamarle.

-Edward ¿Cómo puedes estar así? Estas exagerando.- Edward la miro asombrado

-Tú… ¿no eres amiga de Bella? – No pudo evitar que su asombro se viera reflejado en su voz. La chica sólo lo quedo mirando. Edward con la rabia que sentía la tomo de las solapas de la chaqueta.

-Si eres su amiga ¿Cómo puedes decir todas esas cosas?- La chica le sonríe tristemente

-Es por que ella te alejó de mi.-contestó. Edward la soltó de las solapas bruscamente y la chica cayó al suelo.

El chico comenzó a salir de la habitación, pero ágilmente Hanna se puso de pie y lo abrazo llorando por la espalda como medida desesperada.

-No te vayas por favor.

-Quítame las manos de encima.- Edward saco bruscamente las manos de la chica de su cuerpo.

-Incluso si te gusta Bella ¿por qué ella y yo no? ¿Es todo Bella?- añadió la chica prácticamente gritando. Edward no dijo nada, sólo se fue, dejandola llorando en el cuarto.

Mientras iba por el pasillo, Edward comenzó a recordar las palabras que Bella le había dicho.

"_-¡No Edward, eso no es cierto! ¡Algo anda mal!- decía algo desesperada pero el chico con un simple movimiento corrió a la chica de la pantalla encontrándose con tamaña sorpresa._

_Edward quedo mirando fijo la pantalla que Bella volvió a tapar. Un silencio tenso se formo en el ambiente. Emmett y James miraban incrédulos la escena. _

_-¿Cómo puede estar mal? Incluso hay fotos para comprobarlo.- dijo Edward monocorde. _

_-No lo sé, pienso que tal vez alguien me drogo.- Respondió la chica algo afligida." _

Los chicos rociaron con combustible la bicicleta de Bella y le prendieron fuego, la chica que apenas podía moverse observaba la escena sin poder hacer nada. Como pudo se puso de pie.

-¿Eso es todo? Háganlo, ¡Sólo inténtelo y háganlo!- cuando Bella dijo esto solo se escucho un "ataquen!" y una montonera de globos con salsa de tomates y tomates se reventaban sobre la chica sin cesar. Después fue agua, pintura y luego el contenido de un extintor, que con la fuerza la hizo caer nuevamente al suelo.

"_Deténganse… Paren ya!...Ayúdenme" _Eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Bella a su vez que recordaba las veces que Jasper la había ayudado… cuando la limpio con su pañuelo, cuando la salvo del ultraje de esos chicos, cuando le presto zapatillas para volver a casa… Mientras los chicos continuaban lanzándole cosas sin tregua alguna… "_Ahora a nadie le importo…¿Nadie vendrá?...Que…por favor…alguien…" _Continuaba pensando la pobre Bella, que poco a poco perdía las fuerzas, de la nada se escucho fuerte y claro un "¡Fuera de aquí!" Bella rápidamente reconoció la voz… _"Ed…ward?" _

Y así era, Edward y sus guardias llegaron golpeando y echando lo que estuviese a su paso, al chico que sostenía el extintor, lo golpeo y empujo lejos con el mismo objeto. A otro que tenia globos se los reventó encima, para luego por los pelos tirarlo lejos. Luego se acerco a Bella la que estaba tirada en el suelo, tomo la cabeza de la chica y la acerco a su cuerpo para decir "Lo siento…lo siento" Tomo a una Bella semi-inconciente en brazos y comenzó a llevársela del lugar ante la mirada atenta de los pocos chicos que quedaban en pie o no habían arrancado. Uno de los guardias se ofreció a tomar a la chica toda sucia en brazos, pero Edward no lo permitió.

-No era yo, realmente no era yo.- decía en un leve susurro la chica.

-No importa. Solo deja de hablar ahora.-contestó Edward preocupado por el estado de Bella.

-¿No me crees?

-¡te creo! ¡Creo en ti!- dijo Edward y Bella comenzó a llorar, pero lo peor ya había pasado.

En la mansión Cullen, Edward le limpiaba las heridas a Bella en el baño.

-Yo lo hago.- dijo Bella mientras el chico trataba de desinfectar una de las heridas.

-¿Te vas a quedar quieta o quieres que te amarre? ¿Eres estúpida o ignorante? Después de todo lo que has pasado ¿no has aprendido nada?- decía Edward haciendo que Bella agachara la cabeza. Edward añadió.

-Cuando estas siendo atacada así, la estrategia numero 38 es escapar. De cualquier manera, eres realmente estúpida. Tu IQ es de sólo un dijito ¿verdad?..-Bella solo lo miro frunciendo el seño, era él quien tenía el desinfectante, por ende si se enojaba podía hacer que le ardiese más la herida y ella no se iba a arriesgar. Pero Edward continuo hablando.

-Tu capacidad de aprendizaje es la misma que la de un orangután.

-¿Orangután?- pregunto Bella indignándose.

-¿No es así? Por que la dueña de esta pierna es tan estúpida y su cuerpo tiene que sufrir de esta manera.- dijo señalándole las heridas..

-No es la estrategia 38, sino la 36, para tu información. Ignorante, no quiero escuchar ese tipo de palabras de ti.- contra ataco

-Cierra los ojos.- dijo Edward tomando el ultimo pañito con desinfectante y obligando a Bella dejar la cabeza quieta.

-¡Duele!- reclamo, pero Edward continuo con su cometido. Bella se quedo quieta y Edward se quedo absorto observándola, de pronto en ves de limpiar la herida que tenia en los labios el solo podía observarlos. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlos con sus dedos, se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, por lo que le tiro la toallita en la cara a Bella.

-Límpiate tu misma.- exclamo Edward y salio del baño.

-¡Hey tu! Realmente.- dijo Bella, pero Edward ya no la escucho.

Edward cerró la puerta del baño y se afirmo en ella, puso la mano en su corazón y se comenzó a golpear ahí, no podía creer lo nervioso que se había puesto.

Edward miraba por la ventana del salón, mientras entraban James y Emmett seguidos por Hanna. La chica iba con la mirada gacha hasta que vio a Edward el que se giraba a mirarla duramente. Emmett se acercó al chico y le entrego un álbum, el que resulto ser el álbum de fotos del jardín de niños del instituto. Edward lo abrió y comenzó a mirar las fotos individuales, hasta que dio con una foto totalmente rasgada con el nombre de Hanna.

Flash back… _12 años atrás…_

_En el patio del jardín de niños Cullen en una de las mesas del lugar se encontraban los F4. Jasper tocaba "estrellita donde estas" en violín, James estaba acompañado por una de las profesoras que le ayudaba a amasar arcilla, Emmett jugaba al monopolio y Edward leía un libro sobre el sistema solar. _

_En una mesa al frente se encontraba la pequeña Hanna dibujando mientras observaba de cuando en cuando a Edward. La niña dibujaba contenta el día de su matrimonio con el chico que le gustaba. Edward dejo el libro de lado y se fue hacia los columpios, pero antes de lograr llegar una abeja se le acercó. El chico asustado comenzó a gritar. _

_-¡A un bicho, un bicho! ¡Fuera de aquí aléjate!- trataba de alejarlo. _

_-¡Desaparece!¡Desaparece!.- dijo la pequeña Hanna mientras espantaba con su block de dibujo la pequeña abeja, logrando con esto espantarla_

_-Estas bien ahora.- mientras miraba a Edward, este no pudo más que suspirar aliviado cuando vio que ya el bicho no estaba. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia la niña y vio escrito en el block de dibujo su nombre con un dibujo de el con traje de novio junto al nombre de la niña. El chico tomo el blog y lo tiro al suelo para comenzar a pisarlo. _

_-¿Por que estás haciendo eso? No lo hagas.- decía triste la niña mientras se agachaba a recoger su block de dibujo. Pero Edward se lo quito nuevamente._

_-Edes fea. ¿A quien crees que le estas diciendo que soy novio? Tú, ¿quiedes ser expulsada del jadín de niños? ¿huh? – le dijo_

_-Para, detente.- dijo Hanna tratando de recuperar su dibujo. Pero el chico la empujo._

_-No hagas eso.- agrego Hanna. _

_-Eres una calabaza. La gente como tu no sirve. Piérdete ¡He dicho que te vayas a tu casa fea!-dijo el pequeño Edward cruelmente. _

_-¿Po qué estas haciendo esto? No lo hagas.- dijo la niña poniéndose a llorar tirada en el suelo... _

_Fin flash back. _

-Ustedes no saben como he vivido, después de ese día. Y nunca lo sabrán.- dijo Hanna mientras los chicos la escuchaban atentos.

-Inclusive no podía poner un pie afuera. Por que tenía miedo. Yo estaba muy avergonzada para estar frente a la gente. Después de tres años viaje a Alemania. Cirugía plástica cada dos años. Aquel dolor es peor que la muerte. ¿Sabes como pase aquellos años? – agrego,Edward no dijo nada con su mirada casi asqueada, por lo que la chica sigui hablando

-Si, aquella expresión. Donde uno de ustedes me trato como un error de programación. La expresión que tenias cuando te apartaste de mí tratándome como si fuera un monstruo… No la he olvidado por un segundo.

-No lo recuerdo, pero si lo hice lo siento.- dijo Edward monocorde.

-¡No! ¡No quiero escuchar de ti que lo sientes!- dijo exaltada Hanna, mientras los chicos la miraban extrañados.

-¡Hey!, cálmate.- intervino James y Hanna comenzó a acercarse a Edward.

-Mírame… ¿No soy bonita?... Me he convertido en esta belleza. ¿No me quieres? ¿Sabes para que he regresado? ¿Sabes cuanto he soñado este momento?.- hablaba mientras se acercaba a Edward, cuando lo tuvo en frente comenzó a moverlo.

-¡Dilo! ¡Di que quieres a Hanna! ¡Por favor dilo! Di que quieres a Hanna.- Grito, pero el chico no la miraba, ni decía nada.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que digas que quieres a Hanna!- seguia gritando frenéticamente.

-Eres lamentable.- hablo de pronto Edward mirando a la nada haciendo que Hanna lo observase atenta.

-Eres realmente patética. ¿Sabes por qué? Por que en ese entonces y ahora, aun eres un monstruo…No, eres peor que antes. Al menos la niña de antes tenía un hermoso corazón.- término de decir para tirar el álbum al suelo y pasar por el lado de Hanna sin si quiera dirigirle la mirada. James y Emmett lo siguieron. Hanna comenzó a llorar nuevamente mientras se agacho para recoger el álbum el cual luego aferro a su pecho.

Bella miraba por la ventana del cuarto de invitados. Traía puesto un pijama de Edward que le quedaba enorme. Se escucho el golpe de la puerta y luego apareció por ella Edward.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Por qué estas aquí otra ves? – pregunto la chica.

-Vine aquí por que tengo algo que hacer.

-¿Algo que hacer? ¿Qué es?...olvídalo.- dijo Bella para caminar hacia donde la salida mirando a todos lados buscando su ropa.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Edward. Bella algo irritada se giro para mirarlo

-Arrastrarme a tu casa por cosas tan pequeñas.- cuestiono

-Entonces, ¿debería haberte llevado a tu casa con tus manos y pierna ensangrentadas? Tus padres estarían muy felices.- dijo el chico y Bella se devolvió para sentarse en la cama enfurruñada.

-He enviado al chofer para que no se preocupen. He tirado tu ropa y tu bolso así que no los busques.

-¿tirarlo? ¿lo tiraste todo? Lo único que tenias que hacer era arreglarlo y lavarlo… ¿Por qué lo tiraste sin mi permiso? –alego Bella.

-¿Cómo podrías arreglarlo cuando estaban en ese estado, no hubieras podido- le contestó Edward.

-¿Por qué no puedo usarlo?... ¡Soy la hija de un lavandero!- grito la chica y Edward se acerco a hacerla callar tapándole la boca mientras le decía.

-¿Herviste y cocinaste tu corazón en un tren?- Bella le contestó pero no se le entendió nada ya que Edward le tenia tapada la boca.

-¿Qué?- decía el chico mientras le quitaba la mano la boca a la chica.

-No es corazón sino la chimenea.- dijo Bella y Edward comenzó a reírse.

-No, no puede ser cierto. Piénsalo, de manera realista. ¿Cómo puede una persona hervir y comerse una chimenea? Obviamente lo que has hervido y cocinado es el corazón.- Bella ante tales razones de Edward solo puedo pestañear un par de veces asombrada de lo raro de su análisis.

De la nada Edward se comenzó a acercar a Bella la que inmediatamente se hecho para atrás en la cama, el chico empezó a avanzar como cuan león asecha su presa.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Aléjate de mi.- dijo Bella mientras Edward se ponía sobre ella, la chica termino por girarse poniendo su cara afirmada en la cama como medida de protección, pero el chico extendió el brazo y alcanzo un canasto que se encontraba en el velador. Luego se puso de pie para acomodarse y sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

-ven aquí.- le dijo Edward mientras le destapaba una de las piernas con heridas. El chico tomo del canasto una pomada desinfectante y limpio la herida, luego tomo una bandita con diseños de flores y se la puso a Bella en el raspón que tenia en la nariz.

-Déjame ver este lado también.- dijo Edward mientras le revisaba la otra rodilla herida, y le ponía una bandita. Así lo hizo con prácticamente todas las heridas de Bella. Para cuando el chico termino Bella ya estaba dormida. Edward no pudo evitar enternecerse con la escena, Bella se veía tan frágil, casi como una niña durmiendo con una bandita en su nariz. La acomodó y arropo en la cama y luego se acerco a darle un beso en la frente, se quedó observándola un momento sin poder evitar sonreír, era increíble como todo se había solucionado y ahora todo de alguna forma extraña había vuelto a la normalidad. A esa realidad que a él le gustaba.

A la mañana siguiente Bella despertó muy adolorida, era obvio después de la paliza que había recibido.

-Ashh me siento a morir.- mientra decía esto comenzaba abrir los ojos. Cuando ya los tuvo abiertos se percató que no estaba sola en el cuarto. El mayordomo Jenks con cuatro sirvientas más le hacían una reverencia.

El mayordomo hizo una seña y las mucamas una a una fueron mostrándole el uniforme, una mochila y unos zapatos, cada uno exactamente iguales a los que usaba el día anterior antes de ser atacada.

-Su uniforme, zapatos y todo lo que usaba, pasamos toda la noche consiguiéndolos. El único problema es…- dijo el mayordomo.

-¿El único problema es?.- pregunto extrañada Bella, ya que ahí veía todo lo que tenia.

-Solo hay una cosa que necesitamos que apruebe…

Bella daba vueltas en una bicicleta por la sala de estar de los Cullen, claramente una nueva ya que la suya la habían quemado el día anterior. Bella miraba la bicicleta divertida, mientras hacia sonar la campanilla que traía.

-Es linda, pero esta es un poco diferente a la que tenía.- dijo la chica, el mayordomo automáticamente trono los dedos y aparecieron seis sirvientas, cada una con una bicicleta distinta. Le trajeron prácticamente todos los modelos existentes. Al final Bella observo una linda bicicleta que tenia un canasto, esta se parecía más a la que ella tenía, pero, cuando vio el precio casi se fue de espaldas.

-1000 dólares… la mía no era tan costosa. La mía era normal…una bicicleta muy, muy normal.

-Lo siento señorita. El joven amo nos ordenó reemplazar sus pertenencias por otras exactamente iguales a las que tiramos. Pero, no pudimos encontrar el mismo modelo de bicicleta que se quemo ayer, no importó cuanto buscamos. Intentamos comprar lo mejor. ¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda aceptarla generosamente?- dijo el mayordomo.

-Pero…incluso ese precio…- comenzó a decir Bella pero miro al mayordomo y vio su cara de prácticamente suplica. Aunque en el fondo se sentía mal por recibir una bicicleta tan cara.

El mayordomo dirigió a Bella a un gran comedor, en el cual la sentaron cabecera de mesa. Una fila de sirvientas le sirvieron un sin fin de platillos diferentes para desayunar, Bella observaba todo impresionada.

-Esto es lo que el Chef preparó especialmente para usted. Esto es asado a la roma. Aquí tiene un omelet con trufas Alba de Piamonte.- le explicaba el mayordomo a la chica.

-Alba de pia..?-

-trufas Alba de Piamonte, también conocida como "canción de seta amarga".- Bella no entendió por lo que decidió mejor cambiar el tema.

-Pero ¿Dónde esta Edward?

-El joven amo salió temprano por la mañana.

-¿Adonde fue?

En la casa de los Swan sonó el timbre, Seth fue abrir.

-¿Eres tú hermana?- Grito, pero cuando abrió se encontró con Edward que lo miraba curioso. El chico algo impactado cerró la puerta y corrió a su laptop para revisar si la persona que estaba en su puerta era el que él creía que era. Mientras lo hacia apareció Charlie que le pregunto

-¿Tu hermana regreso? – el chico solo miraba la pantalla asombrado y luego a la puerta, reiterativamente.

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunte si tu hermana había regresado.

-Ed…ed…ed

-Este niño incluso ahora hasta tartamudea. No te dije que tuvieras cuidado con las ondas electromagnéticas.

-F4…- dijo Seth apuntando la pantalla.

-Wao, ¿Hijo de quien es? El es muy apuesto.- dijo Charlie.

-El esta aquí.

-¿Que?.- pregunto extrañado Charlie.

-F4!- exclamo Seth.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡El sucesor del Cullen Group, Edward Cullen! – le grito el chico.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese Chico? ¿Esta aquí?... ¡¿¡En nuestra casa?

Ambos corrieron a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba Edward.

-¡Cariño!- grito Charlie-

-Es inútil que me llames de forma ansiosa solo queda la última pieza de tocino.- respondió René asomando la cabeza hacia la entrada, pero cuando levanto la vista se encontró con un sonriente Edward parado en la puerta.

A un lado de la mesa se encontraba sentado Edward, al otro lado de la mesa se encontraban René, Charlie y Seth observando atentos como Edward miraba y probaba la comida. Edward miraba un poco escéptico los huevos con tomate.

-¿Comen esto como un acompañamiento?- pregunto Edward, mientras tomaba un poco de huevos con tomate con el tenedor. Los Swan presentes simplemente asintieron y Edward probó un bocado, y no es taba para nada mal.

Así fue con cada paltillo que probo, a todo lo que indicaba que le gustase los Swan aplaudían complacidos.

Bella bajaba perezosamente las escaleras para entrar a la cafetería cuando Lauren se le acerca y la lleva frente a la pantalla de informaciones, ahí se mostraba "Adicta a la cirugía plástica. Descubrimos el pasado de la fea Hanna" En la cual mostraban una foto antigua de Hanna y una reciente. Bella observaba triste la noticia, no dejaba de darle lastima que se burlaran de Hanna.

-Bella ¿Cómo pudo Hanna hacerse eso?- le pregunto Tanya.

-Existe una línea que no debería cruzar incluso cuando alguien te apuñala por la espalda.-agrego Jessica.

-Quiero decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio pasaría por todo ese dolor?...Dicen que cuando te haces la cirugía plástica una vez, es tan doloroso que no puedes volvértela a hacer. ¿Quién no seria la más guapa si deja que la cirugía estética se ocupe de ello? - dijo Jessica y Tanya agregó

-Es cierto ¿Ese es aún el rostro de una persona?

-Si me viera así entonces yo me habría suicidado.- término por decir Lauren y el grupo que observaba la pantalla comenzó a reírse colmando la paciencia de Bella. La chica se puso frente a la pantalla y dijo

-Tus ojos.- mirando a Lauren, por los lentes de contacto.

-Tu nariz.- mirando a Jessica por la clara rinoplastia.

-Tus dientes.- le dijo a Tanya.

-Todo ha sido comprado con dinero ¿verdad?- las chicas miraron incomodas a Bella, pero la chica prosiguió.

-¿SI quieres algo no lo compras con dinero? Pero ¿no puedes comprar la belleza? Hey, todas ustedes han pasado por una cirugía plástica. Entonces… ¿Por qué dicen tonterías acerca de Hanna? ¿Esta bien para una persona hermosa volverse más bonita, pero es antiestético para una persona fea hacerlo? No es algo que se consiga gratis… Es algo que se consigue tras pasar un dolor increíble ¿Y que? ¿Hay alguien que tenga que decir algo de Hanna? ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Si la hay, díganlo. ¡Inténtelo!- ante estas palabras ningún chico dijo nada. Bella los miraba totalmente desilusionada, no podía creer cuan descarados eran por lo que decidió retirarse del lugar. Lo que no sabía es que Hanna había escuchado todo desde la puerta.

Cuando estaba ya por salir de la cafetería, Hanna fue a su encuentro .

-Sobre pedirte que me perdones. No lo haré.- hablo con la vista puesta en el piso, Bella simplemente le dio una bofetada, pero la chica no la miro y cuntinuo hablando.

-No puedo ni decir…"lo siento".- Bella volvió a abofetearla.

-No te engañes a ti misma pensando que te perdonaré.- dijo tratando de no llorar y se fue. Hanna con lágrimas en los ojos no fue capas de decir nada para rebatirla.

Hanna caminaba hacia el auto donde la esperaba su chofer, miraba a lo lejos el instituto. Ya no iba a volver más, no podía.

Bella fue al salón para calmar un poco sus ánimos y se encontró sobre su pupitre la ovejita de peluche. Se sentó frente a ella y le apretó el bracito para que sonara la grabación

"_Bella, gracias…veámonos otra ves. Créeme que todo lo hice por mí, no por ti… hubiese sido cualquiera otra y hubiera hecho lo mismo. Espero que no me odies, por que de todas formas fuiste mi única amiga… y… te quiero…espero que algún día… me perdones" _

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír de todas maneras por el mensaje… ella también había sido su única amiga en el instituto.

Edward llevaba sujeta a Bella del brazo y tras el venían James y Emmett. En la entrada de la cafetería hizo sonar la campana y todos los chicos se juntaron frente a ellos. Edward arrastro sonriente un poco más adentro a Bella para decir en voz alta.

-Todos escuchen. Bajo el nombre de los F4 del instituto Cullen, tengo algo que anunciarles. Anuncio oficialmente que a partir de hoy en adelante…- mientras pasaba el brazo por el hombro de Bella y la atraía hacia él.

-Bella Swan de segundo año, clase B, es novia de Edward Cullen.- dijo el chico y Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras los "hurra" y aplausos resonaron por el lugar. Bella comenzó a negar la noticia pero fue en vano, Edward saludaba sonriente cual artista de cine a todos los presentes, Emmett y James aplaudían divertidos. Edward volvió a atraer cerca de él ahora a su novia para agregar.

-¡Escuchen! Entonces a partir de hoy si le hacen algo a Bella es como si me lo estuvieran haciendo a mí también. Todos ustedes no lo intenten. ¿Entendido?.- dijo Edward y los "si" resonaron por el lugar mientras el trío de rubias estaban en el suelo tapándose los oídos como si les hubiesen dado la peor noticia del mundo. De la nada se escucho fuerte y claro.

-Me opongo a esa decisión.

Fin capitulo 12

Quien se opone a la decisión? Si adivinan… un adelanto jejeje… ;)


	13. Capitulo 13

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Por lo bien que ha ido la respuesta al cap anterior aquí va un mini capitulo 13 :D, jeje. Conste muy a la rápida casi sin revisar. Muchas gracias a todos los rr, muchos de ellos fueron muy entretenidos de leer, me encanta saber las teorías que tienen al respecto de la historia y que va a pasar. Además si recibo más rr me da ánimos, me hago el tiempo y escribo… yo no creía eso de las autoras de otros fics pero es verdad… xD También es bueno que si tienen dudas las consulten, no tengo líos en responder… por otra parte les vuelvo a recomendar que si se quieren hacer una mejor idea de cómo es el instituto vayan a mi profile y vean el link de la canción "paradise" que deje ahí… se preguntaran el por qué, simple, en ese video se muestra un poco como es el instituto, el uniforme, donde practica violín Jasper, etc… si omiten las caras se hacen un poco la idea de cual es la entrada triunfal de los F4 a algún lugar xD… de verdad les recomiendo verlo hasta los 2 min no más que eso…en estos días pretendo subir fotos de algunas partes como la casa de Edward, el club, etc. Para que se hagan una idea… es más fácil imaginar la historia si has visto un poco el espacio físico donde se desarrolla. Bueno el mini cap.

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 13

-Me opongo a esa decisión.- Se escucho fuerte y claro, todos los presentes automáticamente se giraron hacia donde provenía el sonido.

-¡Jasper!- Gritaron Emmet y James a la vez..

-Estoy de vuelta- Respondió con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Bella no cabía en si de la impresión, se quedo observándolo como si de una aparición divina fuese.

En el local Bella y Alice se encontraban en su descanso

-Pero… ¿No es muy pronto para que ese príncipe regrese?- dijo Alice y Bella asintió afligida.

-Pero el hecho de que haya vuelto ¿No significa que la situación allí, haya ido mal?- añadió la menuda chica.

-Tal…vez.- respondió Bella sin mucho ánimo.

-Si es verdad, ¿Entonces no estarías celebrando en el baño en este momento? – enunció Alice y Bella la miro ceñuda.

-Bueno, tal vez no. Ah no puedes por el señor Edward o líder o como sea, ¿verdad?

-Eso no es así.- agrego Bella.

-¿Entonces por qué te ves tan triste?- contra ataco Alice, Bella solo suspiro.

-Ah, no se. No he hablado con el todavía. Pero se ha convertido en algo extraño, este sentimiento.

-¿Qué sentimiento?

-Algo es diferente.

-Bueno es porque ha regresado de Paris. Por supuesto se ha vuelto más guapo.-dijo Alice.

-¡No es eso!- contesto Bella enojada

Comenzó a sonar el celular de Alice y la chica contestó.

-Hola Seth.

-¿Qué pasa?- escucho la respuesta y luego le dijo a Bella.

-Hay una emergencia en tu casa.

Bella se fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa, cuando llego desde la entrada se encontró con innumerables cajas de todos los tamaños. Entro hasta el living y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Mamá!¡Papá!¡Seth! ¿Dónde están todos?- Y por lo alto de una de las cajas más grandes apareció un sonriente Seth.

-Hermana, estoy aquí.- Respondió.

-Papa está aquí.- Charlie salió tras la caja de un refrigerador.

-Bella estás de vuelta. Mira todo esto.- dijo apareciendo una sonriente René.

-¿Qué es todo esto?.- pregunto Bella mirando todo extrañada.

-El cuñado nos envió todo esto.- gritó Seth desde lo alto de la caja.

-¿Cuñado?- pregunto la chica aún más extrañada.

-Pues quien más, Edward. Mesa, sofá, televisión, congelador, refrigerador, cafetera, computador, muebles, cobertores… no se le olvido nada. - Seth le respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-En cuanto a las camas, no entraban por que nuestras puertas son pequeñas, así que tuvimos que devolverlas. Eran de esas camas con lazos por todos lados. Una cama para una princesa. ¡Oh que desperdicio!- René dijo emocionada para luego agregar.

-Insisto en que deberíamos haber aceptado incluso si teníamos que interrumpir nuestro paso.

-¿Cómo pueden aceptarlo sólo por que se los envían?- preguntó Bella irritada.

-Pero Bella, yo quería rechazarlo. Pero ¿Qué delito cometieron las personas de la entrega? Ellos tienen que dejar las cosas para poder irse.- Charlie trato de tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con devolverlo? No lo está haciendo solamente por nosotros. También es para asegurarse de que tu familia no sienta vergüenza. Si somos pobres, entonces sería casi una molestia pública para Edward. Conoce los hechos antes de hablar el idioma.- comentó René mientras Charlie y Seth asentían sonrientes.

-No es eso. ¿Cómo vamos a vivir si no hay espacio para caminar? ¿Acaso quieres vivir entre el sofá y la nevera? - Bella trato de ocupar su último gramo de calma.

-¡Esta bien!¡Esta bien! Vamos a empacar todo esto…- comenzó a decir René y Bella suspiro aliviada creyendo que su madre había entrado en razón pero esta continuó.

-Vamos a enviarlo al almacén de tu tío en el campo y lo usaremos como tu dote.¿Eso funciona? ¿Eh?-

-Papaaa… eso no se usa, es de los tiempos medievales recibir un dote por tu hija… ¿acaso estoy a la venta? – Dijo Bella casi como si de un berrinche tratase.

-Esta bien. Aún si es un desperdicio, tenemos que devolverlo. Solo explícale que lo único que aceptas es su corazón.- le contesto Charlie, con voz de resignación.

-Incluso no voy a aceptar eso.- añadió Bella, Seth se acerco preocupado.

-Entonces, ¿al menos podemos quedarnos con la tv plasma?- pidió.

-NOOOOOO!

Los F4 se encontraban en su sala club, Edward estaba entretenido frente a la pantalla de un gran televisor jugando una carrera de autos con su joystick con forma de manubrio. James jugaba al pool con dos chicas, Emmett lucia su puntería con los dardos también frente a dos chicas. Bella entro dando pisotones y se acercó hasta Edward.

-Tenemos que hablar.- estaba furiosa.

-Oh, ¿En verdad viniste? - respondió Edward, quien la miro por un segundo y continuó mirando la pantalla.

-No, soy una ilusión óptica, ¡claro que estoy aquí!- su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- comentó el chico concentrado en su juego. Bella se puso frente a la pantalla.

-¿No entiendes español? Te dije, tenemos que hablar.- Edward que se movía de un lado a otro tratando de ver la pantalla.

-Muévete.-dijo Edward mientras trataba de mirar la pantalla. Pero Bella seguía intentando taparla.

-¿No te vas a mover?- al final opto por hacerla a un lado para seguir jugando. Bella optó por medidas más drásticas y desenchufo el televisor, Edward que estaba pendiente de la pantalla y no de Bella. Cuando la pantalla se fue a negro comenzó a mover el control.

-¿Qué…qué le pasa a esto? – Levanto la mirada y vio a Bella con el enchufe en la mano.

-¡estaba a punto de lograr un nuevo record y lo arruinaste! ¿Por qué estas siendo así?- dijo Edward cual niño pequeño.

-¿Por qué estas siendo así? ¿Por qué estas cambiando mi casa sin preguntarme?- respondió Bella indignada. Edward entendiendo un poco más el tema sonrió y se acomodó en el sillón nuevamente y le contesto de vuelta.

-Ah, eso. ¿Hay algo que no te guste? Si es así, dímelo, lo cambiare para ti.

-Ey. Nosotros también tenemos camas, silla, nevera, lavadora y televisión en nuestra casa. ¡No vivo en una cueva!- manifestó Bella enojada.

-Es agradable cambiarlas por algo nuevo.- contestó Edward como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué eres de mí?

-¿Qué? Desde ayer, ¡soy tu novio!

-¿Siempre haces cosas como estás cuando tienes novia? Cambias todo lo que tiene…Pronto cambiarás mi casa.

-Pero el asistente Brown me dijo que no por que el negocio de la tintorería estaba ligado a ella. Originalmente, primero iba a cambiar la casa.- dijo Edward muy tranquilo.

-¡Por quien me tomas! ¿Acaso estamos en la edad media y he sido vendida a ti? Ya te dije, no compres a tus amigos con dinero, sino con tu corazón. No sé que tipo de novias habrás tenido antes, pero esto realmente me molesta ¿ok?

-No he tenido.- dijo Edward y Bella lo miro extrañada.

-No he salido con chicas antes.- agrego

-Bueno, esta bien, entonces lo dejaré pasar esta vez. Pero la próxima vez, ¡ten más cuidado!- dijo algo incomoda ante esta confesión.

-Que temperamento. Porque siempre te molestas conmigo cuando trato de hacer las cosas bien para ti.- respondió Edward algo picado.

-¿Cuándo te pedí que fueras bueno conmigo? – espetó Bella y Edward no le respondió nada. De pronto la chica comenzó a fijarse a su alrededor, vio a James y Emmett en las suyas.

-Pero ¿Juegas así todos los días? -pregunto.

-¿Qué? ¿Te preocupa? Es un poco especial hoy, por que es una fiesta. Usualmente no traigo chicas aquí.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?- Pregunto la chica, pero Edward simplemente giro la cabeza en sentido donde se encontraba Jasper, este estaba en la barra con dos chicas feliz platicando. Bella lo miro bastante extrañada, nunca lo había visto tan desenvuelto.

-¿Qué pasa con Jasper? ¿Se convirtió en un hombre después de regresar de París?-De pronto pregunto James el cual se había acercado sin ser percatado por ambos.

-Era patético porque siempre quería dormir como un gatito. Pero ahora se ve como un humano. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me agrada.- Comento Edward.

Bella miraba atenta al chico, sentía nostalgia… quizás el Jasper que volvió ya no era ese buen y tranquilo chico de antes.

Bella iba caminando por el instituto pensativa cuando un grupo de chicos y chicas la abordan preguntándole cosas como "Bella ¿No quieres unirte a nuestro club de equitación?" "Bella. Debes venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños hoy ¿ok?" Y así múltiples invitaciones, mientras Bella sólo intentaba seguir caminando. Cuando fueron demasiadas Bella paro y grito "miren allá!" señalando a un lado, todos los chicos observaron y salio corriendo con la montonera de chicas y chicos tras ella. Finalmente llego a su terraza de siempre reclamando en vos alta "Es más temible que cuando era rechazada ¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

-¿Supongo que ya no gritaras como antes?- Bella se giro hacia la voz.

-¡Jasper!- El chico se acerco a la baranda donde estaba afirmada Bella.

-Sus hábitos son escalofriantes. Nada ha cambiado aquí, pero es raro por que esta tranquilo. Esto no encaja.- Comentó Jasper. Bella rió bajito y ambos observaron el paisaje del instituto.

-¿Cuándo vas a regresar? - Pregunto Bella sin soportar más la curiosidad.

-No voy a regresar.- respondió el chico, Bella lo miro confusa pero Jasper añadió.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿En verdad estas saliendo con Edward?

-Eso…

-Supongo que es verdad.- dijo Jasper, Bella no se atrevía a negarlo ya que aunque nunca acepto ser la novia, de algún modo le había dado a entender a Edward que sí sin querer.

-Eso… en realidad es algo raro…-

-¿Llegue muy tarde?- la cortó Jasper.

-¿Qué?

-Iba a pedirte que salieras conmigo.

-¡¿Qué!- gritó Bella abriendo los ojos como platos mientras Jasper reía.

-Sólo bromeaba.- respondió el chico, mientras Bella trataba de sonreír, por un momento creyó que era verdad.

-¿Pero sí…si secretamente salimos sin que Edward lo sepa?

-¡¿¡Jasper!- Bella lo miraba extrañada.

-Sigues siendo la misma pequeña Bella Swan verdad… te extrañe.- dijo el chico y se fue, Bella lo observó irse, triste y confundida… ella… ya no entendía nada.

Bella iba rumbo a su trabajo cuando de pronto escucho el ruido de una moneda rodando. Rápidamente la tapo con el pie, mira hacia todos lados por si alguien iba por ella, como no fue así se agacho sonriente a recogerla.

Edward miraba tras un poste sonriente la escena, cuando vio a Bella regocijarse por su nueva moneda de la suerte salió de su escondite.

-Mira mira por aquí. Tu felicidad por una moneda de 50 centavos es abrumadora.- hablo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- dijo bella algo irritada.

-Me levantaste la voz diciendo que odiabas todos los electrodomésticos y muebles caros pero ahora una moneda hace que en tu boca se extienda una enorme sonrisa.

-Es por que es de buena suerte.- dijo Bella para luego entender ya agrego.

-Espera ¿tú la tiraste?

-La tire para probarte. No reaccionaste tan mal.- comentó Edward, Bella suspiro y se la entrego.

-Quédatela. Estabas tan feliz pensando que era de buena suerte hace un momento.

-Tan pronto como vi tu cara mi suerte se arruino.- espetó la chica pero Edward contraataco.

-No, Tu suerte es grandiosa. ¡Es enorme! Vamos.- dijo Edward tomándola del brazo y llevándola al auto.

-¡Hey tu! ¿No ves que voy a mi trabajo?

-No te preocupes por eso. Asumiré la responsabilidad si te despiden.- añadió Edward pero Bella frenó y logro zafarse de su agarre.

-¿Puedes dejar de decir que asumirás la responsabilidad? Cada ves que lo oigo se me pone la piel de gallina.

-Ya, hablas mucho ¡Vamos! Solo entra al auto…- dijo Edward mientras empujaba por la espalda a Bella metiéndola al auto.

Fin cap 13.

Entonces… ¿A dónde lleva Edward a Bella?... si logran algo cercano o la respuesta correcta adelanto ;)


	14. Capitulo 14 minimod

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Capitulo 14! Perdonen los errores y blabla, pero es que aun no veo bien lo de las betas etc... por otra parte… Por fin comenzará lo entretenido!… jeje no sé si en este cap eso lo califican uds… pero sólo les puedo comentar que "grandes cambios" vienen por delante y se aproxima poco a poco la llegada de Rosalie… Muchas gracias por todos los rr! n.n! más rr más ganas dan de actualizar =) La canción que puse al principio es de la banda sonora del dorama, obviamente busque la letra traducida al español... si la leen, es un poco como se siente Edward… más pistas no les puedo dar... bueno que disfruten =) nos leemos…

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 14

Something Happened To my Heart

(español A&T)

Aunque le digo que no vaya

Aún diciéndole que se detenga

Mi corazón sigue yendo hacia ti

No se agota, no disminuye

¿Por qué mi amor es así?

Uno a uno cuento nuestros recuerdos

Mi corazón no puede descansar por un momento

Solo se convierte en una carga difícil de llevar

¿Por qué no puedo solo tirarla?

Realmente, mi corazón debe de hacer algo

Debo haberme convertido en un tonto ciego por amor

Solo un lugar, cada día un lugar

Buscando la triste luz que eres tú

Hasta las glándulas lagrimales deben de estar rotas

Mis lágrimas no se detendrán

Te amo a ti, solo a ti

¿No puedes solo decirlo?

Aunque extienda mis manos, no importa que tan alto grite

Tú siempre estas lejos de mi

Será un amor que se convierte en dolorosas cicatrices

¿Por qué no puedo borrarlo?

Realmente, mi corazón debe de hacer algo

Debo haberme convertido en un tonto ciego por amor

Solo un lugar, cada día un lugar

Buscando la triste luz que eres tú

Hasta las glándulas lagrimales deben de estar rotas

Mis lágrimas no se detendrán

Solo una palabra, esa frase que tu me amas

¿No puedes solo decírmela?

Trato de consolarme con la mentira

de que soy feliz si solo sonríes.

Porque el lugar al que vas no es hacia mi

Las solitarias lágrimas fluyen

Realmente, mi corazón debe de hacer algo

Debo haberme vuelto loco por este difícil amor

No puedo tenerte, no puedo olvidarte

Esperando por ti día a día

Solo he tenido malos ratos por extrañarte tanto

Por amarte tanto

Solo una cosa, tu corazón esa cosa

¿No puedes solo compartirla conmigo?

¿No puedes amarme?

Se abre el ascensor de la tienda Cullen y de el sale Edward arrastrando a Bella por el brazo. El asistente Brown se encuentra con ellos y se dirige a al chico.

-Joven amo, si continua haciendo esto sin hacérmelo saber…- Edward lo interrumpió.

-Si necesito pedir permiso y solicitar comprensión cada vez que quiero venir a la tienda entonces

¿Cómo es que soy el propietario? Cállate y déjame elegir tranquilo.- dijo el chico mientras avanzaba hasta su objetivo. Claramente Bella no tenia la menor idea de qu pretendía Edward llevándola a una de sus tiendas.

-Señor, dicen que tendrán a todo el mundo afuera a las 6, si usted pudiese esperar 3 horas más.

-¿Quieren que espere 3 horas?

-Les consultare otra vez.- decía Brown, esperando no desatar aún más la ira de su jefe.

-¡Olvídalo! Se cuidarme por mi mismo.- dijo Edward avanzando un poco más rápido hacia una de las vendedoras, Bella observaba todo atónita.

-¿Dónde esta eso?-preguntó el chico y la vendedora lo miro extrañada.

-¿Habla de eso? Pero, ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Ni siquiera sabes que es eso?- volvió a preguntar Edward incrédulo, a estas alturas Bella se abanicaba con una mano tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Espere un momento por favor señor.- dijo la vendedora mientras miraba con cara de pregunta al asistente Brown. Edward se aburrió de esperar por una respuesta por lo que continuó su camino llevándose a Bella con el. Entretanto le dijo al asistente Brown.

-Empieza a por despedirla inmediatamente.- La pobre vendedora miraba con cara de miedo al asistente pero este la tranquilizó y comenzó a seguir a Edward.

Bella se sentía totalmente observada por todos los compradores que andaban deambulando por la tienda, por su parte Edward tomo uno de los zapatos de la exposición y nuevamente llevando a Bella con el se fue hacia la alarma de incendios. Con el taco del zapato rompió el sello de la alarma y esta comenzó a sonar por toda la tienda. Inmediatamente la gente comenzó a evacuar asustada, mientras Edward esbozaba una sonrisa ladina de suficiencia, Bella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Edward elegía maletas, una negra para el y otra rosa para Bella. Se las indico a la dependienta y tomo nuevamente del brazo a Bella y se la llevo a la sección de traje de baños. Edward tomaba distintos bikinis y los echaba a la maleta rosa mientras Bella automáticamente los sacaba mientras gritaba "¡no voy a usar eso!"

Se abre el probador y sale un orgulloso Edward enfundado en unos pantalones de tela ligera lila oscuro y una camisa a juego y sandalias. Mientras Bella estaba prácticamente echada sobre unos colgadores con cara de pocos amigos. Edward pasó por el lado de la chica y se la llevo del brazo, para variar.

Ahora Edward esperaba que Bella saliese del probador con lo que él había escogido, Bella asomo la cabeza y Edward la obligo a abrir la puerta, la chica salía enfundada en un lindo vestido de pabilos color azul. Luego Edward le eligió el resto de la ropa, las gafas, sombreros, etc. Cuando todo según él estaba cubierto, dijo sonriente "vamos"..

James iba con su chofer cuando recibió una llamada de Emmett.

-¿En verdad tienes que ir tan lejos? – James alejó el teléfono de su oreja para recibir la respuesta.

-….

-¡Ya voy! Sólo mantén tu promesa.

-…

-La antigua tetera de Arabesco. No la pidas de nuevo o cualquier otra cosa.

-….

-Esta bien.- dijo el chico y cortó la llamada. Y le indico a su chofer que diese la vuelta.

Alice miraba por la ventana algo aburrida, ya que no había clientes en el local. De pronto se le acercó Billy asustándola, el muy serio le dijo.

-Alice, no puedes dejarme solo y desaparecer de nuevo.

-¿Adonde voy a ir? Bella ni siquiera está aquí.- dijo la chica algo molesta.

-En verdad no vas a ir a ningún lugar ¿No es así?- pregunto Billy y Alice solo lo miró siseando, eso fue suficiente para que se fuera a la cocina.

Alice algo resignada a que Bella no llegase comenzó a caminar a la cocina pero de pronto entra James apurado al local. Se acerca a ella y la toma del brazo para llevársela con él. La chica lo detiene y le dice-

-¿Qué pasa? ¡no soy Bella, soy su amiga Alice..daa!

-Apúrate. Es una emergencia.- dice el chico con cara de congoja.

-¿Qué pasa?- James no le contesta, realmente no sabia que inventarle, pero la chica saca sus propias conclusiones.

-¿Algo le paso a Bella?- pregunta ya preocupada Alice y James solo asiente.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Un accidente?

-Si no nos apuramos, es posible que no tengamos oportunidad de verla. ¡Apúrate!-

-¿Qué debo hacer? Tengo que avisarle a sus padres.- dice la chica cada vez más preocupada por su amiga sacando su celular. Pero James la detiene.

-Ya contacte con ellos.- Alice se queda estática en su lugar y James entra por sus cosas, la toma del brazo y se la lleva.

Ya estaba prácticamente listo para despegar el Jet privado de Edward, afuera estaban Emmett, James y Alice, esta última sin entender que estaba pasando. Se acerca un coche negro que se detiene frente al avión del cual desciende un sonriente Edward y una confundida Bella. Alice se acerca corriendo a donde su amiga y Bella aun sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando pregunta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nos vamos de viaje.- Le responde Edward sonriente.

-¿Viaje?

-Si.

-¡Que!¡Imposible! Ni siquiera tengo el permiso de mis padres.

-Lo tienes.- contesta Edward y Bella lo mira extrañada, antes de que la chica pregunte algo Edward dice

-Ya conseguí su permiso y solo en caso de que pudieran verse afectados con que vayas sola, traje a tu amiga también. Esta bien ahora, ¿no es así? – Alice y Bella se miraron y las chicas realmente no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Pero antes de que pudiesen reclamar algo Edward dijo fuerte.

-¡Vamos a despegar!.

Bella y Alice observaban impresionadas el interior del avión, nunca habían estado en un jet privado. En este avión habían 3 salas de 4 asientos cada una, en la primera iban Edward, Bella y Alice. En la siguiente James, Emmett y Jasper este último ya estaba dormido.

-¿Cuándo cambiaremos de aviones?- le preguntó James a Emmett.

-Ellos dicen que tomara un año por que la lista de espera es muy larga. En cambio Edward se demoró dos meses, realmente Cullen es mucho más expedito con los trámites.

De fondo se escucho la voz del Capitán por el altavoz. "Bienvenidos a bordo de nuestro Air Cullen. El vuelo 001 de Washington a Caledonia. Llegaremos en aproximadamente 6 horas. La temperatura local es de 27 grados centígrados." Las chicas cuando comprendieron a donde se dirigían gritan al unísono.

-¡¿¡Caledonia!

-¿Te sientes tan sorprendida que no puedes respirar? ¿Debería liberar la máscara de oxigeno?- dice Edward al escuchar el grito de las chicas.

-Edward, ¿Soy lo suficientemente cercana a ti como para ir de vacaciones contigo? E incluso si lo fuera, no deberías primero preguntar mi opinión y tratar de coincidir con mi horario. ¿No te enseñaron a pensar en la guardería Cullen?- espetó Bella totalmente molesta.

-Quiero ir a un bonito lugar contigo, los preparativos están hechos. No le va a pasar nada a Estados Unidos por que no estés allí. ¿Cuál es el problema?- respondió Edward. Pero Alice argumento.

-No sé si a Estados Unidos, pero al pobre dueño del restaurante, si se encuentra con que ambas nos hemos perdido.

-Eso no va a pasar, vamos.- dijo Bella tomando de la mano a Alice y poniéndose ambas de pie. Bella al levantarse se dio cuenta que también Jasper estaba en el avión, el chico estaba dormido más atrás. Bella no pudo evitar quedarlo mirando por unos instantes pero una azafata la saco de sus cavilaciones."¿Podrían tomar asiento por favor?" Bella y Alice solo pudieron dirigir la vista a la bandeja que sostenía la azafata llena de jugos, langosta y platos suculentos. Ambas chicas pasaron saliva y se fueron a sus asientos resignadas.

Mientras tanto en el restaurant Billy entregaba una orden "¡Los mariscos están listos!" El estaba feliz ya que en reemplazo de Bella y Alice Edward había mandado a 3 modelos para que lo ayudasen, por lo que el local estaba abarrotado de clientes. Billy en su interior pensaba _"Esto se ve mucho mejor así, lastima que no durará mucho… aún así… ¡Viva el F4!"_

En el vuelo, el F4 y las chicas iban profundamente dormidos, cada uno en su asiento. Se escucho nuevamente la voz del capitán "Esto es su capitán al habla. Llegaremos a la Isla Mare dentro de 15 minutos. Les deseamos un viaje agradable a Nueva Caledonia, Paraíso francés." Emmett fue el primero en despertar y decir

-Ya llegamos despierten- Poco a poco cada uno de los chicos fue reaccionando. Bella se acomodo y comenzó a mirar por la ventana junto con Alice, las chicas al ver a donde estaban llegando solo pegaron un grito.

Después de aterrizar en el aeropuerto tomaron un yate para ir a la isla privada. Ahora ya caminaban por el muelle tranquilamente hacia la isla propiamente tal, adelante iban Bella y Alice comentando todo lo que veían, tras ellas el F4 y para finalizar el carrito con las maletas.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de la piscina, dos chicas salieron de esta y fueron rápidamente a saludar James y Emmett. Los cuales las presentaron al grupo, Lia y Michelle. Luego a cada uno se le asigno una especie de cabaña que estaba sobre palafitos en el océano, Bella fue a la de ella y comenzó a recorrerla. La pequeña cabaña estaba delicadamente decorada y la cama cubierta de flores al igual que la tina del amplio baño. Bella se entretuvo bastante jugando con las flores y luego se sentó a observar desde el gran ventanal de su pieza el océano. Pronto llego Edward a hacerle compañía.

-Me siento como si estuviera flotando en el océano.- comentó la chica.

-Estamos flotando en realidad.

-¿En verdad?- pregunto Bella incrédula

-Ven sígueme.- dijo Edward y la guió hacia la terraza de la cabaña la cual tenia una escalera que daba hacia al mar.

Bella impresionada comenzó a bajar la escalera mirando como los peces se movían bajo sus pies.

-Esto no puede ser. Si hay un cielo, siempre pensé que seria así. ¿Dónde estamos ahora?- dijo Bella conmovida.

-Esta es nuestra isla. Nuestra isla personal para vacacionar.

-¿Nuestra?

-Si del Cullen Group.- dijo Edward como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo en cambio Bella simplemente dejo caer su mandíbula quedando con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Bella, Alice, el F4 y las otras dos chicas caminaban por la zona de piscinas del complejo Cullen mientras Edward le comentaba a Bella la que iba entretenida tomando un jugo.

-La familia de Emmett compro una isla también en Dubai.

-Para ser más exactos ellos compraron una isla artificial.- paso por el lado comentando James.

-Es porque esos idiotas olvidaron Dokdo (otra isla) entonces nosotros vamos a hacer una en su lugar.- respondió Emmett, mientras Alice se atoraba de la impresión y le modulaba a Bella "hacer una isla?"

-Como es la primera vez para todos excepto para el F4, daremos un Tour por la isla.- anunció James.

Se trasladaron al centro de la isla, iban en un trencito por la ciudad recorriendo los lugares más turísticos. Edward iba solo en el primer asiento, Bella y Alice en el segundo asiento totalmente entretenidas, luego venia James y Lia para ser seguidos por Emmett que filmaba junto con Michelle y al final Jasper solo.

Finalmente pararon en un mercado local donde vendían diversas cosas, Bella y Alice iban de primeras entrando a curiosear a cualquier tienda que les llamase la atención. Edward simplemente las observaba entretenido, le era curioso como las chicas jugaban con las diferentes cosas que vendían.

Cuando salieron de la última tienda que visitaron Bella se quedo hasta atrás mirando una vitrina, cuando quiso retornar al grupo vio como Jasper paro frente a una niña que vendía flores, tomo una peculiarmente bonita de su macetero, la observo, la dejo en su lugar y luego se fue. Bella curiosa se acerco a la niña para ver la flor que Jasper había estado viendo hace algunos instantes. La niña que vendía las flores tomo el pequeño macetero y se lo ofreció a Bella diciéndole en un improvisado inglés.

-Give this flower to the one you love

-¿Que?- la miro Bella sin entender mucho y la niña simplemente hizo la forma de un corazón con sus brazos. Bella comprendió y solo sonrió agradeciéndole el regalo a la chica.

EL grupo iba caminando cuando Bella y Alice se quedaron atrás curiosas mirando hacia una choza en medio de la ciudad, se acercaron un par de turistas que salían de ella.

-Disculpen…pero ¿qué es eso?- pregunto Alice.

-Es una nativa muy buena diciendo la fortuna.

-¿Una adivina?- preguntó la chica.

-SI- respondieron las turistas y Alice no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a arrastrar a Bella al interior de la choza.

Ambas entraron al rustico lugar y se sentaron frente a la adivina, esta inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia Bella. Luego le extendió la mano para que Bella tocase la suya, como Bella no lo hacia Alice tomo la mano de la muchacha y la puso sobre la mano de la nativa. Esta comenzó a observarle detenidamente la mano y luego dijo.

-I see a man.

-¿Hombre?- preguntó Bella.

-Your future husband

-¿Esposo?

-¿Donde? ¿Quien?- comenzó a preguntar ansiosa Alice

-¡here, with you! And a soulmate

-¿Una alma gemela?- preguntó Bella.

-¡que bien! ¡tu alma gemela es tu esposo!- dijo feliz Alice y Bella sonrió con ella, pero la adivina hablo.

-¡Two different men! ¡two!- Bella la miro extrañada y Alice pregunto.

-¿Qué es lo que esta diciendo? Entonces, tu esposo y tu alma gemela ¿son diferentes personas?- la adivina la ignoro y le dijo a Bella mirándola fijamente.

-You will loose something important.

-¿Va a perder algo importante?- pregunto Alice.

-¿Perder?- dijo Bella y la Adivina completo.

-As a woman.-

-¿Algo importante como mujer?- ambas chicas preguntaron para si mismas pensando. Luego ambas se miraron creyendo llegar a la misma conclusión y solo pegaron un grito. Bella despertó exaltada y Alice la miraba extrañada.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Uff parece que solo fue un mal sueño.

-¿Qué sueño?

-Es un sueño. Un sueño… me alegro…- decía Bella más para si misma que para Alice. Luego comenzó a comentarlo.

-Tu y yo fuimos con una adivina. Estaba una señora diciendo nuestra fortuna. La señora dijo…

-Vendrás a un sitio conmigo.- dijo Edward entrando a la terraza seguido por James. Bella se aferro a su asiento y pregunto

-¿Adonde?

-Lo sabrás cuando estemos ahí.-dijo el chico y se acerco a tomar el bolso y zapatos de Bella para luego tomar la muñeca de la chica y decirle.

-Apúrate, vamos.

Bella comenzó a forcejear gritando "Alice" y Alice gritaba "Bella". Edward al ver esto se acerco a James para decirle al oído "ayúdame a salir de esta". El chico simplemente asintió con desgana. Finalmente Edward se llevo prácticamente a la rastra a Bella y Alice de fondo gritaba "¡cuídate amiga!"

-¿Esta yendo a la guerra?- pregunto James de la nada, Alice simplemente lo ignoró.

James llevo a Alice a uno de los miradores cercanos, la chica le pido que le tomara una foto con el celular.

-Haces todo por ti misma cierto.- comentó sarcásticamente el chico mientras tomaba la foto y Alice hacia poses.

-Listo foto tomada, vámonos.

-Espera un minuto.- dijo la chica.

-Viste el paisaje. Tome la foto, ¿no esta todo hecho?- dijo ya algo fastidiado James.

-¿Hecho? Todavía tenemos que ir a arriba.- dijo la chica y comenzó a correr a la cima del cerro donde se encontraba al mirador.

-¿Ir arriba? Ay! es como la novena vez que vengo aquí. ¡Y tu vas a ser la primera persona que va a ir a arriba!- dijo James sin moverse del lugar. Luego el chico comentó para si mismo.

-No tengo más remedio que aguantarla, intentaré ser paciente. Sé paciente, sé paciente.- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse mirando el paisaje. De pronto se escucho un grito y James entre fastidiado y asustado comenzó a correr ala cima del cerro.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando llego no encontraba a Alice por ninguna parte por lo que después de un rato se rindió y comenzó a apreciar la vista. Alice que vio todo desde su escondite se puso tras el y dijo

-Es bueno venir arriba,¿verdad?

-Tu.- dijo James aun un poco agitado por la carrera

-Esto es por haberme mentido acerca de Bella y que tuvo un accidente y por haberme arrastrado hasta aquí.

-No es una mentira completa…esos dos…sólo es cuestión de tiempo

-¡No!- grito Alice.

-¿Qué estas imaginando?- preguntó James divertido

-¿Qué estoy imaginando de que? Para esto y vámonos.- espeto Alice y comenzó a caminar de vuelta mientras James sólo se reía.

Una lancha dejo a Bella y a Edward en el otro extremo de la isla y luego ambos comenzaron a caminar por la orilla de la playa.

-¿Qué?¿No hay nadie aquí?¿Es una isla desierta acaso?- comentó Bella.

-Sólo tú y yo estamos aquí.

-¿Cuál es la razón para que me trajeras aquí?-volvió a interrogar la chica ya algo molesta.

-¿Razón? No tengo ninguna razón.- dijo divertido Edward y continuó caminando. Bella se quedo en el lugar y comenzó a gritar

-¡Edward! ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Debes abandonar cualquier intención oculta que tengas para haberme traído a este viaje!- Edward se giro y la miro incrédulo.

-¿Intención oculta? ¿Qué corazón humano no es como un lápiz de plomo? Además una persona como tu, que ve las cosas de manera incorrecta, llena de sospechas, ¿Considera que tiene el corazón puro?... sígueme.- Bella lo miro ceñuda simplemente lo siguió.

Caminaron un buen rato por la hermosa playa hasta que se encontraron con una mesa delicadamente arreglada y llena de exquisiteces. Bella impresionada se quedo mirándola, a Edward le causo gracia y le corrió la silla para que se sentase. Mientras Bella le preguntaba.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-¿No te lo dije? Todos los días, puedes disfrutar de cosas con las que nunca imaginaste- dijo Edward y Bella aún miraba anonadada la mesa por lo que el chico continuó hablando.

-Bella actúas conmovida. ¿Eres muy fácil de impresionar con algo tan simple?

-¿Es tan simple? Es como magia…¿Eres un genio?

-¿Genio?¿Quien es ese idiota?¿Es mejor que yo?- pregunto Edward ya algo celoso.

-No…el genio de la lámpara de Aladino.- dijo la chica y Edward rápidamente se tranquilizo

-Ah, yo pensé que era alguien más. Pero,¿ese genio puede hacer de todo?

-No. Hay cosas que la lámpara no puede hacer. Como matar a alguien o traer a alguien a la vida y…

-¿Y?- pregunto Edward intrigado.

-Forzar a alguien a que se enamore…eso no lo puede hacer.- Edward ante la respuesta se sintió un poco identificado pero quiso indagar más.

-¿Por qué hay tantas cosas que no puede hacer? … Mientras más lo escucho, más débil me parece… Yo lo puedo hacer. Lo que sea, matar a alguien o revivirlo. Si pones tu corazón, ya esta hecho. Así que simplemente dime que quieres.- Terminó diciendo el chico, más que nada para convencerse él mismo.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo?- preguntó divertida Bella.

-¡Oh!, casi lo olvido.- dijo Edward y saco de su bolsillo su celular, rápidamente comenzó a hacer una video llamada con los Swan , los que se veían divertidos por el celular.

-Hola, soy Edward. Esta es la isla de Nueva Caledonia, Bella ahora está conmigo. Ahora se las paso.- dijo y le entrego el teléfono a Bella, la que rápidamente lo tomo y saludo feliz.

-¡Hola! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

-Bella,¿Estas haciendo las cosas bien? – pregunto Charlie.

-Papá, me portare bien.

-Hermana, hermana ¿es bonito ahí? ¿Has comido cangrejos grandes?- pregunto Seth.

-Si, lo siento por no traerte conmigo.- dijo Bella.

-¡No,no! ¡NO te preocupes por nosotros! ¡Diviértete!- dijo Charlie

-Bella se amable con Edward. Este teléfono con cámara lo envío con su secretaria.- dijo René y Bella no pudo evitar mirar a Edward el que observaba la playa.

-¡Hermana, cuando seas rica, tienes que comprarme 10 cangrejos para mi!

-Bella, el destino de la familia Swan está en tus manos ¿entendido? ¡adiosadiosadiosadiosadios!

Bella miraba algo melancólica la pantalla del celular, Edward claramente lo notó y le pregunto.

-¿Hice algo malo? Yo solo…

-No Edward…gracias.

-Entonces,¿Por qué estas a punto de llorar?

-Es agradable aquí. Deseo que mis padres puedan venir… A mi familia le gustaría estar aquí.

-Vendremos juntos.- dijo Edward.

-¿Ah?- pregunto Bella sin entender.

-Tu y tu familia pueden venir la próxima vez… Si estás conmovida, vayamos al grano.

-¿Al…grano?- preguntó Bella mientras Edward se acercaba más a la orilla y comenzaba a sacarse la camisa frente a la chica, cuando Bella creyó entender solo puedo abrir los ojos como platos…¿tan rápido se cumplía la profecía de la adivina?

Fin capitulo 14/Ahora si… ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Qué es lo que creen que le dijo la adivina que perdería? ¿Qué pretende Edward?... amm si alguien da alguna idea cercana a la correcta con estas preguntas se gana un adelanto ;)


	15. Capitulo 15, pequeñas modificaciones

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Capitulo 15, lo hice más que nada por que lamentablemente las otras dos semanas no habrá actualización T.T… estoy hasta el tope con cosas que estudiar y demasiado pronto tengo los certámenes finales … los estudios están primero u.u así que lo siento de verdad, pero si se portan bien con los rr, puede que le diga a mi hermana que me ayude con un mini cap o algo, pero prometo que la vuelta será con un gran cap =). Gracias por todos los comentarios de verdad me hacen tener más ganas de actualizar n.n! Perdón por los errores de este capi, pero si no lo subo ahora, no lo haré nunca… espero que les guste =)

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 15

-Tu y tu familia pueden venir la próxima vez… Si estás conmovida, vayamos al grano.

-¿Al…grano?- preguntó Bella mientras Edward se acercaba más a la orilla y comenzaba a sacarse la camisa frente a la chica, cuando Bella creyó entender lo que sucedía solo puedo abrir los ojos como platos…¿tan rápido se cumplía la profecía de la adivina?

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-pregunta la chica un tanto incómoda, pero Edward no le respondió nada.

-¡No te quites la ropa!- para luego murmurar "¿Qué es lo que está tramando?... ¡pervertido!" a estas alturas el chico ya se había sacado por completo la camisa, Bella se tapo los ojos para decir

-¡Te he dicho que no te saques la ropa!¡Si lo haces te matare!.- Edward haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de Bella continúo con su extraño cometido. La chica trataba de taparse la cara pero no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando para comprobar si lo que creía era cierto.

-Si te quitas los pantalones, de verdad te mataré. ¡Te digo que no te quites la ropa!- Edward simplemente se saco los pantalones para quedar en traje de baño.

-¡Tonta!- grito el chico y salio corriendo. Bella se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a perseguirlo para golpearlo.

-Ven aquí tonta.

-¿Quieres morir? ¿Qué haces asustando a la gente de esa manera?- dijo Bella y luego puso un semblante de susto, Edward lo noto rápidamente.

-Edward, no te muevas por favor. Quédate ahí.- agregó la chica comenzando a alejarse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡No te muevas!

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Edward comenzando a irritarse…

-Una ser… hay una serpiente en tu pierna.

-¿Qué?

-Una serpiente en tu pierna.- aclaro Bella señalándole la pierna, Edward sin siquiera comprobar salio corriendo y grito "¡Ah! ¡Serpientes las odio!" Bella se quedo en su lugar y comenzó a reírse como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Bien hecho Edward, ¡sigue corriendo así y ganas las olimpiadas!

En la casa de los Swan en tanto, René se encontraba en pijama recostada sobre una reposera, pero con gafas de sol y audífonos puestos.

-Madame, el jugo que ordeno está aquí.- Dijo Charlie entrando con una bandeja.

-Pon el jugo sobre aquella mesita por favor. Toma.- y le entrego un dólar.

-Muchas gracias señora.

-Si tienes tiempo por favor me gustaría que me dieses un masaje en los pies por favor.

-Será un placer madame.- Charlie se dispuso a darle el masaje a su esposa y entra Seth corriendo.

-¡Mama! El dueño de la carnicería dice que si no vas a comprar un pollo entero, entonces que le regreses la sombrilla.

-¡¿Qué! ¿Un pollo entero? ¿Sabes cuantas sopas instantáneas de pollo puedo comprar con ese dinero? Decidido se devuelve la sombrilla.- dijo René poniendo se de pie y comenzó a desarmar la sombrilla que tenía en medio de la sala.

En la isla, el F4 estaba en la playa junto con las chicas, excepto Bella que había ido a nadar. Edward y Jasper dormían una siesta mientras Alice se aplicaba protector solar tranquilamente. James llego a su lado y le ofreció.

-¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?

-Yo puedo hacerlo sola, por suerte aún soy auto valente.- respondió la chica bastante molesta. James ante la respuesta solo pudo reír. Emmett por su parte les aplicaba bloqueador a las chicas. Ya estaba terminando con la espalda de Lia y dijo "Mi niña, tu piel está como la piel de un bebé". Alice ante el comentario solo puso cara de asco y comenzó a fijarse en la playa para ver si podía divisar a Bella que se suponía nadaba por ahí cerca.

Comenzó a acercarse a la playa y aun no la podía ver, por lo que empezó a gritar

-¡Bella! ¡Vuelve ya! ¡Es suficiente, sal ahora!- Pero Bella no salía, la chica ya un poco preocupada comenzó a caminar en el agua un poco más adentro por si su amiga no la oía. De pronto vio como un brazo salía afuera del agua en acto desesperado. Rápidamente Alice se puso a gritar

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Sale! ¡Socorro Bella se esta ahogando!

Edward al oír los gritos de Alice rápidamente reacciona y corre al agua donde está Alice

-¿¡Que pasó con Bella!

-No sé, algo le pasa, no vuelve, ¡se puede estar ahogando!- Edward trato de seguir metiéndose al agua pero los recuerdos del pasado comenzaron rápidamente a atormentarlo, impidiéndole que fuera a rescatar a Bella. De la nada pasa Jasper corriendo por el lado de ellos y va en rescate de Bella. El chico como un profesional nada rápidamente y va en rescate de la chica, que ya a esas alturas estaba inconciente.

Todos los demás excepto Edward estaban en la orilla esperando que Jasper sacara a Bella para socorrerla, la pusieron sobre una de las reposeras. Alice desesperada comenzó a mover a su amiga

-¡Bella Bellita por favor despierta! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Reacciona ya!- Después de unos cuantos segundos de la nada Bella empezó a toser y a recobrar el conocimiento. Jasper que estaba atento a las maniobras de Alice dio un suspiro de alivio al igual que el resto de los chicos.

Bella se encontraba de lado tosiendo para botar el agua que había tragado, cuando abrió los ojos vio como a lo lejos Edward caminaba apesadumbrado y giraba de vez en cuando a mirar donde se encontraba ella. Alice en tanto comenzó a arroparla con unas toallas.

En el edificio central del Cullen Group, Esme se encontraba en su despacho observando por la ventana de su espaciosa oficina.

-Presidenta.- dijo el asistente Brown entrando al despacho.

-¿A dónde fue Edward?

-De acuerdo con el informe de su avión privado. Salio a Nueva Caledonia a las 3:00 del viernes.

-¿Por qué fue ahí?- preguntó Esme acomodándose en el escritorio.

-Fue de vacaciones de fin de semana, a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-Ya veo.- el asistente Brown comenzó a retirarse.

-Espera, ¿confirmaste con quien fue?

-Si, lo hice. Como siempre se fue con el F4.- informó el asistente, y Esme suspiro.

-F4…¿Hasta cuando dejará de ser líder del infantil F4? Puedes retirarte.

Edward aún frustrado por lo que había sucedido en la tarde, decidió meterse a la pequeña piscina de su suite. Ya en el agua se estiro para sumergirse y rápidamente todos los recuerdos llegaron a su mente…¨ _¡Ayúdenme! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Hermana!¡Socorro!" _ Tan pronto como aparecieron los recuerdos saco asustado la cabeza del agua, tosiendo como si se hubiese estado ahogando.

En uno de los salones del Resort…

-Para alguien que está en tan buena forma, ¿Cómo es que no sabe nadar?- preguntó Bella.

-Fue secuestrado cuando tenía 8 años.- dijo Emmett.

-¿¡Eh!.- Alice y Bella exclamaron preocupadas

-Cuando era pequeño, había un hombre que lo cuidaba en lugar de sus padres. Era su guardaespaldas y chofer.- comentó James.

-¿Así que esa persona era un criminal?- preguntó Bella.

-El carro que la policía perseguía cayó al agua.

-¡imposible!- gritaron nuevamente las chicas.

-Si, en ese coche estaba Edward.- sentenció James.

Edward decidió realizar una cena especial por lo que el mismo se encargo de supervisar a los chefs que la preparaban, inclusive ayudando un poco. Deseaba que todo saliese perfecto.

El resto de los chicos llego a la hora solicitada por Edward al lugar de la cena, Emmett fue el primero en hablar.

-Yoo ¡Qué paso aquí?

-Solo tome algunas consideraciones extras para preparar algo para ustedes.

-Festivo incluso cuando se trata de hacerlo ver normal.- comentó James.

-Entonces si van a ser así las cenas déjalo ser, esto se ve delicioso.- argumento Emmett. Y el resto de los chicos comenzó a acomodarse, Edward antes de que Bella se sentara en la mesa con el resto la tomo del brazo y la llevo a una mesa aparte. Esta mesa estaba igual de abarrotada de comida que la de los demás.

-Come todo esto.

-¿Me vez como una especie de Godzila?- dijo Bella observando toda la comida que tenia en frente.

-Es bueno para tu salud así que cómelo. Siempre comes ese tipo de bichos extraños. Por eso tus piernas están tan débiles.- comentó el chico mientras le servia unas piezas de carne en el plato a Bella.

-¿Bichos extraños? – pregunto Bella. Pero Edward ignorándola habló.

-De cualquier modo, ¿Está bien que un nadador se ahogue?

-Si te diera derepente un calambre, es posible.

-Rata o gato o lo que sea. Si estás cerca de mi, no quiero que seas débil. Así que no hables tanto y cómetelo. ¿Esta bien?, Toma.- dijo Edward entregándole un tenedor.

Jasper en la otra mesa, ni siquiera probaba bocado, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Bella pudo notarlo. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, el chico se puso de pie y se marchó de la cena.

Más tarde, Bella caminaba por el resort quejándose de que su pobre estomago iba a reventar de tanta comida, cuando vio a lo lejos a Jasper afirmado en una de las entradas a la zona de las cabañas, observando el océano. Iba a acercarse pero apareció la niña de las flores corriendo hacia el chico, este la recibió con un abrazo sonriente. Luego se puso a su altura para ver lo que quería la niña.

-¿Cómo estas?

-¿No estas aquí con la chica bella?- pregunto la pequeña ignorando lo dicho por Jasper. Este ante la pregunta de la chica solo negó con la cabeza.

-Dale esto a tu linda novia.- dijo la pequeña entregándole el pequeño macetero que Jasper había mirado en la mañana. Jasper sólo pudo sonreír ante el gesto de la niña, la que se fue feliz corriendo. Bella solo observó la escena desde lejos.

Alice estaba contenta sacando comida del pequeño Buffet que había dispuesto Edward, para la fiesta de esa noche.

-¿Vas a comerte todo eso?- preguntó James de pronto, asustando a Alice, está avergonzada no respondió nada.

-Pero a Edward no le gustan las chicas muy gorditas.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Alice extrañada.

-Pero las pijamas de mi equipaje probablemente serán de gran ayuda.

-¿Pijamas?

-Ahora esta con Bella y su con su personalidad él no va a avanzar tan rápido.

-¿Qué diablos estas hablando James?

-Los chicos que son rechazados se debilitan. Creo que podrías competir contra ella. Hazlo bien.- comento el chico.

-¿Ahora si que no entiendo de que diablos hablas?

-Alice, te gusta Edward ¿verdad?

-¡Oh mi dios! Mira, yo tengo mis propios gustos también.- dijo un poco molesta Alice.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estabas tan alterada con lo que pase entre Edward y Bella?- Alice ante tal pregunta no supo que responder, no podía decirle lo que suponían que perdería Bella. Pero antes de que dijese algo James agregó algo divertido.

-Entonces ¿Te gusta Bella?

-¡No es eso! Lo que pasa es que hay alguien que a Bella le gusta…- dijo Alice pero cortó y se tapo la boca por que se dio cuenta que hablo de más. James se percató de esto e iba a indagar más pero Emmett lo llamo hacia la pista y no pudo continuar interrogando a Alice, por su parte esta agradecía a dios que Emmett se lo hubiese llevado en ese preciso momento.

La fiesta comenzó sin la presencia de Jasper, todos bailaban entretenidos. Edward trataba de bailar con Bella pero esta simplemente lo esquivaba y se iba a bailar con Alice y las demás chicas. Estuvieron bastante tiempo bailando hasta que de pronto de la nada Edward grito "¡Hora del Show!" y comenzaron a explotar en el cielo una montonera de hermosos fuegos artificiales. Bella y Alice miraban sonrientes el espectáculo. James se acerco a Edward y le dijo.

-Edward, a partir de ahora voy a ponerte en mi lista de playboys.

Pero a Edward le interesaba que solamente a una persona le gustara todo el show, Bella obviamente. Cuando el chico la vio alegre viendo los fuegos no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, esta se percató de que él la observaba y le sonrío de vuelta para luego seguir observando los fuegos.

Ya en su cuarto Bella se encontraba en el baño tomando una ducha, cuando termino se puso una bata y salio al cuarto por sus cosas pero se encontró con un Edward bastante preocupado.

-¡Que hacías allá adentro! Pensé que te habías desmayado. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Bella enojada paso por el lado del chico hacia la puerta de la suite, la abrió y reviso si había entrado al cuarto correcto y así era "¿_Acaso este idiota quiere morir_?". Se devolvió enojada hacia el chico y le dijo

-¡Esta no es tu habitación, es la mía!

-¿En algún momento cuestione eso?

-¿Entonces por qué estas aquí?

-¿Alguna vez me has visto venir sin alguna razón?- pregunto Edward como si estuviese diciendo una obviedad.

-¿Razón? ¿Qué razón?- preguntó Bella, pero Edward no respondió nada simplemente se empezó a acercar y con esto Bella a retroceder, en un momento Bella choco con la cama y quedo sentada en esta, el recuerdo de la adivina se le vino a la mente "_You will loose something important… as a woman"_ . Bella podía sentir el ruido de película de terror a su alrededor, instintivamente se auto abrazó y dijo.

-Edward en serio ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?

El chico simplemente se puso en cuclillas frente a ella tomando de paso uno de sus tobillos en el cual puso una linda pulserita artesanal.

-Te ves bien con cosas baratas.- dijo el chico y Bella un poco más tranquila pregunto.

-¿Viniste a darme esto?

-¿Entonces pensaste que te iba a hacer algo?...- dijo Edward y comenzó a ponerse de pie para agregar

-Yo no me meto con chicas a las que no les agrado. Cierra bien tu puerta o… entraran lagartijas.- dijo para comenzar a retirarse dejando a Bella de una pieza, ya en la puerta comento.

-Más te vale que no lo pierdas por que si no ¡estarás muerta!

Bella se quedo enfurruñada en su cuarto unos instantes y luego se puso a observar la pulserita, de algún modo era un gesto bastante tierno de Edward haberse tomado la molestia de comprársela. Más tarde se vistió y decidió ir a dar una vuelta, fue hacia la suite de Alice pero nadie le contestó, supuso que su amiga estaría dormida ya que según ella necesita su "sueño reparador". Resignada a ir a dar una vuelta sola se fue sin más a caminar por la playa, en la orilla divisó a Jasper sentado sobre un extraño bote.

El chico se percató de la presencia de Bella y alzó la mirada, la chica cautelosa se acero y se sentó a su lado. Jasper tomo la plantita que le había regalado la chica y comenzó a observarla.

-¿Sabes el significado de estas flores? Sin duda alguna, la Felicidad llegara.

-Son para dárselas sólo a la persona amada.- comentó Bella y Jasper la miro entretenido.

-Lo sabias.

-Si desde hoy en el mercado.

-Vine a menudo aquí con otra persona. Ella decía que era similar a Niza, entonces le gusto.

-¿Ella estará bien?- preguntó Bella.

-Supongo que esta bien.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Por qué me dijiste que fuera tras ella?

-¿Yo...Eso?

-Descubrí lo patético que era. Todo el día en un apartamento vacío. No había nada más que hacer aparte de esperar. – dijo Jasper y Bella no pudo evita sentirse culpable.

-Pero, estar juntos tendría que ser satisfactorio.

-Sabes lo que eres, ¿Cuándo eres un estorbo para la chica que quieres?- Bella no pudo responder nada ante esto.

-Ser un mal tipo, un perdedor.

-No digas eso, por favor.- agregó la chica.

-además…de amar a una chica por costumbre. Soy un chico patético que no sabe hacer nada más.- dijo Jasper y Bella no podía sentirse más triste, ella era la culpable de que él halla ido tras Irina, nunca imaginó que esto lo haría sentirse tan miserable al final. Jasper volvió a tomar la plantita que había dejado de lado y se la tendió a Bella.

-Toma.

-No puedo aceptarla, esto pertenece a Irina.- Jasper retiro la planta a un lado y Bella un poco nerviosa dijo.

-Mejor me voy. Jasper, te dará un resfriado si te quedas mucho tiempo aquí, ya esta haciendo frío.- agregó para retirarse. Cuando se dispuso a hacerlo Jasper la tomo del brazo y la giro para abrazarla fuertemente y dijo.

-Siento frío, siento tanto frío que ya no lo soporto.

Bella no dijo nada, se quedó ahí estática, no sabia que hacer. En algún momento de su vida habría sido la más feliz que eso hubiese sucedido, pero en este momento… con Jasper sufriendo y sus sentimientos totalmente confusos no era lo mejor. Se quedó unos momentos hasta que ella deshizo el abrazo, no dijo nada y se fue corriendo, no sabia que hacer. Jasper solo pudo darse un golpe en la cabeza por lo que acababa de hacer.

De la nada comenzó a llover, Bella apuro el paso y uso un brazo para escudarse un poco del agua hasta llegar a su cuarto. Afuera de este la esperaba Edward preocupado.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste adonde irías! ¡Estaba preocupado!

-¿Soy una niña? Puedo cuidarme sola, sólo fui a dar una vuelta.

-Pensé lo peor, que tal si te caíste al agua o te mordió una serpiente. ¡¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar?-dijo Edward bastante molesto, Bella sólo lo miraba con el semblante serio, era lo único que le faltaba para completar la noche… un ataque de histeria de Edward. Pero sabia que lo hacia por preocuparse, mientras pensaba en esto Edward ya había pasado por su lado yéndose a su cuarto.

-¡Edward!- el chico rápidamente se dio la vuelta

-Lo siento.

-Tu… de ahora en adelante no andes sola por ahí ¿Entendido?- dijo Edward cual padre molesto y se fue. Bella solo podía lamentarse, si creía estar confundida, ahora ya no sabia nada. Ya en su cuarto aun peor se sentía…

Jasper seguía en la playa, de pronto encontró en el suelo una pulserita, rápidamente llego a la conclusión de que podía ser de Bella, pero no se preocupó… ya mañana se la devolvería.

Edward y Jasper ya estaban desayudando en el buffet del Resort. Jasper fue a sacar unos hot cakes estirando el brazo, Edward notó la familiar pulsera que yacía en su muñeca. Instintivamente le tomo la extremidad.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Jasper extrañado. Edward, al notar lo que hizo le respondió.

-Ten cuidado, es que esta caliente.

-¿Quieres un poco?

-No, no gracias…- espetó Edward, quedándose pensativo… "_no…no puede ser la misma… es mi imaginación" _

Bella se disponía a ponerse los zapatos para ir a desayunar, cuando comenzó a abrochar una de las sandalias sintió que algo le faltaba en el tobillo. Rápidamente trato de recordar si se la había sacado en algún momento, por lo que mejor se puso a revisar el cuarto, sin encontrar la pulsera.

Todo el grupo decidió ir a andar a caballo, Alice tenía algunos problemillas para subirse, pero James la tomo por la cintura y sin problema alguno la puso sobre el caballo, pero Alice ni siquiera lo miro, el chico rió simplemente.

Por otra parte Edward ayudaba a Bella a subirse, le miro el tobillo y vio que la pulserita no estaba.

-¿Dónde esta?

-¿Eh?

-Lo que te di.

-Ah eso… lo deje en el cuarto. Crees que me dejarías en paz si llego a perderlo, no me quiero arriesgar.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices.- dijo Edward no muy convencido.

Ya más tarde fueron a jugar volleyball, Bella y Alice se quedaron a un lado de la cancha haciendo ánimos. Los chicos estaban muy animados, y cada vez que Edward hacia un punto abrazaba a todo el mundo. En el entre tiempo todos fueron por jugo, mientras Jasper bebía de su vaso Edward mirando su muñeca le pregunto.

-¿Qué es eso? No te queda bien.

-Ah, eso…- dijo Jasper sacándose la pulsera. – ¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué?

-Pertenece a Bella. La perdió ayer en la noche, dáselo de mi parte.

Edward tomo la pulsera y se quedo inmóvil repasando las palabras de su amigo "_la perdió ayer en la noche" _y con eso en mente se fue a jugar nuevamente debido a la insistencia de Emmett.

No se concentró en el partido, su cabeza solo pensaba en Jasper y Bella juntos, no lo podía creer… algo no encajaba… "_¿Soy una niña? Puedo cuidarme sola, sólo fui a dar una vuelta_…" "_Ah eso… lo deje en el cuarto. Crees que me dejarías en paz si llego a perderlo, no me quiero arriesgar_"… pero de pronto un pelotazo lo saco de cavilaciones dejándolo inconsciente.

Fin capitulo 15/ ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Qué pasará con Bella?... la que tenga una idea cercana, ya sabe su mini adelanto ;)… nos leemos =)


	16. Capitulo 16

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Capitulo 16… estoy de vuelta! Sii por fin termine mis pruebas ahora solo me queda recibir dos notas para saber si no tengo que dar examen… espero que no sea así *.*, bueno capitulo nuevo, ya estoy en campaña de escribir el próximo, en verdad personalmente no me gusto mucho como quedo esta parte por eso ya quiero subir lo que sigue… Mil millones de gracias por todos los rewiews y favoritos n.n! En verdad me gusta saber que piensan o creen que pasará en la historia =) Este cap salió rápido, solo lo revisé por encimita, si encuentro errores muy garrafales luego lo arreglo y lo vuelvo a subir, pero por ahora, espero que les guste. =) Ah! aviso, próximo cap llega otro personaje! C: Nos leemos, gloria =)

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 16

No se concentró en el partido, su cabeza solo pensaba en Jasper y Bella juntos, no lo podía creer… algo no encajaba… "_¿Soy una niña? Puedo cuidarme sola, sólo fui a dar una vuelta_…" "_Ah eso… lo deje en el cuarto. Crees que me dejarías en paz si llego a perderlo, no me quiero arriesgar_"… pero de pronto un pelotazo lo saco de cavilaciones dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Edward!- gritaron los chicos alarmados mientras iban a socorrer a su amigo, por suerte Edward rápidamente recobró el conocimiento, se paro sin tomar en cuenta a ninguno de ellos, los que quedaron estupefactos al verlo irse tambaleando hacia el hotel.

Edward ya un poco más tranquilo en el baño de su cuarto se dedico a limpiarse la nariz, pero no podía quitarse un presentimiento extraño de encima. Luego de tranquilizarse fue hacia una de las terrazas donde se encontraba el grupo merendando entretenido.

-¿Adonde se fue Jasper?- pregunto Edward al notar que Jasper no estaba en la mesa.

-Se fue por aquél lado.- le respondió Emmett señalando.

Jasper se encontraba practicando kayak en una península cerca del hotel, Edward al verlo rápidamente tomo uno de los botes y comenzó a remar con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo. Jasper noto que Edward estaba en su fase competitiva y no hizo amago de alcanzarlo en cuanto el chico lo rebaso, todo lo contrario, se devolvió hacia a la orilla, dejando a Edward solo y molesto.

Bella se acerco hacia la playa de la noche anterior y encontró a Jasper elevando las velas del barco en el que estaba ayer.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la chica curiosa.

- A pescar.

-¿En ese barco?

-Con una vela blanca y el viento, podemos ir a cualquier sitio. ¿Quieres venir?

-¿Puedo?

-Si prometes que no serás escandalosa y no asustaras a los peces.- dijo el chico, y Bella asintió felizmente acercándose al extraño barco.

Ya en pleno mar Bella miraba entretenida el paisaje, mientras Jasper pescaba. En eso el chico atrapo un lindo pez, lo tomo y se lo tendió a Bella, la que lo miró extrañada.

-Déjalo que se vaya.

-¿Sólo lo dejo ir?- pregunto Bella.

-Por algo vivió aquí tanto tiempo ¿deberíamos hacer sushi o algo con él?- La chica negó sonriente, tomo al pez entre sus manos y dijo "adiós pececito, no me olvides" y lo lanzó al agua para hacerle señas. Jasper solo observaba divertido la escena.

Alice estaba en la playa tratando de auto fotografiarse con su cámara muy absorta en su labor, por lo que no noto que James se acercaba.

-Estas poniendo mucho empeño.- La chica lo miro molesta y sin decir nada emprendió camino presurosa hacia un bote de pedaleo, para evitar hablar con el chico. James rápidamente la alcanzó y se subió.

-¡¿Por que me sigues?

-Llevar el bote tu sola será demasiado pesado. Aunque tus piernas parecen lo suficientemente fuertes.- la chica sólo le dedico una mirada envenenada.

-¿Deberíamos continuar la conversación de ayer?

-¿Qué conversación?

-¿Es cierto que a Bella le gusta otro chico?

-¿Cuándo dije tal cosa?- dijo Alice tratando de hacerse la desentendida.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y pedalea bien!- dijo la chica, pero James solo sonrió y continuó comentando sus suposiciones.

-Probablemente sea alguien de mala vida, se un poco de mujeres y el tipo de Bella atrae a los chicos malos. Los chicos tienden a sentirse atraídos por mujeres de carácter fuerte como Bella y absorben cada cosa de ellos.

-¡Tonterías!, ese chico podría ser el alma gemela de Bella.- dijo Alice pero al ver la cara de James rápidamente se dio cuenta que nuevamente habló demás.

-¿Alma gemela? Es por eso que realmente no funciona con ellos ¿realmente crees tal cosa?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Definitivamente! Los playboys como tú no lo entienden, pero esa persona existe en el universo.- dijo Alice como si fuese algo muy obvio, James solo rió y dijo.

-Así que, ¿has conocido a la tuya Alice? Tu alma gemela.

-Aun no. Pero si aparece, no la dejare ir… por que si pierdes a esa persona… te arrepentirás eternamente.- dijo Alice bastante concentrada mirando al horizonte. Algo de lo que dijo la chica hizo pensar a James, el que ya no tuvo ganas de rebatirla y hasta dejo de pedalear.

-¡Date prisa! ¿Qué haces ahí sentado?- sentenció Alice, James simplemente le sonrío y continuo pedaleando.

Edward caminaba en la pista de despegue seguido por Bella, el helicóptero del Cullen Group los esperaba listo para emprender vuelo.

-Date prisa.- dijo Edward a la chica la que miraba todo algo desorientada.

Ya arriba del helicóptero mientras este comenzaba a mover sus hélices Bella pregunto

-¿Adonde vamos?

-Tengo algo que enseñarte.

El vuelo comenzó y con eso Bella podía ver toda la isla con una vista privilegiada. El paisaje era hermoso y Bella lo tenía claro, trataba de mirar hacia todos lados y no perderse de nada, Edward simplemente la observaba divertido, hasta que dijo.

-Ya, mira abajo

Bella rápidamente enfoco su vista a la ventana y vio como en medio de un hermoso pasto verde se veía entre varias formas irregulares, un gran corazón de arena.

-Wow, ¿un corazón? Es realmente la forma de un corazón.

-Si alguna vez encontraba a una chica que me gustara, la traería aquí.- dijo Edward, Bella ante estas palabras se giro hacia el chico, el que le sonreía y preguntaba.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Mi corazón? – Edward sonreía a más no poder, Bella notó que hasta sus ojos sonreían sinceramente.

La chica trató de sonreír los más sincero posible, el gesto la conmovía enormemente, pero no estaba asegura si correspondía a esos sentimientos que Edward le acababa de revelar.

Alice, Bella y Edward ya de noche fueron a la terraza a encontrarse con los chicos. Antes de siquiera sentarse Emmett les dice.

-Ya descubrimos por que Jasper está tan triste.

-¿Dónde lo descubrieron?- pregunto Edward mientras tomaba asiento al igual que las chicas.

-Aquí, mira.- respondió el fortachón entregándole una revista. Edward la tomo para verla, Bella rápidamente dirigió laminada al contenido, en este se observaba a Irina en diferentes fotos del brazo de un guapo y alto hombre.

-El pertenece a una familia de Elite francesa, inclusive puede llegar a ser primer ministro. Parece que Jasper sabia de esto antes de que regresar de París.- comento James.

-No lo he visto esta tarde. Sus cosas aun están en su habitación. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- pregunto Emmett.

-Se pondrá bien, lo conozco.- dijo Edward sin atisbo alguno de preocupación, James simplemente negó con la cabeza. Mientras en Bella renacía nuevamente el sentimiento de culpa, pero antes de que pudiese pensar mucho más Alice la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un lado.

-Tu príncipe, ahora entiendo porque ha cambiado.

-Alice…¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-¿Ah?

-Mis palabras se hicieron realidad. Jasper en verdad me va a odiar.- dijo Bella mientras sentía la culpa recaer fuertemente sobre sus hombros.

En su cuarto Bella repasaba mentalmente lo que le había dicho a Jasper esa noche frente a la foto de Irina. "_Desearía que ella se casara con alguien de la realeza o alguien de la política. Como Diana, Audrey Hepburn, que sea una princesa que contribuya a la paz mundial. Algo como eso"_ Ahora entendía por qué esa vez Jasper le había respondido tan fríamente _"Ella es sólo una modelo" _pero ella con su bocota continuó hablando. _"El presidente de Francia se divorció y se caso con una modelo. ¿Quién sabe?, tal ves un presidente Frances o un príncipe europeo puede elegir a Irina"_

Al recordar sus palabras mas culpable se sentía, de algún modo ella presagió lo que estaba ocurriendo por lo que Jasper podía culparla de algún modo. Sumida en sus pensamientos subió la vista hacia la puerta en la cual se encontraba Edward observándola afirmado en el marco.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-¿Has olvidado quien es el dueño de este lugar?- dijo el chico mientras le mostraba un juego de llaves. Bella nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia otra parte ignorándolo, el chico se acercó para afirmarse en la mesa de la cual Bella estaba sentada frente.

-Bella…lo de mi corazón…¿lo entendiste?- Bella algo confusa y sorprendida lo mira.

-¿Heh?

El chico no dijo nada y se acerco a ella con claras intenciones de besarla, pero Bella como siempre corrió la cara tratando de alejarse de él. Edward al notarlo se alejo y suspiro frustrado.

-No me hagas esperar demasiado.- dijo para luego irse, dejando a Bella algo molesta…_"yo con todos estos líos y más encima se le ocurre que tendré ganas de besarlo…"_

Bella caminó hacia la playa de la noche anterior y encontró a Jasper en el mismo lugar sentado en el bote.

-¿Es verdad? Es solo un rumor ¿verdad? ¿Es una noticia falsa cierto?- pregunto la chica comenzando a llorar. Jasper no le respondió.

-Lo siento…En serio.

-Supongo que la conocías mejor que yo.

-Jasper…

-En la medida en que sabias que tipo de chico encajaría con Irina.

-¡Eso no es verdad!¡No hay forma de que sea cierto!- dijo la chica llorando. Jasper se acerco y la abrazó. Bella se sentía tan mal, sentía que por su culpa Jasper estaba sufriendo.

-Por favor, se feliz. Dime que lo harás.- Dijo Bella y Jasper se separo para mirarla.

-Porque si eres infeliz, yo lo seré también.

-¿Por qué no me enamore de una chica como tú?- Dijo el chico y lentamente comenzó a acercarse hacia la chica, Bella simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejo besar, aunque por sus ojos aún corrieran lágrimas, ella a estas alturas no le podía negar nada a Jasper que lo hiciese feliz.

Cuando se separaron Bella sintió una respiración agitada cerca, su subconsciente sabia que era Edward… y así era.

-Así que…¿Así que era esto?- dijo Edward acercándose para luego darle un puñetazo a Jasper el que cayo al suelo.

-Edward, ¡no hagas esto!. Esto…- dijo Bella tratando de sujetarlo.

-¿¡Esto que! ¡Tampoco sabes nada de esto? ¿También es una ilusión?- dijo Edward mirándola totalmente dolido.

-Quería creer en ti, no quería arrepentirme después, así que lo intenté lo mejor que pude.- dijo el chico, mientras Bella seguía llorando.

-Lo siento.

-Te mostré mi verdadero ser. Pero ¡¿no me viste?

-No es eso, créeme de verdad no es eso… estoy confusa… yo no quería hacerte daño.- dijo Bella mientras Edward pateaba el agua.

-Ahora realmente es el final. Bella, no nos veremos nunca más.- dijo Edward y se fue.

-¡Edward!- gritó Jasper.

-¡Cállate! ¡Si oigo una sola palabra más de ti, te mataré!- grito Edward.

Alice, Bella, Emmett y James desayunaban. Emmett hablaba por celular preguntando el paradero de Edward.

-¿Adonde se fue?...¿Cuando se fue?...¿10 en punto? Entiendo.

-¿Qué?¿Realmente se fue?- pregunto James.

-Si, se marchó al amanecer.- respondió el fortachón.

-Esta loco, ¿Otra ves a ocurrido algo?- dijo el ceramista, mientras Bella simplemente bajaba la mirada.

-Bella, ¿tienes algo que ver con esto?- preguntó Emmett, Bella no respondió nada, pero el silencio otorgaba. Antes de que pudiesen preguntarle otra cosa, Bella se puso de pie y se marcho de la mesa. Su amiga fue tras ella.

-Bella…

A Estados Unidos llegaron en la noche, cada uno se fue para su casa. Cuando Bella llego a la suya su familia fue a su encuentro para luego guiarla a la sala y taparla con preguntas.

-¡Este fue su primer viaje al extranjero! ¿Qué clase de bendición tiene esta chica?- dijo René sonriente.

-Ver que tiene tantos prospectos bueno, ya puedo morir en paz. – comentó Charlie.

-Para que tienes que morir tan pronto… Si Bella se convierte en parte de esa familia, ella lo tendrá todo, vivirá sin nada que lamentar…no como yo.- agregó la madre.

-Hermana ¿En verdad esa isla pertenece a Edward? ¿Es verdad?- Bella simplemente asintió, sin mucho animo.

-No hay nada que no tenga el Cullen Group. Es un verdadero príncipe. Entonces si Bella se casa ¿En qué se convertirá?- preguntó René

-En una princesa.- dijo Charlie sonriente.

-Papa..papá Entonces ¿Qué seria yo como su hermano?

-Cuando ves novelas antiguas, el hermano de la princesa se está metiendo en problemas…así que Seth tienes que tener mucho cuidado.

-No hay ninguna razón para que todo lo que ustedes piensan suceda.- dijo de la nada Bella

-¡¿Por qué?

-No hay razón para que tenga algún tipo de relación con Edward….¡Solo despierten de su sueño!-agregó Bella para dejar a su familia estupefacta mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Muchas ideas rondaban en su cabeza, desde la culpa por lo de Jasper, lo que había sucedido con Edward, todo esto mientras observaba la pulserita que le había regalado y devuelto Edward. Un recuerdo del viaje de regreso volvió a su mente…

"_-Eso.- dijo Bella señalando la pulsera que sostenía Alice en sus manos, la cual se parecía enormemente a la que le había dado Edward. _

_-Lo compre en una tienda. Se lo tienes que dar a la persona con la que quieras estar siempre…Creo que es para que no se vaya o no se aleje de ti o algo así."_

Simplemente eso la hizo sentir más culpable de lo que ya estaba, ahora con toda la razón podía decir que su vida estaba hecha un lío. No podía evitar recordar todos los gestos que Edward había tenido para-con ella. Desde los lentes de nadador, la cita en la torre Namsan, cuando la rescató en la escuela, cuando le mostró su corazón. "_Lo siento Edward, de verdad lo siento" _

Bella fue a la terraza de siempre en la escuela, ahí ya estaba Jasper sentado en el suelo afirmado en la baranda, la chica se sentó a su lado.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Tú también estás en problemas…otra vez. Siempre estas en problemas ¿no?- dijo Jasper riendo un poco al final.

-Jasper, siento mucho lo que paso en la isla.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Si no te hubiera encontrado.

-El único que quería hacer eso era yo y el único que debería disculparse soy yo.

-Soy yo la que le hace daño a Edward…- dijo Bella.

Jasper encontró una tiza en el suelo, con esta comenzó a dibujar en la pared un dibujo muy improvisado de Edward enojado mientras comentaba.

-Edward debe estar molesto ahora mismo.

-Claro que no.- dijo Bella sonriendo hacia el dibujo, tomo la tiza y se acercó para arreglarlo.

-Primero su expresión y cara furiosa son así.- dijo La chica mientras le agregaba detalles al dibujo.

-Su cabello rizado, rizado, rizado, rizado.- agregó mientras dibujaba rulos para luego simplemente comenzar de la nada a llorar. Jasper la observaba algo afligido.

-Lo siento, no tienes por que verme llorar.

-Esta bien.- dijo el chico tomándole la mano.

Bella estaba almorzando tranquilamente, cuando Edward seguido de Emmett y James llegó a hacer un anuncio al comedor. Todos excepto Bella, se acercaron a oírlo.

-En nombre del F4, hago un anuncio. Desde ahora en adelante, Jasper no forma parte del F4.- sentencio el chico con una mirada dura, todos los oyentes incluso hasta Emmett y James reaccionaran extrañados. Pero Edward continúo.

-Y en una semana Jasper y Bella Swan serán expulsados de esta escuela.

James y Emmett observaron directamente a Bella la que trato de parecer no inmutada ante lo dicho por Edward, luego los chicos se fueron tras su amigo. Mientras el resto del alumnado, quedaba impactado ante tamaña noticia. El trío de rubias se acercó a Bella, la que se preguntaba en voz alta.

-¿Expulsada?

-Si, expulsada.- aseguró Tanya.

-¿No entiendes lo que significa?- agrego Lauren.

-¡Te vamos a echar a patadas!- dijo Jessica.

-No me importa que alguien como tú sea expulsada, pero…¡¿Por qué alguien como Jasper ha sido expulsado del F4! ¿Qué vas a hacer?- espetó Tanya molesta.

-Todo lo malo empezó cuando tu llegaste a esta escuela. Es la primera vez que Edward y Jasper se pelean por una plebeya, por eso se sintieron mal, por que son puros de corazón. - comentó Lauren.

-Toma la responsabilidad. Una chica como tú ha divido al F4.- prácticamente grito Jessica. Pero de fondo se escucho una voz conocida.

-Tomaré la responsabilidad.- Las chicas giraron para encontrarse con Jasper que se dirigía hacia a mesa de la incómoda Bella.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo Jasper mirando a Bella.

-¡Por favor Jasper entra en razón!- dijo Tanya.

-¿No son ustedes las que no tienen razón? ¿Una chica pobre? Cuando hablan así parece que son ustedes las pobres.

-Pero Jasper. ¡Si sigues apoyándola, no podremos estar de tu lado nunca más!- dijo Lauren.

-¿Quién te pidió que lo hicieras?

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto. ¡En serio!- dijo Lauren comenzando a llorar para salir con las otras dos rubias tras ella. Jasper termino de acercarse donde estaba Bella.

-No pongas esa cara.- dijo el chico, Bella hizo lo que pudo para sonreírle aunque fuera una sonrisa triste.

-Ahora ambos estamos en problemas- comentó Jasper afirmado en la baranda de la terraza, con Bella al lado.

-Bien por mi, está bien si soy echada a patadas…pero a ti Jasper, esto no te puede ocurrir. Incluso si es Edward, no puede hacerlo, ¿no es así?

-Puede hacerlo. El grupo Cullen esta bajo el control de Edward. Ya olvidaste, ¿de quien es el colegio?- dijo el chico, mientras Bella fruncía triste el seño.

-No pongas esa cara. No me callaré aunque me ataquen.

-¿Tienes algún plan?

-Tengo que buscar uno, ya que el problema no será fácil de resolver. Sino esto empeorará…

Fin cap 16.-/ ¿Qué será lo que planea Jasper? ¿Hará algo Bella al respecto?, ya saben si están cerca de las respuestas… adelanto ;)


	17. Capitulo 17

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Capitulo 17! Espero que les guste… =) Traté de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, sólo me falta una sola nota para saber si apruebo todo o me voy a examen en ese ramo, ya que he recibido el resto y me fue bien =D! jejeje… en fin espero comentarios =) nos leemos n.n!

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 17

-Ahora ambos estamos en problemas- comentó Jasper afirmado en la baranda de la terraza, con Bella al lado.

-Bien por mi, está bien si soy echada a patadas…pero a ti Jasper, esto no te puede ocurrir. Incluso si es Edward, no puede hacerlo, ¿no es así?

-Puede hacerlo. El grupo Cullen esta bajo el control de Edward. Ya olvidaste, ¿de quien es el colegio?- dijo el chico, mientras Bella fruncía triste el seño.

-No pongas esa cara. No me callaré aunque me ataquen.

-¿Tienes algún plan?

-Tengo que buscar uno, ya que el problema no será fácil de resolver. Sino esto empeorará.- comentó el chico

-Eso es cierto. No puedo aceptar el hecho de que hayas sido expulsado del F4 de esa manera- dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres muy tonta.

-¿Eh?

-Esas cosas no importan. Otra vez esa cara.- dijo Jasper tocándole con un dedo la mejilla, para luego retirarse dejando a Bella nublada por tantas cosas que rondaban en su cabeza y una mano puesta sobre su mejilla. Lo único que tenia claro era que no podía permitir que expulsaran a Jasper, no por ella.

Ya en a tarde llego a la tintorería de la familia, ahí se encontraban emocionados trabajando sus padres y Seth, ya que ese día habían recibido como nunca pedidos de limpieza de uniformes.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Bella algo impactada.

-¿Dónde andabas? ¡Hay mucho que hacer ahora! ¡Entra rápido y cámbiate!- gritó René.

-¿Por qué pasa esto tan de repente?- pregunto la chica aún desconcertada, pero su padre no tardo en contestarle.

-Cuando una cosa va bien, todo va bien…es todo gracias a ti hija mía.

-Hay un rumor de que si las chicas limpian sus uniformes aquí conocerán chicos guapos.- agregó sonriente Seth.

-¿Qué?- decía Bella aún más impactada.

-Mira, los colegios femeninos del estado, el instituto Sundance, el Cleveland inclusive el Dexter del estado vecino. ¡Lo llamativo trae dinero! He oído hablar de esto antes, pero experimentarlo por mi mismo, ¡es la primera vez en mi vida!- comentó feliz Charlie.

-Hermana, he oído que en lugar de salir con Edward, estas saliendo con un miembro diferente del F4, Jasper.

-¡Tú! ¿Dónde has oído eso?- preguntó la chica y Seth señalo con la cabeza una hilera de uniformes colgados del instituto Cullen.

-De las chicas que trajeron sus uniformes.

-¡Edward o Jasper, no importa! ¡Tu admisión al instituto Cullen es como un sueño todos los días! Cariño mañana no quiero despertar de este sueño ¿Esta bien?- exclamo feliz René.

-Ah, lo siento cariño, ya te dije que todo seguirá funcionando. El Cullen Group no es el único millonario. ¡Nosotros somos los Cullen en el negocio de la tintorería, podemos ser ricos también!- completo Charlie, luego los tres al unísono cantaban "vamos a ser ricos, vamos a ser ricos"

Bella al verlos tan felices, no podía si no sentirse aún más culpable, ya que con su inminente expulsión del instituto en una semana, todo el sueño de trabajo de su familia se vendría abajo, pero aún no tenia corazón como para decírselos.

Jasper practicaba muy concentrado con el violín en el estudio de su casa. James llego de visita.

-Habla.- dijo Jasper en un suspiro.

-Siempre tome en cuenta tus opiniones. Sin embargo, cuestionaba las de Edward. No pensé que tuviera que hablarte de esta manera alguna vez.

-No sueles demorar en ir directo al punto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por que quería.- respondió Jasper sin dudar.

-A Edward le gusta Bella.

-Lo sé.

-¡Jasper! Si hubieras seducido a mi hermana menor y la hubieras botado 3 días después, no estaría tan furioso.

-Pero no tienes hermana menor.

-Esto no es broma. Estoy diciendo que tomar la chica de tu amigo es… cruzar la línea.

-Me siento mal por Edward también, pero…

-¡¿Pero que?- dijo James perdiendo ya un poco la paciencia, ante la tranquilidad de Jasper.

-No puedo dejar que la expulse de esa forma.

-Así que, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Hare lo que pueda.

-Te lo estoy advirtiendo, esta vez no habrá nadie de tu lado. No te decepciones.- dijo James para salir de la habitación, bastante frustrado por la actitud de su amigo.

En la sala club del F4, se encontraba Edward jugando en la mesa de pool mientras Emmett trataba de charlar con el.

-Entiendo como te sientes Edward, pero expulsarlo es demasiado.

-¿Demasiado? Demasiado será cuando los asesine a todos.- dijo el chico para irse a tirar dardos, con exagerada fuerza.

-Jasper no esta bien ahora. Sabes lo que era Irina para el. Con su personalidad, la siguió a Paris. Un inesperado matrimonio sin duda lo volvió loco.

-Tienes razón. No es por que le guste Bella. El la esta usando en vez de a Irina. Eso es aún más imperdonable. ¿Lo sabes?- dijo Edward, para lograr una notoria cara de frustración en Emmett.

-Edward…

-No estés de su lado otra vez. Di una cosa más y serás expulsado también…

Bella se armó de valor y fue al salón del F4, pero en este no había nadie, al igual que en la cafetería personal del F4 en el instituto. Le tomo toda la noche armarse de valor para hablar con Edward, no se iba a rendir ahora, así que bastante frustrada se fue a sentar fuera del edificio del F4 a esperarlo. En cuanto el coche se acerco a la entrada, Edward emergió de esta. Bella se puso de pie para hablarle pero Edward al verla rápidamente giro su vista hacia el auto que lo esperaba y lo abordó. Bella corrió tras el auto, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no podría alcanzarlo. Edward escucho los llamados de Bella desde el interior, pero utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para ignorarlos.

La chica que no se dio por vencida, pedaleo raudamente en su bicicleta hasta la mansión Cullen alcanzando en su llegada al vehiculo. Cuando Edward bajo de este Bella corrió a interceptarlo.

-¡Hey!- grito Bella y Edward asombrado de verla ahí dijo

-¿Tu… como?- la miraba Edward impresionado de que hubiese llegado tan rápido.

-Tenemos que hablar Edward.

-No tienes nada que decirme. Y no me busques más. Te dije que actuaras como si no me conocieras.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-Pues yo no.- dijo el chico y comenzó a caminar, pero Bella salió a su encuentro.

-¡Pues yo si!- dijo la chica y Edward cual niño pequeño comenzó a correr para esquivarla mientras Bella lo perseguía.

-¡Deja de seguirme! ¡No corras tras de mi!

-¡Tengo algo que decirte! – gritaba Bella mientras corría tras de Edward, el que se las arreglo para llegar al auto del cual hace un rato se había bajado, empujo al chofer y se subió cerrando con él la puerta, mientras Bella golpeaba los cristales. Edward hizo caso omiso de los gritos de Bella y arranco el auto, Bella nuevamente comenzó acorrer pero no pudo alcanzarlo. En eso un Ferrari Blando se cruza en el camino de la chica, la que frena asustada.

Se baja el cristal del auto y este rebela una hermosa chica rubia, con gafas de aviador que le dice.

-¡Sube!

-¿ah?

-Apúrate, ¿quieres atraparlo verdad?

-Si.- dijo Bella y corrió a subirse por el lado del copiloto. La chica rubia sonreía divertida. En cuanto Bella se subió aceleró para darle caza al coche que manejaba Edward.

Bella no decía nada pero iban a mas de 100 kilómetros por hora por lo que empezó a despedirse mentalmente de su familia en el caso de que chocasen, pero la rubia parecía experta en la velocidad, ya que rápidamente alcanzó a Edward. Este último al percatarse de que lo seguían comenzó a utilizar todas sus habilidades en la conducción para deshacerse de ellas. En un momento la chica gira bruscamente el manubrio poniendo su auto delante del de Edward obligándolo a frenar bruscamente.

Bella abre los ojos y se da cuenta que esta viva, pero antes de decir algo, la chica rubia se baja del auto llevando consigo un garrote. Edward se baja enojadísimo del auto gritando

-¡acaso quieres morir!

Pero la rubia hace caso omiso de eso y se acerca raudamente a golpearlo. Edward al notar de quien se trataba solo trato de cubrirse lo más que pudo gritando "para, para". Bella entre tanto se bajo del vehiculo para observar semejante espectáculo. De pronto la chica para de golpear para decir.

-¿No has aprendido tu lección? ¿Quién te enseño a tratar así a una chica?

-Detente hermana, ni siquiera sabes lo que está pasando.- dijo el chico. Bella quedo atónita al escuchar que semejante chica era la hermana de Edward, por lo que no pudo evitar decir en voz alta "¿Hermana?" La hermosa chica se acerca sonriente a donde se encuentra Bella y le dice muy cortés.

-Lo siento, te pido disculpas por tener un hermano así, me disculpo en su lugar.- Bella solo negaba con la cabeza impresionada de que un chica tan hermosa le estuviese pidiendo perdón, por algo que no tenia nada que ver.

-Quiero escuchar tu historia en la casa. ¿Esta bien?- Bella solo atinó a asentir.

-¡No! Ella tiene prohibida la entrada a mi casa.- gritó Edward cual niño berrinchudo. Pero la rubia se giro hacia el chico y dijo.

-¿Quieres que te prohíba salir?- Edward sólo pudo murmurar frustrado.

-¡Vamos!- dijo la rubia sonriente a Bella, mientras la obligaba a subirse al auto.

-Te dije que ella no podía venir!- grito Edward.

-Cállate y sígueme con cuidado.- dijo la chica ignorando a Edward. El cual simplemente se subió frustrado al coche.

Ya en la mansión Cullen la mesa estaba totalmente dispuesta, y Bella estaba sentada frente a un gran plato de comida. En la mesa además se encontraban Emmett, James y la misteriosa chica rubia.

-¡Buen provecho! Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?- dijo la rubia, mientras el mayordomo Jenks se acercaba a la mesa.

-Señora Rosalie, el joven amo dice que no desea comer.

-El no morirá si no come. Entonces… ¿quieren decir que ese niño se ha declarado en huelga de hambre? ¿Y ustedes están de acuerdo?- pregunto Rosalie mirando a James y a Emmett, mientras Bella no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómoda.

-No, yo me opongo. No quiero que los F4 se separen de esta manera.-dijo Emmett sin pensarlo dos veces. Rosalie le dirigió la mirada a James el que dijo.

-Yo también. No importa pero…

-Ok. Esta decidido entonces. Mayordomo Jenks.

-Si señorita.

-¿Puede sacar las delicias que traje del extranjero? Ah, no olvides la botella de champaña también.

-Si entendido señorita, lo tendré todo preparado.

-Bella, come más. De ahora en adelante, si quieres luchar contra ese tonto necesitaras recargar toda tu energía.- dijo Rosalie sonriente para luego agregar.

-Pero bueno, olvidemos a ese estúpido de su amigo y mejor brindemos ¡salud!

Todos la acompañaron y luego continuaron cenando tranquilamente.

Mas tarde Rosalie se encargó personalmente de acompañar a Bella a su casa. Cuando se detuvieron afuera de la tintorería Bella dijo.

-Muchas gracias por lo de hoy.

-Tomare ese gracias después.

-Pero yo… Hacer todo esto por mí…

-¿Cuál es la razón para hacerlo? – pregunto la blonda y Bella sintió.

-¿Has conocido a mi madre?

-Si.

-Para las personas ricas, conocer a un amigo verdadero es algo difícil, casi como ir al cielo. Mi mamá dijo que él no necesitaba ningún amigo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la castaña extrañada.

-Ella cree que los miembros del grupo Cullen no necesitan amigos. Así que, no le gusta que Edward los tenga.

-Pero Edward tiene a los F4.

-Así es, pero para un heredero millonario como Edward. Tener amigos como los F4 es casi un milagro.

-Lo siento. Por mi culpa uno de sus amigos…- dijo Bella afligida.

-No voy a dejar que pierda a sus amigos. Además, ahora debo agradecértelo a ti.

-¿A mí?

-Tú abriste la puerta para que él pudiera ser más humano. Si es indispensable la amistad. El amor es una necesidad. Prepárate, ¡la batalla comenzará mañana!- dijo Rosalie sonriente. Bella trato de sonreírle y asentir ante las palabras de la chica.

-Adiós muchas gracias por todo.- dijo Bella y se bajo del auto, luego lo vio irse por la calle antes de entrar a su casa. Pero de algún modo la aparición de la hermana de Edward, le daba una luz de esperanza de que todo el embrollo en el que se encontraba llegara a buen término.

Edward en su cuarto se paseaba de un lado a otro, mientras su estomago hacia ruidos de hambre. Tanto, que hablaba consigo mismo.

-Auchh, tengo hambre. No comí nada… ¡mayordomo loco! Ni siquiera me trae bocadillos ¿eh?- decía el chico mientras se sujetaba el estómago, en eso el mayordomo aludido entro al cuarto.

-Joven.

-¿Realmente vas a hacer esto?.- dijo Edward dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

-Lo siento.- dijo el mayordomo mientras aparecía una mucama con un plato de comida. Pero al parecer el mayordomo no entendió a que se refería Edward ya que automáticamente le ordeno a la chica que se fuera, dejando a Edward solo con su hambre. De pronto llego un mensaje a su celular _"Hablemos. Jasper"_

En la lujosa sala de cine del centro de arte se encontraba Jasper mirando una película de vaqueros, Edward entro a la sala y tomo asiento en una de las filas frente a la de Jasper. Este último no necesito mirar para saber que se trataba de Edward.

-Esta película ¿Cuántas veces la hemos visto juntos? Debimos verla por lo menos unas 10 veces…Lo siento…Sé que no basta con una disculpa. Pero…

-¿Pero?- preguntó secamente Edward.

-Deja ir a Bella.- dijo Jasper, y Edward ante estas palabras solo pudo enojarse aún más por lo que le contesto desafiante.

-¿Qué harás si no la dejo?

-Voy a protegerla.

Edward al escuchar eso se paro de golpe y comenzó a irse, pero antes de que llegara a la puerta Jasper volvió a hablar esta vez mirando la espalda de Edward, el que apretaba sus manos en puños.

-Tengo que protegerla.

-11 veces…si recordaras que soy yo, el amigo con el que viste 11 veces esta película. Todo esto no escarpia pasando… mejor prepárate para lo que te espera.- dijo Edward para irse rápidamente de la sala.

En los pasillos del instituto Cullen se escuchaban muchos "Wow!, esta mas guapa que antes" .Todo esto debido a que Rosalie caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, rumbo a al oficina del director.

En esta oficina se encontraba Edward, sentado sobra la mesa del director mientras este lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Entonces ¿los hecha de las escuela o…?

-¿Oh que?

-Usted señor director ¿quiere ser echado primero?

-¡Detente inmediatamente!- resonó la voz de Rosalie por la oficina. La que rápidamente agarro a carterazos a su hermano el que se tiro al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza mientras gritaba.

-¿Por qué de todo el mundo tenias que venir tú a la escuela?

-¿Te atreves a despedir al director? ¡Esta bien hazlo! Bueno entonces yo voy a ser la nueva directora. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que te graduarás tan fácil cuando esté aquí?

-Ni siquiera hagas ese tipo de bromas.- dijo el chico.

-Querido hermano, nosotros no tenemos las mejores personalidades, pero no somos personas las cuales permitan que se burlen de ellas. ¿No es así?- dijo Rosalie para luego tomarlo de la oreja.

-Tranquilízate y sígueme, mil perdones por las molestias director Jefferson.- completo la rubia, para sacar del despacho a Edward de la oreja, el que iba gritando mientras Rosalie lo llevaba por los pasillos ante las miradas curiosas de todos los alumnos presentes, el resto del F4 y Bella.

Frente a estos la rubia se detuvo y dijo

-Ustedes también síganme.

Los 4 obedientemente caminaron tras Rosalie y Edward que aún se iba quejando de que su hermana lo llevase de la oreja.

Las tres rubias miraban emocionadas la escena.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Tanya.

-Es Rosalie del Cullen Group ¿No es así?- dijo Jessica.

-Ella es la legendaria reina del Carisma del instituto. Puedo sentir su aura de grandeza.- comentó Lauren.

-Ella es la esposa de uno de los dueños de los mejores hoteles del mundo… Yo realmente la admiro- agregó Jessica mientras suspiraban el trío de rubiecitas ante la escena.

En la sala de la mansión Cullen el F4 y Bella estaban sentados mientras Rosalie daba vueltas alrededor de la sala con una varilla en mano.

-¿El tipo de hombre que más detesto?- pregunto la rubia a su hermano.

-Hombres egoístas, hombres de mente cerrada…hombres implacables.- contesto el chico.

-¿Hombres que muestran su poder injustamente?

-Un hombre egoísta.

-Un hombre que no olvida el error de un amigo.

-Un hombre de mente cerrada.

-¿Un hombre que no puede aceptar las consecuencias?

-Un hombre implacable.- terminó por contestar Edward.

-Muy bien, entonces Edward y Jasper. Compitan juntos y acepten las consecuencias no importa que.- dijo fluidamente Rosalie.

-¿Somos unos niños o qué? ¡No estoy de acuerdo!... No lo haré.- expresó Edward cruzándose de brazos en el sillón. Rosalie le dirigió la mirada a Emmett y James, el primero se puso de pie rápidamente y dijo.

-¡De acuerdo! Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo- comento el fortachón aplaudiendo.

-Yo… también estoy de acuerdo.- agregó James.

-Gracias Rosalie.- dijo Jasper, mientras Rosalie instaba a Bella con la mirada a hablar.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién dijo que ustedes pueden votar? Detén esto Rosalie, no tienen ningún sentido.- salto Edward de su silla enojado.

-5 contra uno hermanito. Decisión tomada, o ¿quieres que te castigue?

-¡de ninguna manera!- dijo el chico, pero Rosalie lo apunto con la varilla que tenía en mano. Mientras todos esperaban atentos la reacción de Edward, el que al verse amenazado dijo.

-Esta bien, entonces…hay que decidir como vamos a competir.

Fin capitulo 17 / SIsisisi apareció Rosalie! Ahora ¿Cuáles son las pruebas? ¿de que tipo? La que se acerque se gana un adelanto =)


	18. Capitulo 18

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Capitulo 18! Mil millones de disculpas por demorar en subir, pero es que salí de vacaciones, pase todos mis ramos sin examen, y realmente necesitaba recargar baterías =P… pero ahora si que si actualicé y el viernes o sábado estará el próximo cap… mil gracias por todos los rr =) traté de responderlos todos, si no es así, mil perdones u.u, de antemano perdón por cualquier error etc… tengo pensado pronto comenzar a editar los errores de los cap subidos… bueno se cuidan y lo pasan lindo Aiosines =)

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 18

Mientras todos esperaban atentos la reacción de Edward, el que al verse amenazado dijo.

-Esta bien, entonces…hay que decidir como vamos a competir.

-Eso es contra el juego limpio.- soltó Emmett de pronto.

-No se preocupen, tengo todo listo. Tráiganlo por favor.- dijo sonriente Rosalie. El mayordomo Jenks hizo sonar una campana y dos mucamas aparecieron con una tómbola de aire llena de esferas de colores. Rosalie se acerco a la tómbola y explicó.

-Existen diferentes deportes que están escritos dentro de cada una de esas esferas en la tómbola, hay deportes que han jugado y algunos que no.

-¿Qué diablos? Elige los que ya hemos jugado.- dijo Edward en un berrinche.

-Para ser justos. Vamos a elegir al azar las esferas, por eso la tómbola. La gente dice "la suerte también requiere de una habilidad"¿correcto?- comentó la rubia, mientras Edward rodaba los ojos algo molesto. Los chicos estaban atentos, pero Emmett no pudo evitar intervenir.

-¿Sólo va a ser un juego?

-Estaba pensando que sea quien gane 2 de 3 juegos. ¿Qué les parece?

Se formó un tenso silencio en el ambiente, Bella miraba a todos expectante a que alguno hablara, ella no se atrevía a hablar primero. Pero Jasper decidió romperlo.

-Lo apruebo.

-Yo también lo apruebo.- agregó rápidamente Bella.

Rosalie asintió sonriente para luego ponerle una mueca de pocos amigos a Edward algo como "_atrévete a decir que no"_

-Esta bien lo haré.- dijo el chico rodando los ojos.

Luego nuevamente Rosalie tomó el mando del asunto. Mientras todos las escuchaban atentos desde sus asientos.

-El tipo de juego, se dará a conocer dos días antes del inicio. Si se tiene alguna duda sobre algo que no este bien, podrán llegar a un acuerdo con el resultado. ¿Esta bien?... bueno vengan las 3 personas involucradas en este incidente.

Jasper y Bella se pusieron de pie y fueron donde se encontraba la rubia resignadamente, cuando Bella paso por el lado de Edward le golpeo levemente el brazo para que reaccionara y se pusiera de pie. Emmett y James le hicieron señas para que se levantara, Edward recién comprendiendo que "relacionados con el incidente" también lo incluía y se fue con los otros dos al lado de su hermana.

Rosalie dio inicio al sorteo pidiéndole a Bella que sacase la primera pelotita, luego Jasper y finalmente Edward. Todos estuvieron en silencio durante este proceso. Rosalie tomó una de las pelotitas, ante la mirada atenta de todos, saco el papelito que contenía y lo mostró.

¡Carrera de caballos!- gritó Alice frente a Bella cuando esta última le comentaba de que trataba la primera competencia en lo que ordenaba las servilletas en los dispensadores del local.

-Así es.- respondió Bella tranquilamente.

-Y…¿Quién es el mejor?-pregunto Alice impacientándose.

-Jasper.

-Eso es excelente- dijo la menuda chica dando pequeños aplausos y luego agregó

-¡Eso es muy bueno! Por lo menos tus posibilidades de sobrevivir han aumentado.

En eso llego Billy y comento.

-Pero Alice ya te lo dije. La teoría del universo no es tan simple.

-Entonces ¿has recibido una señal?¿Quien de ellos piensan que ganará?- pregunto la chica, mientras Bella tomaba un poco más de atención al ver la cara de Billy tomar concentración absoluta, de pronto dijo.

-Ellos dicen que la posibilidad es de… 50 y 50.

-¡Ah! ¡Quien no sabe eso! ¡No eres de ninguna ayuda!- gritó Alice exasperada.

Edward fue al club de equitación a practicar, ahí estuvo prácticamente todo el día exigiéndole al pobre caballo mientras el cuidador se lamentaba de la escena. En un momento en una de las vueltas Edward cae del caballo y el cuidador corre a socorrerlo.

-Joven amo! ¿Esta bien? No cree que esta siendo demasiado duro con el animal. ¿Por qué no elige otro caballo?

-No, necesito este caballo, es el más veloz. Oye, dime sinceramente ¿crees que pueda ganarle a Jasper? – pregunto Edward, pero el cuidador no respondió.

-Esta bien, de todos modos mañana ganaré como sea.- dijo Edward para irse ofuscado hacia los camarines.

Por su parte Jasper se encontraba en las caballerizas tranquilamente acariciando a su caballo, el cuidador se acerco y le dijo

-¿Quiere montarlo primero?

-Cuido al caballo porque es tan importante como la carrera.- respondió Jasper sonriéndole mientras continuaba acariciando a su caballo. Luego agrego.

-Señor Lee, cuide bien de el.

-Joven amo, la carrera ¿en verdad tiene que hacerla?

-Si, no puedo evitarla por lo que tengo que hacerla.

-Lo que sucede, es que no traje a los caballos para que los jóvenes amos pelearan.

-Lo siento.- dijo Jasper despidiéndose con la mano.

El día de la carrera llego, todo estuvo listo en el club de equitación. Al palco preferencial llegaron Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Emmett y James, junto con el mayordomo Jenks. Mientras el resto de los alumnos del colegio se ubicaron en las graderías del lugar para observar parte de la carrera, ya que un tramo se corría fuera del recinto, pero el que llegase primero nuevamente a este seria el vencedor.

Se escucharon algunos grititos ahogados y se vio ingresar por la puerta principal a Edward y Jasper cada uno montado en su respectivo caballo. Los gritos en apoyo a Edward no paraban de oírse. Los chicos se posicionaron frente al palco, para que Rosalie les diese la señal de partida, ya que los jueces para partir eran James y Emmett.

Un silencio absoluto se hizo en el lugar, luego solo se escucho el "1,2,3…¡fuera!" y con eso Jasper y Edward partieron. La cara de Bella era de absoluta preocupación cuando vio las primeras dos vueltas dentro del recinto, luego por una de las puertas desaparecieron los dos jinetes.

La carrera era intensa y los chicos iban a la par hasta que Edward se retraso un poco y se quedo en el lugar donde se indicaba el desvío al camino largo acordado cortando el paso a un camino que ya no se utilizaba aunque fuese más corto ya que este era muy peligroso, Edward en su afán de ganar y a sabiendas de arriesgar al caballo tomo el camino corto.

El pobre caballo relinchaba ante la imponente cuesta que tenia que subir, pero de todas formas lo hizo. Dentro del recinto ya estaban todos ansiosos esperando en el palco, excepto Rosalie que leía tranquilamente un libro. Alice ya muy inquieta le pregunto a James y Emmett.

-Disculpa… ¿como están las probabilidades?

-Creo que…49 gana y 1 empatan.- respondió Emmett.

-¿De que parte?- preguntó nuevamente Alice algo confundida.

-Nadie puede vencer a Jasper en carrera de caballos. Eso lo sabemos todos.- comentó James, Alice sin poder disimular su sonrisa agregó.

-Hey, eso es bueno.- mirando sonriente a Bella.

De pronto se escucha un grito en el recinto "¡Es Edward!" La mayoría de los alumnos corrieron mientras Emmett y James celebraban impresionados.

-Wow es asombroso.- dijo Emmett. Alice no pudo obviar su descontento por lo que dijo

-¡Oh! No puede ser.

Resonaron los "¡Edward! ¡Edward!" Por el lugar mientras Bella solo miraba preocupada, en cambio Rosalie sólo miraba suspicaz el repentino triunfo de su hermano.

Bella fue a buscar a Jasper a las caballerizas, este se encontraba dándole de comer al caballo. Jasper al percatarse de la presencia de Bella

-¿Quieres darle de comer?

-¿puedo hacerlo?- preguntó la castaña y Jasper asintió sonriente. Bella totalmente emocionada comenzó a darle de comer.

-Se llama Rui.

-Hola Rui, yo soy Bella.

Jasper miraba entretenido la escena, mientras Bella continuaba hablándole al caballo.

-Rui, ha sido duro para ti ¿verdad? No te preocupes, muchas gracias.

El caballo simplemente acerco la cabeza a la mano de Bella en modo de agradecimiento, Jasper seguía impresionado de lo dulce que era Bella con su caballo por lo que su sonrisa era máxima de pronto comenzó a fingir que el caballo le hablaba.

-¿Qué? ¿En verdad?...Bella, Rui pregunta si quieres montarlo.

-¿estas seguro?, soy pesada.

Salieron a dar una vuelta por el gran parque del recinto del club de equitación, Bella iba sobre el caballo mientras Jasper lo guiaba de las riendas, ambos reía y conversaban de la vida. Por su parte Edward se encontraba en las caballerizas mirando como el pobre caballo que había montado yacía en el suelo mientras los veterinarios trataban de ayudarlo. El cuidador Lee que estaba junto a Edward le dijo.

-Este caballo no será capaz de correr otra vez.

-No…haga algo.- dijo Edward, luego comenzó a desesperarse.

-¡Haga algo por favor!

-Lo siento joven amo.- dijo el cuidador y se retiro del lugar.

Rosalie que observaba la escena desde lejos se acercó a su hermano y le dijo afirmando una mano en su hombro.

-Quizás, puedes haber ganado la carrera. Pero perdiste la competencia. Espero que hayas aprendido algo hoy… mi querido hermanito…Si no es el caso, Júpiter habrá sufrido por nada.

Edward se quedo sólo pensando, Rosalie tenía razón él de todos modos había perdido, su pobre caballo ahora estaba enfermo y Bella cada vez más lejos. Estaba logrando lo que hacia siempre alejar a la gente de su alrededor. Y un grito de frustración dio paso al llanto.

Ya en la mansión Cullen se encontraban todos los chicos y Rosalie, una de las sirvientas trajo la caja en la cual se encontraban las dos pelotitas restantes.

-Es tiempo de abrir la siguiente esfera ¿no?- comentó la rubia ante la mirada atenta de todos los chicos y Bella.

-Carrera de autos.- resonó la voz de la rubia en el lugar y en un par de caras se asomó la preocupación.

Jasper no podía dormir tranquilo, las torturantes imágenes del auto de sus padres quemándose con ellos dentro llegaban a su mente, mientras el bañado en sangre lloraba a un lado. Simplemente no podía, era algo más fuerte que el. Ya aburrido de no poder dormir camino por su casa a obscuras. Hasta que llego al amplio ventanal que daba al jardín de flores que había armado su madre, que el conservaba como uno de sus recuerdos más preciados.

Ya en la pista Jasper estaba dentro del auto siendo incapaz de hacerlo partir, frustrado por esto simplemente golpeo su cabeza contra el volante. Nuevamente los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente.

Edward se levanto feliz y saludando a todo el mundo, en el comedor se encontraban junto con Rosalie, Emmett y James.

-¿Qué hacen acá tan temprano?- preguntó Edward para luego ponerse a comer entretenido, luego comento.

-Mayordomo Jenks, esta delicioso.

-Edward…¿realmente lo vas a hacer?- pregunto Emmett, claramente preocupado.

-Yo no lo elegí...el fue quien lo eligió, ya que si te fijaste esa fue la pelotita que saco él. Bueno supongo que es su mala suerte. ¿Cómo se dice?

-Tener suerte requiere de habilidad.- completo Rosalie, que leía el Wall Street Journal.

-Eso, eso.- dijo Edward mientras se zampaba un panecillo en la boca.

-Jasper era muy pequeño. No creo que pueda hacerlo.- comentó James.

-Bueno, el realmente no necesita esforzarse. Si pierde, automáticamente entonces es…¿Cuál era la palabra?

-Victoria desventajosa.- agregó nuevamente la rubia.

-Si, es verdad, una victoria desventajosa. Entonces tendría dos victorias y no sería necesaria la última competencia…sabia que esto iba a pasar.- comentó Edward feliz, y luego con la boca llena comenzó a agregar.

-¿Qué idioteces esta diciendo?- preguntó Rosalie dejando el diario en la mesa exasperada.

-Todo tiene una consecuencia.- dijo Emmett y James completo sonriente.

-La justicia se hará valer por si misma.

-pfff hermano eres el as feliz ¿eh?

-Estoy feliz, estoy realmente feliz.- dijo Edward sonriente.

-La risa abunda en la boca de los tontos, bien por ti- comentó Rosalie poniéndose de pie para luego pasar por detrás de la silla de Edward y de paso empujándole la cabeza contra el plato lleno de mermelada. Y las risas resonaron en el comedor, mientras Edward, los miraba enojado.

Bella llego a la terraza del instituto buscando a Jasper, pero no lo encontró. Necesitaba por lo menos infundarle ánimos para la carrera ya que más ella no podía hacer y la culpabilidad era muy grande. Deprimida se fue su salón, de camino se encontró con el trío de rubias.

-Espero que lista mentalmente.- comentó Jessica.

-lista ¿para que? – pregunto la castaña.

-Jasper no podrá ganar. Entonces la competencia se terminara.- dijo Tanya y Lauren agregó.

-Tú, Bella Swan, serás expulsada como está previsto. ¿Aún no has empacado tus cosas?

-Aún la competencia no ha terminado y yo creo en Jasper.

-No hace mucho tú decías, "yo creo en Edward". Eres de lo peor- dijo Lauren.

-No tienes orgullo verdad me da escalofríos pensar que Jasper, saldrá lastimado por una chica como tú.- espetó molesta Jessica. Bella algo molesta y triste preguntó

-¿Qué quieres decir?

En el local Bella y Alice estaban afirmadas del mesón cada una sumida en sus pensamientos y suspirando al unísono.

-Debo decirle que no lo haga. – comento Bella.

-No hay otra salida. ¿No puedes pedir ayuda a su hermana?- pregunto Alice.

-Ella ya me ayudo mucho

-Entonces serás expulsada así nada más.

-Prefiero ser expulsada antes que romper el corazón de Jasper.

-¿Piensas que Jasper te dejará hacerlo? – pregunto Alice, y ambas chicas nuevamente suspiraron tristes, de pronto Billy puso entre ella un paquete con comida para llevar.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Bella.

-Si no puedes detenerlo, debes apoyarlo. Apúrate y ve.- dijo Billy sonriente.

-gracias jefe.- contesto Bella más animada y partió hacia la pista de carreras.

Edward estaba completamente concentrado practicando en la pista, mientras Jasper observaba desde uno de los palcos la practica. Bella llego sigilosamente y se sentó a su lado

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-dime.- dijo Jasper mirando hacia al ventanal.

-¿Cómo conseguiste la licencia?

-¿Haz escuchado eso?- pregunto el chico ahora mirándola, Bella simplemente asintió triste.

-Brown me enseñó. En verdad no quiero. Pero como no deseo avergonzarme, intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda.

Edward aún practicando en a pista pasa frente al palco y ve a Jasper y Bella conversando, esto hace que la ira nuevamente fluya por sus venas y acelera a full el auto.

Bella sin percatarse de que Edward pasaba por el palco realmente, le dice a Jasper

-Por favor detente

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Por que todo esto no vale la pena. No asisto ala escuela por que me gusta.

-Vale la pena hacerlo. No se si gane. Pero de lo que si estoy seguro…es que voy a intentar hacer lo mejor. Eso quiero…Entonces, ¿vas a darme eso a mi?- dijo Jasper mirando empaquete que traía Bella.

-Ah, esto ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto la casta y Jasper simplemente asintió, Bella sonriente comenzó a desarmar el paquete que Billy había embalado y se lo tendió a Jasper. Este luego de probar la comida dijo.

-Esta delicioso.

-Entonces te lo comes todo, esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti por ahora.- comento Bella sonriente.

Edward que continuaba practicando al ver la escena desde la pista, se encontraba aun más enojado y celoso de ver como Bella sonreía con Jasper tanto así que perdió el control del auto dando un par de trompos antes de lograr frenar. Las llantas rechinaron y rápidamente personal se fue hacia el auto, mientras el estruendo llamo la atención de Bella y sobre todo de Jasper que al parecer había descubierto algo que lo hizo sonreír.

Edward aun totalmente furioso iba caminando por dentro del recinto de la pista de autos seguido por todo el equipo de mecánicos y técnicos automotrices, en un momento no aguanto mas y aventó el casco lejos, y de paso golpeo alguno de ellos.

-¡hagan su trabajo bien! ¡Que porquería de auto! ¡Acaso quieren ser despedidos!

En la sala club del F4 Edward practicaba con un simulador de carreras de auto totalmente concentrado, mientras James y Emmett lo miraban preocupados. Sabían que Edward no daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente, pero tenían claro que si Jasper perdía la carrera todo acabaría para siempre.

Jasper por su parte simplemente se fue a su casa, tenia que sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía para poder enfrentar la dichosa carrera…

Bella no podía pegar ojo, simplemente se sentía culpable y preocupada por Jasper… el estaba haciendo todo por los dos.

En el palco de la pista de carreras resonaba la música clásica y un gran buffet era servido para los asistentes, dentro de los cuales estaban los alumnos del instituto, James, Emmett y Rosalie

-¿ya terminaste los preparativos de tu exhibición? – le pregunto la rubia a James.

-si.

-¿Cuándo dijiste que será?

-Pienso que… probablemente el próximo mes.

Bella llego acompañada de Alice, ambas fueron recibidas por el mayordomo Jenks, el cual las guió a la mesa en donde se encontraba Rosalie con los chicos.

Rosalie al ver llegar a las chicas, se paro contenta a recibirlas, luego les ofreció chocolate caliente, el cual las chicas aceptaron gustosas. Finalmente pidió chocolate caliente para todos.

Mas tarde Emmett fue a ver Edward a su camarín

-Hey amigo.- dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano a Edward, el cual le devolvió el saludo.

-Por favor te lo pido ¿puedes cambiar de parecer? – dijo Emmett y Edward simplemente lo miro sin expresión alguna. Emmett al volver a comprobar que Edward no tenía intenciones de arrepentirse con respecto a la carrera.

En el otro camarín se encontraba Jasper acompañado por James.

-No seas tan duro contigo y déjalo ya.- dijo de pronto James rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Estas preocupado?

-Por favor cuídate.- comentó James y Jasper simplemente le sonrío y paso por su lado, fuera del camarín Alice y Bella esperaban a Jasper para darle ánimos antes de la carrera. Alice algo temerosa lo frena y le dice.

-Disculpa…Sabes… todo estará acabado si pierdes. ¿Tienes una estrategia?...no… ¿una carta bajo la manga?... la tienes ¿verdad? …ah! deberías.

-¿una carta bajo la manga?...-pregunto Jasper y luego giro la vista hacia el otro extremo del pasillo en el cual se detenía Edward a observarlos junto con Emmett. Luego volvió hacia Alice y dijo muy seguro

-La tengo.

Fin cap 18. /¿Cuál es la carta bajo la manga de Jasper?... ya saben la que tiene una idea un adelanto… nos leemos n.n!


	19. Capitulo 19

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Capitulo 19, no tengo justificación por la demora, pero es que sinceramente no se la razón de que me demoré tanto, no podía escribirlo, que se yo xD… en fin, más vale tarde que nunca. Pero ahora si espero tener pronto el próximo cap, pero no diré que día, para no crear expectativas. El capitulo lo acabo de terminar y revise de pasadita, por lo que como siempre me disculpo por posibles errores etc. Amm traté de responder todos los rr, pero si no respondí alguno mil millones de perdones, pero mi email no se por que esta desbordado de correos últimamente. Ah! mil gracias por todos los nuevos favoritos y alertas n.n! Nos leemos, n.n! Aiosines =)

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 19

-La tengo.- dijo Jasper y se acercó hacia donde estaba Bella y la abrazó ante la sorpresa de la chica. Todos se asombraron ante el gesto de Jasper, sobre todo Edward al cual parecía que los ojos se le saldrían de las cuencas.

Bella comenzó a tratar de zafarse y Jasper al notarlo le dijo

-No te muevas.- Bella simplemente se quedo estática, Jasper luego la soltó y se acerco hacia su oído y agregó.

-Es tonto pero esta es nuestra carta bajo la manga. Así que ayúdame.- dijo esto para alejarse un poco de Bella y observar la clara cara de irritación de Edward, estaba claro que lograba ponerlo celoso. Para rematar la escena acerco a Bella para darle un dulce beso en la frente, Bella no opuso resistencia suponiendo que era parte de la ayuda que le había pedido Jasper. Para Edward esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Jasper se fue caminando dejando al resto atrás mientras sólo repetía en su mente "_Edward lo siento, pero sólo quiero protegerla"._

Por su parte Edward que ya estaba hirviendo en ira, simplemente dijo en voz alta

-Jasper Withlock ¿Estas loco? Una vez esta bien, pero dos veces… ¡no! ¡3 veces!... Estas muerto.- dijo para salir caminando decidido tras Jasper hacia la pista de carreras.

Ya los dos autos estaban listos para partir, el banderillero dio la partida y ambos autos aceleraron a toda marcha para dar inicio a la carrera. En el palco todos observaban atentos la carrera, algunos en las pantallas plasmas por la cual era transmitida, y otros por las ventanas, lo que se podía observar de la gran pista.

Jasper iba totalmente concentrado en que su misión era salvar a Bella, está ultima simplemente estaba con la cara tapada por sus manos, ya que no quería ver que sucedía en la pista.

La carrera estaba muy reñida, simplemente iban demasiado parejos, por momentos adelantaba uno, pero a los instantes el otro lo alcanzaba. En un momento Edward comenzó a sacar clara ventaja, pero a su mente se vinieron las imágenes de hace unos instantes… Jasper abrazando y besando a Bella… esto fue suficiente para que perdiese la concentración y el auto hiciera un trompo sacándolo de la pista, dándole el paso y la clara ventaja a Jasper.

-¡Bella mira eso!- gritaba ansiosa Alice.

Mientras los chicos salieron corriendo del palco hacia la pista, Edward totalmente frustrado maldecía en el auto, mientras Jasper cruzaba la meta ganando la carrera.

Bella y Alice no pudieron evitar saltar de alegría. Rosalie aplaudía totalmente sonriente junto al mayordomo Jenks y le comentaba.

-Estos niños han crecido muy rápido.

-Así es señorita.

-Estoy tan contenta de haber regresado. Esto es mucho más divertido que Hollywood.- decía Rosalie mientras estiraba aún sonriente sus brazos.

-Siendo sincero, esto también me divierte señorita.

En la sala club del F4 Edward jugaba concentradamente mortal combat mientras gritaba "muere muere" James y Emmett por su parte como siempre, jugaban pool. Emmett se queda observando a Edward y dice

-Los monos a veces también caen de los árboles.

-El tenia tanta confianza en si mismo.- comento James.

-Como sea Jasper finalmente manejo. Eso es bastante bueno.- agregó Emmett.

-Si no fuera por Bella el no lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Los viste? Ellos están más unidos ahora.- dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas y mirando hacia Edward que aún gritaba "muere" hacia la pantalla. No pudieron evitar reírse de su amigo, el que de pronto paró de jugar.

-Y que le paso a esto.

-Esa cosa se rompió.- dijo James desde la mesa de pool.

-Si mira como la trata, pobre juego… Eddy el juego no tiene la culpa.- agregó juguetón Emmett.

Edward simplemente bufo y tiro lejos el juego.

-Ahora, esta competencia será la final.- dijo Rosalie y comenzó a abrir la pelotita que contenía el papel con la última prueba, ante la atenta mirada del f4 y Bella. Se daba la casualidad que esa pelotita fue la que había sacado Bella. Abrió el papel y lo giro con cara de extrañeza ante los presentes… "natación"

Edward, al ver el papel se levanto indignado y le arrebato el papel a su hermana de las manos para decir.

-¿¡Que es esto!- tirando el papel lejos- Bella…¿Lo hiciste apropósito verdad?...- Bella simplemente agacho la mirada.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Definitivamente no lo haré!

-Haz lo que quieras. La competencia termina aquí. Y Jasper ganará automáticamente.- dijo tajante Rosalie. Llamando la atención de los presentes, pero rápidamente Edward replico.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Te lo dije, en momentos como este es cuando la competencia se termina.

-Pero, si esto termina aquí. Jasper y Edward no se arreglarán. ¿Entonces?- comentó James.

-Que dices entonces.- le comentó Rosalie.

-Si tú me aceptas en esto, puedo competir.

-¿Qué?

- Esta vez, no puedo perdonar esto tan fácilmente.- enfatizó James.

-Suena lógico. Por mi esta bien si todos están de acuerdo. ¿Que piensan ustedes?- pregunto Rosalie.

-¡ESTOY TOTALMENTE DE ACUERTO AL 100%!- dijo de sopetón Edward.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Emmett.

-Estoy en contra.- soltó Bella antes de que Jasper pudiese decir que estaba de acuerdo. Dejando a todos en la sala perplejos.

-¿Qué? ¡Hey! Bella, que te crees…- dijo Edward, pero Bella lo cortó.

-Voy a participar también. Ya que James va a competir por Edward. Yo competiré por Jasper.

-Tu oponente es James. El es un chico y es muy bueno también.- Le comentó Rosalie dulcemente.

- Esto me implica también. No puedo sólo sentarme a mirar.

-¿Cómo puedes competir? ¡No es para una chica!- Dijo Edward, molesto por el hecho de Bella saliese en defensa de Jasper.

-Esto es también para expulsarme de la escuela. También tengo que dar lo mejor de mi. De esta manera no lo lamentare después.- comentó la castaña muy seria. Mientras Edward bufaba y Rosalie analizaba el tema, luego preguntó.

-¿Están de acuerdo? ¿Entonces que tal 2 contra 2?- dijo la blonda comentando hacia Emmett, el aludido pregunto extrañado.

-¿Yo?

-Estoy de acuerdo. Bella si lo quieres, ve por él.- dijo Jasper. Edward ante al comentario de Jasper no puedo evitar demostrar su frustración comentando.

-Entonces ¿todo lo que importa es que los dos estén satisfechos?

-Edward, no voy a dejar que Bella me gane solamente por que es una chica.- dijo James, para tranquilizar a su amigo y Emmett agregó en tono orgulloso.

-Daré lo mejor para vencer a Jasper… los siento jasparín- esto último guiñándole un ojo al aludido.

James y Emmett se pusieron de pie extendiendo los puños hacia Edward, el que también se puso de pie para hacer el saludo de guerra de los F4, al cual Jasper simplemente corrió la vista. Bella notó la incomodidad del último, pero simplemente tenia fe de lograr el triunfo para terminar la enemistad del f4.

-Esta bien. Entonces tenemos 70 horas para el final de esta competencia.¿ok?

Los entrenamientos por parte de los contrincantes partieron a toda marcha, Bella y Jasper practicaban en las instalaciones del instituto, mientras que James y Emmett practicaban en la mansión de Edward, con este último midiéndoles el tiempo. Pero cada media hora los chicos se botaban a huelga debido a lo molestoso y exigente que era Edward.

-¡No puedes hacerlo mejor!

-¡Ey, entonces hazlo tu!

-¡Estoy seguro que lo hago 100 veces mejor que tú!

Rápidamente pasaron los entrenamientos y las 70 horas ya estaban por cumplirse. En el local Billy dormía placidamente en una de las mesas, mientras Bella ordenaba y Alice acarreaba unas cuantas cosas, pero de la nada comenzó a reclamarle a Bella.

- ¿Por qué dijiste tales cosas?

- Sinceramente… ¿por qué lo dije?

-Sabes la razón. Tienes una enfermedad incurable…tu deseo de ayudar a todos.

-Yo sólo no quería que Jasper fuera sólo por mí.- agregó Bella.

-¿No has pensado que él puede perder por tu culpa?

-Por eso tengo que ganar.-comentó la castaña con convicción.

-¿estás segura?- preguntó Alice y Bella simplemente negó con la cabeza, con lo que Alice simplemente soltó un sonido de exasperación y luego agregó.

-¿Qué va a pasar? Desearía tener una máquina del tiempo para ver que pasará…- de la nada se escucho la voz de Billy en sueños.

-¡Bella! Un poco más rápido 3,2,1.- y simplemente despertó de golpe, las chicas rápidamente se acercaron a preguntarle cómo terminaba su sueño.

-¿Qué soñaste? ¿Soñaste con la competencia de Bella? ¿Qué soñaste? ¿Quién ganó?- preguntó Alice de sopetón.

-Hasta los últimos momentos la competencia estaba empatada. Ellos sacaron las manos para tocar pero en ese momento…

-En ese momento…- dijo Alice insistente.

-Se puso oscuro.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron ambas al unísono.

-Se desvaneció.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- pegunto Bella un poco desilusionada.

-Que es un sueño sin sentido creo.

-Realmente no eres de ninguna ayuda…ash… Esto no puede pasar… James o como sea que sea su nombre tenemos que hacer lo que podamos…- dijo Alice bastante irritada.

-¿Lo que podamos?- preguntó Bella y Alice poniendo una cara maquiavélica dijo

-Podemos poner laxantes en la comida y se las damos.

-¡No Alice! ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera en algo así?- gritó de la nada indinado Billy

-¡Pero Billy, usted es el que! Usted tiene cuatro ojos, pero todavía no puede ver quien es el enemigo.- reclamo Alice.

-No puedes usar mi comida sagrada para algo tan malvado. ¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡¿Entendido? Mi comida sagrada es para alimentar a la gente y para consolar a los cansados. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

-Exploto otra vez…- susurro Alice en el oído de Bella y luego agregó.-Entendido, entendido. Entonces ¿Qué tal si los atropellamos con una motocicleta?

-¡Alice!- gritó Billy

-Te lo dije a él le gusta el…

James estaba entrenando a toda marcha en la piscina haciendo tramos. Alice sin tiempo que perder fue a su encuentro a la orilla de la piscina. James se salio de la piscina y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a esta con Alice de pie al lado.

-Entonces, ¿Me estas pidiendo que pierda a propósito?

-Si pierdes no es un problema para ti. Pero para Bella.

-Será expulsada.

-¿Un chico que desafía a una chica y se esfuerza tanto para ganarle? ¿No es vergonzoso?- dijo Alice en un tono sarcástico.

-No piensas que es más vergonzoso perder, después de esforzarte tanto para ganarle a una chica.- comento tranquilamente James y Alice se giro hacia el indignada.

-Asi que, estás diciendo que aunque mueras, vas a ganar esa competencia.

-Bueno, no tengo ninguna intención de poner mi vida en riesgo por algo como esto.

-Pero…- experto Alice, pero James la corto.

-Pero tu no tienes derecho de gritarme.

-¿Qué dices?

-Te lo advertí,¿no es así? Te advertí que seria mejor detenerla. Claramente fui al restaurante de arroz y te di unos consejos amistosos.

-Primero que nada lindo, no es de arroz es de sopa.

-Los de la misma clase se juntan. Así que es verdad después de todo.- dijo James, poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas y continúo.

-El hábito de Bella, es defender a los débiles. ¿Es una enfermedad? ¿es contagioso?

-¡Tu idiota!

-La salida es por ahí.- terminó por decir James y se tiro al agua dejando a Alice con la palabra en la boca.

Ya tarde noche Bella llego a su casa, ya cuando estaba en la entrada dio aviso de su llegada. Pero Rene rápidamente salio a su encuentro y se la llevo a la sala, en donde las esperaban Charlie y Seth.

-¿Algo ha pasado? – pregunto preocupada Bella, ante la mirada seria de sus familiares.

-Eso mismo es lo que queremos preguntarte. ¿De que se trata la competencia y tu salida de la escuela?- pregunto René.

-Ap eso…

-¡Cállate! Solamente responde con un si o un no- agregó René perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-Mamá acerca de eso…

-Engañaste a Edward con Jasper y ahora serás expulsada de la escuela.-Soltó Seth de sopetón.

-Eso es…- dijo Bella pero su madre la cortó.

-¿Si o NO?

-¡Si! ¡Es verdad!- grito Bella, mientras el resto soltaban grititos ahogados.

-¿Qué haremos? ¡oh dios mío! ¿Cómo? ¿cómo puedes estando en esa escuela?- dijo René

-Escuela… Puedo regresar a la escuela en la que estaba antes.

-¿La anterior? ¡a la anterior! ¿Hay Edward en la escuela anterior? ¡Habla!- gritó Rene y Charlie trató de calmarla.

-Cariño, cálmate. Yo sabia que desde un principio que no era nuestro destino. Todavía tenemos la tintorería. Mientras sigamos como ahora…

-¡Papá! Si mi hermana es expulsada, ¡nadie vendrá a nuestra tintorería jamás!

-Este no e el momento para eso. Vamos ve y pide perdón.- dijo Charlie preocupado.

-Hermana no recuerdo que te hayan educado para que actúes así. Estoy decepcionado.- agregó Seth y comenzó a fingir llanto junto con Charlie.

-Pero papa…- trató de hablar Bella pero Rene nuevamente la cortó.

-El día que te expulsen, te quedaras sin familia. Aunque lo piense mil veces, todos es tu culpa. ¿Cómo te atreves a engañarlo con un cerebro tan tonto como el tuyo?

-Como te atreves a decir eso cariño. Después de todo, ella se parece a ti.- Soltó Charlie indiferente. Pero antes de que los chicos reaccionaren Rene les dio una mirada de advertencia y le pego en el brazo a Charlie el que luego agregó.

-Te digo esto por que lo he experimentado en carne propia. Cuando alguien te engaña, es realmente deprimente. Pero cuando la chica pide perdón. Es trabajo del hombre perdonarla.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Bella.

-¡Discúlpate! ¡Discúlpate! ¡Discúlpate!- cantaron Charlie, Rene y Seth al unísono por un buen rato.

Bella lo meditó por un rato y decidió salir a caminar por el vecindario. Cuando estaba afuera de la tintorería, unas luces de auto la cegaron, cuando pudo enfocar mejor. Vio como Edward descendía de un elegante auto negro.

Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que llegaron a un parque, ahí los dos estaban de pie en un silencio incómodo. Edward no lo soportó más y lo rompió.

-¿Adónde ibas tan tarde?

-Iba a practicar. ¿Por qué?

-¿Tanto quieres ganar?

-Nosotros no tenemos otra opción.- dijo Bella mirando hacia el parque.

-¿Nosotros?... ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Jasper?... Si no fuera Jasper.

-Edward…

Pero Edward no dijo nada, simplemente la jalo de un brazo y la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo, fue ya ahí cuando el chico respondió.

-No es demasiado tarde… Solo una vez… di que te gusto. Solo una vez.- Bella estaba estática y miraba a la nada, no se esperaba esta reacción de Edward. Después de unos segundos se zafo de su abrazo, mientras Edward ya la miraba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.- dijo la castaña sin poder mirarlo ala cara. Edward tratando de no creer lo que estaba escuchando dijo.

-¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo verdad?- pero Bella no dijo nada, por lo que Edward continuó.

-El gran Edward Cullen… esta rogándote.

-Yo…yo no puedo ayudar con esto.- dijo Bella aun sin poder mirarlo y Edward empezó a reír lastimosamente.

-¿Cómo termino gustándome una chica como tú?... Acabas de perder tu última oportunidad… No importa cuanto llores mañana. No voy a ver por ti nunca más.- dijo el chico, y Bella por primera vez en todo ese rato lo miró a la cara y muy segura le dijo.

-Eso es lo que quería.

-Bien, está bien Bella Swan. Bien. Vayamos tan lejos como podamos simplemente.- dijo Edward y se fue. Bella se quedo ahí sin mirar como se iba. Luego se acuclilló y comenzó a decirse "No voy a lamentarlo, no voy a lamentarlo, nunca voy a lamentarlo" Aunque las lágrimas amenazaran con salir, no lo hicieron, por que para ella esta era la mejor decisión posible por el momento.

Ya era el día y la hora de la competencia. La piscina techada de la mansión Cullen estaba bordeada por alumnos del instituto. Las chicas llevaban pompones y hacían porras en apoyo al grupo de Edward. Este último se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a la piscina y Alice estaba de pie al lado de él. El trío de rubias, hacían porras por un lado y un grupo de chicos comentaban lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Si pierden Jasper será expulsado del F4 y Bella Swan será expulsada de la escuela.

-¿Qué pasa si ganan?

-Di algo que tenga sentido…¿acaso estas de su parte?

-No…¡no!

-¿Quién apostaría por ellos?

-¿Solo alguien que estuviese loco?

-Pero. ¿si ellos ganan? Podrían tener un golpe de suerte.

-¡Chico, en los juegos no hay milagros!

Rosalie llego al lugar y se formo un silencio total. La chica se acercó a la orilla y hablo en voz alta.

-Ahora vamos a comenzar con la última competencia. Atletas, preséntense.- Por una de las puertas aparecieron James, Emmett, Bella y Jasper. Varios silbidos y suspiros se oyeron por el lugar, pero basto una miada dura de Edward al público y de nuevo reino el silencio.

Rosalie dio el inicio al encuentro y nuevamente las porras resonaron por el lugar. Emmett y Jasper iban muy parejos nadando, cuando llego el turno de salir de Bella, Alice comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba en el último tramo y Bella llevaba una leve ventaja pero pronto James la alcanzo a toda velocidad. Iban a la par uno al lado del otro. Emmett y Jasper esperaban a sus respectivas parejas ansiosos en la orilla pero justo al final, la luz se corto.

Todos en el lugar se preguntaban quien era el que había llegado primero, pero para Rosalie solo vasto ver a Edward salir del lugar para saber cual era el vencedor.

Fin cap 19 /¿Quién gano? ¿Qué dirá Edward al respecto? Ya saben, la que se acerca, se gana adelanto ;)


	20. Capitulo 20

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Capitulo 20, espero que les guste. Mil millones de gracias por todos los favs y rr! me hacen la más feliz. Vamos en como un tercio o un poco menos de la historia si no me equivoco… para mi recién ahora se pone más entretenida. No se si a ustedes, pero bueno espero sus comentarios al respecto. Desde ya mil perdones por cualquier error. También les cuento que este lunes entro a clases y tengo aún más ramos que el semestre pasado (T-T) Por lo que en cuanto pueda subiré cap, pero les aseguro que esta historia la sigo y la termino ;)! Eso si no diré que tal día actualizare ni nada, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo libre dispondré… Si veo mucha respuesta en este cap subo el siguiente que está prácticamente listo a más tardar lunes-martes…. Bueno chicas, se cuidan y la pasan lindo… nos leemos n.n!

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 20

Jasper, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie iban saliendo del recinto de la piscina de la mansión Cullen.

Rosalie se detuvo en las escalinatas para despedirse de los chicos y dijo.

-Así que la expulsión de Bella y Jasper nunca va a pasar. No hay quejas ¿verdad?.- dijo esto último mirando a James y Emmett. Luego se acerco a Bella y la abrazó.

-Se te ve bien Bella.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo La castaña sonriente.

-Yo soy la que debería decirlo.

-¿huh?

-Porque por cierta personita mi hermano menor esta creciendo correctamente.-Bella sólo pudo sonreírle ante lo que Rosalie le dijo.

-Bueno nos vemos después chicos.- dijo la rubia y se fue hacia su casa. Alice no pudo contener su felicidad y prácticamente saltando sujeta del brazo de Bella dijo.

-¡Es realmente buena! ¿Verdad?

James se acerco más hacia donde estaban y se dirigió a Bella.

-Bella Swan. Fue una buena competencia.

-Para mí también.- respondió la castaña y le dio la mano. Luego James sonriente se acerco a Jasper y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago sin inmutarse.

-Iré con Edward.- dijo y se fue. Jasper extrañamente sólo le sonrío de vuelta. Emmett dijo "adiosito" y se fue tras James.

Bella y Jasper caminaban por el patio del instituto, tranquilamente luego de que los ánimos se habían calmado por su victoria. De pronto de la nada ambos dicen al mismo tiempo

-Gracias- lo que les causa gracia a los dos y se ríen un poco, luego continúan caminando, luego extrañamente vuelven a decir al unísono

-Por qué por ti yo… - y simplemente vuelven a reír. Bella continúa caminando y Jasper se queda un poco más atrás tomando una resolución, luego suelta de la nada.

-Bella, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?- Bella lo mira algo confusa y Jasper suelta la sonrisa más sincera que había tenido en estos últimos días.

Ya era de noche y Edward se encontraba en su cuarto jugando con un robot a control remoto sobre su escritorio. El chico comenzó tranquilamente a hablar en voz alta consigo mismo.

-Edward Cullen. Tienes que pagar tu deuda.

-¿Por qué estas hablando sólo como un loco?- dice de pronto James irrumpiendo en el cuarto junto con Emmett.

-El impacto debe haber sido grande para el pobre Eddy.- comentó Emmett maliciosamente, pero Edward sin inmutarse les responde.

-¿Recuerdan cuando rompí el robot de Jasper en preescolar?.

-¿robot?- preguntó James, pero Emmett al parecer lo recordó ya que agregó.

-¿el que estaba hecho de madera?

-correcto.

_Años atrás…_

_Edward, James y Emmett a la edad de 5 años jugaban entretenidos en el patio de la mansión con la nieve que había caído la noche anterior. Por su parte Jasper sentado en los escalones de la entrada de la casa jugaba con su robot de madera tranquilamente. Edward de la nada va y le quita el juguete a Jasper diciendo. _

_-Jasper, dame esto. _

_-¡No puedo!- dijo Jasper extendiendo los brazos tratando de alcanzar su juguete. _

_-Dámelo y te daré todos mis juguetes. _

_-No, Edward. _

_-¿Qué quieres decir? No existe el "no" para mi. Es mío ahora.- dijo el pequeño Edward para salir corriendo con el robot en mano seguido por Jasper. Pero de pronto Edward resbalo y cayó al suelo tirando lejos el pequeño robot de madera. De pronto apareció el coche de los padres de Edward y arrolló al pequeño juguete haciéndolo añicos. El pequeño Jasper corrió a juntar los pedazos de su juguete llorando. El asistente Brown que observó la escena se acercó a Edward y le dijo._

_-Era un regalo hecho a mano por su padre que falleció. _

_Edward, antes estas palabra no pudo menos que sentirse culpable y triste por su amigo que lloraba desconsoladamente junto a los restos de su juguete…"_

-Desde ese momento siempre pensé que estaba en deuda con él.- comento Edward, aún observando el robot.

-Así que, ¿pagaste tu deuda con esto? – pregunto James.

-Bella… No puedo destruirla sólo por que alguien que no sea yo pueda tenerla.- dijo Edward, y los chicos ante este comentario no pudieron evitar sonreír. James le estiro el puño, para hacer el saludo del F4. En cambio Emmett simplemente se abalanzó sobre él a abrazarlo fingiendo estar llorando. Edward sólo se reía ante eso.

Rosalie que estaba tras la puerta, escucho toda la conversación. Luego de oírla, tampoco pudo reprimir la sonrisa. No estaba equivocada, la llegada de Bella a la vida de Edward estaba logrando grandes cambios positivos en su hermanito.

Ya era de mañana pero Bella seguía soñando con la parte en que Jasper le pedía una cita. De pronto abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era real, por lo que rápidamente se puso en campaña para comer y arreglarse pronto.

Cuando ya era casi la hora de la cita, Bella trató de salir lo más disimuladamente posible de su cuarto a la puerta, por el camino no habían indicios de su familia. Pero en cuanto llego a la puerta y la intento abrir su familia apareció de un salto espantándola de paso. Bella los miro con cara de misericordia, mientras Rene, Charlie y Seth la miraban divertidos.

-Solo…iba a tomar aire y a hacer ejercicio.

-¿con esa ropa?- pregunto Charlie.

-¿vas a una cita con mi cuñado Jasper verdad? – dijo Seth con voz maliciosa y Bella sin pensarlo mucho pregunto.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Es una pena que el corazón de Edward este roto. El amor no siempre va como se planea. No importa la ruta, el punto es tener el destino correcto.- dijo Rene mientras Seth y Charlie asentían.

-¿Eso que significa? – pregunto Bella confundida.

-Entonces, significa que tienes que quedar bien delante de Jasper.

-Hermana, ¿esa falda no es demasiado larga? ¿no puedes ponerte algo más sexy?

-El olor de una mujer es importante, así que déjame echarte perfume.- decía Rene mientras la rociaba con el frasquito. Bella empezó a toser y con los brazos tratar de disipar un poco el olor. Luego ya bastante fastidiada dijo.

-Ya me voy (¬¬U).- Mientras salía de la casa escuchaba lo que decía feliz su familia.

-¿Y quien será ella? – preguntaba como si no supiera Rene.

-Es la novia de Jasper Withlock

-¡Dueño del Barcelona y los grandes Dolphins!- gritaron Charlie y Seth al unísono.

-¿El nieto del ex presidente?- pregunto Rene. Y luego solo se escucharon exclamaciones de alegría, Bella solo podía negar rodando los ojos.

Emmett y James estaban decididos en hacer levantarse a Edward que aun estaba durmiendo en su cuarto. Por lo que cada uno se fue por un lado de la cama.

-¿sabes que hora es?- pregunto Emmett.

-Salgamos de aquí- Agregó James. Mientras le quitaban las mantas de encima a Edward.

-No quiero.- dijo el chico mientras les quitaba las mantas y se volvía a tapar.

-Hey Eddy ¿vamos a nadar?

-No quiero.

-Conducir.- dijo James.

-¡estoy bien! ¡Déjenme dormir!

-¿Qué tal ir de compras Eddy? (N/A: sabemos quien trata de Eddy a Edward ¿no?)

-No me importa-dijo Edward como niño chiquito con mañas para luego taparse hasta la cabeza con las mantas. Esto fue la señal para usar la artillería pesada para los chicos. James comenzó a usarla.

-El clima esta hermoso pero…¿te vas a quedar metido en casa?

-En cambio Jasparin debe estar disfrutando su cita.- dijo Emmett y Edward comenzó a tomar atención de la conversación bajo las mantas.

-Realmente no quiero imaginarme a Bella y Jasper juntos.- comento James para comenzar a realmente llamar la atención de Edward, este último se destapo los ojos para mirar a sus amigos que conversaban frente a su cama.

-Ellos podrían ir a algún lugar soleado y echarse una siesta ahí.- agregó Emmett moviendo las cejas.

-¿Con la cabeza de ella en el brazo de él? – dijo James y fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Edward que comenzó a patalear enojado en su cama. Esta última fue la señal para los chicos e ir contra de Edward para sacarlo de la cama.

Jasper llevo a Bella a conocer las caballerizas del club. La chica miraba fascinada a todos los caballos que ahí se encontraban. Cuando llegaron al caballo de Jasper, este se le empezó a dar de comer mientras lo acariciaba.

-Irina me dio a Rui por nuestra primera navidad juntos.

-Te dio un caballo, ¿cómo regalo?- pregunto Bella asombrada. Jasper simplemente asintió comos si fuese lo más común del mundo. Bella simplemente sonrío y comentó.

-Cuando era una niña, hice huelga de hambre por 4 días para conseguir un cachorro.

-¿Cómo termino eso?- pregunto Jasper curioso.

-Recibí una paliza.

-¿Qué te parece un caballo en lugar de un cachorro?- dijo de pronto Jasper de la nada.

Fueron a dar un paseo en el caballo nuevo de Bella, Jasper la llevaba sentada delante de el así la podía rodear con sus brazos y evitar que la chica se cállese. El paseo fue muy ameno. Luego decidieron ir hasta la torre Namsan para ver la ciudad de noche. Cuando ya estaban a fuera Bella vio el lugar donde la otra vez Edward la había estado esperando por 4 horas. Pero Jasper no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que pronto la invito a subir a la torre.

Edward miraba la escena a lo lejos, desde el auto. Ya que aunque no podía estar con Bella al menos podía vigilarla de que no le sucediese algo. Pronto el chofer le toco la ventana y le tendió un bazo de café de maquina, de la misma maquina de la cual Bella le había comprado café la primera vez que fue con ella a la torre. Rápidamente las imágenes recorrieron en su mente …

_-Es como un café de 30 dólares._

_-Hey tu, incluso me quieres engañar, ¿eh?… De todos modos no bebo de estas cosas.-Bella sacó su vaso y le dijo._

_-Solo cállate y bébelo. El café de esta maquina es de lo mejor.- Edward lo olio y probo un poco._

_-Quieres que te muestre por qué cuesta 30 dólares? Sígueme.- dijo la chica y comenzó a caminar hacia el mirador de la torre. Edward empezó a seguirla bebiendo un poco del café que en realidad no estaba nada mal…_

Pero el café sin Bella no era lo mismo.

Bella y Jasper entraron en la Torre y se encontraron con las máquinas expendedoras.

-¿Quieres beber algo?- pregunto Jasper.

-No gracias estoy bien.- dijo la chica y siguió caminando hacia los carros seguida por Jasper que luego la alcanzó.

Cuando ya el carro estaba en movimiento Jasper que miraba feliz por la ventana comentó.

-Es la primera vez que subo aquí…Bella ¿has estado aquí antes?- dijo el chico y Bella solo le dio una sonrisa melancólica, ya que lamentablemente todo le recordaba a Edward en estos momentos. No podía evitar preguntarse como estaba él en este instante. Cuando se aburrió de la vista se giro hacia la cabina y miro la banca donde pasaron la noche con las imágenes pasando por su mente. Luego se frena en un mensaje escrito en la pared.

"_Edward ama a Bella…¡Primera noche juntos!" _

Esto en vez de escandalizarla simplemente le encogió un poco el corazón, jamás se imagino un gesto así de Edward.

Jasper noto un poco la incomodidad de Bella y le pregunto si estaba bien , pero Bella simplemente le dijo que estaba bien, el chico no quiso ahondar más y lo dejó pasar. Pero Bella aun contemplaba el mensaje escrito por Edward.

Luego de la torre Namsan ya iban caminando hacia lo de Bella cuando Jasper se siente raro, como si alguien lo estuviese observando. Se retrasa un poco en la caminata y se gira hacia la calle, rápidamente reconoce el auto y al chofer de Edward. Jasper esto sólo le causó gracia. Edward al verse medio descubierto aunque llevase gafas y vestido de negro se agachó en el asiento tratando de cubrirse.

Jasper alcanzó a Bella la que se encontraba admirando un cartel de Irina.

-Debe estar pasándola bien ¿verdad?

-Mejor no hablemos de eso.- dijo secamente Jasper.

-Lo siento.- expreso Bella con cara de arrepentimiento.

-SI pedir disculpes es suficiente. Entonces ¿por qué existen las leyes y la policía?- soltó Jasper sonriéndole y logrando que Bella ya no se sintiese tan culpable.

Finalmente Jasper decidió antes de ir a dejarla a su casa, llevarle a la suya para que la conociera. Cuando llegaron Bella pregunto donde estaban, al saber que era la casa de Jasper quedo impresionada por el tamaño.

La casa de Jasper era igual o más grande que la de Edward, perfectamente decorada con un aire Japonés, pero a diferencia de la este ultimo que igual estaba muy limpia pero vacía, no se veía gente. Bella se dedico a ver las fotos que tenía Jasper puestas, de su familia, con sus padres, de él y el F4 inclusive fotos con Irina. Encontró el estuche del violín de Jasper en el cual estaba escrito "Jasper y Irina".

Edward que no soportó la curiosidad los siguió hasta la casa de Jasper. Pero se quedo afuera del inmueble frustrado por no saber lo que sucedía adentro.

Jasper fue por unos bocadillos a la cocina y de paso aprovecho de ver una de las pantallas de camino en la cual le mostraba lo que sucedía fuera de la casa, en la imagen se veía a Edward caminando de un lado para otro al lado de su auto. La imagen simplemente le causó más gracia, jamás pensó que Edward fuese tan celoso. Llegó con las cosas a la mesa y Bella no aguantó más la curiosidad y le pregunto.

-¿No veo a nadie alrededor?

-Cuando hay gente no se está cómodo. Por lo que vienen cuando yo no estoy.

-Si puede ser.

-Si te fijas, parece raro… pero cuando estás aquí conmigo no se siente incómodo. Me siento cómodo sin ninguna razón… y es inexplicable como interesante… como sea, se siente cálido.- dijo Jasper mirando a Bella.

-¿Por mi?- pregunto la castaña incrédula. Y Jasper sólo asintió, lo que hizo a Bella reír nerviosamente y agarrar un puñado de maní hacia su boca.

-Creo que sé. Porque Edward… se enamoro de ti...Bella.- dijo Jasper y Bella lo miro atentamente. De pronto Jasper comenzó a acercarse hacia la chica con claras intenciones de besarla, pero Bella nerviosamente giro la cabeza y señalo una foto como si fuese lo más grandioso del mundo.

-¡oh! ¡Es Irina cuando pequeña! ¿No es el caballo de hace rato? El regalo de navidad.- Jasper que se quedo inmóvil en su intento sólo pudo sonreír y volver a su posición. Ya que notó que Bella no tenia ninguna intención de besarlo esta noche. Claramente ella ya no estaba tan interesada en él.

Edward por su parte trataba de ver algo al interior de la casa saltando desde la reja, pero no lograba ver nada y ya hacia un buen rato que habían entrado. Frustrado pensó en golpear el muro, pero se arrepintió y prefirió patear un poco un árbol.

Aun dentro de la casa de Jasper los chicos se encontraban hablando, luego de la nada Jasper dijo.

-Lo que mis amigos estuvieron diciendo puede ser correcto, si no hubiera tenido problemas con Irina tal vez yo nunca habría conectado contigo.

-¿Irina?- pregunto Bella confusa.

-Ella dice que no se está casando con ese tipo.

-Entonces…

-Aún no hay diferencia.- dijo Jasper tajante.

-¿Cómo?

-Por que… creo que es tiempo de dejarla ir.

-Jasper…- dijo Bella un poco preocupada por él.

-De todos modos, gracias. Gracias a ti, creo que puedo dejarla ir…mi primer amor.

-Jasper… no se que decirte…- Dijo Bella desde el fondo de su corazón, no sabia que hacer ya no podía saltar de alegría ya que una parte de ella se negaba en dejar de pensar en Edward y lo de Jasper e Irina como pareja, pero una parte de ella siempre ha querido a Jasper desde que lo vio la primera vez. Pero si Jasper era capaz de dejar su primer amor… por lo que con dificultad trató de decirle algo que lo confortara.

-En esta vida dicen que no importa cuantas veces se separen, siempre se verán otra vez. Siempre volverán a verse otra vez. Los dos, por eso… por eso…- decía Bella sin ser capaz de concluir la frase, Jasper que la escuchaba atento de pronto de la nada pareció caer dormido en el hombro de Bella, al menos para ella. Por lo que Bella ya al verlo así con un poco más de confianza dijo.

-Por Irina, te puedo dejar ir también. Mi primer amor…- dijo Bella un poco más tranquila, algo en su interior al decir eso se sintió mejor, luego miro un lindo retrato de Irina puesto en la pared.

Edward se aburrió de esperar que Bella saliese de la casa de Jasper y pensar en ellos dos ahí lo enfermaba aún más. Por lo que mejor se subió a su coche y se fue, medio minuto más tarde salio Bella caminando de la casa de Jasper, un poco más tranquila. Cuando ya estaba afuera de la propiedad se giro hacia la casa y en voz alta dijo.

-Adiós, querido Jasper.

Jasper por su parte, simplemente fingió estar dormido. Pero tenía una razón. Mirando el cuadro de Irina dijo tranquilamente.

-Tal vez después me arrepienta, pero… tengo que dejarla ir ¿verdad?

Luego con un suspiro algo frustrado se estiro en el sillón y se encontró con un par de guantes de chica. Los que obviamente pertenecían a Bella, los tomo y observo detenidamente, este era un recuerdo latente de su segundo gran amor…

Edward como siempre para descargar su ira lanzaba dardos, en la sala club. Emmett por su parte leía una historieta y James bebía tranquilamente un té.

-¿Qué pasa con él de nuevo?- pregunto Emmett.

-Debe ser por Bella Swan ¿no?- comentó James.

-Bella Swan y Jasper…deben estar divirtiéndose ¿no?- agregó Emmett y se escucho como Edward lanzaba aun más fuerte el dardo contra el blanco. Luego al mismo tiempo sonaron sus celulares, a cada uno les llegó un mensaje de Jasper

"Nos vemos en la pista de Hockey ¡¿un juego?"

Edward aún enojado luego de mirar el mensaje comenta.

-¿Quién es él para decirme donde y cuándo ir?...

Jasper los esperaba listo en la pista, el resto de los F4 llegaron juntos, Edward claramente aun furioso y celoso trato de decir despreocupadamente.

-¿Tu no deberías estar en tu cita? ¿Por qué nos has llamado en medio de la noche?

Jasper lo miro en forma altanera, esto lo notaron Emmett y James pero los ignoró y dijo.

-Si iba a hacer eso, pero…fue algo aburrido. Así que me escapé.

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado Edward.

-Las chicas fáciles no son mi tipo. Pensé que era poco femenina, pero ella realmente es una mujer.- dijo Jasper aún altaneramente y Emmett bastante impresionado por la actitud de su amigo preguntó.

-Jasper, ¿Qué te sucede?

-Ella me siguió hasta mi casa…

-Para ya- dijo James tratando de parar los comentarios de Jasper.

-A causa de Irina, estaba pasando un mal rato. Estoy de mal humor, eso no es bueno ¿verdad? Pero Bella me ayudo bastante a mejorarlo. Cómo dije es toda una mujer...- dijo con voz sedosa y luego se fue golpeando el puck. Edward aun estaba estático ante las palabras de Jasper, el sabia como era Bella y no era de esas. Esto logró que sus niveles de ira lograran un nuevo record. Por lo que murmurando "bastardo, tu realmente quieres morir…" salió tras Jasper con claras ganas de al menos golpearlo.

Fin capitulo 20 / Diosdiosdiosdios… ¿que querrá Jasper con todo esto? Nos leemos n.n


	21. Capitulo 21

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Capitulo 21 completo, no es muy largo… pero tenía que ser así. Muchas gracias por todos los rr y favs!. Nos leemos.n.n!

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 21. Primera parte…

Jasper iba jugando con el puck y Edward a toda velocidad tras el, se acercaron al final de la cancha y Jasper ágilmente cambio el curso y patino hacia otro lado, Edward no alcanzó a frenar y se golpeo contra la contención. Emmett y James se apresuraron a ayudarlo, pero Edward se puso de pie solo y siguió tras Jasper.

Edward seguía tras Jasper y no lograba alcanzarlo, en un momento Jasper disminuyo la velocidad y cuando iba a golpear el puck al arco Edward se fue sobre el y lo empujo. Jasper cayó y resbalo bastante. Edward se levantó como pudo y se fue sobre el para golpearlo.

-¡Dilo una vez más! ¡¿Qué es qué?- gritaba Edward mientras lo levantaba de la camiseta.

-Su cuerpo no estaba tan mal.

-¡Realmente quieres morir!- grito Edward para lanzarle otro puñetazo.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo, asúmelo Edward.- decía Jasper entre jadeos.

-¡Si realmente tiene que ver conmigo bastardo!- grito nuevamente Edward mientras lo seguía golpeando. Emmett y James llegaron y sujetaron de los brazos a Edward para sacarlo de encima de Jasper. Mientras Edward trataba de zafarse al no lograrlo siguió gritando

-¡Si hieres a Bella voy a matarte! ¡¿Entendiste?

-Debiste haberlo dicho antes.- dijo Jasper de pronto dejando pasmados a Edward, James y Emmett que lo miraban como si tuviese tres cabezas en vez de un labio sangrante.

-¿Ves? No te has dado por vencido con Bella. No tenias que hacerlo, pudiste haber sido honesto. – dijo tranquilamente Jasper mientras se limpiaba un poco la boca.

-Eres un loco bastardo- exclamo Edward poniéndose de pie y yéndose a los camarines.

James y Emmett se fueron hacia Jasper para ayudar a levantarse ambos bastante impresionados por la escena.

-Tú, eso fue un poco fuerte para ser una estrategia.- Dijo James y Emmett agrego.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Me debía una… el rompió… mi robot.- soltó Jasper entre jadeos mientras que Emmett y James se largaron a reír ante la razón dicha por Jasper.

Bella estaba en su cuarto observando el celular, y recordando los gestos que había tenido Edward con ella. Cuando le regalo la pulserita de tobillo y la amenazó de muerte si la perdía… cuando fue a pedirle antes de la competencia que le dijese que le gustaba y ahora último el mensaje en la pared. De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar y se leia "Edward" en la pantalla, Bella tragó en seco y contesto.

-No quiero estar de mal humor por ti, estoy de muy buen humor…

-¿James?

-¿Qué? ¿¡Qué dijiste!

Bella salio corriendo hacia donde James le había indicado. Bella llego al hospital, a toda carrera sin si quiera preocuparse que llevaba una pantufla y una zapatilla. Rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras mecánicas hacia el segundo piso. Preguntó en informaciones y la dirigieron a la sección V.i.P. de la clínica. Cuando dio con la puerta en un letrero se leía el nombre del paciente "Edward Cullen"

Temerosa entró a la pieza, la que tenía un pequeño hall y luego se veía la puerta hacia el cuarto que estaba abierta. Cuando entró se encontró con la cara afligida de James y Edward recostado en una cama con la mascarilla de oxigeno y diferentes máquinas sonando. Emmett que estaba arrodillado a un lado de la cámara decía lastimosamente "Edward despierta ¡despierta!" "Bella esta acá ¡despierta!" Rápidamente los ojos de Bella se anegaron de lágrimas.

-Esto no puede ser. Debe ser una mentira.¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Bella ya sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-El dijo que iba a encontrarse contigo, salio corriendo y…- dijo Emmett sorbiéndose la nariz.

Bella se acercó a la cama y una mano de Edward calló del regazo de este hacia el colchón, Bella la tomo y le dijo.

-Edward…¡despierta! ¿Por qué eres así? Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, discutir contigo y enseñarte muchas cosas. ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Estuvo triste todo el día y de pronto dijo que tenia que pedirte disculpas.- dijo James en un tono contenido, Bella simplemente miraba a Edward llorando luego la chica le dijo.

-Soy yo la que debería pedirte disculpas. Edward, estaba equivocada…te mentí…la última vez. Aún no te he dicho esas palabras. Y si me arrepentí tras dejarte ir…Edward…¡Edward despiértate!- mientras Bella hablaba, los chicos miraban silenciosos la escena. Pero Bella seguía hablando entre lágrimas.

-Creo que puedo decirte esas palabras que querías oír. ¡Despiértate!- dijo la Castaña y afirmo la cabeza en la cama sollozando.

Edward, de la nada abrió los ojos y se enderezó mientras Bella seguía llorando. Se quitó la mascarilla y dijo sonriente.

-¿De verdad? – Bella levantó la cabeza de golpe y se fue hacia tras cayendo en un sillón que estaba puesto tras ella. Edward y los chicos comenzaron a reírse.

-Vaya, Bella debe estar realmente sorprendida.¡Mira los zapatos! ¡Los zapatos!¡Edward debes estar feliz verdad! - dijo James muerto de risa junto al resto, mientras Bella los miraba a todos sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Escuche que estamos a -10 grados ¿No tienes frío? Bella que conmovedor. Si yo fuera Eddy, podría morir sin nada que lamentar.- dijo Emmett conteniendo la risa. Bella comenzando a molestarse dijo

-¡Jasper!

-Lo siento. Los dos estaban de tercos.

-Tú dime lo que dijiste que ibas a decirme.- dijo de pronto Edward.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella y Edward se enderezó y acomodo hacia ella sonriente.

-Aquella palabras que quería oír…- pero Bella se fue encima de el tapándole la boca, ante la risa de los chicos y del propio Edward, Bella seguía negando con las manos y luego dándole almohadazos a Edward. .

-¡ouch! ¿Esta es la forma de tratar a los pacientes?

-¡¿Tú eres un paciente? ¡Te voy a transformar en uno!

Jasper salio de la pieza y automáticamente su semblante cambio, ya no era la risa de adentro del cuarto.

Bella salio temprano en la mañana a entrenar, de pronto se sintió perseguida. Cuando se dio la vuelta a mirar si alguien realmente la estaba siguiendo vio tres tipos de terno negro y gafas muy sospechosos que fingían hacer ejercicio. Bella hizo unos estiramientos observando los movimiento de los tipos. Los cuales hacían flexiones en una baranda o elongaban las piernas. Cuando vio que no la estaban mirando y salio corriendo para tratar de perderlos. Pero cuando llego a la esquina de la calle un auto negro se cruzo en su camino y de él salio Edward. Bella bastante sorprendida le dijo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en el barrio de alguien tan temprano en la mañana?

-Las calles están congeladas, debes estar en casa. ¿Adonde vas?- dijo Edward rebatiéndole la pregunta.

-Estoy haciendo unos ejercicios.

-Solo haciendo ejercicio y estas totalmente pálida de frío, mejor entra.- comentó Edward señalándole que entrase al coche. Pero Bella a la defensiva respondió.

-¿Por qué?

-Dijiste que estabas haciendo ejercicios.- dijo Edward y sin darle tiempo de pensar la tomo por la chaqueta y la metió en el auto.

Dos carritos de golf llegaron a la puerta de la casa Cullen con los equipos completos para jugar golf. Bella enfundada en un traje color crema de chaqueta y falda acompañada con orejeras y calcetas a tono se detuvo frente a los carritos. Edward lo notó y se giro a verla sin poder evitar contemplarla completamente y sonreír.

-¿Qué haces? Apúrate.

Ya en el campo Edward hizo su primer tiro perfecto la pelota voló bastante y todos los empleados aplaudieron. Luego fue el turno de Bella, Edward le indico la posición básica y Bella se acomodó para hacerlo. Su golpe fue suave y la pelota fue sólo unos pocos metros, pero lo celebró como si ganase el mundial. Edward le dijo que partiese de nuevo y esta vez se le soltó el palo dándole en la cabeza a uno de los guardias. La tercera fue la vencida y Bella pudo partir decentemente.

Luego de un rato Edward hacia precisos sus tiros, en cambio con Bella se demoraban al menos 20 minutos por golpe. Su pelota cayo a una zanja de arena y finalmente en la orilla de la laguna, Bella se saco los zapatos y calcetines para ir a golpearla pero Edward simplemente se la hecho al hombro y se la llevo de la cancha ganándose el aplauso de todo el personal que los acompañaba.

Más tarde Edward la llevo a cenar a un restaurante Japonés, a la mesa llegaron dos camareros con un Atún enorme junto con el chef que en la misma mesa les comenzó a preparar la comida. Cuando Bella vio el pescado tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para ver si lo que veían sus ojos era real mientras intentaba cerrar la boca de tremenda impresión.

Después de un rato la mesa estuvo llena de comida y Bella rápidamente se puso a comer como si la vida se fuese en ello. Edward la observaba divertido mientras comía ya que lo impresionaba la cantidad de comida que era capaz de comer una chica menuda como ella. En un momento Bella dijo.

-Dios, estoy llena.

-Entonces si terminaste de comer, vámonos.

Bella quedo pensativa viendo cuanta comida les había quedado en la mesa, por lo que cuando Edward firmo la cuenta en la salida, Bella le pidió que se adelantara al auto que ella tenía algo que hacer.

Cuando ya tenía todas las sobras empaquetadas las recibió feliz y le agradeció al camarero sonriente, luego se dirigió a la salida del restaurante. Al ir emocionada mirando las bolsas que llevaba no se dio cuenta que personas venían en sentido contrario y choco con un chico haciéndola dejar caer sus bolsas. Lamentablemente los chicos venían acompañados del trío de rubias las que rápidamente la reconocieron.

-Oh mi dios, ¿Quién es esta? ¿No es Bella Swan?- preguntó con voz burlona Jessica.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó Lauren.

-¿La conoces?- pregunto uno de los chicos que las acompañaban.

-No, como se te ocurre.- Negó Jessica.

-Pero entonces, ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó otro de los chicos. Luego todos observaron el suelo bañado en comida.

-¡oh ese olor! ¿Acaso vino a recolectar la basura?- dijo el tercer chico con voz desdeñosa. Bella simplemente miraba con semblante triste lo que pudo haber sido una cena fuera de lo común para su familia.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Vas a comer las sobras de comida? ¡Pobrecita!- dijo entre risas Tanya.

-Espera aquí, cuando acabemos de comer tú puedes tener las sobras de comida.- comento Jessica en forma displicente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- La voz de Edward resonó en el lugar, se acerco a donde estaba Bella cabizbaja y vio los restos de comida regados en el suelo. Uno de los chicos lo saludo, pero el simplemente lo ignoro. Otro altaneramente le dijo.

-¿Tienes un nuevo gusto en chicas? ¿Tu sirvienta?- no alcanzó a decir más y Edward ya lo sostenía de la camisa.

-¿Quieres callarte? ¿O te gustaría leer en las noticias de mañana que tu compañía se esta hundiendo?

-Me equivoque.

-No me vengas con esa estupidez.- dijo soltándole las solapas. El chico se dirigió a Bella y le dijo.

-Lo siento, por favor perdóname.

Bella no dijo nada, ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada, Edward no dejo pasar más tiempo y la tomó de la mano y se la llevo del lugar.

Afuera de la mansión Cullen se dispuso un gran telón creando una especia de auto cine. La película era bastante romántica pero Bella no se podía enfocar en eso. En su mente solo bailaban diferentes pensamientos. _"¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo ni tragar saliva. ¿Por qué hace tanto calor?" _ Mientras que Edward por su parte también era sólo un atado de nervios. "_¿Cómo debería comenzar para que parezca normal? Si me quito la chaqueta ella va a tener un ataque y me va a apalear…¡Asrhhh en verdad!" _

De pronto en la película se vio una escena de un beso y Bella comenzó a lamentarse internamente _"Y sobre todo ¿por qué esa clase de escena? Edward no me mires, pobre de ti. ¡Edward Cullen, si volteas tu cabeza estás muerto!". _Edward por su parte simplemente trataba de auto infundarse ánimos _"Edward ¡Ahora! ¡voltea tu cabeza tu cabeza! Ashhh no puedo… Tomaré algunas palomitas de maíz" _

Al mismo tiempo los dos metieron la mano al bote de palomitas e instintivamente ambos se miraron, Edward tomo eso como una señal del destino y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a Bella. El chico podía sentir sus latidos hasta las orejas. Pero notó que Bella no se movía un ápice, simplemente cerro los ojos, este era su momento… hasta que… sonó un celular.

Edward instintivamente salto hacia atrás y Bella comenzó a buscar su celular para contestarlo.

Bella cuando llego a su casa, se encontró con su familia dándose tamaño festín. Del mismo tipo que el que ella se había dado en el restaurante.

-¿De donde vino todo esto?- pregunto aún extrañada Bella ante tamaño banquete.

-¿Por qué siempre preguntas lo obvio?- dijo Rene

-Mi cuñado Edward envió todo esto.

-¡El chef lo trajo personalmente!- prácticamente grito sonriente Charlie.

-¡El trajo el atún y lo preparo aquí mismo al instante! Pensé que el atún era una ballena.- dijo Seth sonriente mientras hacia gestos con los brazos del tamaño del atún.

-¡Mi amor vamos a comer y morir hoy!

Bella dejo a su familia comer entre festejos y prefirió irse a su cuarto negando con la cabeza. En cuanto estuvo en su pieza su celular sonó alertando un mensaje de texto de Edward. _"Estoy escribiendo esto por que quizás e vayas a molestar, por que no te dije…" Luego llego otro que decía "No comas ni una sola rebanada de él, ya te tragaste tu cuota del año hoy, broma =P"_

Bella ante este último mensaje no pudo evitar sonreír ya que de todos modos su familia había disfrutado del banquete.

Fin capitulo 21. / La calma antes de la tormenta ¿no les parece?... ¿Qué les pareció la bromita del F4?... se aceptan comentarios…nos leemos n.n!.


	22. Capitulo 22

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

No tengo perdón pero sinceramente la universidad me tiene de cabeza además de un resfrió horrible que no se me pasa u.u… lo siento. Por eso avisé antes que no daría fecha de actualización, pero la culpa fue más grande y por eso subo este cap cortito. Espero que les guste. Lo que dejo claro es que la historia sigue y queda mucho, nos leemos, ojalá pronto. Saludines gloria .n.n!

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 22.

En el local Alice le relataba emocionada a Billy como había conocido a su nuevo novio. Bella por su parte sólo miraba al vacio ignorando lo que platicaba su amiga.

-Yo iba caminando y alguien toco de pronto mi hombro…-relataba Alice feliz.

-¿Y luego? –preguntó Billy intrigado.

-¿Quieres ver la película conmigo?- dijo Alice para luego emitir un gritito de alegría del que Billy solo pudo reír, luego ambos se giraron a ver a Bella que aun miraba a la nada.

Alice se acerco hacia donde estaba su amiga.

-Bella ¿algo está mal?

Pero antes de que Bella contestase algo, el celular que yacía en su mano comenzó a sonar anunciando el nombre de Edward en la pantalla. Bella temerosa lo contesto.

-¿Aló? OH, Edward.- luego de la nada Bella comenzó a hacer ruiditos imitando interferencia y continúo hablando.

-Edward, no puedo oírte. Estoy en el trabajo y estoy muy muy ocupada. ¡Hay muchos clientes! Estoy muy muy muy ocupada ahora mismo y tengo que trabajar hasta tarde. ¡perdón perdón perdón perdón! – dijo rápidamente Bella y colgó. Alice Y Billy se giraron al restaurant para comprobar que solo una mesa estaba ocupada.

-Bella ¿de qué restaurante estás hablando?-pregunto Billy mientras Alice solo podía mirar extrañada a su amiga.

En la cabeza de Bella algo no encajaba, una sensación incómoda la invadía y no sabía que era. Por lo que para aclarar su mente se fue a hacer lo que más le gustaba y relajaba, nadar. Nado por mucho rato hasta que por lo menos la ansiedad que la embargaba bajo considerablemente. Cuando terminó su último tramo se encontró al sacar la cabeza con un par de zapatos en la orilla, al levantar la vista vio a un sonriente Jasper.

En una de las placitas del instituto Jasper le tendió un café a Bella, la que lo acepto gustosa.

-¿Entrenas durante el receso también?

-Solo porque sí.- respondió la chica sonriente.

-No parece que sea solo porque sí. Yo pensé que estabas entrenando para cruzar el estrecho de Gibraltar.-comentó Jasper y Bella no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Me siento un poco mejor después de nadar.

-¿Algo está mal?- preguntó el chico pero Bella rápidamente intentó cambiar el tema.

-Jasper ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿por qué volviste a la escuela?

-Deje unas partituras y las vine a buscar.

El celular de Jasper comenzó a sonar y el chico rápidamente atendió la llamada.

-Edward…- Bella rápidamente levanto la vista hacia Jasper.

-¿Yo? Estoy en el instituto. Aquí esta B…- iba a decir Jasper pero Bella le hiso gestos para que no informara de su presencia. Jasper le hiso caso y continuó hablando.

-Ok, aquí te espero.

Jasper cortó la llamada y le informo a Bella que Edward estaba cerca y que venía al lugar.

-Si esperas, podrás verlo.

-Sabes, estoy muy ocupada hoy y ya me tengo que ir. Adiós, gracias por el café. – dijo Bella de pronto sin darle mucho tiempo de reacción a Jasper, el que finalmente sólo se limito a despedirla con la mano.

René, Charlie y Seth miraban el canal de cocina bastantes hambrientos. El sonido de los estómagos resonaban en el ambiente.

-Se ve delicioso.- comentó Charlie.

-Y mi hermana que no sale a ninguna cita.- agregó Seth apesadumbrado.

-Estaría bien si fuera a un restaurant Chino esta vez ¿no?- dijo Charlie soñador pero René le corto el sueño.

-Debería ir a uno italiano. Para comer algo especial.

-Si, de verdad ¿Cómo se llaman esos? Los caracoles.- comentó entusiasmado Charlie.

-Escargot y es cocina francesa papá.- dijo Seth en lo que Bella salía de su cuarto tranquilamente hacia la cocina.

El timbre de la casa sonó de pronto y Seth corrió a ver la puerta. Cuando la abrió el asombro fue más fuerte por lo que la cerro y corrió hacia donde sus padres, los cuales al no entender lo que Seth trataba de decir pero no podía decir trataron de adivinar.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto René, mientras Seth hacía gestos

-Di tranquilamente quien es o… acaso pidieron domicilio y tienen miedo que los descubra?- comentó René.

-Ed…

-Si es el dueño, dile que tus padres murieron.- agregó Charlie.

-Ed…Edward!

AL escuchar esto Charlie y René corrieron rápidamente hacia la puerta al abrirla se encontraron con nada menos que Edward Cullen en persona. Bella que observaba desde la cocina no caía de la impresión.

Rápidamente lo hicieron pasar, por lo que ahora Edward Cullen se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en uno de los sillones de la casa Swan. En uno se encontraba el solo mientras que en el de frente estaba Charlie, René y Seth. Bella se acerco hasta donde estaba Edward y con voz molesta le preguntó.

-¿Por qué estás aquí tan tarde? – Edward no alcanzó a responder cuando Charlie saltó a defenderlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con tarde? Son apenas las 10 pm.- Mientras René y Seth asentían sonrientes. Pero Edward pronto rompió el silencio.

-Suegro…

-Cariño ¿Escuchaste eso? El me llamó suegro.- soltó de golpe Charlie emocionado.

-Suegra…- agregó Edward y René no podía estar más emocionada, mientras Bella miraba la escena con fastidio, pero antes de poder alegar algo Edward prosiguió.

-Por favor déjenme pasar la noche acá.- Al escuchar estas palabras desde Edward a Bella prácticamente se le salieron los ojos por las cuencas, que decir Charlie.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el padre un poco sorprendido. Pero antes de lograr respuesta del chico Bella saltó al ataque.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué quieres dejar tu casa para dormir en la mía? Nosotros no somos nada, ¿alguien te invitó acaso?

-¡Yo lo invite! – soltó René de la nada. Mientras Bella la miraba indignada.

-Es tan tarde, por supuesto que te tienes que dormir aquí.- dijo Charlie apoyando a su esposa, la que luego agregó.

-Ya son más de las 10. ¿A dónde vas a ir tan tarde en la noche?

-Cuñado, puedes dormir conmigo.- dijo Seth sonriente.

-¡Ni hablar!- gritó René. Mientras Bella no entendía nada y Edward se regocijaba de su primera victoria de la noche.

En la sala de los Swan, Edward apareció con un pijama de Charlie que le quedaba sobre los tobillos, pero aún así lograba verse como modelo de pasarela. Charlie y Seth se pusieron junto a él y se acomodaron de tal modo de que les quedaran a la misma altura de Edward. Mientras René decía.

-Te ves bien con todo lo que usas ¡Podrías ser modelo!

-¿No crees que este estilo será la nueva moda?

Bella por su parte no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sus padres de algún modo estaban confabulados con Edward y lo dejaban pasar la noche en su casa. Para colmo René decidió que debían todos dormir en la sala como si fuese una pijamada.

Un rato después los Swan y Edward dormían uno al lado del otro en el orden de René, Bella, Seth, Edward y Charlie. Por su lado Bella no dormía de la indignación que sentía mientras Edward no dormía de lo divertido que estaba.

-Edward, ¿realmente vas a hacer esto?- dijo Bella en un tono muy bajo tratando de no despertar al resto, pero aún así sonaba molesta.

-No lo pensé antes de venir aquí, pero esto es interesante.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo el dormitorio principal puede ser más pequeño que mi baño?

-¡El baño de tu casa no es normal!

-Lo importante es que tenemos que dormir así, los 5 en la sala. No puedo ni siquiera moverme.- comentó Edward divertido.

-¿Es gracioso?- preguntó sarcásticamente Bella.

-¿No lo es?

-Entonces puedes seguir haciéndolo Edward, no te arrepientas después.

-¿Arrepentirme de qué? Se siente como si fuéramos refugiados, que interesante.

-Voy a dormir, si hablas otra vez, estás muerto.- dijo Bella y cerró los ojos, por lo menos tratando de conciliar el sueño. Edward, haciendo caso a lo que dijo Bella continuó hablando.

-Aún así, todos durmiendo debajo de la misma manta. ¿No se ve como una familia?- dijo el chico, pero Bella no respondió simplemente se giro hacia su madre.

-Oye, chica de la tintorería ¿Estás durmiendo?- pero siguió sin recibir respuesta de Bella.

-¿Realmente te vas a dormir primero? ¡Oye chica de la tintorería!- dijo y automáticamente Charlie se enderezó dándole el susto de su vida a Edward.

-"Tintoreria, tintorería Bella está aquí" – dijo Charlie para luego caer de espadas roncando, mientras por su parte Seth le tomo la mano a Edward y dormido empezó a decir el nombre de distintos platillos y se acercaba la mano de Edward a la boca. Este último se la arrebataba incómodo. Bella silenciosamente observaba la escena conteniendo la risa. Finalmente Edward termino siendo abrazado por Seth y Charlie los que dormían profundamente.

Fin/ ¿que trama Edward?... nos leemos =)


	23. Capitulo 23

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Sé que me merezco tomatazos por no actualizar, pero sinceramente la universidad no me ha dado tiempo u.u por eso avisé la otra vez que no daría fecha de actualización, espero este finde subir otro cap… de todos modos mil millones de gracias por toooodos los rr y favs n.n! Esta capitulo lo escribí anoche así que no está muy largo ni muy bueno, pero como dicen ¿peor es nada, no? Saludines gloria .n.n!

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 23

Después de la inusual noche de Edward. A la mañana siguiente comenzó a escuchar sonidos extraños cerca de donde dormía, estos iban desde " no hagas mucho ruido" o " con tanta sonajera se va a despertar". Claramente estos ruidos no eran de su agrado por lo que comenzó a gritar

-Mayordomo Jenks!

Pero al no recibir respuesta, y seguir escuchando los insistentes ruidos de servicios en una mesa abrió los ojos y se vio en la sala de los Swan, luego camino medio desorientado a la cocina y se encontró con una mesa rebosante de comida y los Swan en pleno esperándolo. Charlie sonriente le pregunto

-¿Durmio bien?...¿Señor?

La mesa de los Swan estaba repleta de comida, Hot cakes, huevos, tocino, wafles, tostadas, donas, yogurt, cereales, panecillos, leche, té, café, jugo, fruta, etc.

Edward se sentó en el puesto que le dejaron en la cabecera de mesa. Al sentarse instantáneamente René comenzó a servirle y ofrecerle lo que estaba en la mesa.

-No es mucho, pero come bien yerno.- dijo la mujer mientras Bella solo podía mirar su comida muerta de vergüenza. Ya que Charlie también comenzó a ofrecerle el resto de los platos.

-Edward, ¿puedes seguir viviendo en nuestra casa?-preguntó Seth de pronto. Logrando que Bella despegara la vista de su comida y al igual que el resto lo miraran fijo.

-No tenemos nunca tanta comida en la mesa ni siquiera para las vacaciones. ¡No había comido así en toda mi vida!

Bella sólo pudo bajar la vista aún más avergonzada si se podía, mientras Charlie le ponía un panecillo en la boca a Seth para que se callase de una buena vez. Mientras Edward sólo podía mirar la escena algo desconcertado.

En la mansión Cullen, Rosalie se encontraba tranquilamente desayunando en el gran comedor, hasta que su madre llegó al otro extremo de la gran mesa.

-¿Y Edward? ¿Ah ido a algún sitio?- pregunto Esme dirigiéndose al mayordomo Jenks. EL que no le respondió, pero Rosalie pronto dio respuesta a la consulta de su madre.

-El todavía duerme.

-Dígale que baje.- ordenó Esme al mayordomo.

-Déjelo en paz.- reordenó Rosalie, ante la mirada de Esme.

-El estuvo despierto hasta muy tarde con los F4.- agregó el mayordomo y Esme solo pudo suspirar desaprobatoriamente.

-Este chico no sabe en qué tiempos vivimos. Todavía jugando con chicos de esa manera.

-¿Qué tienen de malo esos chicos?...- preguntó Rosalie y agregó

-Que Edward tenga esa clase de amigos, ¿no sabes el alivio que me da?- A lo que Esme severamente contesto.

-El heredero del Cullen Group no puede tener ningún amigo, tampoco necesita a alguien.

-¡Mamá!

-Nadie puede atreverse a ser su igual. El debe tener un corazón frío. Si llegase a hacer falta, el puede contar con su familia. Su posición requiere de objetividad absoluta. ¿Aún no lo entiendes?- dijo Esme y Rosalie un poco incrédula de la que hablase fuese su madre comentó.

-Antes de que entienda eso, es mejor que siga durmiendo.

-¿No sabes que son muy pocas las veces en que podemos desayunar juntos?

-¿Es nuestra culpa?- preguntó sarcástica Rosalie.

-Llámelo señor Jenks.- Espetó Esme pero ni el mayordomo ni Rosalie dijeron o hicieron algo, ante la nula respuesta Esme comentó enojada.

-Iré yo misma.- instantáneamente poniéndose de pie para ir rumbo al cuarto de Edward seguida por un preocupado mayordomo Jenks.

Cuando llego al cuarto y no escucho razón de Edward, simplemente abrió la gran puerta y entro para encontrarse con el cuarto intacto. No tardo en preguntar

-¿Dónde esta este muchacho?- al no recibir respuesta del mayordomo Jenks, Esme volvió a preguntar.

-¡Pregunte por que Edward no esta aquí!

En la casa de los Swan se encontraban una numerosa cantidad de paquetes de harina, tomates, huevos, espinacas, aceite, etc. Estaba todo listo y dispuesto para hacer la pasta para el resto del año con la antigua receta de la abuela Swan.

-¿Todo esto para hacer pasta?-Preguntaba Edward incrédulo mientras los Swan se ponían lo los guantes e indumentaria para cocinar, sin responderle.

-¿Ustedes 4 comerán todo esto? No creo que vivan todo el año en base a pasta ¿o si?

-No, no, solo comemos esta pasta.- le contesto Seth al muy impresionado Edward y René agregó.

-Los precios han subido, y nos sale más económico hacer nuestra propia pasta para todo el año, que la podemos guardar. Pero los precios de la materia prima han subido asi que este año haremos menos.

Pronto los Swan estuvieron listos y se pusieron manos a la obra. Iban a cocinar pasta normal, de espinaca y de tomate. Primero comenzaron a hacer la cadena humana hacia la cocina para lanzarse las matas de espinaca hasta René que las lavaria. Edward observaba divertido la escena y luego de unos cuantos minutos no pudo evitar entrometerse y quitarle el puesto a Bella en la cadena. La que simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de felicidad de Edward mientras lanzaba espinacas.

Luego fue el momento de amasar. Edward solo podía mirar como Bella luchaba contra su masa para lograr estirarla pero luego fueron Charlie y Seth en su socorro. Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que tuvieron que pasar la masa por la maquinita para separar la pasta en esa parte ya Edward pudo participar. Hasta que al final ya tenían los tres tipos de pasta Swan listos para todo el año.

En la piscina del instituto se encontraba Jasper observando el agua desde la orilla. Era extraño estar ahí y que Bella no estuviese. Rápidamente las imágenes junto a ella en la isla vinieron a su mente. Y de algún modo le hicieron comprender un poco más lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Para terminar la tarde Charlie y Seth invitaron a Edward a los baños turcos [n/a: en la historia original son baños públicos que existen para hombres y mujeres, en los cuales la gente se va a bañar… claro son baños, como no creo que hayan de esos en EEUU, les puse baños turcos para no cambiar tanto la historia y no se perdieran lo que sucede en ellos.]

De pronto se escuchó sólo el grito de Edward, mientras Charlie le refregaba la espalda y a su vez Seth se la refregaba a él. Luego fue el turno de vuelta, aunque al principio no le parecía mucho la idea finalmente Edward se dio cuenta que nunca había tenido una experiencia así con su padre. En la piscina comenzaron a hacer competencias de soportar la respiración, contaron hasta tres y Edward fue el único en hundirse, Charlie y Seth esperaron unos segundos y luego se sumergieron, así claramente fueron los ganadores, desconcertando a Edward, el que creía que tenía más resistencia aeróbica que ellos. Ya en el sauna Edward fue Edward el que soporto más sin quedarse dormido.

Luego del relajante baño, Charlie invito a los chicos a comer burritos a un carrito que se encontraba fuera del local. Edward miró el burrito poco confiado, pero al ver a Charlie y Seth comer contentos se atrevió a probar y se dio cuenta que le encantaron. Cuando terminó el primero le preguntó a Charlie si podía comer otro, Charlie obviamente le dijo que comiese los que quisiese sin sospechar que Edward sería capaz de comerse 30 burritos sin inmutarse. Charlie termino mirando triste todo el dinero que tuvo que desembolsar para pagar los burritos de Edward.

En la sala del F4 Edward recordaba sonriente todo lo ocurrido con los Swan. Mientras James y Emmett lo miraban extrañados desde la mesa de billar.

-¿Por qué esta así de nuevo?¿Comió algo raro en casa de Bella?- preguntó extrañado Emmett.

-Edward…¿Realmente estuviste en la casa de Bella Swan?- Le preguntó James logrando llamar la atención del chico.

-Ustedes chicos…¿han hecho alguna vez pasta?- dijo Edward y los dos chicos lo miraron extrañados, por lo que Edward prosiguió.

-¿No verdad? Entonces, ¿alguna vez han usado un sauna público?

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó James.

-¿No han comido en un puesto en la calle verdad?...¿Ustedes chicos sabes lo que es la vida?...- dijo Edward sonriente poniéndose de pie para irse del lugar, dejando a James y Emmett estupefactos.

-Era mejor cuando arruinaba los refranes.- comentó James.

-Bella Swan me asusta más que el diablo.- agregó Emmett. Y luego ambos comenzaron a reírse.

Bella fue a entrenar, a la salida se encontró con una sorpresita.

-¡Jasper!- exclamó la chica sonriente, mientras el chico también esbozo una sonrisa. Luego ambos terminaron de salir del recinto juntos.

-¿Muchas cosas te molestan estos días? ¿Es por Edward?- pregunto Jasper, pero un estornudo de Bella lo alerto. Se fijo y Bella iba con el cabello mojado.

-Vas a atrapar un resfriado.- dijo esto y luego se sacó su gorro de lana para ponérselo a la chica, la que sonriente se lo agradeció.

-Te puedo dar un consejo.- soltó de pronto el chico.

-¿Si?- contestó Bella algo confusa.

-No lo evites…¿Quién dijo que evitarlo era de cobardes?- dijo Jasper y Bella lo miraba resignada mientras decía…

-Jasper…- pero el chico continuó.

-No lo evites, dale una oportunidad.

-Francamente, siento que me arrastra hacia el mundo de Edward Cullen y eso es…demasiado.- contestó Bella francamente.

-EL mundo de Bella, el mundo de Edward… no existe tal cosa.- dijo Jasper para luego acercarse a Bella y tomarla por los hombros para mirarla fijamente y decirle.

-Al igual que tu y yo estamos en el mismo mundo, en este momento. Si el mundo de Edward es demasiado, tu puedes arrastrarlo al tuyo…¿No es esa tu especialidad?

-Aceptare el consejo…gracias Jasper, nos vemos después.- dijo Bella y se despidió sonriente, mientras Jasper la veía alejarse y trataba de auto convencerse de que lo que hacía era lo correcto. El no sería el causante de que lo de Edward y Bella no resultara, pero si no resultase y solo ahí, el podría tomar cartas en el asunto… por ahora de Bella solo podía tener su amistad y sus guantes.

Edward caminaba de un lado para otro en la sala club del F4. Mientras el resto del F4 jugaba pool.

-Edward, no seas así simplemente llámala tu primero.- comentó Emmett algo aburrido del ir y venir del chico.

-Piensa con cuidado. En el momento en que la llames primero, serás su esclavo.- agregó James.

-No la llamaré. Hasta que ella me llame, no levantare un dedo.- dijo Edward tratando de auto convencerse.

-¡Si, ese es el espíritu, Edward! Esa es la regla básica en el libro de un playboy…aflojar y apretar.- comentó James dándole ánimos a su amigo.

-Como le puedes decir eso, viendo como está. No vez ausencia de Bella Swan es la locura para Eddy.- agregó Emmett. Pero luego comenzó a sonar el celular de Edward.

-Es ella.- dijo el chico y todos lo miraron atentos.

-Tranquilo, relájate…¿entendido?- le dijo James a Edward. El que se armó de valor y contestó. (letra en negrita conversación de Edward)

**-¿Hola? **

**-¿Bella Swan? **

**-¿Qué quieres Bella Swan, para que hablas? **

-Eso es un pelín exagerado.-Comento Emmett.

-¿Un poco? Es completamente exagerado.- agregó James con cara de vergüenza ajena.

**-Si, ahora recuerdo. ¿Qué pasa dime? **

**-¿Crees saber cuando Edward esta libre? **

**-Yo estoy tan ocupado, que no noté que no llamaste durante 3 días y 13 horas. **

-Oye hombre, woah woah- decía Emmett haciéndole señales para que bajara un poco la intensidad.

-Estoy avergonzado de ser su amigo.- agregó James horrorizado.

**-¿Qué?- sonriente. **

**-¿Por qué me tomas?- poniendo el ceño serio. **

**-¿Por qué debería ir yo allí con alguien que no conozco? No voy, voy a colgar**.

-Ven, ¿Lo vieron? Escucharon, ¿verdad?- preguntaba orgulloso Edward, mientras Jasper reía, Emmett trataba de contener la risa y James miraba a la nada desolado. Pero como nadie contestaba Edward prosiguió orgulloso.

-¡Y hasta le colgué primero!

-Entonces, ¿por qué estabas tan enojado?- pregunto Jasper.

-Ella dijo que fuéramos a una cita doble o algo así.

-¿Cita doble? ¿Con quién? Dimeee- dijo curioso Emmett.

-Acaso no será con ¿Alice? No está mal.- comentó James.

-¿Edward no iras?- preguntó Jasper curioso.

-Una cita es para dos personas. Y así de mal, ¿encontrarse frente a un lugar de comida rápida?

-Entonces iré por ti.- contestó repentinamente James, ya no de tan buen humor.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué deberías ir?- preguntó extrañado Edward y el chico le contestó.

-Ya sabes, tengo curiosidad de ver como son las citas de los plebeyos.

-Parece divertido, yo también quiero ir.- agregó sonriente Emmett.

-Silencio, nos vemos en el campo de tiro mañana a las 10, ¿bien?

Fin./ Bueno, según ustedes ¿Quién llega a la cita?, la que acierta ya sabe… adelanto ;)


	24. Capitulo 24

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Hola, mil perdones por no actualizar antes pero no he tenido nada de tiempo… y aún no tengo. Por eso subí este cap cotititititito para que no esperan tanto a que suba el próximo. Que no sé cuándo será… quizás suba caps cortos como este, que no toman tanto tiempo. Bueno mil millones de gracias por todos los rr, alerts y favs que recibí n.n! Los leí todos, aunque hay algunos que no pude responder, como por ejemplo de las chicas que no son usuarias de fanfic. Les dejo mi correo/msn, por si quieren enviarme alguna consulta las que tengan o no usuario en la página y así responderles en la medida de lo posible. Es glitas y lo siguen con el arroba Hotmail… (no se pueden dejar correos… no se ven) Al final del cap, dejare respuesta a algunas de las varias preguntas que me hicieron por rr, pero que no pude responder ya que no tienen usuario en la página. En fin eso… nos estamos leyendo. Se cuidan y la pasan lindo n.n… Saludines gloria .n.n!

Boys Before Flowers

Capitulo 24

Alice y Bella esperaban algo inquietas frente al restaurant de comida rápida. Bella que dudaba que Edward llegara no pudo no expresárselo a su a amiga.

-EL no vendrá…no le gustó la idea.

-¿Entonces por qué esperas?- pregunto inquisitivamente Alice.

-¿Quién espera? Yo…yo solo…espero por ti… Tengo curiosidad sobre tu novio. Espero por eso.- dijo Bella terminando casi en un murmullo mientras no podía evitar fruncir un poco su ceño, en lo que Alice trataba de aguantar la risa.

De pronto de la nada apareció el chico caminando en la avenida y muy mal actuado dijo.

-¿Oh, quien está ahí? Es acaso, ¿Bella Swan?

Al oír eso Bella instintivamente levanto la cabeza y miro hacia dónde provenía la voz y si, era Edward el que venía hacia ellas riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Qué coincidencia no?- dijo el chico sonriente mientras Bella lo miraba dudosa. Pero Edward no pudo evitar la verborrea y dijo.

-Yo solo pasaba por la carretera y vi a una chica, igual que tu tiritando. Entonces, vine por si acaso.

-¿En serio? Entonces sigue con tu asuntitos. Yo espero al novio de Alice.- dijo Bella pero al oir esto Edward.

-¡Por qué esperas al novio de alguien más!

-Solo continúa tu camino…- contestó la chica cancinamente

-Ya terminé mi negocio… emmm ¿?- soltó lo último de golpe.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella sin entender lo que dijo.

-¿Quién se queda como un moco pegado mientas otra gente está en una cita?

A esto Bella trató pero responderle pero antes de hacerlo se dio cuenta que Edward tenía razón.

-Soy generoso. Me quedaré contigo.

-Eso es genial Bella.- dijo Alice de pronto dando saltitos feliz. En cambio Bella dijo como para sí misma.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Luego de un rato de espera Edward, se comenzó a aburrir y algo molesto comento.

-¿Por qué no llega? Ya han pasado 30 minutos...¡Que modales!

-Lo siento, lo llamare.- dijo Alice un poco avergonzada mientras Bella lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

-Apresúrate.- comentó el chico. Y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la situación.

En el campo de tiro, Jasper y Emmett observaban como James hacia sus tiros. Emmett algo aburrido comentó.

-Dinero perdido y nos deja plantados. Ese Edwin no es de ninguna ayuda, Swan lo maneja desde su dedo meñique Ah, que frío. Deberíamos ir a jugar squash.

-¿Cómo supiste que Edward no vendría?- pregunto James a Jasper luego de terminar sus tiros.

-Pagaré con el dinero que les gane. No se preocupen.- comentó Jasper yéndose a la posición para realizar los tiros.

En tanto en frente al restaurant de comida Alice se pone de pie de improviso y sale al encuentro de su novio.

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- Pero el chico la ignora y saluda sonriente.

-¡ Hola mucho gusto en conocerlos! Soy Edgard.

Bella sonriente lo saluda de vuelta, mientras Edward a su lado solo está de brazos cruzados y con gesto enojado.

-Hola soy Bella, amiga de Alice y él es Edward, un…- antes de que terminara la frase Edgard dice.

-¡WOw! ¡Su cabello es imponente! ¿A qué estilista vas? Su pelo es como un enredo pero ordenado.- Todos ante este comentario abren los ojos asombrados, sobre todo Bella que temía que Edward reaccionara mal. En eso el chico aún impresionado toma el celular y le toma una foto a un desconcertado Edward e incluso comenta.

-Perfecto, esto va a ser un éxito en mi blog.

Alice algo incómoda también, le tironea un poco el brazo para que se calme. Pero el chico continuó hablando.

-Oye, eres Edward y yo Edgard. Como hermanos. Llámame hermano mayor. Hermanito un gusto en conocerte.

Edward, no dijo nada y Bella le hiso señas a Alice para que se lo llevara antes de que Edward reaccionara.

-¡Que se cree ese idiota! Ni siquiera se disculpa por llegar tarde. ¿Y que, desordenado? Ese tarado me las va a pagar…- soltó Edward de pronto, pero antes de que se fuera tras el chico, Bella lo tomo del brazo.

-Edward… lo siento. Solo vámonos… si eso vámonos…

-No. Continuemos con esto. Quiero saber cómo es una cita de plebeyos.

Edward la tomo del brazo y se fueron tras Alice y su novio. Llegaron a unas maquinitas para sacar peluches. Edgard era muy bueno haciéndolo, por lo que Alice feliz sujetaba los peluches que su novio obtenía de la máquina. En cambio Edward, no lograba sacar ninguno.

En un momento Edgard le tendió un peluche a Bella la que lo estaba recibiendo feliz, ya que Edward no había sacado ninguno, pero este último lo tomo y lo tiro lejos y prosiguió en su intento por obtener un peluche. Bella se comenzó a aburrir y trato de jugar, pero Edward no la dejo. Luego, se fue hacia la máquina de Alice y Edgard a aplaudir junto a su amiga, mientras el chico seguía sacando peluches.

Mientras Edward enfurruñado los observaba.

Fin./ Ahora las respuestas…

-Esto creo que ya lo había escrito antes pero aquí va…elegí el personaje de Jasper, porque en si su carácter es el que se asemeja al personaje de la historia original (Ji Ho) y así no cambio la esencia de los caracteres de S. Meyer… No es nada contra Alice/Jasper, que de todos modos me encanta esa pareja, pero no se dio en este caso.

-No se alarmen, Jacob si aparecerá en la historia, en su momento.

- Esta me la pregunto janit… ¿Por qué Esme es así de mala? Jejeje Creo que ese personaje es el que me quedo más como no es en la saga, pero es que me gusta más ella como mamá de Edward. Esme es una mujer muy fría, ella es la presidenta del Cullen Group y muchas cosas están a su cargo, es un poco o mejor dicho bastante sobervia y exigente con sus empleados como con su familia, además no tiene escrúpulos a la hora de lograr algo… ya lo verás más adelante.

-La historia se basa en el dorama, por ende trataré de seguir la historia lo más igual posible. Creo que a los finales puede que la cambie… lo estoy viendo.

**-** Para TEAMED: siiii el dorama es genial! Fue el primero que vi y me encantó. Por eso en si estoy haciendo esto. Terminando con este o si salgo de vacas comenzaré con otra adaptación, que ya tengo elegida que también está muy buena.

-Alice-Vampirithap-Cullen: Linda gracias por el rr, te iba agregar pero no se veía tu correo xD, al principio deje el mío y me puedes agregar a msn.

En sí creo, que esas son si alguna me dejo su duda y no la respondí hágamelo saber y le responderé… Se cuidan adiosines…


	25. Capitulo 25

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Hola, sé que no tengo perdón para n haber actualizado hace tanto… Pero la universidad está primero lo siento, así lo creo. Por ende ahora que Salí de vacaciones, me dedico a actualizar mis cosas. Espero que no se enojen pero hay que poner prioridades sobre la mesa… sé que entiende más de alguna lo demandante que es estar estudiando. Bueno espero que les guste el cap, prácticamente lo terminé de escribir y lo estoy subiendo… así que no me maten 0=) Muchas gracias por todos los rr, favs y alerts que recibí… :) Se cuidan y la pasan lindo Adiosines

Boys Before Flowers

Capítulo 25

Luego fueron a un local de comida en el cual servían parrilladas a la mesa. Por lo cual el local estaba lleno de humo, cosa que incomodaba bastante a Edward, el que a los pocos minutos que la comida estuvo servida, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

-Hermanito, ¿Es tu primera vez en un lugar como este? ¿No has comido tripas antes?- preguntó Edgard curioso.

-¿Tripas?- pregunto el peli cobrizo algo incrédulo.

-Si, tripas, intestinos de vaca y de cerdo.- Contesto el chico muy tranquilo. Pero Edward aún dudaba.

-¿Intestinos?

-¿No sabes lo que son el intestino grueso y delgado?- terminando de decir esto Edgard, Edward automáticamente comenzó a hacer arcadas. Bella simplemente observaba la escena en silencio. Pero Edgard estaba demasiado entretenido como para parar.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? ¿Quieres vomitar?- decía el chico entre risas. Edward logro controlarse, pero Edgard tenía un poco más que decir.

-Bella, piénsalo otra vez. ¿Cómo puedes salir con alguien que no es capaz de comer tripas?- Bella simplemente se quedó en silencio incómoda pero Edward claramente no tomo tan a la ligera las palabras del chico.

-¿Qué dices?- Pero antes de que ardiera Troya. Bella exclamo tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Vaya luce delicioso ¿no?, vamos coman antes de que se enfríe.

Alice tratando de ayudar a su amiga, y comenzó a explicarle a Edward.

-Por favor prueba algo. Si lo masticas bien su sabor es delicioso.- Pero Edgard estaba demasiado entretenido molestando.

-Nah, no pienso que él pueda comerlo. No lo hagas, solo déjalo. ¡Más para nosotros, de todos modos!- Las chicas lo observaban algo molestas. Pero Edward rápidamente respondió.

-¿Por qué dices que no puedo comer esto?

Luego decidido tomo con el tenedor un trozo y se lo metió a la boca. Los chicos estaban atentos a su reacción, mientras concentrado masticaba. Bella no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Estas bien?

-¡Por supuesto que estoy bien!- mientras continuaba masticando.

-¿Realmente estás bien hermanito?...No lo creo- dijo Edgard entre risas. Bella ya no podía tener más semblante de preocupación, mientras Alice simplemente negaba con la cabeza. Edward ya arto espeto.

-Te lo advierto…ten cuidado. Estoy siendo amable. La mosca de la fruta no conoce miedo a una serpiente.- dicho esto las chicas solo pudieron poner más cara de horror, ya que Edgard riendo comenzó a hablar.

-¡¿Qué?... Hermanito, ¿no será el cachorro no conoce miedo al tigre?... Hermanito realmente eres muy gracioso.

Alice trataba de contener la risa y Bella bajaba la cabeza. Edward al darse cuenta de su error aún más furioso estaba, pero Edgard seguía con su plétora.

-Entonces, ¿ustedes van al instituto Cullen? ¿Y realmente pagan por asistir ahí? ¿Cuánto pagan? –

Edward ya completamente molesto se puso de pie apretando los puños. Bella es un susurro casi, decía "Edward", el cual simplemente se fue caminando sin decir nada más.

Más tarde los 4 fueron a la pista de patinaje. Como ya estaba de noche los árboles de alrededor se veían iluminados con pequeñas guirnaldas de luces. Edward ayudaba a Bella a patinar y sonrientes dieron varias vueltas a la pista felices como la pareja de "novios" que eran. Cerca de ellos cada cierto rato pasaba una muy feliz Alice acompañada de su novio. Luego de un rato Edward y Bella paran en el centro de la pista para descansar un poco. Bella sonriente dijo.

-Wow, es hermoso.

-¿Te gusta esto?- pregunto Edward observando la sonrisa de Bella.

-Es mi primera vez en un lugar como este. Parece un cuento de hadas.- dijo la chica para luego comenzar a mover sus manos que estaban heladas sin guantes. Edward al notarlo dijo.

-¿Acaso eres una niña pequeña? ¿Por qué no llevas tus guantes?

-Tengo guantes.- dijo Bella y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos, pero no los encontró. Edward, se dio cuenta de esto.

-Ven acá.

Jalo a Bella suavemente más cerca y comenzó a ponerle uno de sus guantes, para luego tomar la otra mano de la chica soplarla un poco y luego junto a la suya meterlas en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Vamos juntos.- dijo Edward de pronto, Bella curiosa pregunta.

-¿Adonde?

- Los campos elíseos.- Bella ante la respuesta de Edward simplemente pudo sonreír en silencio. Edward al no oír respuesta simplemente pensó "el silencio otorga", así que sonrientes siguieron observando la pista.

Pronto llegaron Alice y su novio.

-Hermanito Edward, vamos a comprarles unos chocolates calientes a las señoritas.

Edward simplemente no lo miro, y Bella para quitar tensión dijo.

-No hay problema, yo no quiero gracias.

Pero Edgard ignoro eso, lo jaló del brazo y se lo llevo a comprar. Las chicas se quedaron observándolos irse y luego ambas no pudieron empezar a reírse mientras trataban de sostenerse una a la otra.

Los chicos iban caminando hacia el carrito de ventas, en lo que sonó el celular de Edgard el que tranquilamente lo contesto.

-Alo, ¿yo? En la pista de patinaje…

Las chicas en tanto lograron llegar a orilla de la pista y se afirmaron en la baranda, Alice avergonzada dijo.

-Lo siento por Edgard.

-No es nada. Está bien, el no parece mala persona.- dijo Bella comprensiva.

-Es un poco difícil, pero pienso que alcanzamos nuestro objetivo. ¿Verdad?

-¿Objetivo?

-Sí, lograr que Edward se una a tu mundo. Estoy emocionada.

-Muy a su manera lo intenta.- respondió Bella sonriente.

-Sí, ahora podemos confiar en él.

-Pero, ¿por qué tardan tanto? ¿Deberíamos ir a ver?- preguntó Bella y Alice asintió así que juntas comenzaron a ayudarse a avanzar en la pista.

Cuando salieron de la pista se encontraron con un tumulto de gente y en el centro. Edward sobre Edgard a horcajadas golpeándolo.

-¡Edward! ¡Que estás haciendo!

El chico al sentir la voz de Bella levanto la vista y dejo de golpear al chico. Mientras Alice corrió a ver a su novio.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Qué haces golpeando a una persona? ¿!Qué está mal contigo!

-¿Debería tener una razón para golpear a este bastardo?- respondió Edward molesto. Bella simplemente lo miraba indignada y luego Edward se dirigió Alice.

-Tú, si vas a salir con alguien, elige a alguien decente.- dicho esto Edward se giró y se fue. Bella furiosa grito.

-Párate ahí mismo.- Y Edward así lo hiso.

-Discúlpate. Si te vas, todo se acaba entre nosotros.- dijo la castaña decidida. Y Edward no dijo nada. Alice simplemente decía "Bella".

-Discúlpate.

Edward no lo hiso y siguió caminando sin mirar atrás. Bella gritó un poco más pero el chico hiso oídos sordos.

Mientras Alice ayudo a levantarse a Edgard y pregunto.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-No lo se. He dicho vamos a llevarnos bien, y él sólo empezó a pegarme. Si el me odia, por qué simplemente no lo dice. ¡ah duele! ¡me tendrán que poner puntos!

-Lo siento, pido disculpas en su nombre.- dijo Bella mientras más decepcionada de Edward no podía estar.

Después de unos días las chicas se juntaron a comer un helado. Ya cuando estaban en la mesa, Bella no podía evitar mirar a Alice con culpa.

-No puedo ponerme en contacto con él. No contesta ni siquiera mis mensajes de texto.- dijo Alice.

-De verdad lo siento Alice… no sé qué decir. Iré directamente con Edward y…

-No, no creo que Edward no tuviera motivos para actuar así.- La cortó Alice.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ese día Edgard cometió muchos errores y Edward fue paciente. Estoy segura que hay una razón.

-¿Qué razón? ¿Alguna vez has visto que su comportamiento tenga algún sentido? Hace lo que él quiere. Este camino, o el otro. El sólito ve su camino. Sólo espera y veras.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Por el honor de Isabella Swan, lo conseguiré… Una disculpa.

En la sala club, el F4 estaba reunido en pleno. De pronto Bella llego al lugar.

-Bellita Swan, ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Emmett.

-Podrías decirle a Edward Cullen que tengo algo que decirle.- El tono empleado por Bella llamo la atención de los chicos, incluso Edward el que miraba hacia otro lado. Pero Emmett inocentemente respondió.

-Pero si está al lado tuyo.

Ni Edward, ni Bella pronunciaron palabra ante esto Emmett habló.

-Ella dice que quiere hablar contigo.

-Dile que no tengo nada que decir. Dile que puede hacer lo que ella quiera.

-El dice que te diga…- dijo Emmett pero Bella lo cortó.

-Darle una paliza a una persona sin motivo y no disculparse. ¿Podrías preguntarle que tipo de regla es esa?- Los chicos miraron rápidamente a Edward, el que seguía sin inmutarse. James algo sorprendido preguntó.

-¿Oye, te metiste en problemas otra vez?

-¿Eddy ella pregunta qué tipo de regla es?

-Podrías decirle, que desperdicie mis puños en ese bastardo.- dijo Edward sin inmutarse.

-Eddy dice que fue un desperdicio…oye Bellita realmente no tengo alma de operadora. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que hacer esto?- Preguntó Emmett y James agregó.

-Oye ¿Por qué actúan de esta manera? ¿Qué pasó?

-Esta es mi última advertencia, por favor escuchen y háganselo saber… Que debido a sus puños mi amiga está llorando. Si él no se disculpa, esto es el final.

-No se me agradece por arrojar la basura, ¿pedir disculpas? Dile que no lo hare y que puede hacer lo que quiera.

-¡Oye Edward te estás pasando!- dijo impresionado James de la actitud de su amigo, Jasper no decía nada pero estaba igual de sorprendido que el resto. Pero Bella no pudo aguantar no responder.

-Ok. Entiendo. Seguramente esta clase de cosas te satisfacen. Forzándote a estar con otras personas. Era demasiado para ti desde un inicio. Pero, ¿por qué hacer que Alice pague el precio? Sabes Edward, desde aquí en adelante… no te conozco.

-Pero Bellita…

-Bella, ¿Por qué actúas así?- preguntó James preocupado, mientras Edward en su rostro dejaba palpable el hecho de que estaba luchando por no decir nada.

-Lo siento por quitarles su valioso tiempo. Adiós.- dijo la chica para retirarse sin mirar atrás.

-¿Oye no vas a ir tras ella?- pregunto James.

-¿Qué tipo de estupidez hiciste esta vez Eddy?

Pero Edward no dijo nada, simplemente lanzó el vaso contra la pared con tal fuera que se hiso añicos en un instante. Emmett, James y Jasper estaban de piedra.

Bella iba saliendo tranquilamente de entrenar entre unos fuertes estornudos, uno fue tan fuerte que la hiso doblarse un poco, pero como siguió avanzando no se percató y choco con alguien. Ese alguien resulto ser Jasper que la miraba divertido.

-¿Ves? Te dije que atraparías un resfriado.- Mientras Bella solo lo miraba entre los pañuelos.

Se sentaron en una de las escaleras y entre los estornudos de Bella comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba acá?- Preguntó Bella.

-Tu nadas cuando estas frustrada. Estas frustrada. Así que vienes a la piscina a nadar.

-Si vas a hablar de Edward, no quiero hablar.

-¿Quién dijo que hablaría de Edward?

-Si el me hiciera algo malo, solo estaría enojada, pero se trata de Alice así que no puedo. Ella sólo trataba de ayudarnos.

-Sin embargo, tú estás hablando de Edward, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo responder?- dijo divertido Jasper.

-De todos modos, no puedo perdonarlo esta vez. Si Alice rompe con él, ¿Cómo puedo ver a Edward?

-Sigues hablando de él cuando dijiste que no lo harías.- decía Jasper pero un fuerte estornudo de Bella lo detuvo, luego continuó.

-Esperaba que no necesitaras esto, pero lo necesitas.- dijo el chico extendiéndole un paquete de la farmacia con antigripales a Bella, la que los observo sorprendida.

-Si no secas tu pelo después de nadar, te enfermaras. ¿No haces esto a diario? Entonces…¿ves?- decía el chico mientras Bella le daba la razón tosiendo.

-¡¿Jasper?

-¿No estas agradecida?...Bueno solo diré una cosa. Cuando un chico esta con la chica que le gusta no hay un "solo porque si". Siempre hay una razón.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes que puedes creerme, tengo experiencia…Adiós. – dijo Jasper extendiéndole una sonrisa a la chica y yéndose, mientras Bella simplemente observaba agradecida los antigripales.

Bella se negaba a no hacer nada por su amiga, así que prácticamente arrastró a Alice a la zona donde Edgard supuestamente trabajaba.

-¡vamos!

-Bella estoy asustada.

-¿Sólo vas a esperar a un chico que no llama?, apúrate. No dices que Edgard trabaja en un club cerca de aquí. Vamos.- decía Bella mientras tiraba del brazo a su avergonzada amiga. Pero de pronto Alice se detiene y posa su vista impresionada mientras Bella miraba para todas partes, menos hacia donde Alice dirigía la vista.

-Ed…gard.- Cuando Alice dijo esto Bella dirigió la mirada hacia donde su amiga observaba. Ahí se veía a Edgard caminar cómodamente junto a una chica muy guapa mientras hablaba muy fuerte.

-Recuerdas a esa chica de secundaria con la que salí por diversión. Fui con ella a una cita doble y el tipo que nos acompañó resultó ser adinerado.

-¿Adinerado? ¡Preséntamelo!.- comentaba la acompañante de Edgard, mientras las chicas caminaban casi en paralelo a ellos sin que se percatasen.

-Oye déjalo. El tipo tiene mucho dinero, pero sus gustos son realmente bajos. Niñas de instituto con figura horrible, ¿y sabes que tan pobres son? Ambas son de avena.

-¿Avena? ¿Qué club es?

-Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Ellas trabajan en un restaurant de avena.

-¿Qué? ¿Y su novio adinerado? ¿Tan bonita es?

-¿Bonita? ¡nah! Entonces le dije que le presentaría una belleza como tú y comenzó a golpearme.

-Flashback-

Edgard y Edward caminan hacia el carrito de ventas, en lo que suena el celular del primero. El chico contesta, mientras Edward escucha atento.

-Alo… En la pista de patinaje. ¿Por qué?... Estoy jugando con unos niños. Realmente es muy cansador. ¡Que! ¿De verdad? ¿Seguro? ¡Por supuesto! Espérame.- Edgard cortó la llamada y se fue hacia Edward.

-Hermanito, seamos sinceros, de hombre a hombre. Esa Bella o como sea ¿Ella no lo es todo verdad? ¿Ella ya te atrapo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Ella no tiene dinero? Tu eres demasiado para ella.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto Edward, ya visiblemente molesto.

-Sólo terminemos rápido y vamos a un club. Si vamos ahí ha muchachas que no pueden compararse con ellas mucho más bellas y… - Edgard no pudo terminar cuando Edward ya le había dado una patada en pleno estomago botándolo de espaldas. Para luego comenzar a darle sucesivas patadas por todo el cuerpo, pronto se va sobre el a horcajadas para golpearlo, luego lo toma de las solapas y le dice.

-Si vuelves a llamar a mi novia fea, no podrás comer tripas nunca más. ¡Entendiste!

-fin flashback-

Edgard le narraba lo acontecido a su amiga mientras Alice y Bella escuchaba todo lo que el chico contaba. Al terminar Edgard se dio cuenta que las chicas habían oído todo.

-¿Es verdad todo eso Señor Edgard?- pregunto Bella en voz alta.

-Chicas.

-¿Le pregunte que si lo que dijo es verdad?

-¿Y que si es verdad?

-¿Edgard quiénes son estas niñas? ¿Las conoces?- preguntó la chica que acompañaba a Edgard.

-Edgard…- dijo Alice

-Así que esta es la razón por la que no llamas a Alice.-dijo Bella.

-¿Razón?... Ok… ¿Ustedes niñas saben diferenciar entre miso y mierda? ¿Me alegro de verte? Oye tu fea, deja de enviarme mensajes. ¡Mi buzón de entrada esta tan lleno, es un fastidio! ¡fastidio!

Pero Bella la oír tales palabra sobre su amiga no hiso otra cosa que correr y propinarle una patada en pleno rostro al chico, enviándolo nuevamente de espalda al suelo. Luego lo pateo dos veces y le puso el pie en el pecho.

-Una es por mi amiga Alice y la otra es por mi novio. Si muestras tu cara delante de Alice nuevamente, estas muerto. ¿Entendiste? ¿¡Quién eres tú! ¡Vete a casa!- termino de gritarle a la chica que acompañaba a Edgard que la miro asustada.

Las chicas estaban en una plaza, luego de lo sucedido.

-¡Es un maldito bastardo!- grito Bella enojada aún.

-Pero es un alivio.- dijo Alice.

-¿Qué?- la miro Bella como si tuviese tres cabezas.

-Sabemos que Edward no es un mala persona.

-Alice…- dijo Bella abrazándose al brazo de su amiga.

-Estoy bien. De verdad. Bella rápido, ve.

-¿Dónde?

-Tienes que pedirle perdón a Edward.

-NO quiero.

-Anda, entonces podré sentirme mejor.

-¿Estarás bien solita?

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes. Vete rápido.

-Te llamare.- dicho esto Bella abrazo a su amiga y se fue corriendo hacia el club del F4. Mientras Alice sopesaba ese gran vacío que sentía.

En el coche iba James en el asiento trasero hablando por celular ya que había salido con chofer.

-¡Por favor, déjalo ahora, por favor!... Esa medicina es tan eficaz, ¿después de ti , padre, es mi turno?

James hablaba con su padre, un ceramista muy reconocido. Pero estaba molesto, su padre era tan cerrado que no entendía razones. Fue hasta donde el instituto donde él dictaba clases y lo vio interactuando con sus alumnos. Luego abrió otra puerta y recordó cuando lo vio con una alumna.

-Los labios de la señorita Parker parecen la porcelana de un maestro.- decía el padre de James para luego besar a la chica.

James espero en el pasillo, y luego cuando paso la chica se acercó y le dijo que tenía el labial corrido, luego amablemente le dijo.

-Eres la cuarta.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la chica curiosa.

-Tu eres la cuarta amante para él este año.- La chica se removió incómoda, pero James continuó.

-Eres demasiado hermosa para esto.- dicho esto se fue.

Alice caminaba triste por la calle, ya casi incapaz de contener las lágrimas. James la vio desde el auto cabizbaja y luego como se sentó a llorar sola en unas escalinatas. Pidió que detuvieran el auto, y sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse luego, se acero.

-Eres un poco grande para llorar en la calle.-Alice levanto la vista ante las palabras de James y el que se acercó y continuó.

-Las mujeres, sabes, parece que piensan que se ven bonitas cuando lloran. Pero, en verdad no lo es.- dicho esto, solo logró hacer llorar más a la pobre chica, que hace un rato habían tildado de fea.

-¡Señorita Alice!...¡Señorita Alice!- James trataba de lograr que Alice se callase pero todo lo contrario, Alice comenzó a llorar mucho más fuerte. La gente que pasaba cerca lo comenzó a observar feo, ya que claramente creían que él la había hecho llorar. James decía "no fui yo" pero nadie le creía.

En la sala del F4, Edward jugaba cartas junto a Emmett. Mientras Jasper tocaba la guitarra. Pero nuevamente Edward, perdió en el juego y reclamo.

-¡Maldición! Nada me sale bien.

-¿No te has reconciliado con Bella aún?- preguntó Jasper de pronto

-¿Reconciliarme? Ella puede arrodillarse y suplicar, y yo no siquiera voy a parpadear.

-Vamos a oír tu versión de la historia entonces Eddy. No creo que hayas hecho algo bueno tampoco.- agregó Emmett.

-¿Nada bueno? Continúe eso de la doble cita o triple o lo que sea. Comí de esas tripas o intestinos. Me deshice de ese bastardo por ellas. Hice puras cosas buenas, soy casi un santo.- decía Edward, sin darse cuenta que Bella estaba parada tras él, pero Jasper pregunto.

-Entonces si Bella viene ¿no la veras?

-Bueno, esta vez no lo dejaré pasar tan fácilmente.

-No funcionara Bellis, Eddy esta de malas, tendrás que irte.- dijo Emmett y Edward rápidamente se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una Bella con ojos de cachorro apaleado.

-Oye, ¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto Edward, aún asombrado.

-Yo no sabía que estabas tan molesto. Yo solo pensaba en mí. Lo siento. Mejor me voy.- dijo Bella girándose a la puerta, pero Edward rápidamente salto sobre los sillones y se puso frente a ella.

-¿Irte? ¿Quién se va?- Los chicos lo miraban entretenidos, mientras Edward seguía hablando.

-Si estás aquí, debes decirme por qué.- Pero Bella simplemente lo siguió mirando con ojos de cachorro.

-¿Piensas que puedes entrar y salir de aquí cuando tú quieras?

-Edward… acepta mis disculpamanzana [n/a: lo que sucede es que en la historia original coreana manzana y disculpa suena igual, de todos modos me sonó simpático que pidiese disculpas con una manzana]- dijo Bella extendiéndole frente al rostro una gran manzana roja, los chicos ya estaban tratando de contener la risa. Edward, tratando de contener la sonrisa tomo la manzana y se la lanzo a Emmett.

-Si las disculpas resolvieran todo en este mundo…

-¿Por qué habría leyes y policía? – completo Bella.

-Entonces lo sabes.

-¿Entonces que puedo hacer?

-Tres deseos.

-¿Tres deseos?-preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Si aceptas, aceptare tus disculpas.- dijo Edward regocijándose por su idea.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tantos?

-Chicos, el delito de no darse cuenta de la preocupación del todopoderoso Edward Cullen, cuando tiene razón es bastante extremo, ¿verdad?-dijo Edward dirigiéndose a sus divertidos amigos.

-Verdad, Eddy.- dicho esto Edward, miro orgulloso a la chica.

-Ok, está bien pero… tienes que decirlo todo en un minuto. ¡Comienza!

-¡Qué! No puedes hacer eso.

-¿Cómo que no puedo hacerlo? ¡Ya lo hice! 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 ,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25…

-Espera… ¡para!

-33,34,35,36…

-Siéntate.- dijo Edward y Bella se sentó en el suelo. Y Emmett ya no podía evitar reírse de cómo Bella había dado vuelta la situación a su favor.

-¡Párate!

-Te queda uno 50,51,52…

-¡para!... "Amor…cito… estaba equivocada" –Dijo Edward, y ahora hasta Jasper reía, pero bella lo miraba enojada.

-¡No me oíste! Di "amorcito, estaba equivocada"- dijo el chico fingiendo ser una chica tierna.

-Ed..ward.

-Que, no has visto nunca a Alice hacerlo. Está bien repite después de mí. "Amorcito estaba equivocada"

Edward miraba atento como Bella trataba de hablar.

-Amo…

Estuvo así un rato hasta que la chica se arto.

-¡NO puedo! ¡No quiero! Acepta mis disculpas o no. ¡Haz lo que quieras! Pero no lo diré, no puedo.- Dijo Bella y se fue indignada mientras Edward gritaba "Bella" enojado. Emmett comenzó a jugar con la manzana mientras decía.

-Deberías haber aceptado la disculpa cuando te la pidió.- Edward vio como jugaba con la manzana y dijo.

-Hey, dame eso.- Pero Emmett se la lanzó a Jasper, el que mordió la manzanadisculpa.

-¡Oye! Esto es mi disculpamanzana.

Fin Cap 25/ ¿Hará algo Edward para mejorar las cosas?


	26. Capitulo 26

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Hola, aquí les dejo cap nuevo. Estuve de vacaciones y operaon a mi hermana, asi que… 0 tiempo. En fin espero que les guste y nos leemos pronto. A! al final les dejo una interesante pregunta.(para las que no han visto aún la serie) Adiosines

Boys Before Flowers

Capítulo 26

Alice acompaño a James a su estudio, la chica jugueteaba con una pequeñita fuente de cerámica.

-¿Se ve muy frágil? ¿Verdad?- pregunto el chico, pero Alice no respondió nada. Luego comenzó a echarle agua muy caliente a una fuentecita igual y otra simplemente la arrojó al suelo y esta no se rompió. Mientras Alice miraba sorprendida.

-Es más fuerte de lo que parece. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo le tomo para volverse así?- preguntó James, pero nuevamente Alice simplemente lo observaba curiosa, por lo que el chico continuo hablando.

-Seleccionando y seleccionando, rompiendo y rompiendo cada vez. Esto tiene que resistir temperaturas de 1300 grados. Ese no es el final. Si después de aquella privación, esto no está bien, tienes que dejarlo ir, limpiamente. Como esto.- dicho esto se agacho a recoger la fuentecita que anteriormente había arrojado al suelo. La tomo y la puso en un paño con el cual la cubrió, luego con un martillo la destruyo, para sorpresa de Alice. Luego continuó explicando.

-Para ser fuerte, para encontrar quien realmente eres, es necesario que pases por todo esto…Así como lo experimentaste hoy.

-Creo que entiendo lo que dices. Gracias.

-Bueno, ¿entonces saldremos?- preguntó de pronto James, dejando confundida a Alice.

-¿Adonde?

-He tenido un mal día también. En tiempos como este, sólo tienes que soltarlo. Vamos.

James llevo a Alice a una exclusiva peluquería, en la cual le arreglaron el pelo hermosamente. Alice trato de ver si James la miraba pero no era así, cuando la chica dejo de mirar, James si se percató de lo linda que se veía. Luego pasaron por el maquillaje y luego se fueron por el atuendo. Terminaron en un exclusivo atelier, James escogió el vestido que a Alice le calzó maravillosamente. Finalmente de la mano se la llevó al club donde supuestamente trabajaba Edgard.

Al llegar se lo encontraron abrazado a la chica de la tarde. James la dejo ahí y se fue hacia la gente. Pero lo que no contaba Alice era que James se fuese hacia el escenario provocando que al pasar los gritos de las chicas se escucharan.

Edgard le pregunto a su acompañante

-¿Y quién es ese bastardo?

-Wow, es James. Los F4 no vienen a un lugar como este. Ahora que lo veo, parece que brilla.- dijo la chica con un suspiro.

-¿F4? ¿Qué es eso?

-Los herederos magníficos, los F4 ¿nunca has escuchado de ellos? – en eso James llega hacia ellos nuevamente, esta vez con toda la atención del local. James se dirige a la chica.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Te diriges a mí? ¡Si dime!- dijo la chica sacándose el brazo de Edgard encima.

-Me gustaría tocar una canción. ¿Estaría bien?

-¿Tocar una canción? Claro sube. ¡Puedes tocar toda la noche si quieres!

-Gracias.- dijo James extendiendo el brazo para que la chica emocionada le diera la mano y lo acompañara al escenario donde le entrego el saxofón.

En esto Edgard noto la presencia de una chica ahí de pie en la entrada, y una sonrisa arrogante le surco la cara.

En cuanto James se puso cerca del micrófono las chicas corrieron hacia el escenario.

-Hay alguien que se ha robado mi corazón, aquí mismo…- no se hicieron esperar los gritos de las chicas. Mientras Alice atrás escuchaba atenta.

-Para esa persona, mostraré mi corazón.- dijo y se escucharon los plausos para luego una hermosa melodía interpretada por James. La melodía llena de sentimiento tenía a todas las chicas emocionadas, mientras Alice simplemente observaba atenta, sabía que esto en el fondo era una farsa.

Bella salía ofuscada de la tintorería, hablando sola.

-Mierda ¿No fue esa disculpa suficiente? Me saca de la casa en medio de la noche.

Bella continuaba caminando ofuscada, mientras se dirigía a destino.

-Esta tonto si piensa que diré "amorcito estaba equivocada" Prefiero…- pero la frase se cortó porque de pronto se encendieron miles de pequeñas luces en el lugar, y a medida que avanzaba vio como todo estaba cubierto con luces. Todo, es todo, la placita completa tapizada en luces de colores y flores, los juegos, asientos, basureros, hasta el detalle más mínimo. Realmente parecía un cuento de hadas.

-Tu…- dijo Bella.

-"tu tu". Ahí vas de nuevo, sorprendiéndote por las cosas más sencillas.- dijo Edward cortándola. Bella continúo avanzando hasta donde estaba Edward.

-Edward… ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-No es mucho, pero lo adorné como los campos Elíseos. ¿Te gusta esto?

-Sí, es bonito. Es realmente bonito.- decía Bella sonriente observando a sus alrededores.

-Parece como navidad.- dijo de pronto la chica.

-¿Qué es lo bueno de la navidad?- preguntó Edward.

-¿No te agrada? Es agradable solo el pensamiento sobre la navidad.

-Nunca he sido feliz durante la navidad.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Bella curiosa. Instantáneamente Edward rememoró alguna navidad pasada.

-Flashback-

El pequeño esta sólo en el gran comedor frente a un gran pastel, el mayordomo Jenks vestido de viejito pascuero trae algunos regalos, mientras las mucamas le cantan canciones navideñas.

El pequeño Edward abre las tarjetas que simplemente dicen "Feliz navidad", ve el sobre que dice mamá y lo tira lejos, al igual que el pastel, etc. Y simplemente se va triste corriendo.

-fin flashback-

-Así era.- dijo Bella sentada en uno de los columpios.

-Oye, Bella Swan … ¿Queda todavía de los tallarines que hicimos?

-Cómo lo dices suena como si hubieses hecho todo el trabajo.

-Quiero comerlos.

-¿Realmente?-

-Si… y la comida que puso tu mamá en mi plato. Y la comida que tu papá me compro… Yo no sabía lo que era una familia. Pero viendo a la tuya, pienso que tengo una pista. ¿Puedo tener una así algún día? – preguntó Edward mirando a Bella que lo oía atenta.

-¿Cuando has pedido permiso para algo?

-No bromeo.- dijo Edward y se puso de pie, luego camino hacia el columpio de Bella y se acuclilló frente a ella.

-Quiero eso. Realmente, todos los días.- dijo el chico, y luego lentamente comenzó a acercarse hacia Bella, hasta que por fin le pudo dar el primer beso, cargado de magia gracias a los "mini campos elíseos".

En tanto James estaba en su presentación con el saxofón, cuando la finalizó le entrego el instrumento a la acompañante de Edgard, la que quedo sola en el escenario.

En eso Edgard se acercó sin saber que era Alice.

-Hola, no debes ser de acá nunca te había visto. Yo soy… - dijo Edgard al acercarse se dio cuenta que era Alice.

-Wow, Alice debiste haberte vestido así antes. ¿Viniste a verme?...¿Deberíamos salir?

-Señorita Alice…¿conoces a este tipo?- dijo James apareciendo de pronto. Alice estaba estática, James simplemente negó levemente y Alice reaccionó.

-No, no lo conozco.

-¡Que! ¿Alice tienes algo con este tipo?- preguntó molesto Edgard. James sonrió engreídamente, luego se giró a las asistentes que estaban atentas de la escena y dijo.

-La persona que tiene mi corazón por completo y que no me lo regresará es ella.- seguido a esto muchos "oooo" se escucharon en el lugar, mientras Edgard no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y Alice tenía los ojos de par en par, pero James prosiguió con su perfecta actuación.

-Alice, por favor deja de hacerme sufrir y ven conmigo.- Estiró su mano hacia la chica y Alice al verlo sonriente acepto. Edgard gritó "¡Alice!" mientras la pareja se iba.

La chica con la que estaba Edgard antes volvió junto a él comentando.

-Cuánta suerte tuvo que acumular esa chica en su vida anterior.

Edgard no cabía en sí de su enojo, no lo podía creer.

Al salir del local, Alice se quedó unos pasos atrás de James. Aún algo conmocionada por lo ocurrido. El chico se devolvió hacia ella sonriente y le puso su bufanda.

-Aunque sea sólo actuación, ¿no deberíamos hacerla hasta el final?- dijo el chico con esa sonrisa reluciente y luego le ofreció el brazo.

Mientras avanzaban todas las chicas miraban impresionadas que James del F4 estuviera con una chica caminando el brazo por la calle…

En el local de avena Alice miraba concentrada revistas de chocolatería. Mientras Bella atendía unos cuantos clientes. Mientras le dio a Billy una orden se acercó a su amiga.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- dijo Bella mirando la mesa llena de moldes, diferentes tipos de chocolates y cosas varias.

-Mañana es el día de San Valentín.- respondió Alice orgullosa y luego comentó.

-¿No crees que sería un desperdicio no hacer nada?

-ooooo ¿A quién se los vas a dar?- pregunto Bella curiosa.

-¿A mi? ¿A mi?- de la nada apareció Billy preguntando.

-Sólo… a alguien con quien estoy muy agradecida. Pero Bella, ¿No vas a darle a Edward algunos chocolates?... toma esto- extendiéndole variados materiales para hacer chocolates.

-¿Por qué debería darle algo?...ok pero dame este también…

Siguieron así por unos instantes hasta que entro un peculiar personaje.

-¡Hey! ¡Miren el terrible estado de este restaurante! Es totalmente vergonzoso para alguien que sigue la filosofía de la comida, tendría que confiar en el chef pero no puedo encontrar nada de eso en este restaurante… Qué despreciable.- decía esto el hombre ya mayor, acomodándose en uno de los lugares. Mientras Billy tragaba en seco sin decir nada. Bella se acercó al caballero ya acomodado.

-Señor, nuestras avenas son realmente deliciosas.

-¡Fideos con salsa de frijol negro!

-Señor, este es un restaurante de avena. Si quiere fideos con salsa de frijol negro debería ir a un restaurante oriental.- dijo Alice cortésmente.

-¡Fideos con salsa de frijol negro!

-¡Señor!... perdón… Señor, hay un restaurante cerca, puede ir allí.- agregó Alice tratando de contenerse, mientras Bella asentía tratando de sonreír.

-Dile que espere- soltó de pronto Billy.

-¡¿Qué!- preguntaron las chicas mirando sorprendidas a su jefe.

-Podemos hacer Fideos con salsa de frijol negro.

Billy se fue a la cocina mientras las chicas no entendían lo que pasaba a su vez, el caballero tranquilamente acomodó sus cosas y comenzó a leer el periódico.

Todos estaban atentos a como comía el señor. El caballero se comió todo el plato. Luego Bella cortésmente pregunto...

-¿Qué le pareció?

-Nunca había probado unos fideos tan terribles en toda mi vida. ¿Cómo pueden servir comida tan horrible? ¿Llaman restaurante a esto?

-¿Quién lo manda a ordenar frijoles en un restaurante de avena?- murmuro Alice a su amiga. Mientras el señor comenzó a recoger sus cosas Bella lo detuvo.

-Pero, señor, tiene que pagar por el plato.

-Ah, si.

Mientras el señor rebuscaba entre sus cosas las chicas comentaban entre ellas.

-¿Cuánto crees que deberíamos cobrarle?- pregunto Bella.

-Como fue un pedido especial al menos deberíamos cobrarle 30 dólares.

Pero de pronto el hombre les extiende un pez medio vivo. Bella desconcertada pregunta.

-¿Qué es eso?

-El pago por la comida.- Respondió campante el caballero.

-Señor tiene que pagar con dinero ¡No con esto!- exclamó Alice,

-¿Por qué debo pagar con dinero por esa mierda?- preguntaba el hombre molesto mientras bella tomaba el pescado con cara de asco.

-Dile que haga sopa de pescado la próxima vez.- soltó de pronto el hombre mientras recogía sus cosas.

-¡Que! ¿Va a volver otra vez?- preguntó Alice preocupada.

-¿Qué clase de personas trabajan en este sucio y terrible restaurante?- dijo el hombre y se fue.

Las chicas se acercaron a donde estaba Billy

-¿Qué le sucede a ese anciano?- pregunto Alice.

-Jefe, no piense mucho en esto. Es sólo un ancianito.

-Pero…¿podemos probar de lo que comió él?- pregunto Alice mirando el plato restante sobre el mesón. Billy se lo extendió y las chicas lo probaron quedando asombradas con el exquisito sabor.

-Jefe, esto es mejor que cualquier otro restaurante de la calle.- dijo Bella impresionada. Mientras Billy simplemente tenía el pescado en la mano y lo observaba serio.

Bella trataba de estudiar en su escritorio, pero las palabras de Alice resonaban en su cabeza. "Mañana es san Valentín. ¿No crees que sería un desperdicio no hacer nada?" "Se los daré a alguien con el que estoy muy agradecida". Bella no pudo evitar rememorar los momentos en los que estuvo agradecida con alguien. Primero con Jasper cuando con su pañuelo le limpió un poco su estropeado uniforme con comida, luego, cuando este mismo la cubrió con su saco en la fiesta de la escuela para cubrir su disfraz lleno de comida…Cuando le prestó su gorro de lana al salir de la piscina…cuando le regaló antigripal.

"Pero Bella, ¿no vas a darle a Edward algunos chocolates?" Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Bella. Sola comenzó a preguntarse por qué debía regalar chocolates, pronto se resignó y se fue a la cocina a cocinar los dichosos chocolates.

Estuvo hasta tarde trabajando y puso todo su esfuerzo en ellos. A medida que los hacia no podía evitar reírse, esperando que a su futuro dueño le agradasen.

Ya era la tarde casi noche de san Valentín. Se abre la puerta del coche y sale de él un flamante Edward, mientras Bella esperaba en la puerta del lugar.

-¿Por qué me haces venir a un lugar como este? Que mala opción para venir a un lugar.

-Te pedí amablemente que vinieras ¿No puedes simplemente aceptarlo?- respondió Bella comenzando a enfadarse para variar.

-¡Hace frío! Entremos luego.

-Sígueme.

-¿Adónde vamos? Me vas a llevar a algún lugar extraño de nuevo a causar problemas, ¿no es así? – ante estas palabras Bella simplemente frunció un poco el ceño y se fue caminando dejando a Edward atrás, él que obviamente comenzó a seguirla.

Bella llevaba dos cafés hacia donde se encontraba sentado Edward, mientras decía.

-Es divertido, es cálido y además el café y el té son gratis.

-No está hecho para gente común como tú.

-La mentalidad de servicio del dueño es mala. Estoy preocupada por el futuro de tu compañía.- Bella decía esto debido al que en el local que se encontraban era parte del consorcio Cullen. Edward notó el paquete que Bella traía con ella.

-Y eso que está ahí ¿Qué es?

Bella tomo el paquete avergonzada y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Esto?... No… no es nada.- Pero Antes de que Bella lo pusiese en su lugar, Edward lo tomo. Curioso lanzó la bolsa lejos, luego deslizo la cajita y se encontró con galletas de chocolate con diferentes caras.

-Esto…

-Lo hice para dárselo a alguien más…Se ven terribles, ¿verdad?...Pero están buenos.- decía Bella mientras Edward miraba absorto las caritas, sin duda se dio cuenta que eran galletas imitando sus diferentes expresiones…Enojado, feliz, triste, curioso, risueño, con sueño… Así todas las galletas tenían una expresión distinta. Bella ante la nula respuesta dijo.

-Me voy a comer uno.

-¡Hey! Me los diste a mí, así que son míos.- dijo Edward quitándole la galleta y luego dándole una palmadita en la mano. Luego comenzó a mirar sonriente sus chocolates. Bella al ver su expresión, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Luego a lo lejos comenzó a sonar una voz en los altos parlantes. "Si, hemos esperado este acontecimiento. El concurso del día de San Valentín por un celular gratis, comenzará ahora. Todos los que deseen unirse al concurso de parejas, por favor, ¡bajen ahora mismo!"

Al oír esto, Bella rápidamente miro suplicante a Edward. El cual al entender puso cara de "ni de broma". El locutor seguía hablando…"Todos esperaron y empezaron a apresurarse para el concurso."

Bella llevo a tirones a Edward y quedaron seleccionados para participar. El concurso contaba en que pareja lograba sostener más tiempo a caballito a su acompañante. "Rayos, la economía debe estar muy mala en estos días, ¡cuántas parejas!" El locutor dio el aviso para que las parejas se subieran y todas lo hicieron, excepto Bella que saltaba tra Edward, pero este estaba de pie sin agacharse si quiera un poco para que ella pudiera encaramarse. El locutor ante esto le dijo "Hombre necesitas agacharte más."

Ya llevaban unos cuantos minutos de competencia y varias pareja ya habían perdido. Luego el locutor hiso que los que sostenían hicieran unas sentadillas, estar sobre un pie, etc. A los 57 minutos ya sólo quedaban dos parejas, en las que estaban Edward y Bella. El locutor se acercó a las parejas para preguntarles hasta cuando durarían a lo que Edward dijo simplemente "Hasta que ganemos".

Luego ya algo cansado dijo

-Bella si se enteran que el hijo de la presidenta de la corporación, está haciendo esto será la primera plana en el periódico.

-Oye, tranquilo.

-Estoy exhausto…Si necesitas un celular, dímelo. Te lo compraré.

-Mi propósito es ganarlo con mi habilidad.

-¿Esta es tu habilidad? ¿No será la mía?

Pero no todo podía ser color de rosas, de la nada el carro de la presidenta de la corporación se aparcó fuera del local.

Fin/ ¿Quién era ese anciano?


	27. Capitulo 27

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Hola cap nuevo Gracias por todos los rr que recibí, como los leí del celular no los pude responder… pero si los leí todos Son las 4.30 de la mañana y logre terminar el cap antes de irme de viaje… así que no se enojen si hay muchos errores plisss. Se cuidan y la pasan lindo.

Ah! Una aclaración importante:

- Se habla mucho de la "hierba" debido en que en la historia original nuestra Bella se llamaría Jan Di lo que significa hierba, el F4 en un principio la llamaba Jan Di Bath, que sería algo como "mala hierba", por ende es la razón de que se hable tanto de eso y se use para las analogías.

Boys Before Flowers

Capítulo 27

La presidenta entro al local rodeada por su séquito de guardaespaldas y asistentes. Por su parte Edward y Bella ya estaban en la final del concurso, sólo quedaban dos parejas. El conductor seguía haciendo pruebas. Por su parte Esme se acercaba al lugar del concurso sin que la pareja supiese.

En un momento Edward levanta la vista y se encuentra de frente con su madre totalmente seria, ante esto inconsciente se endereza dejando a Bella caer de pie. Con esto pierden, pero Bella al percatarse de quien estaba al frente por instinto se escondió tras Edward. Nadie decía nada, ya que la otra pareja celebraba por haber ganado.

Edward miraba a todos lados tratando de buscar escapatoria. Por suerte el locutor seguía hablando sin parar.

Los guardaespaldas sacan del local a Edward sujeto de los brazos. Mientras el chico reclamaba. Hasta que se zafó y se subió por su cuenta al auto. Mientras Esme subía a su propio coche. Bella desde lejos vio la escena, para luego quedar sola fuera del local, con el regalo en sus brazos.

Alice estaba fuera del taller de James esperando, ya llevaba un rato hasta que sintió unas risas acercarse. Era James con una chica en cada brazo.

-Alice, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Esto…- Alice no fue capaz de decir nada.

-James, debe haber venido a traerte chocolates.- Dijo uno de las acompañantes.

-¿Hoy es el día de San Valentín?- preguntó el chico.

-Linda, tu nariz esta roja. Debiste esperar mucho rato.- comentó la otra chica.

-¿Por qué no tomas por lo menos una taza de té?- agregó James.

-No…estoy bien…-dijo Alice avergonzada.

-No seas así, entra.-apuntó una de las acompañantes, se acercaron a Alice y la invitaron a entrar al taller.

Al entrar Alice se encontró con una mesa abarrotada de cajas con chocolates que claramente eran para James. Alice simplemente contemplaba la torre de cajas desilusionada, ya que su regalo no iba a ser especial ni sorpresivo para un chico que recibía chocolates de cientos de chicas.

-Señorita Alice, deja los tuyas ahí también. –dijo James sacando a Alice de sus cavilaciones.

Alice al no saber qué hacer simplemente dijo.

-Perdón, me voy primero.

James al verla irse tan triste salió a atajarla. En cuanto la sujetó Alice espeto.

-Por favor suéltame.- al borde del llanto.

-Es por eso que las chicas bonitas son molestas…Alice, escúchame bien. Actuar es sólo eso, actuar. Es problemático si tú lo malinterpretas.-dijo James, viendo como corría una lágrima solitaria en el rostro del Alice, pero él sabía que era necesario aclarar las cosas. Se agacho un poco y tomo la bolsa de regalo de las manos de la chica.

-Te guardaré esto hasta que conozcas a tu alma gemela. Gracias.- agregó James y luego de dedicarle una sonrisa, se fue hacia el taller, dejando a Alice sola para llorar en paz. Pero sólo un poco, ya que se secó las lágrimas y se fue.

Bella caminaba triste por la calle, tanto así que en un momento se agacha y encoge, para ver si podía desaparecer aunque sea por un momento. De pronto se siente el sonido de una moto cerca.

-¿Alguien llamo a un chofer?

Bella al levantar la vista ve a Jasper en su moto con un casco extra. Lo mira medio desconcertado, mientras Jasper simplemente le sonríe.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Te lo dije.

-¿Qué?

-Edward me comento que te quedaste sola, así que vine por ti.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la tintorería. Bella descendió de la moto.

-Muchas gracias…Entonces me voy.

-Bella…si algo sucede ¿podrías decírmelo?

-¿Algo pasará?

-Espero que no.- dijo el chico. Bella suspiro y dijo.

-Dudo que algo pueda suceder. Honestamente, no es como si Edward y yo estemos en una relación seria. Por favor, maneja con cuidado.

-Bella.

-Ya te dije, no te preocupes.

-Eso. ¿Vas a entrar con eso?- dijo Jasper apuntándole el casco. Bella levanto la mano y lo sintió.

-Aaaaa estaba a punto de quitármelo. Toma, muchas gracias. Adiós.- dijo Bella al darse nuevamente la vuelta no pudo lamentarse por lo sosa. Mientras Jasper simplemente sonreía. Luego al mirar la moto nuevamente vio la bolsa de regalo colgada del manubrio.

Diversas fotos de Bella junto Edward y su familia, pasaban una y otra vez. Distintos momentos, y cada uno molestaban más y más a Esme.

-Su padre es tintorero y la madre trabaja de cajera.

-Si, así es señora.

-¿Cómo alguien como ella entro en la escuela Cullen? ¿Eso tiene sentido? ¿Quién es su benefactor?

-Usted lo ordenó señora.

-¿Que dijiste?- preguntó Esme que rápidamente comenzó a recordar… "_¿Sabes por qué la opinión publica da miedo? Porque es ignorante. Una vez que se vuelve loca, es inmanejable…La razón o sentido común no funcionan. Quien encendió el fuego debe ser el que lo extinga." _

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes sobre esto?- Preguntó de pronto Esme al señor Brown.

-Parecía que el joven amo intimido a la señorita como de costumbre.

-¿Señorita? ¿Quién es la señorita?

-Lo siento señora.

De pronto toca la puerta el mayordomo Jenks avisando que Edward quería hablar con su madre. Pero antes que él lo terminara de presentar, Edward irrumpió en el escritorio molesto.

-Esa chica, no te metas con ella.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Esme.

-Dije que no te metieras con ella.

-No tengo idea de que estas hablando. ¡Ah! ¿Hablas de la chica que vimos en el evento de hoy? ¿Piensas que tu madre no tiene nada más que hacer?...NO tengo tiempo para prestar a tención a cosas tan insignificantes. ¡Soy la primera dama del Cullen Group!

-Entonces está bien.- Dijo Edward y se fue raudo de la sala. Esme al verlo salir tomo la carpeta con las fotos y las lanzó lejos. Luego le dijo al señor Brown.

-Prepáralo inmediatamente.

-Si señora.

A la mañana siguiente Jasper inspeccionaba el regalo de Bella en la sala. AL abrirlo y ver las caritas, no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido. Pero luego recordó que no eran para él por lo que su sonrisa disminuyo. Luego levantó la vista y vio a Edward entrando por el patio, antes de que lo llamara Edward lo vio observándolo y se asustó mientras decía "Eres como un fantasma", mientras Jasper sonreía de la cara de susto de su amigo.

Edward cuando entró vio la caja de chocolates hecha por Bella abierta.

-¡Tú! ¿Cómo es que tienes eso?

-Bueno…¿Dónde pude haberlas obtenido?- dijo Jasper tomando una de las cabecitas para luego morderla.

-¡Oye Bastardo! ¡No te las comas!- corrió Edward a quitárselas.

Más tarde Jasper servía unas tazas de café y Edward miraba por la ventana.

-¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?...Siento como que algo…le va a pasar a ella. Lo que más me preocupa es… que si ella está en peligro, no sabré nada.- Dijo Edward y Jasper lo escucho atento. Luego se puso de pie para llevarle la taza su amigo. Se la entrego y mientras ambos observaban por la ventana Jasper dijo…

-No te preocupes. Bella, no es débil. Deberías saberlo bien. No tengas miedo tampoco. Nosotros siempre…estaremos ahí para ti.

Los Swan miraban la televisión en la sala. _"La directora ejecutiva de la cadena internacional de hoteles "Chair Lavander", Esme Cullen. Ha sido elegida como la presidenta de la Asociación Internacional de Hoteleros. ¿Está satisfecha con el resultado? Hasta que seamos los mejores, nunca estaré satisfecha." _

René asombrada preguntó.

-¿Quién es esa mujer?

-¿Esa mujer es la mamá de Edward?- preguntó Seth extrañado.

-Wow, esto es lo que te dan por ser la primera dama del Cullen Group. ¡Mira ese carisma! No hay ninguna mujer mejor que ella.- dijo Charlie atento a la pantalla.

-"Hasta que seamos los mejores, nunca estaré satisfecha". ¿Qué tal? ¿Me salió parecido? Tal vez se convierta en familia así que tenemos que acostumbrarnos.- dijo René

De pronto sonó el timbre y los Swan a coro dijeron "¿Mi cuñado Edward?", "¿Mi yerno?". Todos se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia la puerta. Seth fue a abrir, pero cuando vio quien era quedo asombrado. Era la mismísima Esme Cullen en persona. René no se dio cuenta y comento.

-¿La he visto en algún lugar antes?

-Antes en la televisión.- comentó Charlie asombrado.

-"Hasta que seamos los mejores nunca estare…." ¡ah! – recitó René dándose cuenta de quien tenía en frente

-¡Presidenta!- gritaron Charlie, René y Seth. Mientras Bella llegaba despreocupadamente a la puerta preguntando.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- pero cuando vio quien era. Se le fueron los colores de la cara.

Los Swan estaban en pleno en la sala con la presidenta del Cullen Group.

-Parecen sorprendidos por mi inesperada visita.

-No, en lo absoluto.- respondió Charlie.

-Nos hemos acostumbrado gracias a su hijo.- agregó René

-¿Edward a estado aquí antes?

-¡Por supuesto! No solo ha venido, él ha dormido aquí. Hicimos pasta y fuimos a los baños turcos.- dijo Charlie tranquilamente, mientras Bella oía sabía que estaban cavando su propia tumba, sólo con ver el rostro de la madre de Edward. Esme de pronto hablo.

-Iré al grano.

-Claro, usted es una persona ocupada.- comentó René.

-Creo que cuando una persona nace, tiene obligaciones que cumplir.- dijo Esme mientras los padres de Bella asentían. Pero la Sra. Cullen continuó.

-Edward…es un chico que tiene que encargarse no sólo de Estados Unidos o América, sino de todo el mundo.

-Claro, el renombrado Cullen Group.- comentó Charlie, mientras Esme más seria habló.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder y es mi deber como madre hacer que así sea.

-Claro usted tiene que hacer eso.- dijo René.

-Y criar bien a Bella…

-Sí es mi deber como madre, criar a Bella como una buena pareja para Edward. Haré todo lo posible…- decía René ante el comentario de Esme, pero esta misma la cortó.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir. Quise decir que en un campo de golf crezca la hierba. ¿Sabe que se necesita para que crezca un buen césped?- decía Esme mientras los Swan la miraban confusos.

-¿Abono?- preguntó Charlie.

-Sacar la mala hierba.- espeto Esme, mientras los Swan comenzaban a entender a qué se refería. Pero Esme continuó.

-Lo que no debe estar cerca y que le hace más daño que bien al pasto, se tiene que sacar de raíz.

-Está queriendo decir que…- comenzó a decir Charlie pero René lo cortó.

-Es solo un refrán, ¿Está diciendo que Bella es una mala hierba acaso? – Bella simplemente contenía las ganas de llorar, ya ni siquiera miraba a la madre de Edward, simplemente sentía que la estaban echando en un tarro de basura.

-Estoy contenta que entienda lo que estoy diciendo.-dijo Esme y René y Charlie quedaron de piedra, pero Esme continuó.

-Por lo general, para matar a la hierba se necesita un herbicida venenoso. Pero esta vez…señor Brown.

Esme dio la orden y el asistente Brown abrió tres maletas, cada una con 100 millones de dólares. Todos estaban impresionados, excepto Bella que ya no podía sentirse más basureada.

-Si esto es muy poco, podemos darles más. Dado que fue mi error no controlar a mi hijo. Señor Brown.

Dicho esto el asistente extendió una hoja en la que aparecía "Por medio de este medio hago abandono de la relación con Edward Cullen"

-Es un contrato donde prometes no reunirte nunca más con Edward Cullen, Bella todo lo que necesitas es firmar.- explicó el asistente Brown. Pero Bella no podía creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. René ya molesta con esta situación en silencio se puso de pie. Corrió a la cocina y antes de que Bella pudiese hablar tomo una bolsa de arroz y se la volteo encima a Esme. Todos los presentes estaban impresionados.

-¡Salga ahora mismo!- grito René.

-Está cometiendo un gran error.- dijo con voz sedosa Esme.

-Soy probablemente mejor que usted, quien llama al hijo de una persona mala hierba y más aún frente a sus padres. Salga en este mismo instante de mi casa, ¿no me oye? Charlie llama a la policía. ¡Tira esa maleta con dinero!- gritaba René, mientras Charlie obedecía. En tanto Esme algo impactada preguntaba.

-¿No se arrepentirán? No soy una mujer generosa que da dos oportunidades.

-¡Reunirme con una mujer como usted tampoco es algo que quiera!

-Vámonos.- dijo Esme y el asistente recogió las maletas.

Pero Bella simplemente no podía creerlo.

Esme iba en el coche, termino de sacudirse algunos granos de arroz. Luego observo dos fotos una de Bella sola y otra en la que estaba junto a un Edward sonriente jugando golf. La foto de Bella simplemente la arrugó en su mano.

Por su parte en la casa de los Swan, Charlie le preguntaba a una exhausta René de donde había sacado todo ese coraje. Seth agregó.

-Mamá realmente estaba impresionado. Nunca antes había estado tan orgulloso de ti como hoy. Nos mostraste que el orgullo es más importante que el dinero.

-¿De qué habla este niño? ¿Cómo el orgullo puede ser más importante que el dinero? El dinero es más importante. En un mundo capitalista lo primero es el dinero, lo segundo es el dinero y lo tercero es el dinero. ¿Orgullo? ¿Qué orgullo? – dijo René mientras el resto de los Swan la miraba como si tuviese tres cabezas.

-Entonces ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Esa mujer nos trajo unos cuantos millones y nos dijo que viviéramos con eso. ¿Se estaba burlando de nosotros o algo así? Si eres ciudadano estadounidense, incluso un niño de 3 años conoce al Cullen Group y que nos trae. ¿Sólo 300 millones?

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Bella.

-Olvídalo. Sólo cásate con Edward. Y…aunque ella este viva ahora, no va a vivir para siempre. Entonces toda la fortuna Cullen va a pasar a manos de Edward. Entonces todo será tuyo. Como se atreve a darnos 300 millones de dólares.

-¡MAMA!

-¡Que! Debes ser fuerte ¿ok? Nuestra meta es la distribución Cullen, aviación Cullen, electrónica Cullen, la cementera, la automotriz, la hotelera… en fin todo será tuyo.

-¡MAMA!- volvió a gritar Bella avergonzada.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién sabe si en 20 años salgas en las noticias?

-Hasta que seamos los mejores, nunca podremos estar satisfechos.- dijo Charlie.

-Exacto.- dijo René y Seth sonriente agregó.

-Esa es nuestra mamá.

-Cariño, no sabía que tenías tan profundo significado.- dijo Charlie.

-Bueno ahora que lo sabes es bueno.- comentó René. Mientras Bella los miraba sin poder creer lo que veía.

Como de costumbre Bella fue a entrenar para liberar tensión. Nadó y nadó mientras las palabras de Esme resonaban lamentablemente en su cabeza. _"¿Sabes lo que se necesita para que el césped crezca bien? Quitar la mala hierba. Lo que no debe estar cerca de ello…Quitar la mala hierba de raíz. Lo que le hace daño y no es bueno. Tiene que sacarse de raíz." _

Cuando salió de entrenar, al ir por las escaleras escucho una melodía familiar interpretada en piano. Camino hacia el auditorio que estaba cerca y al entrar vio a lo lejos a Jasper en el escenario. Sólo estaba siendo iluminado Jasper y un gran piano blanco. Bella lentamente se acercó hasta donde estaba su amigo. Pero verlo le recordó, lo que le había dicho la otra noche.

-¿Tienes una entrada para el concierto?- preguntó de pronto Jasper sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Por qué estás aquí tan tarde?

-Entonces ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí tan tarde?- re preguntó Jasper y continuó.

-No creo haber escuchado que habrá natación en las olimpiadas de invierno.- Bella sonrió e intento contestarle.

-Yo…sólo…

-¿Te sientes frustrada?- preguntó el chico y Bella no respondió. Por lo que Jasper dijo.

-Puesto que no tienes una entrada, ¿Por qué no vienes y volteas las páginas?

Bella sonriente se acercó y se sentó junto a Jasper en el piano. Estuvieron bastante rato tocando música, de a poco Bella logró acompañar los acordes que Jasper tocaba. Logrando sacarle más de una sonrisa al chico viendo como Bella se esforzaba y realmente disfrutaba el momento.[n/a: aaaa chicas si escucharan Because i´m stupid de SS501, bueno y sabiendo lo que dice la letra que me encanta completarían el momento o al menos lo imaginarían mejor] Por un momento parecía que sólo ellos dos estaban en el mundo compartiendo ese momento.

Finalmente Jasper fue a dejar a Bella a su casa en su moto, al bajarse inmediatamente Bella se quitó el casco.

-Esta vez no me lo llevaré.- Jasper lo recibió sonriente y Bella lo contemplo sonriendo también hasta que comenzó a declinar su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto el chico.

-Es solo que… Es asombroso…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es que, cuando hago sonar la campana de emergencia de mi corazón…tú siempre apareces.- dijo Bella.

-¿Campana de emergencia? ¿Cómo la que haces sonar cuando hay un incendio? –pregunto el chico curioso..

-Si.

-Entonces hazlo.-dijo Jasper decidido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella curiosa.

-Bella Swan déjame ser tu honorable bombero.

-Muchas gracias por lo de hoy. Ve a casa con cuidado. Adiós.- respondió Bella entre risas.

Bella estaba buscando otro empleo extra en su descanso del restaurante cuando de pronto suena su celular. "Alo…Mamá…Si me hablas llorando no te entiendo…¡que!"

Estaban los Swan reunidos en la sala mientras Rene era un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué de repente nos dicen que tenemos que cerrar la tintorería? –preguntó Bella extrañada.

-Ve, el hijo del dueño que ha estado desempleado durante siete años, ellos dijeron que sería contratado en Cullen electronics.- dijo René entre sollozos.

-El señor Yung, e de bienes raíces dijo, que nadie en este barrio nos arrendaría un local.- agregó Charlie afligido.

-Si algo no les gustaba ¿por qué no nos lo dijeron a la cara? ¿Cómo pueden apuñalarnos por la espalda con nuestro sustento? Es todo tan injusto.- dijo René.

-Ellos realmente nos lo dijeron en persona.- comentó Charlie.

-Pero le echaste arroz en la cabeza y la echaste mamá.- dijo Seth de pronto.

-¿De todos modos , que vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a comer? ¿Cómo vamos a vivir?- termino por decir René mientras Charlie la acompañaba con el llanto.

Bella simplemente miraba triste a sus padres sin decir nada, se sentía totalmente culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero como los Swan no se rinden se fueron al día siguiente a la autopista. René les hiso unas cajas a Charlie y a Seth para que las usaran y fueran anuncios ambulantes de las cosas que venderían en la autopista.

-¿Por qué usamos esto?- preguntó Charlie.

-Hoy es nuestro primer día, así que nuestras vidas dependen de que tan bien lo hagamos ¿ok? ¿Cómo vas a venderlos?- dijo lo último René dirigiéndose a Seth, el que automáticamente empezó a gritar "tenemos café caliente" "¡Café caliente!". Así estuvieron un rato practicando sus gritos mientras René los corregía entre "sonríe, grita más fuerte, etc" Hasta que hicieron un grito grupa y cada uno se fue a vender.

Los Swan estaban logrando grandes ventas, Charlie, Bella y Seth estaban vendiendo muy bien. Excepto René que con suerte lograba gritar suave, por lo que a cada rato iba a Bella y la animaba a gritar para vender como hace un rato le había dicho a ella.

Bella decidió quedarse cerca de su madre para no perder ventas. Lamentablemente llego a la zona de la autopista un coche que no debía.

Fin cap/ ¿Qué pasa con ese coche?... no se vale si ya viste la serie xD


	28. Capítulo 28

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Hola cap nuevo… espero que les guste, lo hice a la rápida pero ya me sentía culpable de no subir. Creo que ya estamos cerca de la mitad de la historia. En cuanto tenga un tiempo libre subo el siguiente que lo deje avanzado.

Se cuidan y lo pasan lindo.

Boys Before Flowers

Capítulo 28

Lamentablemente en el coche no iba sólo Edward, si no que iba acompañado de su madre.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir?...¡Puedes ir por ti misma como siempre! Que fastidio…-comenta Edward

-El heredero del Cullen Group eres tú, no yo. – dijo Esme simplemente.

-¿Por qué hay tanto tráfico? ¿Podemos ir por otro camino?- preguntó Edward al asistente Brown que iba en el asiento delantero. Pero Esme tenía pensado otra cosa.

-Sr Brown, ¿por qué no compramos uno de aquellos?

-¿Qué señora?

-Eso que venden ahí… ¿Cuál es el nombre de esas cosas redondas de la calle?

-¿Se refiere a las tortillas?

-¿Estás loca? ¿La grandiosa presidenta, la Sra. Cullen está comprando tortillas en la calle? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó Edward.

-Sr. Brown.

-Si señora.

El asistente Brown acato la orden de su jefa y pidió un paquete de tortillas, el problema era quien se lo fue a vender. Una feliz Bella llego corriendo a la ventana diciendo "Son 4 dólares". Pero en cuanto vio la cara de Edward, que no creía lo que veía, su sonrisa fue disminuyendo. Recibió el dinero y se fue, Bella ya sabía que un nuevo lio se armaría.

Luego de que Bella desapareció de la ventanilla, Edward intentó bajarse del auto pero Esme lo sujetó de la mano. El asistente Brown le pregunto a Esme.

-¿Qué hago con esto ahora señora?

-Tíralo, huele a basura. NO puedo entender que puedan vender este tipo de cosas… que estúpidos.

-Si señora.

En tanto Bella se quedó estática en el lugar, viendo como el carro de Edward avanzaba.

Dentro del carro el chico le dijo al chofer.

-Detén el auto.

-Solo conduce.- arremetió Esme.

-¡Detén el auto!

-No hay necesidad de detener el auto.

-¡Detén el auto ahora no puedes escucharme!

El auto se detuvo y Edward se soltó del agarre de Esme. Luego decidido se bajó. Varios de los choferes se quedaron estáticos mirando como Edward caminaba entre los autos decidido hacia Bella, en su cabeza solo resonaba "Bella no te muevas". En cuanto estuvo frente a la chica, la tomo con fuerza y la besó a vista y paciencia de todos. Aunque para los chicos simplemente se detuvo el tiempo...

Por su parte el resto del clan Swan observaban y René decía entre suspiros "Esa es mi muchacha". Seth simplemente aplaudía emocionado.

Rato más tarde Bella y Edward caminaban tranquilamente durante el comienzo del atardecer.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- preguntó el chico.

-Si te decía…una vez más me dirías ¿Cuánto necesitas, no es así?

-Si la lavandería esta arruinada, puedes levantarla de nuevo. Es embarazoso-dijo Edward, sin medir sus palabras. Bella lo quedo mirando, pero no dijo nada en el momento luego agregó.

-Sí, debes estar avergonzado de mi…no de mi familia. Pero no me siento mal por ello.

-No quise decir…- trató de hablar Edward pero Bella lo cortó.

-Aun así…o hay diferencia entre nosotros y mi familia. Aun siendo mi novio no puedes hacer todo lo que quieras.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Sólo tengo que ver a tu familia vendiendo tortillas en la calle?

-Sí, sólo quédate observando.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo quédate quieto y observa. Si es que quieres seguir siendo mi novio.- dijo Bella segura.

-Oye chica de la tintorería.

-No me habías llamado así hace tiempo. Pero que puedo hacer. No soy más la hija de un tintorero.- dijo Bella con añoranza, mientras Edward aún se sentía inquieto y frustrado.

-Bella. No trato de asustarte, no tengas miedo, sólo tómalo en cuenta. No sabemos de lo que será capaz de hacer después mi mamá.

-Eso pensé. Así es su carácter.- dijo Bella comprensiva. Edward se puso frente a ella.

-Prométeme algo.

-¿Qué?

-Si algo pasa, dímelo inmediatamente.

-Está bien.

-Y una cosa más. No importa lo que pase, no huyas de mí.

-No puedo prometerte eso.- dijo Bella.

-¿Qué?

-No por tu mamá. Pero pase mucho tiempo queriendo escapar debido a ti.

-¡hey!

-Te lo prometo. Al menos tu mamá no será la razón.- comentó la chica y Edward sonrió-

-Estoy contento de que seas Bella Swan.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Bella confusa.

-Me alegra que Bella Swan, la plebeya, la gánster, sea mi novia. Es un alivio, esa promesa me tranquiliza.

-¿Qué…? ¿Es un cumplido o un insulto?- dijo Bella fingiendo estar indignada, luego ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que las sonrisas aparecieran. Claramente estar juntos les bastaba, Bella de pronto saco de su bolsillo una lata de bebida energética y se la tendió a Edward.

-¿Quieres beber esto?

El chico la tomo entre sus manos y la observó concentrado, mientras Bella comenzó a avanzar sola. Edward se percató de esto y con decisión camino hasta alcanzarla, la tomo de la mano y camino con ella. [n/a: suena "One more time" de Tree Bicycles de fondo… las que la han visto lo saben, amo es ost de esta serie!]

Ya en la noche, Edward observa desde su cuarto con lata en mano por la ventana. Sabe que no puede estar tranquilo ni bajar la guardia, de su madre todo se podía esperar.

Al día siguiente Bella se puso en campaña para buscar otro empleo de medio tiempo, para así aportar más en su casa. Por tanto en el descanso del restaurante comenzó a llamar a los anuncios que le parecieron más convenientes.

-Alo?

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Bella Swan. En el periódico leí que están buscando gente para contratar por medio tiempo en el turno nocturno.

-Oooo…bien, entiendo. – contestaba Bella desilusionada. Alice y Billy la observaban preocupados, mientras Bella seguía hojeando el diario.

-Salen unas gachas de calabaza.- dijo Billy entregándole la bandeja a Bella. La que rápidamente donde el cliente.

-Aquí están las gachas de calabaza que ordeno. ¡Que tenga una comida muy agradable!

Ah, está muy caliente, asegúrese de tener cuidado al comer.

-Señorita usted es muy considerada.- respondió el hombre de 50 y tantos.

-No hay porque. Nuestra avena es realmente buena así que por favor venga seguido.- respondió sonriente Bella.

-Pero su cara es realmente bonita. ¿ Estudiante de colegio?

-No, soy estudiante de secundaria.

-Ah, entonces es un poco difícil.- respondió el hombre, logrando intrigar a Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nuestra compañía utiliza a modelos estudiantiles. Realmente me gusta tu imagen.

-Ah…- dijo Bella y comenzó a retirarse, de pronto se detuvo y le preguntó al hombre.

-Pero…¿cuánto es la paga?

El hombre simplemente le entrego una tarjeta sonriente. El tipo no le daba tan buena espina, pero la acepto de todos modos, nunca estaba de más tener otra opción en su situación actual.

EL resto de los Swan trabaja en un puestito que tenían al lado de la carretera. De pronto un auto negro se detienen y de él descienden 5 hombres de terno.

-Bienvenidos, que puedo ofrecerles. ¿café, té, galletas, pan? – dijo René animada.

-Cariño, sólo con verlos puedes saber que están aquí por calamares secos, ¿Cuántos quiere? – agregó Charlie de pronto. Pero uno de los hombres serio les dijo.

-¿Quién les dijo que pueden hacer esto aquí? ¡Chicos! ¡Destruyan el lugar!- dicho de la nada el resto de los hombres arremetieron contra todo a su paso.

Charlie y René finalmente tuvieron que hacerse un lado mientras aterrados observaban como destruían todo lo que tenían instalado. EL mismo hombre que dio la orden les gritaba ¡Creen que no deben pagar impuestos! ¡Que se creen! Y cosas de mayor calibre.

En la sala del F4, James tenía sobre la mesa de centro variadas fotos de jarrones y las iba observando una por una mientras que a la vez le respondía a Jasper que afinaba la guitarra.

-¿De verdad piensas que puede ir tan lejos?

-Todavía me preocupa.

-Entonces, debes averiguarlo.

-Dame tu teléfono.- soltó Jasper de pronto.

-¿Mi teléfono? ¿Por qué? ¿La batería del tuyo murió?- preguntó James intrigado. Extendiéndole el teléfono a su amigo luego.

Jasper lo tomo y disimuladamente comenzó a llamar en cuanto escucho el primer aló se lo extendió a James, el que enojado lo miraba entendiendo que había llamado a Alice. Esta última preguntaba por teléfono si era James o no.

-Alo, Señorita Alice. ¿Cómo está?- comenzó a hablar James, mientras Jasper sonreía, así conseguiría la información que necesitaba.

Ya de noche Jasper fue a la gasolinera premeditadamente a echar combustible. Apareció Bella corriendo y sin percatarse quien era dijo.

-Buenas noches, ¿Cuánto debo cargar?

-Estanque lleno.- respondió Jasper.

-¿Qué tipo de pago utilizará?- preguntó Bella y de pronto el chico le puso frente a ella una bebida energética. Con esto Bella levanto la vista gritando.

-¡Jasper!

Después de un rato ambos estaban afirmados en uno de los pilares de la estación de servicio, Bella animada tomaba su bebida.

-En verdad casi me quedo dormida. Gracias, Jasper.

-¿No estas exagerando con todo esto?

-¿No sabes quién soy? ¡Soy yo! ¡La representante de estados unidos, Bella Swan! No soy nada si quitas la energía y la fuerza de voluntad.- Dijo Bella orgullosa, pero Jasper la miraba preocupado.

-No seas mentirosa.

-¿Qué?

-Tu cuerpo está diciendo en este momento que es mentira.- respondió el chico buscando un pañuelo en su bolsillo, a Bella le estaba saliendo un poco de sangre por la nariz.

Jasper se acercó e intentó limpiarla, pero Bella al entender trato de correrse, pero Jasper no se lo permitió. Suavemente le limpió la cara, y sin pensarlo mucho dijo.

-Esto me rompe el corazón.- Bella lo quedo mirando fijo, y Jasper al darse cuenta que había dicho trato de arreglar las cosas.

-Si fuera Edward, esto realmente me rompería el corazón.

-Por favor, no le digas a Edward.- dijo Bella de pronto terminando de limpiarse, Jasper no pudo decir nada.

-Quiero cuidar de mi propia vida. Es la única forma que puedo…mantener mi orgullo.- agrego la chica.

-Estoy celoso de Edward. Me voy.- dijo Jasper, para luego subirse a la moto y retirarse del lugar. Mientras Bella quedaba preocupada de lo que pudiese suceder ahora.

Bella fue a dejar a Seth a la escuela, de camino unos chicos los alcanzaron y uno pregunto de la nada.

-No tienes dinero así que te saltaras las comidas. ¿No es así?- y otro agregó.

-Seth Swan no tiene dinero para comer ¿Qué vas a hacer con toda esa hambre? – luego los niños comenzaron a reírse mientras Bella se enojaba. Pero Seth la detuvo.

-Mejor vamos hermana.

-Espérate un segundito Seth Swan ¿Vas por ahí muriéndote de hambre?

-No es así.- dijo Seth y comenzó a caminar pero Bella lo sujeto del gorro de su pollerón.

-No espérate espérate, apúrate y dime la verdad o iré a buscarte a la escuela.

-Bueno, yo sólo digo en la escuela que no quiero comer porque no quiero pagar. Mi maestro lo quería pagar, pero yo no quise.

-¿Por qué me dices esto hasta ahora?

-Vas a la escuela en las mañanas, en la tarde al restaurante de avena y media noche en la gasolinera. ¿Cuándo puedo decírtelo? No voy a morir si no como una comida. Me voy hermanita adiós.

Bella se quedó observando como su hermano seguía caminando. Se sentía mal, su pobre hermano estaba pasando hambre y no le había dicho nada. Tenía que ver alguna forma de ganar más dinero. Metió las manos al bolsillo del blazer de su uniforme y ahí encontró la tarjeta que le había dado aquél cliente hace algunos días.

Fue en búsqueda de la productora llamada "Enjoy". Como iba atenta mirando direcciones no se dio cuenta y choco con un joven que iba caminando, dejando caer la tarjeta. EL chico sin mirarla la recogió, se la entrego y siguió su camino. Bella quedo observando al chico que ni siquiera tomo en cuenta su "perdón".

Por suerte pronto encontró la dirección que andaba buscando. La puerta estaba abierta, así que solo la movió para. Llego a un curioso departamento decorado con grandes cortinas y colores sicodélicos. Pregunto si había alguien, pero la primera vez no recibió respuesta. Empezó a caminar por el interior del departamento aún sin obtener respuesta, de pronto la puerta se cerró sola. Y esto ya dejo de darle buena espina.

En la piscina del instituto estaba Edward acompañado por James y Emmett. El primero estaba arrojando distintas esencias y cosas para la piel al agua.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntaba Emmett curioseando las canastas con cosas que había traído Edward.

- ¿Huele bien verdad? Su piel quedara bien. – respondió Edward simplemente.

-Por causa de Bella Swan toda la piscina parecerá un río perfumado.- agregó James.

-Pero, ¿cuándo vas a terminar de poner todo esto Eddy? ¿No sería mejor si llenaras la piscina de aguas termales? –comentó Emmett y Edward quedo pensativo.

-¿Por qué no pensé en eso?

-Pero, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara si estás haciendo esto tan romántico?- preguntó de pronto James.

-Esto…esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ella, es frustrante.

James y Emmett se observaron sin decir nada, mientras Edward tiro la última bolita aromatizante al agua y se fue sin decir nada.

Bella estaba con otro uniforme de colegio y con unas orejitas de terciopelo de conejo, sonriendo dulcemente frente a la cámara. Mientras el famoso cliente le tomaba unas cuantas fotos. A Bella le llamo la atención lo improvisado de la sesión y las dichosas orejitas por lo que pregunto.

-¿Está bien tomar las fotos simplemente así?- sacándose las orejas de conejo.

-Sí, cariño vamos excelente.

-En estos días verse sexy es la moda. Como una muchacha de colegio, con una imagen fresca y joven, ¡esto es tan perfecto!- dijo el asistente del fotógrafo que se encontraba en el lugar.

-Pero soy una chica de secundaria.

-A, cierto dijiste que ibas al instituto Cullen ¿Cierto? Pero, ¿no es una escuela para niños ricos? – pregunto el asistente.

-Usted sabe, la recesión.-contestó el fotógrafo mirando a Bella de una forma que la incomodaba. Luego con esa mirada agrego.

-Debes tener problemas ¿verdad? No te preocupes. Este mercado no se ve afectado por esas cosas. No, realmente, es mejor en la recesión.- dijo el ex cliente, mientras Bella simplemente asentía con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Luego se acercaron el fotógrafo y el asistente y comentaron que debían seguir con la siguiente toma. Bella curiosa se entrometió y pregunto.

-¿La siguiente toma? – y los dos hombres asintieron con sonrisas oscuras.

Una de las cortinas estaba corrida y tras ella estaba Bella, por el otro lado el asistente arreglaba algo en la computadora y el fotógrafo alistaba su cámara. Después de unos minutos Bella grito.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero yo no puedo usar esto!

-No seas tímida y sal. Yo digo que estas bien.- dijo el fotógrafo, mientras él y su asistente se acercaban a la cortina, en tanto Bella murmuraba molesta en voz baja y luego pregunto.

-¿Están seguros que estas fotografías son para una escuela? ¿Quién lleva esta clase de ropa?

Los dos hombres mientras Bella hablaba comenzaron a abrir la cortina esperando encontrarse a Bella con el "trajecito" que le habían entregado, pero se encontraron con la chica en su uniforme original, sosteniendo algo asqueada el "trajecito".

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto Bella.

-Si inicias algo, tienes que terminarlo.- dijo el fotógrafo y ambos con cara de pervertidos comenzaron a acercarse a Bella. La que por instinto se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse del par de sujetos. Pero ellos no daban marcha atrás.

-¡Bastardos! ¡Están locos! ¡No se atrevan a acercarse!- Bella comenzó a lanzarles todo lo que encontró a su paso. Pero los tipos seguían yendo contra ella.

-¡la chiquita saco las garras!

Bella se tiro en un sillón aovillada gritando por si por milagro alguien la salvaba de esos dos tipos, pero al parecer el destino era inevitable…

De la nada se abre la puerta del departamento de golpe y luego de la nada Bella escucha como los hombres gritan y luego unos golpes sordos en el suelo. Alguien la toma del brazo y se la lleva de ahí rápidamente.

El chico que la rescato, la acompaño a casa y Bella realmente estaba agradecida por eso. Cuando ya estuvieron frente a la casa Bella no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Disculpa pero…¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-No hay.

-¿Qué?

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver.

-¿eh?- siguió preguntando Bella confusa.

-Si nos encontramos de nuevo entonces te lo diré. Buenas noches, señorita Bella Swan.

-Adiós.- dijo Bella y ya cuando el chico se iba Bella capto que el sí sabía su nombre. Pero no alcanzo a preguntarle como, por lo que tendría que conformarse con volver a verlo otra vez si es que tenía la suerte para saber cómo era que sabía su nombre.

Fin capítulo 28./ ¿Quién puede ser ese chico? ¿Es muy obvio no?...


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Hola cap nuevo… ya estamos cerca de la mitad de la historia :) Al final deje unas preguntas.

Boys Before Flowers

Capítulo 29

Bella le comentaba lo sucedido a Alice en el restaurante.

-Eso significa que te conocía.- aseguro Alice.

-Eso creo.- dijo duda Bella.

-En cualquier caso, es demasiado lindo. – comento Alice soñadora.

-¿Qué?

-¡Oye! Es como si fuera un príncipe encantado ¿verdad?

Pero de pronto los gritos de Billy hacia el televisor las interrumpe "¡Nuestro Chico! ¡Es él! ¡Es él!" Luego les pregunta a las chicas.

-¿No es fabuloso?

-Hace unas semanas decías que el príncipe Andrómeda era el mejor modelo, no tienes lealtad.- comentaba Alice. Bella mira la pantalla y no puede creer lo que ve. El mismo chico que la había salvado ¿Era modelo? Al final del comercial aparecía "Jacob Black"

-¿Jacob Black?- preguntó Bella aún media incrédula.

-¿Bella, no lo conoces? Él es una estrella creciente en el mundo del modelaje. Orígenes desconocidos, perfil desconocido, vida privada desconocida ¡Literalmente un modelo misterioso! Además de que tenemos el mismo apellido artístico.- Comentaba Billy orgulloso mientras admiraba un poster del chico. Pero Billy continuó hablando.

-¡Incluso en las revistas, una vez que él es anunciado, se venden como pan caliente! Tada, no sabes lo difícil que es conseguir la edición especial de estas lociones que el chico promociona.- terminaba de comentar el jefe de las chicas, mientras orgulloso se echaba las lociones. Pero Bella no lo podía creer.

Bella se paseaba por el patio del instituto, cuando de pronto su estómago comienza a hacer ruiditos de hambre.

-Ah, tengo mucha hambre. Pareciera que me da más hambre cuando no hago nada. Tomaré una siesta en la piscina mejor.- comentaba la chica en voz alta. Pero de pronto comenzó a oler un aroma bastante bueno que le llamaba la atención, ya que claramente era olor a comida. Y como si fuese un cachorrito hambriento comenzó instintivamente a caminar hacia el olor. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que llego a un salón que se utilizaba de bodega, en el centro había una cocinilla con unos tallarines instantáneos listos para comer. Bella entro al salón y en voz alta comenzó a preguntar por si había alguien en el lugar.

-Ya está listo…ahora…no deberías dejarlo cocinar de más o se quemará.

Nadie acudía al llamado y Bella observaba la ollita mientras sus tripas sonaban más y más. Inconscientemente se revolvió un poco el cabello, sin poder quitar la vista de los fideos y ya que nadie llego ante sus llamados, cerró la puerta y comenzó feliz a comer de la olla. Estaba de lo mejor comiendo cuando de pronto la puerta se abre, y como ella quedo de espalda, quedo con media porción de tallarines en la boca paralizada. Lentamente gira su cabeza y ve a un chico alto, moreno de lentes. Rápidamente comenzó a comer lo que le quedaba mientras el chico tratando de contener la sonrisa la observaba atento. Pero cuando Bella lo miro bien, se dio cuenta que era el famoso "Jacob Black" que la había salvado hace unos días.

-¡Tú, tú!

-Voy a presentarme. Mi nombre es Jacob Black, Instituto Cullen 1er año. Y, de hecho, soy tu fan.

-¿Fan?

-La chica maravilla del Cullen Group. La heroína plebeya que domó a los F4.

-Ah… Heroína para nada. Pero me costó reconocerte vestido así.

-Es un concepto.

-¿Concepto?- preguntó Bella.

- Concepto de no-yo.

-¿No-yo?

-Sinceramente no me agrada nadie de aquí, ni siquiera busco hacer amigos. Mi objetivo es lograr no ser notado hasta la graduación. No-yo, es una especie de imagen de perdedor.- comentó el chico tranquilamente, Bella no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Por qué te ríes? – pregunto el chico extrañado.

-Porque tú y yo somos parecidos.- contestó la chica sonriente.

-¿De verdad? También pensé en eso.- Comentó feliz Jacob y agregó.

-En esta escuela, Bella Swan y yo somos del mismo mundo.

-¿Del mismo mundo?- Preguntó Bella pero no recibió respuesta, por lo que agrego un poco avergonzada.

-Me…comí…tus fideos.

Pero Jacob simplemente rió levemente.

El F4 en pleno iba subiendo por las escaleras del instituto mientras se oían saludos insistentes de las chicas de los alrededores, pero que claramente eran ignorados. Edward iba concentrado en su celular tanto así que no ve cuando choca con Jacob, el que agacha la cabeza y pide perdón. Edward simplemente le dice un "piérdete". El F4 continuó avanzando mientras Jacob decía gracias, pero Jasper que era el último subiendo se quedó observando levemente al chico. Ya cuando siguió su camino Jacob levanto su cabeza y sonrió socarronamente.

Bella ordenaba su casillero mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que Jacob la había dicho. "Te conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo, de ayudante en una revista. La paga es muy buena." Sonrió agradecida y tomo su mochila tranquilamente para luego cerrar su casillero y jugar con las llaves en mano. Iba caminando cuando se encontró de frente con un sonriente Edward.

-Te ves cansada.

-Edward…

Edward iba feliz caminando hacia el auto seguido por Bella. El chofer abrió la puerta y Edward le indico que entrara a la chica, pero Bella dudosa pregunta.

-¿Comer cangrejo de río en Luisiana? ¿Ir al otro lado del país sólo para comer cangrejo?

-Es fin de semana, además podemos ver la nieve. Si no te gusta el cangrejo podemos ir a Tennessee a comer hamburguesas.

-¿Ir a Tennessee, sólo a comer hamburguesas?- decía Bella aun medio incrédula, Edward comenzó a desesperarse por lo que la tomo del brazo y dijo.

-¡Vamos! En el camino les avisamos a tus papás.

-¡Oye! ¡No puedo ir!- gritaba Bella zafándose del agarre.

-¿Qué significa que no puedes ir? ¡Sí! ¡Sí vamos! ¿Por qué nunca dices si por una vez?- pregunto Edward casi como niño chiquito, Bella algo nerviosa comenzó a improvisar-

-Yo…Tengo un compromiso previo.

-¿Qué tipo de compromiso?- preguntó rápidamente el chico. Pero Bella no podía decirle que conseguiría otro empleo más, por lo que tuvo que salir del apuro.

-¡El cumpleaños de Alice es hoy!

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que estar con Alice. Es un acontecimiento importante que no nos hemos perdido durante 10 años.

-¡Eh!, ¿Soy más importante yo ó lo es Alice?- Preguntó decidido Edward suponiendo ganar, pero Bella mirándolo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Alice.- A Edward casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas, pero Bella se aprovechó de su desconcentración para sonreírle, decirle "Te llamaré" y salir corriendo. Edward quedo estático.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye!...ash ni siquiera voltea.

James iba llegando a su estudio cuando a lo lejos ve como Alice se acerca a la puerta a depositar algo. Se escondió tras una de los pilares cuando sintió que la chica se devolvía. Salió tras el pilar algo arrepentido, pero Alice no miró atrás, el chico curioso fue hacia la puerta y se encontró con una bolsa en la puerta de estilo escoces.

Entró con la bolsa, la dejo sobre uno de los mesones y miro unos jarrones. Pero no soporto la curiosidad y vio el contenido, encontrando un par de guantes sin dedos. De pronto sonó su celular y la peculiar voz de Edward sonó por el auricular. Termino sonriente de hablar con su amigo mientras le daba otro vistazo a su regalo.

En la pastelería se veían todo tipo de pasteles con diversos diseños. James eligió una tarta con forma de corazón y sobre ella iban un par de tacos rozas de mazapán.

Alice esperaba tranquilamente el cambio de semáforo. Cuando de pronto una mano extendió un paquete que claramente contenía un pastel. Cuando se giró hacia el dueño del brazo ve a James sonriente con un ramo de flores diciendo

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! Escuché que era tu cumpleaños.

-¡¿Qué?

En un exclusivo lobby varias asistentes cargaban ropa hacia uno de los camarines. Se abre la puerta principal y por esta ingresan Bella seguida por Jacob, el cual inmediatamente al entrar es saludado por todos en el lugar. Bella no puede evitar comentar lo obvio.

-Parece que conoces a todos.

-He estado en esto por un tiempo.

-Eres el siguiente, prepárate.- De pronto dijo una de las asistentes a Jacob. Pero este recordó el por qué había llevado a Bella.

-A, por cierto, el favor que te pedí antes.

-¿A eres la chica maravilla?

-Hola, mucho gusto.- Saludo Bella muy cortés.

-Por favor sígueme.

-Entonces te veré en un rato.- le dijo Jacob y Bella lo tranquilizó.

-No te preocupes por mi vete.

La asistente le mostró todo el lugar y luego la guió hasta un camarín en donde había un rincón lleno de ropa desorganizada. La asistente le pidió que la organizara y Bella rápidamente se puso en ello. Luego de un rato de ordenar diversos tipos de prenda se quedó observando como maquillaban a un chico que supuso era modelo y luego no pudo evitar mirar un gran póster donde Jacob era el protagonista. De pronto en el pasillo se escucharon unos "¡oh es Jacob!" "Wow es tan guapo" "trabaja increíble", entre muchos comentarios. Y luego apareció Jacob ya arreglado por la puerta. El chico confiado de sí mismo, miro directamente a una confusa Bella.

-¿Cómo me veo? – Pero Bella no fue capaz de responder nada estaba bastante impresionada. Así pasó un buen rato en el que Jacob miraba directamente a Bella, esta luego de un rato inquieta se animó a preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás sorprendida?

-Sí… increíble.- dijo Bella casi sin voz. Luego llego la asistente de hace un rato a llamar a Jacob para que fuera a su sesión.

-Te veo después.- dijo Jacob y Bella simplemente asintió. Realmente la ponía nerviosa el chico, jamás se imaginó estar así frente a una celebridad.

La sesión de Jacob iba viento en popa, realmente el chico sabía cómo hacerlo. Y todos en el set se daban cuenta. Lo hacía bien sólo y acompañado. Bella trataba de ver lo que podía desde donde estaba ordenando la ropa. Pero pronto pudo más la curiosidad y se acercó al set. De ahí podía ver como Jacob trabaja muy bien y concentrado en lo que hacía además de verse muy guapo. Volvió a su camarín a trabajar en lo que la sesión terminaba.

Tras el camarógrafo entro Jacob el que se acuclilló tras ella y dijo.

-¿Profesor nos puede tomar una foto?- pregunto sonriente Jacob al camarógrafo. EL que rápidamente la tomo. EL productor que estaba junto a ellos miró la foto y comento.

-Realmente se ven muy bien juntos. Creo que podría funcionar. ¿Quién es la chica?

-Mi novia.- dijo Jacob confiado pero Bella rápidamente lo desmintió.

-No, no lo soy.

-¿Señorita estaría interesada en participar en la sesión? – preguntó el productor.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Yo?- preguntó Bella extrañada mientras Jacob estaba atento.

-¿Por qué no? Este concepto que es para el próximo mes… A sí como en una película o como en los dramas. Y además tu pareja no ha sido elegida aún Jacob, siento que la atmósfera entre ustedes dos es bastante buena.

-¡Hagámoslo Bella!- dijo feliz Jacob.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo?- preguntó Bella, pero Jacob se acercó a su oído para comentarle la suma que pagaban. La chica no puedo evitar comentar.

-Wow, es bastante. ¿Estaría bien una persona como yo?

-Por supuesto, seguro. – le aclaró el productor. Bella simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír.

Prontamente comenzó la sesión primero estaban en un set que asemejaba a una casa clásica de paredes altas y con un gran ventanal de fondo. A Bella la habían maquillado suavemente, le hicieron un par de trencitas monas y usaba una tenida de blusa, sweater, shorts, unas calcetas largas y chinitas. Jacob por su parte usaba un pantalón blanco casual, junto con una camisa y un chaleco con rombos sobre esta. Bella trató de seguir lo mejor posible las instrucciones del fotógrafo, el cual le pedía que sonriese o girara un poco su cabeza, ya que ella estaba sentada en una silla mientras Jacob estaba tras ella afirmado en la ventana. Luego fue tiempo de un retoque del maquillaje y aunque le incómodo un poco a Bella tuvo que dejarse.

Las fotos estaban saliendo muy bien, el fotógrafo logro tomar diversos ángulos y cambio algunas veces las posiciones. Aprovecho las caras avergonzadas de Bella cuando Jacob la miraba fijo. Para la segunda parte ambos tuvieron que cambiar de vestuario, a Bella se le puso una mini de jeans, junto con una blusa con rayas finas azules esto acompañado de tacones negros y una pañoleta en el cuello. Por su parte Jacos usaba unos jeans con chaleco y camisa a tono. Y nuevamente probaron bastantes poses muy inocentes. Para la tercera parte final, Bella tuvo que usar unos shorts muy cortos negros, una camisa blanca de hombre y su pelo desordenado, mientras Jacob usaba un traje negro con un abrigo largo, además de colmillos. EL set se asemejaba a un salón antiguo con un gran sofá de cuero. En este el fotógrafo les pidió diversas poses, Bella recostada y Jacob a un extremo observándola, ambos sentados, etc. La que logró la portada sin que Bella supiera fue una en la cual ella estaba en el respaldo sentada mientras Jacob sentado en el sillón tenia suavemente sujeta su pierna.

Jasper estaba atento en su cuarto mirando un concierto de la sinfónica por televisión. Mientras Edward que estaba acostado tapado por el cubrecama se enderezaba molesto; y decía sin que Jasper lo tomase en cuenta.

-¿Tú la entiendes? ¿Tiene ella un antepasado que murió en una cita? Siempre que digo "cita" ella la evita. Entre semana es el trabajo, el fin de semana es el cumpleaños de su amiga. Haciendo todo este tipo de cosas. ¿Sabes cuantos trabajos de medio tiempo tiene?...Leche, periódicos, gasolinera, restaurante… no es como si estuviera en un reality de quien trabaja más. Yo sólo trataba de que descansara un poco. En última instancia, ¿su amiga es más importante que su novio? – dijo Edward casi sin respirar para luego echarse para atrás molesto tapándose la cara con el cubrecama, mientras Jasper seguía sonriente frente a la televisión absorto por el concierto. De pronto un comercial apareció y en él la cara de Jacob, promocionando los productos de cuidado masculino "TonyTony".

Por su parte en un restaurante de gasolinera ya estaba amaneciendo y dentro de él estaba Bella feliz comiendo una hamburguesa acompañada por Jacob que comía lo mismo. La sesión había durado toda la noche, por lo que recién tenían tiempo para comer.

-¡Está delicioso! Yo invito así que come lo que quieras.- Decía Bella mientras comía feliz observando su sobre con 3000 dólares. Por su parte Jacob la observa atento y enternecido. Bella se dio cuenta que la observaba y preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-A mi hermano le hubiera gustado esto.- comentó Jacob algo deprimido, pero como Bella no tenía tanta hambre se acomodó para seguir comiendo. Pero antes preguntó.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Sí. Pensándolo bien, te pareces a mi hermano, quiero conocerte mejor.

-¿Tú hermano es estudiante de colegio?

-No, él no está bien, por eso tiene que descansar.- Bella que estaba comiendo al decir esto se detuvo y comentó.

-Eres muy cercano a tu hermano.

-Para mí, él es mi única familia.- Bella se sintió mal a escuchar eso pero luego recordó que tenía que entregar el diario y la leche y miro frenética el reloj.

-¡¿Qué hora es?

-Son casi las 6.

-¡Llego tarde, llego tarde!

Rápidamente le indico a Jacob que tomara sus cosas y con hamburguesa en la boca, se fue corriendo a pagar, para luego ir a trabajar.

Jasper no se dio cuenta como paso la hora y sin darse cuenta se amaneció frente a la televisión. En cuento pasaron el último crédito apago la televisión. Mientras se refregaba los ojos miró hacia su cama en donde yacía Edward todo despaturrado durmiendo. Se acercó para cobijarlo y se fue.

Jacob quiso a acompañar a Bella a hacer las entregas. Él iba caminando con los periódicos, mientras Bella iba en su bicicleta con las leches. Habían logrado coordinarse bien, además de que iban entretenidos conversando de trivialidades.

-Un abogado rico que tuvo una relación adúltera con una chica pobre. Nacieron dos niños de esa relación…Es una típica historia familiar.- Le comentaba Jacob a Bella mientras seguían haciendo las entregas, Bella no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él, sólo con verle la cara se notaba. Pero Jacob agregó.

-No hay necesidad de mirarme con lastima. Gracias a eso, no tengo que vivir como esos idiotas de la alta sociedad.- con esta frase logró sacarle una sonrisa a Bella.

-¡Wow!, ¿Estás muy impresionada? Las mujeres siempre se enamoran de esta historia.- terminó de agregar Jacob acercándose a la cara de Bella, para luego de darle una sonrisa seguir caminando. Mientras Bella había quedado de una sola pieza avergonzada.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú! Tu pequeño rufián…

Continuaron bromeando y lanzando periódicos, hasta que de pronto una moto se detiene frente a ellos.

-¡Jasper!- dijo Bella, mientras Jasper miraba a Jacob.

-Sr. Jasper Hale soy…- decía Jacob correctamente pero Jasper lo ignoró e interrumpió.

-¿Estas bien Bella?

-Si.

-Edward vino a mi casa anoche. El está triste porque lo hiciste a un lado por Alice.

-Eso…- Bella trato de explicarle, aunque la situación estaba un poco incómoda, Jacob se limitó a observar a Bella. Pero antes de que Bella pudiese explicar Jasper hablo seriamente sin mirarla.

-Hoy, fingiré que no te he visto.- dicho esto se fue.

Bella no se sintió bien con la situación y claramente se dio cuenta que no hiso bien con mentirle a Edward. Jacob por su parte estaba sonriente.

El F4 en pleno estaban en su salón club del instituto.

-Estás muy tranquilo Eddy teddy.- comentó Emmett.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el aludido.

-Cuando Bella "No acepta tener una cita, te pones muy ruidoso".- comentó James, mientras Edward dejo su taza de café y muy orgulloso comento.

-He cambiado mi estrategia.

-Ilumínanos Eddy.

-No la buscaré entonces se preocupará por no verme.

-¿Quién piensa que eso puede resultar? – pregunto James, pero ninguno elevo la mano. Luego preguntó.

-¿Quién piensa que no?- y los tres la elevaron.

-¡Ustedes malos amigos! – el resto del F4 se comenzó a reír en tanto Emmett nota algo raro en James.

-¿Qué estás usando Jamie? No te queda. –James observó el regalo de Alice y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Esto? No es mi estilo pero es cálido. Edward, gracias a ti, hice un paso en falso con la señorita Alice.

-¿Qué hice?- Pregunto Edward molesto y Jasper entraba en cuenta que Bella pronto iba a ser descubierta.

En el pasillo todas las chicas observaban la revista que acababa de salir. Cuando paso Bella se dieron que era ella la que posaba con su amado Jacob Black. En el salón la historia era parecida todos estaban atentos mirando las revistas en las cuales Bella aprecia en la portada junto a Jacob, logrando arrancar varios gritos de celos en las chicas. Sobre todo de Jessica, Lauren y Tanya.

-¡Esa chica repugnante!

-Con nuestro Jacob maravilloso- comentaba Lauren mientras golpeaba a Bella en la revista.

-Cómo puede una chica como ella…

En cuanto entró Bella al salón todas las miradas se posaron en ella. En cuanto la vio el trio, las tres se pusieron de pie y fueron a confrontarla. Mientras Bella en si no sabía en qué hoyo esconderse, sabía que cuando Edward se enterará ardería Troya.

-¡Bella Swan! ¡Simplemente no puedo aceptarlo más!- dijo Jessica y Tanya agregó.

-Edward, Jasper, y ahora ¡¿Jacob?

-¿Cómo una persona como tú puede estar con Jacob?- comentó Lauren.

-Nos quitaste a los F4, ¡Jacob era el único bálsamo para nuestras almas heridas!

-¿Por qué tuvo que ser Jacob?

-¡Con una plebeya como tú!- Bella simplemente escuchaba todo cabeza gacha, a veces se exaltaba por los gritos, pero de pronto una voz resonó en el lugar.

-Nunca pensé decepcionarlas muchachas.- todos dirigen la mirada hacia dónde provenía la voz, y en la puerta estaba Jacob, pero en su look de modelo. Totalmente guapo y seguro. EL trio comenzó a gritar, pero Jacob se acercó tomo el brazo de Bella y se la llevo.

A la sala del F4 llegaron unos compañeros de Bella corriendo.

-¡Señor Edward!- El chico levantó la vista de su laptop.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto chicuelos míos?- preguntó Emmett pero los chicos lo ignoraron y se dirigieron directo a donde estaba Edward. Le entregaron la revista mientras el resto del F4 también se acercaba a mirar. Pero en cuanto Edward vio la revista, sus ojos se salieron de sus cuencas.

Bella estaba con otro tipo, vistiendo ropa sexy y en la portada de una revista. Jasper miraba la cara descompuesta de Edward, mientras Emmett quería corroborar.

-¿Realmente es Bella Swan?- los chicos respondieron a coro.

-Sí.

Edward miro un poco la revista y luego la lanzo lejos, luego todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio. Pronto salió empujando todo lo que estuviera a su paso. El resto del F4 sabía que el volcán estaba a punto de explotar.

Jacob llevaba casi a tirones a Bella por fuera del edificio, pronto se encontraron con un furioso Edward.

-Deberías soltarle la mano.

-Edward…- dijo Bella asustada del rostro de Edward.

-¡¿No la soltarás?- gritó el chico y Bella logro zafarse del agarre de Jacob.

-Cómo si las fotos no fueran suficientes. ¡Ahora me estás evitando por una basura como está!

-Edward, esto no es así.- Trató de explicar Bella.

-Bella Swan, realmente has crecido. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que estás en una revista, piensas que eres una especie de modelo? –Dijo Edward, con voz ácida mientras Bella se limitaba a observarlo en silencio. Pero Edward tenía más que decir.

-Estás demasiado ocupada perdiendo el tiempo con él. ¿Es la razón por la que no quisiste viajar conmigo?- Bella no pudo contestar. Ante esto Edward continuó.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a insistir que él es Alice? ¿Ese día era el cumpleaños de él?

-Discúlpame por mentir. Me equivoque. Pero te explicare todo. Esto…- trato de explicar Bella pero una risita de Jacob la interrumpió.

-¿Acabas de reírte?- preguntó Edward ya casi fuera de sí al muchacho.

-¿No es esto gracioso? Para ser la chica que te gusta… ¿No tienes ni un poco de confianza en ella? Y…antes de ponerte celoso, ¿deberías averiguar cuáles son las circunstancias?- Antes de que terminara de hablar, Edward se le abalanzó y lo comenzó a golpear como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Lo pateó, empujo, puñetazos ,etc. Bella estaba atónita mirando la escena. Pero Jacob no hiso amago por defenderse. Cuando estaba de espalda y ya con la nariz, boca, ceja sangrando. Edward se puso a horcajadas sobre él y sujetándolo de las solapas le dijo.

-¡Dilo de nuevo! ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué sabes tú?

-Que desperdicio.- dijo Jacob.

-¡¿Qué?- grito Edward encolerizado.

-Digo que Bella ha malgastado su tiempo en un tipo como tú.

-¡Bastardo!- grito Edward y comenzó nuevamente con los puñetazos. En un momento lo tenía del pelo y en cuanto lo iba a golpear Bella gritó.

-¡Detente! Por favor.- Bella lo miraba horrorizada. Edward aun molesto se puso de pie y fue a donde estaba la chica.

-El me ayudo fuera de la escuela. Dentro de la escuela, él fue el único verdadero amigo que sentí cerca.- dijo Bella conteniendo las lágrimas, Edward indignado pregunto.

-¿El único? – en un impulso y al ver que Bella no se retractaba la tomo por las solapas. Al ser mucho más pequeña que él prácticamente la levanto del suelo. En eso ya había llegado el F4, y observaban atónitos el espectáculo.

-Dilo otra vez, ¿Qué es él para ti?

-No puedo respirar.

-¡Dilo!- gritó Edward.

-Es tan difícil confiar. Detente. Quiero detenerme.- dijo Bella en voz baja. Edward que aún la tenia de las solapas comenzó a desesperarse y con eso a remecerla involuntariamente.

-¡Bella!

-F4 y Edward Cullen… Quiero volver a cuando no los conocía.

Fin cap 29/ De las que no conocen la historia quisiera saber ¿Qué opinan que pasará? Y las que ya la conocen ¿Qué les gustaría que sucediera realmente?. Nos leemos n.n!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Hola cap nuevo… aaaa ya estamos a nada de llegar a la mitad… les juro que no lo puedo creer. Bueno recibi un rr de Ariiez Cullen, la cual me preguntaba si esta era una historia de amor, y que le explicara ya que esta historia está fuera del contexto twilight. Y como sé que muchas no conocen la historia original y tienen esas dudas haré un breve resumen explicativo que encontré y adapte por si lo quieren leer pero lo dejaré al final del cap porque está larguito.

¡AH! Y si, esta es una historia de amor, eso no lo duden. Pero no es tan convencional porque ya si han leído hasta estas alturas se han dado cuenta que nuestra Bella no sólo ha estado enamorada de Edward.

Boys Before Flowers

Capítulo 30

-F4 y Edward Cullen… Quiero volver a cuando no los conocía.- Al escuchar esto Edward la soltó tratando de contener las ganas de llorar y se fue. El F4 lo siguió, Jasper que iba al final le dio una mirada a Bella antes de seguirlo mientras Bella ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Tratando de mitigar su ira, Edward comenzó a sacar todo el contenido de su enorme guardarropa, pero sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera Bella no saldría de su cabeza.

Jasper por su parte leía tranquilamente una revista en su cuarto, en dos planas completas aparecía Jacob promocionando motocicletas. No pudo evitar analizar más de lo normal el anuncio.

Como todas las mañanas Bella salió a entregar el periódico y la leche. Pero ese día andaba más torpe de lo normal y le costó mucho arrojar bien los diarios. Luego de terminar la primera parte, fue armar el resto de los periódicos para terminar la segunda zona. Pero a medida de que lo hacía no podía simplemente sacarse a Edward de la cabeza. Las imágenes del periódico de algún modo a otro se lo recordaban, haciéndole casi imposible contener las lágrimas, hasta que por un momento se dejó llevar por ellas.

Bella abre su casillero y en lo alto ve una gran tarjeta del F4. Y rápidamente no se esperaron los comentarios.

-Oh Miren.

-¡Bella Swan tiene la tarjeta roja!

-Ella es la primera en conseguirla dos veces.

Bella la cogió, y sintió de algún modo como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido, pero lamentablemente con él no se habían ido los sentimientos. Jacob llego de pronto donde ella.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré de aquí en adelante Bella.- Dijo el chico mientras frente a los ojos de la chica arrugaba la dichosa tarjeta.

Por otra parte el F4 estaba tomando su clase de inglés. Pero uno de los integrantes estaba ausente, para ser más precisos…Edward.

Bella fue al salón de clases apesadumbrada, al entrar se fue directo a donde suele estar su puesto…Pero no estaba. Jessica rápidamente le hablo.

-Bellita, ¿No tienes escritorio?

-El escritorio debe haber desaparecido.- comentó Tanya.

-Y la silla también.- termino por agregar Lauren comenzando las tres a reír a coro. Bella no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la sala a buscar su puesto mientras se oían más risas de fondo.

Finalmente encontró el pupitre en el patio trasero, por suerte la mesa tenía rueditas por lo que no le fue difícil comenzar a llevarla hacia el salón. Cuando iba pasando por debajo de un balcón aparece de la nada Jacob gritando:

-¡Cuidado Bella!- mientras la abrazaba y corría hacia atrás. En menos de un segundo un macetero cae justo donde estaba de pie Bella. La maceta queda echa trisas, Bella simplemente la miraba impactada. Por su parte Jacob miro hacia el balcón donde sólo se pudo ver un brazo, aunque no dudo en decir.

-Fue Edward.

-No fue él.- dijo Bella, pero Jacob la volvió a refutar.

-Mira allá, ese es el salón del F4.- Bella levanto la vista y si, era realmente el salón del F4. Pero aun así respondió.

-Edward no haría eso.

-Él llegó muy lejos al ponerte otra tarjeta roja. Edward es esa clase de persona, que puede hacer esto sin pestañear.- dijo Jacob ya algo alterado, pero Bella seguía negando.

-No…él no lo haría…él no.- habló casi como autómata. Arrastró sus pies hasta su pupitre y comenzó a recogerlo. Jacob rápidamente la ayudo a llevarlo dentro del edificio. Instantes después apareció Jasper el que inspeccionó el macetero roto, sin decir nada.

La madrugada siguiente y como todas las madrugadas, Bella estaba haciendo las entregas tranquilamente en su bicicleta. Cuando llego al encuentro de la calle se encontró con Jasper estacionado en su moto esperándola.

-¡Jasper!- dijo la chica algo sorprendida.

Fueron a una plaza que estaba cerca. Jasper estaba sentado en una banca mientras Bella sacaba dos cajitas de leche, una para él y otra para ella.

-Han sido 15 años.- dijo de la nada Jasper mirando hacia la nada.

-¿¡Eh!- preguntó Bella confusa.

-Desde que conozco a Edward.- contestó el chico mirándola ya a los ojos.

-Ah…sí.

-No creo que una persona pueda conocer a alguien completamente. De todos modos, sé qué tipo de persona es él. ¿Crees que Edward lo hizo?

-Quiero creer en él.- contestó Bella en un suspiro.

-Creer en él o no, depende de ti, pero… te deje ir por Edward.- soltó Jasper de pronto, logrando que Bella lo mirase, pero el chico prosiguió.

-No empecé nada contigo por Edward.- Ante esto Bella no pudo decir nada. Además antes de que pudiese decir algo Jasper se puso de pie y termino de agregar.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión.- esto dejo de una pieza a la chica, Jasper por su parte luego de su confesión se subió a la moto y se fue.

Bella llego al salón pero no había a nadie. Pronto encontró un aviso en la pizarra. "Cambio de aula al Laboratorio de Ciencias". Extrañada ante esto, Bella simplemente se dirige al nuevo lugar de clases.

Pero cuando entro al laboratorio no había nadie, el aula estaba vacía. Creyendo que quizás era la primera cerró la puerta y se quedó esperando.

De la nada un espeso gas comenzó a inundar la sala, Bella no se percató de esto hasta que el humo la alcanzó. Cuando ya se percató, rápidamente se fue hacia la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, la otra salida… también. Intentó probar con las ventanas, pero todas estaban trabadas. Comenzó a gritar por ayuda, pero nadie vino a ayudarla. En el momento que fue por algo para romper el vidrio pero el ahogo pudo con ella. Pronto llego Jacob, el que fuerte le grito que se apartara de la ventana. Bella se movió hasta donde pudo, pero cayó al suelo. Jacob rompió la ventana lanzando un extintor, en lo que Bella en su último aliento accionó la alarma.

Cuando Jacob logró entrar al laboratorio encontró a Bella tendida en el suelo. Al ver que no reaccionaba, la tomo en brazos y la sacó de ahí.

Rápidamente el edificio se fue evacuando y con esto todos los estudiantes se quedaron en las afueras observando lo que sucedía. Los últimos en salir fue un calmado Jacob que llevaba en brazos a Bella inconsciente.

Hasta el trío de rubias los observaban impresionadas, pero cuando se fijaron que era Jacob el que la cargaba comenzaron a darse golpes en el pecho muertas de envidia. En tanto, Jacob decidió llevársela mientras en voz alta decía.

-Te dije que te protegería…Siempre te protegeré.

Ya era tarde, pero Jasper seguía marcando insistentemente al celular de Edward, claramente el cual no contestaba. Este por su parte simplemente miraba por la ventana mientras dejaba el celular sonar, después de unos cuantos rings simplemente optó por sacarle la batería.

Jacob depositó a Bella sobre su cama y luego la cubrió con el edredón. Se sentó junto a ella y no pudo evitar removerle el cabello de la cara tras su oreja. Y simplemente en un impulso y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, pero antes de poder besarla su celular vibro y prefirió salir para no despertarla.

-Si, soy yo.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Sabes dónde está Bella Swan?

-¿Me creerías si te digo que está durmiendo en mi cama?

-Solo prepara la transferencia bancaria.

-Ah…¡¿La presidenta no haría cosas como esta ella misma?- termino de decir Jacob y cortó. Luego con una sonrisa socarrona fue hasta el escritorio del lujoso departamento y levanto un marco de foto donde salía su hermano y luego otro donde salían juntos.

Esme en su despacho tranquilamente analizaba los hechos en voz alta.

-Él no es malo para ser alguien tan joven.

Pronto ingreso un garzón con un carrito que traía champagne.

-Presidenta, ¿Le gustaría un poco de Champagne?

-Muy bien.- Respondió esta mientras firmaba unas cuantas cosas. El garzón rápidamente descorcho la lujosa botella para servir en un vaso con cristales incrustados. Luego se lo tendió a su jefa, que pronto brindo tranquila hacia la ventana.

Al día siguiente Jasper, Emmett y James, estaban en la sala club del F4 en el instituto. Jasper aún preocupado por su amigo le consulta a Emmett.

-¿Aún no pueden contactar con Edward?

-Hemos llamado a los lugares a los que suele ir pero parece que no hay noticias.

-¿Cuál es la relación de Bella con aquel tipo?- preguntó James, pero Emmett agregó otra interrogante desanimado.

-¿Realmente han terminado esta vez?- Pero de fondo se escuchan unos pasos y luego la voz de Lauren "¡¿Quién eres tú para buscar a los F4?"

-¡Dije que tengo que hablar con ellos!- grita Alice y corre para plantarse frente a ellos.

-¡Señorita Alice…¿Qué haces aquí? - exclama James sorprendido.

-Por favor ayúdenme.- dijo simplemente la chica mientras el F4 la miraban extrañados.

Pronto se pusieron en marcha, Alice iba en el auto de James.

-Ella no ha ido a trabajar. No contestó el celular, entonces llamé a su casa. Ahí me dijeron que había salido con ustedes.- dijo Alice afligida.

-¿Estás diciendo que el chef llamó y dijo que salió con el F4?- preguntó James.

-¡El nunca hizo esa llamada!- gritó Alice.

-¡Eso lo sé!

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Y si alguien secuestró a Bella?

-Si ese alguien es Edward, entonces está todo bien.- comentó James.

Emmett en su carro se contactaba con su gente.

-OH, Señor Lee, soy yo. Lo necesito para encontrar a alguien.

-Dos personas.

-Si.

-Mande a tantos hombres como sea posible.

Por su parte Jasper daba instrucciones.

-¡Llama a Edward! ¡Bella está en problemas!- dijo y luego se fue en su moto.

Edward llego al salón de baile en donde vio a Bella arreglada por primera vez para el paseo escolar. Luego caminó hacia la piscina en donde lo rescató y en donde le robó el primer beso. Pero las palabras de Jacob resonaban en su cabeza _"Antes de que te pongas celoso, ¿no deberías averiguar cuáles son las circunstancias?"_. Si lo pensaba bien, él mismo encontró a Bella vendiendo comida en la carretera sorpresivamente, también recordó el beso que se dieron ahí mismo. Simplemente todo los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Tenía claro que Bella era orgullosa y no le pediría dinero a él, probablemente todo lo de la revista fue por lo mismo. Tenia claro que tampoco Bella era una chica que pidiese permiso. De pronto sin pensarlo mucho más llamó para pedir el helicóptero y volver a casa.

-Brown alista el helicóptero ahora mismo, volvemos a casa.

Bella comenzó a despertar, pero se dio cuenta que era ya de noche y que estaba en un lugar desconocido. Su cabeza le dolía y no podía darse cuenta donde estaba. Pronto llego Jacob con una bandeja la cual traía un tazón de leche y una sopa.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-¿Dónde estoy ahora?

-En mi casa.- respondió Jacob sonriente.

-¿Tu…casa?

-Inhalaste gran cantidad de gas y debes haber estado en shock. Has dormido desde ayer.

-¿Ayer? ¿Dices que no fui a casa y me quede aquí durante dos días? [n/a: dos días por que el accidente fue en la mañana, ya había pasado una noche y ahora es el siguiente día ya de noche nuevamente.]

-Llamé, así tus padres no se preocuparían. Les dije que fuiste a un viaje con tus amigos.

-¿Amigos?

-Cuando dije F4 dejaron de preocuparse.- le explicó Jacob. Bella no dijo nada, por una parte era mejor que sus padres no se preocuparan, así que simplemente agacho la cabeza para tratar de aclarar un poco sus ideas.

Ya más tarde Bella se alistó para irse a su casa.

-Debo irme a casa. Gracias.

-¿Aún confías en él?- preguntó Jacob algo molesto. Pero Bella simplemente se le quedo mirando sin decir nada.

-Incluso después de todo esto, Edward, ¿Cuándo piensas en él, todavía te duele el corazón?- Dijo duramente el chico pero Bella siguió sin contestarle, por lo que Jacob continuó hablando.

-El casi te mata. ¡Dos veces! Si él no puede tenerte, él es un bastardo que no descansará hasta destruirte completamente.

-¡No hables de él de esa manera! Hay algo de Edward que yo sé y tú no.- contestó Bella algo molesta.

-No, hay algo que yo sé de él que tú no, Bella.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Mucho antes de que lo conocieras, he sido consciente de que tipo de persona es. Con excepción del F4, el no ve a la gente como personas, no considera la vida de otra gente o la felicidad de otros más que la de él.

-No, el solía ser así…pero ahora. Eso no es todo en Edward. Una vez que lo conoces…- comentó Bella pero antes de que terminase de hablar Jacob se fue sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente dejándola perpleja.

-Déjalo. Desde el principio él no era para ti. Ven conmigo. ¿No somos el uno para el otro? Tu y yo…¿no somos del mismo mundo?- dijo Jacob, mientras Bella intentaba zafarse. Cuando lo logró ya bastante extrañada le respondió.

-Para mí, eres sólo un amigo, alguien a quien le estoy muy agradecida. Pero no puedo…

-¡¿Todavía confías en el? ¡Después de todo esto!

-Confió en él…confío en él, porque… Edward confía en mí. Porque…Edward cree en mí.

Jacob ante esto simplemente se fue hacia ella e intentó besarla, pero Bella interpuso sus brazos, aunque el chico lo intentó, no pudo y al hacerse hacia atrás Bella le dio una cachetada.

-Te vas a arrepentir. ¡Despierta por favor!- prácticamente gritó Jacob.

-Estoy más despierta que antes. Gracias a ti, me di cuenta de lo que he hecho mal. Sé lo que es Edward para mí. Me voy.- dijo Bella mientras Jacob se quedó de pie. Pero antes de seguir caminando Bella se detuvo y dijo.

-El mundo de Jacob, el mundo de Edward. No hay ninguna cosa como esa. Estamos de pie en el mismo lugar, mirando lo mismo. Esto deberá ser suficiente.- terminó de decir y se fue hacia la puerta con paso firme, pero antes de lograr llegar a la puerta, Jacob la atajo por la espalda y le puso un pañuelo en la cara. Con esto Bella cayó inconsciente, Jacob mirándola inconsciente entre sus brazos simplemente le dijo.

-Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir.

Edward volvió a la mansión, y como siempre las mucamas lo recibieron haciendo reverencia, ya en la sala el mayordomo Jenks lo esperaba para darle la bienvenida.

-Joven amo. Bienvenido, usted no ha contactado con nosotros. Sus amigos del F4 han estado muy preocupados.

-¿Por qué deberían estar preocupados por mí?

-No es sobre eso… es acerca de la Señorita Bella Swan.

-¿Qué le paso a Bella?- preguntó Edward inmediatamente.

-No se los detalles tampoco. – respondió el mayordomo y pronto llego una mucama con un sobre para Edward.

-Joven amo hay una carta para usted.- Edward la tomó y rápidamente la abrió quedando en una pieza al ver lo que decía con recortes de letras.

"Si quieres Salvar a Bella Swan, ven solo…" Junto con la carta venia una foto en la cual salía Bella atada a una silla y con la boca con cinta, además de claramente inconsciente. Para remata las pruebas un mechón de cabello castaño venía pegado a la foto. Edward rápidamente volvió a guardar la carta tratando de parecer despreocupado, al parecer no lo logró mucho ya que el mayordomo rápidamente le consultó.

-¿Pasa algo señor?

-Nada, no es nada. Mayordomo Jenks, estoy un poco cansado así que iré arriba y dormiré.

-¿A esta hora?

-Dile a todos que no me molesten.- termino por decir Edward para abrir paso hacia su cuarto para hacerlo más real, al llegar a las escaleras fingió un sonoro bostezo.

Edward rápidamente se cambió de ropa, luego rompió la dichosa carta y la tiro al basurero, la foto la guardó en su chaqueta. Estaba decidido, haría lo que fuera por rescatar a Bella.

El F4 llegó desesperado en busca de su amigo, necesitaban avisarle sobre la desaparición de Bella. Jasper pasó sin decir nada.

-Llego Edward verdad.- dijo James pasando casi sin mirar al mayordomo Jenks seguido por Emmett que agregó.

-¿Eddy está arriba verdad?

-El joven amo dijo…- comenzó a decir el mayordomo pero al ver que los chicos ya iban escaleras arriba comenzó a seguirlos.

-Uh, jóvenes amos.

-No se preocupe, si él se enfada, lo calmaremos.- le dijo Emmett para tranquilizar al mayordomo.

Jasper y James comenzaron a golpear la puerta de Edward, pero no obtuvieron respuesta. Emmett se acercó y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Eddy abre la puerta! ¡Edward Cullen abre ya mismo!- cuando no recibió respuesta acerco la oreja a la puerta y no escucho nada del otro lado.

-Algo no está bien. – agregó el chico y luego los tres miraron al mayordomo, este último resignado les entrego la llave del cuarto.

Rápidamente abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con el cuarto vacío sin rastros de Edward aparentemente. Luego James se percató de la ventana abierta y les aviso al resto. El mayordomo al notar la desesperación de los chicos comento.

-En cuanto llego a casa, recibió una carta extraña.

-¿Carta?- pregunto Jasper, mientras James y Emmett comenzaban poco a poco a atar cabos.

En una bodega abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba atada e inconsciente Bella. Dentro de un gran tarro de metal los captores tenían una fogata donde ubicados alrededor de ella se calentaban las manos. Bella al despertar se dio cuenta que no estaba sola pero pronto sonó una voz familiar.

-Todos ustedes vayan a ver si ya viene.- Era Jacob. EL chico se acercó tranquilamente hasta donde estaba Bella, la cual se movía inquieta en la silla.

-Parece que tienes mucho que decir, Bella Swan.- Se acercó más a ella y le quitó la cinta de la boca suavemente y luego le aflojo un poco las amarras. Luego atrajo una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunto Bella con un hilo de voz.

-Había una razón…

Fin cap 30.- /Cuales son las razones de Jacob… las pistas están todas sobre la mesa. ;) Espero los comentarios al respecto.

Resumen trama:

Bella es una chica normal cuya familia posee una tintorería cerca del Colegio Cullen, un colegio lujoso y muy famoso hecho exclusivamente para el 1% de la sociedad estadounidense; por pura casualidad, Bella rescata a un estudiante que estaba a punto de suicidarse por causa de los F4 los chicos más ricos del colegio, quienes le hacían la vida imposible a las gente que no es de su nivel social. Estos chicos son conocidos como los F4 y causan alboroto en el colegio sobre todo en el plantel femenino ya que son conocidos como los chicos más guapos y millonarios del país. Debido a que Bella rescato a uno de los estudiantes, fue escogida para ingresar como becada en el colegio, donde conocerá más de F4 (Emmett, Jasper y James) y todo sobrellevará la ira del líder de los F4 Edward Cullen.

Bella es una chica fuerte que no se rinde tan fácilmente y, además, encuentra un inesperado apoyo en Jasper, uno de los F4, de quien empezará a sentir algo especial. Mientras tanto, Edward embelesado por la actitud de Bella comenzará a tener gran interés por ella e intentará conquistar su corazón.

Por otra parte la industria Cullen es la empresa con más riqueza y poder de . con Esme Cullen a la cabeza. Para calmar el escándalo que se ha formado debido al intento de suicidio de un alumno de Cullen, la dueña le ofrece una beca a Bella para que ingrese en la popular escuela. Aunque más tarde se termina arrepintiendo de esto ya que jamás consideró la revolución que provocaría esta chica en la escuela y en su hijo.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Hola chicocas cap nuevo n.n… perdón por la demora pero hace días que la página no me dejaba subir cap... no se la razón :S pero bueno,al fín estamos en la mitad de la historia (no lo puedo creer ) En fin espero que les guste. Y recuerden que aún muchas cosas pueden pasar :) Gracias por los rr. En mi perfil dejo el link para que vean el collar que aparece en la historia.

Nos leemos. n.n

Gloria.

Boys Before Flowers

Capítulo 31

-Parece que tienes mucho que decir, Bella Swan.- Se acercó más a ella y le quitó la cinta de la boca suavemente, luego le aflojo un poco las amarras. Al instante atrajo una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunto Bella con un hilo de voz.

-Había una razón… Y dos con esta.- respondió el chico seguro.

-¿Dos?

-El trabajo de medio tiempo, la tarjeta roja, el laboratorio de ciencias. Todo lo hice yo. Fue perfecto, ¿no es así?

Bella no respondió nada, simplemente lo miraba como si tuviese cuatro cabezas, pero Jacob aún infranqueable nuevamente habló.

-Bella Swan, mírame. ¿No te recuerdo a alguien?...- Bella nuevamente no respondió nada trataba de buscar una imagen similar en su cabeza, pero realmente no lograba recordar con claridad. Mientras la chica hacia esto Jacob prosiguió con su plétora dando vueltas por el lugar.

-Estaba tratando de averiguar la forma de atraer a Edward Cullen. Es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Quién en el mundo te mando a hacer esto? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Bella molesta.

-¿No es gracioso solo pensar en esto? Edward perdió a su novia y saltó enojado, que me hará cuando se entere que su mamá me pago para hacer esto.- pronunció Jacob, y Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Mamá? ¿Quién te ordenó hacer esto fue la mamá de Edward Cullen?

-Si tan sólo hubieras cooperado, Bellita linda. Yo podría haber dividido el dinero contigo, 50/50. Si tan sólo lo hubieras hecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-En el momento en que te negaste a mi propuesta, el juego se convirtió en solo una cosa.

-¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto a Edward?

-¿Por qué?...Todos aquí tienen al menos 3 ó 4 motivos para vengarse de Edward. ¿Quieres oír todo eso?

-¡Quiero la verdad! ¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto, que fue lo que te hizo Edward? Quiero que me lo digas.

-Estrictamente hablando, él se equivocó con mi hermano.

-¿Hermano?- preguntó la chica y Jacob nuevamente se sentó frente a ella.

-¿No te acuerdas?...A mi bondadoso hermano, quien era más que un padre y que amaba a su problemático hermano. Bella Swan ¿realmente no recuerdas? Mírame bien.

Bella lo miro detenidamente por unos segundos y por fin su cabeza hiso clic. Su mente volvió meses atrás cuando estaba haciendo su entrega y un chico estaba a punto de saltar del edificio. "Esta no es una escuela. Es el infierno." Luego de esas palabras el chico saltaba al vacío pero Bella se lo impidió.

-No puede ser, ¿la azotea?-preguntó dudosa a Jacob.

-Bingo.- respondió el chico, mientras Bella no lo podía creer.

-Le daré tus saludos a mi hermano…Está completamente fuera de sí, pero sonríe cuando habla de ti.

-¡Tú!- grito Bella, pero no supo más que decir, Jacob nuevamente se puso de pie y se acercó al fuego. Lanzó una astilla y dijo.

-Eso es todo. Quería vengarme. Pero, si te tenía cerca de mí, si te quedabas conmigo, yo habría renunciado a mi venganza. Realmente pensaba eso. Realmente lo hice.- mientras Jacob hablaba Bella de algún modo igual sintió pena por él y su hermano, pero tenía claro que no era la forma y que la venganza no era lo correcto tampoco.

De pronto se escuchó una voz de las afueras.

-¡entra!

-Bella…¿Bella estás bien?- era la voz de Edward, que se oía cerca.

-¡Cállate!.- se escuchó de pronto junto con un puñetazo y un quejido de Edward.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!.- grito Bella tratando de zafarse de las amarras. Los secuaces de Jacob, traían sujeto a Edward, el que extrañamente no hacía nada por defenderse en cambio simplemente preocupado preguntaba.

-¿Bella estás bien? ¿No te han hecho nada verdad?

-¡Edward! ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- respondió Bella preocupada por él. Jacob en tanto le preguntó a sus cómplices.

-¿Revisaste?

-Sí, llego sólo. – respondió uno mientras otro agregó.

-Él ha perdido todo su sentido de la realidad. Estás muerto.- Edward haciendo caso omiso de estás palabras y sin mayores amagos por zafarse dijo.

-Déjala ir.

-Vas a morir y aun así quieres quedar bien, ¿no es así?...No podemos hacer eso.- respondió Jacob mientras Edward lo miraba atento.

-Estarás ensangrentado e incapaz de levantar un dedo. La heroína tiene que quedarse a ver la grandiosa escena. ¿No lo crees?... Comiencen.- terminó de decir Jacob y automáticamente 4 de los cómplices comenzaron a golpear a Edward. Rodillazos en el estómago, patadas, puñetazos, seguían uno a otro sin parar, Edward sólo se quejaba un poco. Bella desesperada lo llamaba pero el chico no era capaz de responder, su boca ya estaba totalmente ensangrentada.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! – gritaba Bella ante el dantesco escenario. Edward trato de ponerse de pie pero una patada en pleno rostro lo lanzó de espaldas. Mientras Jacob disfrutaba la escena con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayúdenos!.- gritaba la chica pero de poco servía. De pronto Jacob dijo.

-Deténganse.

Edward quedo de cara al suelo, botando algo de sangre por la boca, bueno su cara sangraba en general para ser más precisos. Comenzó a tratar de ponerse de pie, en cuanto pudo, en tanto Jacob le decía.

-¿Te duele? Ahora, ruega por tu vida. Sobre tus rodillas, entonces voy a dejarla ir.- mientras Bella veía impactada como el pobre de Edward lograba comenzar a ponerse de pie ella comenzó a decir entre llantos.

-No, ¡Edward no lo hagas! ¡Edward no lo hagas!- Pero Edward se puso de pie y trato de golpear a Jacob el que lo esquivo y lanzó contra los otros para que la paliza siguiera, ante los gritos desesperados de Bella. Luego de un rato de paliza lo volvieron a levantar y Jacob dijo:

-Ahora, dime que dejarás a Bella Swan. Dilo.- Mientras Edward prácticamente lo ignoraba y escupía sangre de su boca. Luego aún engreídamente dijo.

-No creo que pueda decir eso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jacob.

-¿Estás sordo? Dije que no puedo decir eso.- respondió Edward entre jadeos.

-¡¿Quieres morir?

-No realmente, pero si vas a matarme, no puedo evitarlo.- Jacob comenzó a perder la paciencia y comenzó a gritar que lo dijera, pero el chico no lo hacía. Los que lo tenían sujeto lo soltaron al suelo donde Edward quedó tendido. Bella pendiente de lo que sucedía vio como Jacob de pronto levantaba la silla que tenía al lado, pero antes de que la azotara contra Edward se lanzó sobre él, destrozándose así sobre su espalda la silla.

Bella quedó totalmente inconsciente, Edward como pudo se acomodó para sujetarla mientras trataba de despertarla.

De pronto voces conocidas se escucharon a lo lejos. "¡Edward! ¡Bella!". Jacob ante esto mandó a uno de sus matones a revisar pero este pronto fue frenado de golpe por un puñetazo de Emmett. El F4 había llegado al rescate. Rápidamente Emmett con maestría comenzó a reducir uno por uno los matones a su paso, mientras James simplemente con sus piernas reducía a otro, y a su vez Jasper escuetamente con una llave de brazo inmovilizaba a Jacob.

Los chicos rápidamente se acercaron en donde estaban tirados Edward y Bella. Pero Edward que simplemente repetía "Bella…Bella" con esta misma entre sus brazos pronto caía inconsciente.

Bella despierta y simplemente se ve con un techo blanco en frente, sin saber bien donde estaba comienza a enfocar más la vista y al bajarla un poco se encuentra con Edward, este lleno de vendas y parches en una silla de ruedas a motor observándola a un costado de la cama.

-Bella, ¿despertaste?

-Edward.- dice Bella con voz pastosa.

-Hey tú Estúpida. Pensé que iba a morir del susto.- dijo Edward.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no eres tú el estúpido? ¿Por qué dejaste que te golpearan? No dices que puedes con 10 de esos matones fácilmente. Mentiroso.

-Estúpida, idiota, IQ de dos dígitos. Idiota.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando tú fuiste capturada?- preguntó Edward sincerándose. Bella simplemente lo quedo mirando, por lo que él chico prosiguió.

-Antes de que te lastimen un dedo, prefiero que me pateen las costillas. Aún, así, FUI GOLPEADO EN TU NOMBRE, ¿Por qué te atravesaste? ¿Qué haría si algo te hubiera pasado? Que terca…

-Estúpido, idiota, IQ de dos dígitos. Idiota.- dijo Bella.

-¿Qué?

Jasper estaba ya llegando al cuarto de Bella cuando se escuchan unos gritos.

-¡Hey! – mientras se sentía el golpe de una almohada.

-¡Ow! ¡Le estás pegando a un hombre herido!

-¡Tú le estás pegando a una mujer herida!

-¡Estoy realmente lastimado!

-¡YO también estoy lastimada! ¿Tú puedes decir eso aun así? Golpeas sin ninguna razón.– Jasper con cara de fastidio, depositó las flores junto a la puerta.

Se abre la puerta de los Swan y con esto aparece Bella anunciando su llegada. Pero al entrar encuentra todo destrozado y tirado en el suelo, avanza asustada hasta la sala en donde encuentra a Seth y su madre llorando tirados en el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es todo esto? Seth, no llores y dime.

-Papá ha sido secuestrado por el prestamista.

-¿Qué?

-Bella, ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Qué pasa si muere tu papá? Si no pagamos el préstamo, los prestamistas van a vender su hígado y sus riñones. ¿Qué pasa si fallece tu papá? ¿Qué hacemos con tu papá?- decía Rene entre sollozos mientras Bella miraba todo sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Seth estaba tirado sobre la mesa llorando. Y simplemente Bella no sabía qué hacer.

En el lobby de la mansión Cullen el mayordomo Jenks le daba la bienvenida a Rene y le preguntaba.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

-Estoy aquí para ver a la presidenta.- El mayordomo algo desconcertado le indica.

-Por aquí, por favor.

Rene simplemente se limita a seguirlo y observar impresionada la majestuosidad de la casa. Cuando llegaron a la estancia en la cual se encontraba Esme el mayordomo habló.

-Señora.- pero Rene se adelantó y se arrodillo frente al sillón donde estaba Esme dejando al lado suyo un paquete.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó Esme algo desconcertada.

-Por favor, ayúdenos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- contestó Esme volviendo a leer el periódico.

-La propuesta que nos hizo antes, no, una cuarta parte es suficiente. Por favor, salve a nuestra familia. No puedo pensar en nadie que nos pueda ayudar excepto usted. Así que vine aquí a pesar de la vergüenza.- Dijo Rene respetuosamente mientras Esme fingió no estar interesada en lo que oía.

-Eso no suena demasiado duro. Pero hay un orden en las cosas.

-¿Un orden?- preguntó René curiosa.

-Para una equivocación, hay una disculpa, las deudas se pagan, y así se les ayuda. Soy una mujer de negocios, así que no puedo hacer cálculos o procedimientos que no son precisos. – explicó Esme.

-Ah sí, por supuesto- Rene prácticamente pegada al suelo haciendo una reverencia dijo.

-Me siento mal por lo de la última vez. Fui más allá de los límites sin conocer mi lugar, mis humildes disculpas. Por favor, perdóneme.- decía Rene y Esme trataba de esconder su sonrisa de satisfacción al verla ahí suplicando tras el periódico y continuó ignorándola. Al ver esto Rene tomo el paquete que llevaba y comenzó a desenvolverlo. EL mayordomo al ver lo que era, simplemente quedo estupefacto e incluso Esme quedo estática al ver como de pronto Rene se voltea arroz sobre la cabeza mientras pedía perdón.

Luego dejo el periódico de lado y con una sonrisa victoriosa se puso de pie y se aceró a Rene y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Bella regresó nuevamente a casa, sin haber logrado juntar mucho dinero pidiendo adelantos en sus empleos. Pero al entrar vio a su papá esperándola en la sala.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!.- Bella corrió a abrazarlo mientras Charlie decía.

-Bella, mi niña.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?

-Por supuesto que estoy bien.

-Estaba muy preocupada, estoy tan aliviada. – dijo la chica y su padre asentía, pero pronto notó un humor extraño en la sala.

-¿Qué sucede? Papá volvió a salvo. ¿Alguien murió?

Pero Rene seriamente sin decir nada, puso las maleas que lo otra vez había traído la madre de Edward con dinero. Bella las miraba desconcertada.

-No puede ser, tú…

-Ella lo hizo…sola.- dijo Seth.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Dejar morir a tu papá? ¿Dónde más podríamos obtener dinero así?

-He dicho que devuelvas ese dinero.- comentó Charlie, mientras Bella no caía aún en lo que veía.

-¿Qué?

-¡He dicho que lo regreses!- gritó Charlie.

-No quiero y no puedo. Sabes lo que pase para conseguir este dinero. Y, si lo regreso, ¿cómo vamos a arreglar las cosas?

-Yo lo haré. Yo lo arruiné, me haré cargo de ello. No importa que, voy a pagarlo. Así que Bella llévalo de vuelta. – dijo Charlie molesto.

-Tú vas a qué. ¿Cómo?- preguntó Rene.

-¡Llévalo de vuelta! Si vas en contra de mí ya vas a ver…- dijo Charlie y se fue dando un portazo.

En una placita cerca de la casa estaba Charlie sentado sobre un columpio angustiado pensando, pronto apareció Bella llevándole una casaca ya que estaba haciendo frío.

-Bella.

-¿Quep?- preguntó la chica sentándose en el columpio de al lado.

-A ti, ¿Realmente te gusta Edward? – pero Bella simplemente suspiro.

-Contéstame…- dijo Charlie cómo niño chiquito.

-Tú eres más importante para mí.

-Lo siento. Nuestra hija está enamorada, y yo soy sólo una carga.- dijo Charlie mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a columpiar a Bella, la que rápidamente respondía.

-¿Amor? ¿Quién dijo que es amor? ¡Papá!

-Es amor. Bella, eso es amor, tú lo sabes. Tanto como el de tu papá, es precioso.

-Yo no sé, entonces, ¿cómo?

-Siendo tu padre por 19 años, ¿cómo crees que no lo sabría? – dijo Charlie para empujarla más fuerte en el columpio y Bella riese feliz.

Esme estaba en su oficina encendiendo la computadora en lo que el asistente Brown entra.

-Señora. La señorita Bella Swan quiere verla.

-¿En serio?- dijo Esme bastante capciosa.

Minutos más tarde Bella entraba cargada con las maletas.

-Bienvenida, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

-Estoy aquí para regresar el dinero. – dijo Bella y puso las maletas sobre el escritorio. Esme la quedo mirando por unos instantes y luego dijo.

-Oi que estaban en quiebra. ¿No sería prudente dejar el orgullo a un lado?

-No es orgullo, sino una decisión de nuestra familia. Siento haber sido una molestia.- dijo Bella, hiso una leve reverencia y se dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes de que diese dos pasos Esme habló.

-Si la cantidad no es suficiente, puedo darles más. Te he observado y tienes talento para la negociación. Bien, hagamos un trato.

-No me insulte a mí o a mi familia en el futuro. Por favor.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás diciendo que realmente tienes una relación con Edward?- preguntó Esme un poco más alterada.

-Eso es entre Edward y yo.- dijo Bella tranquilamente y Esme no lo podía creer, tratando de contenerse Esme hablo.

-Está bien. Vamos a ser honestas. Por nuestra parte, reconozco que hemos hecho las cosas difíciles para tu familia. Pero tú debes reconocer que no eres adecuada para Edward.

-Sí, Edward y yo, somos muy diferentes. Reconozco eso. – dijo Bella mientras Esme asentía con semblante de "por fin comprende esta chica". Pero Bella continuó.

-Pero, ¿usted sabe?... Los dos estamos de pie en el mismo lugar, mirando lo mismo. Le prometí a Edward que nunca rompería con él a causa de su madre.- Esme volviendo a molestarse dijo.

-Este dinero que está aquí. Fue a cambio de que tu mamá se pusiera de rodillas frente a mí. Señorita Bella Swan, ¿tirarás todo a la basura por causa de tu orgullo? Para una simple plebeya el orgullo familiar, es muy valioso. ¿No te arrepentirás?-.

-No sabía que el orgullo tuviera precio. Entonces, ¿cuánto vale el suyo? – habló Bella tratando de no demostrar pena.

-Tu arrogancia es demasiada.

-Que el orgullo de un plebeyo pueda ser comprado con dinero, espero que cambie su opinión acerca de eso. Usted no puede comprar los corazones de la gente con dinero. ¿Usted no lo sabe? Pero…Edward ahora lo sabe. Entonces, mejor me voy.

Esme quedó incrédula y molesta en su oficina, dándole un puñetazo al escritorio lo dejo en claro.

Jasper estaba esperando el ascensor, en cuanto se abre sale Bella en estado de zombi, el chico la saluda con la mano, pero esta ni siquiera lo mira y sigue su camino. Jasper se preocupó y la siguió.

Bella se sentó en las grandes escalinatas del edificio de la corporación Cullen. Recordando las palabras que Jacob había dicho. _"¿No es gracioso sólo pensar en ello? Edward, perdió a su novia y saltó enojado, que hará cuando se entere que su mamá me pagó por hacer esto." _

-¿Llamaste al 911?- Se escuchó de pronto, Bella giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda y ahí justo al lado de ella, estaba Jasper que pronto dijo sonriente.

-Vine a apagar el fuego. – Bella trato de hacer una mueca lo más parecido a una sonrisa. [n/a: las que vieron la serie saben que de fondo comienza a sonar "because i'm stupid" de SS501, amo con todo mi ser la letra de esa canción, le va tan bien]

Jasper se llevó a Bella a su casa, estaban en el comedor con una mesa atiborrada de exquisiteces, pero además el chico comenzó en una cocinilla a preparar su nueva incursión culinaria.

-Hotcakes.- dice Jasper mirando fijo a Bella y luego continua explicándole como se hacen como si fuera él el que le enseña la receta. Bella no puedo evitar sonreír ante esto. Luego el chico le sirve una gran porción de estos y los baña completamente en miel. Bella lo mira medio estupefacta pero él le aclara.

-Son muy buenos para cuando estoy deprimido.

Bella no se dio cuenta cuando había terminado su plato y comía el de Jasper, pero extrañamente se sentía mucho mejor.

-Muchas gracias, estaban muy buenos.

-Entonces vamos.-soltó de pronto Jasper dejando a Bella perpleja.

En las colinas de Aspen, Emmett y James mostraban gran destreza descendiendo en snowboard, mientras Edward hacia lo suyo en esquí. Claramente la mayoría del grupo femenino del lugar los miraban encantadas. Por su parte, Jasper estaba dentro del hotel feliz tomando un té y leyendo un libro, entre tantos observaba a sus amigos esquiar por el ventanal sonriente.

Edward pronto trato de que Bella aprendiera a esquiar, así que Bella trataba de mantenerse en pie mientras Edward la arrastraba sujeta de los bastones de esquí. Entre risas Edward le explicaba.

-Pon tus esquí en paralelo…Derecho, derecho.- Pero Bella no podía hacerlo muy bien por lo que Edward luego de un rato se desesperó.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Maldito!- Gritó Bella mientras empujaba los bastones y con eso haciendo caer a Edward. Este en respuesta le tiró nieve.

Pronto Bella pudo sostenerse sola, mientras Edward feliz la veía tratando de mantener el equilibrio. El problema era para frenar, Bella no sabía y simplemente se ponía a gritar, pero Edward la sujetaba del brazo y con eso los dos caían al suelo riendo.

Jessica y Lauren iban bajando por la telesilla cuando vieron al F4 esquiando.

-¡El F4!- gritó Lauren emocionada, pero luego vieron a la acompañante del grupo.

-Ella es…Bella ¿no es así?- dijo Jessica y pronto las chicas se fastidiaron. Luego a coro dijeron.

-Vamos rápidamente a decirle a Tanya.

En uno de los cuartos se encontraba el F4 en pleno reunido. Edward estaba afirmado en la ventana observando atento un collar que colgaba de sus manos. James al notar esto preguntó.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Nada.- respondió Edward tratando de guardarlo en su bolsillo. Pronto el resto del F4 tomo atención a la conversación.

-Nada, si claro…- dijo James mientras lograba quitárselo, para mostrarlo al resto.

-¡Hey!- gritó Edward, pero Emmet ya lo estaba observando.

-Tiene el aroma de una propuesta Eddy.

-¡No es una propuesta! Ella siempre está envuelta en accidentes. Así que pensé en ponerle un collar.- explicó Edward.

-Pero Bella no es una mascota.- comentó riendo James.

-Pero considerando tu carácter Eddy, estoy preocupado por su seguridad.- comentó Emmett.

-Aún con collar, ella no va a dejar de salirse con la suya. ¿Deberíamos esperar una patada con giro nuevamente? –dijo James divertido.

-¿La patada espacial con giro de Bellita Swan? No quiero perdérmela.- dijo Emmett, mientras Jasper solo sonreía divertido. Edward ya bastante avergonzado se acercó y se lo arrebató de las manos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso idiotas? Son tan molestos.

Frente a la chimenea en uno de los salones el hotel, Bella escuchaba atenta como Jasper tocaba preciosamente la guitarra. La melodía era muy hermosa y mantenía a Bella muy emocionada admirando a Jasper tocar. Cuando la melodía termino Bella simplemente aplaudió.

- Honorarios por tocar.- dijo Jasper de pronto.

-Iba a voltear las páginas pero no hay más.- respondió Bella señalando el libro de partituras frente a Jasper.

-En lugar de eso, ¿puedes hacer algo por mí?- comentó el chico.

Edward esperaba en una de las terrazas del hotel, la noche estaba bastante fría así que el chico estaba enfundado en un bello abrigo azul petróleo. Pronto escucho unos pasos y dijo.

-¡Hey Jasper! ¿Por qué me llamas y me dejas esperándote afuera en el frío?- Pero al girarse se dio cuenta que era Bella, con dos cafés en las manos.

-¿Edward?

-Bella…

La chica con cara de sospecha se acercó y afirmó al lado de él. Luego le tendió uno de los vasos. Después se giró para mirar el paisaje. Edward que bebía el café feliz se percató que Bella solo iba de polerón, por lo que dejo su café en la baranda y comenzó a sacarse su abrigo. Cuando lo logró se lo tendió a Bella.

-Ponte esto, hace mucho frío.- dijo y comenzó a ayudarle a pasar los brazos por el abrigo. Luego agregó.

-Tú, coloca tus manos dentro y déjalas ahí.

Bella luego se dio cuenta de algo.

-Hay algo aquí.- dijo la chica y luego saco un collar.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Bella mientras Edward trataba de contener la sonrisa.

-¿No lo sabes? Es un collar.- contestó el chico mirando hacia otra parte. Bella observaba atenta la alhaja y comenzó a reír.

-Hey, esto es demasiado. Sé que tienes gustos raros y fashionistas para vestir, ¡Pero esto es demasiado femenino! – Edward soltó un suspiro de exasperación y dijo.

-Tonta…Es tuyo.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que es tuyo.- Explicó el chico y Bella no fue capaz de decir nada simplemente su vista iba de Edward al collar y viceversa. Pronto Edward explicó.

-Sólo hay uno en el mundo, así que si lo pierdes, en verdad te mato.

-¿So…lo uno?- preguntó Bella impresionada.

-Sí.

-¿En verdad sólo uno? – volvió a preguntar Bella con cara escéptica. Edward se giró hacia ella y tomó el collar para explicarle.

-Yo mismo lo diseñe. Mira, este soy yo y la de adentro eres tú.- Decía Edward mientras le mostraba que la estrella que rodeaba la luna era él. Y la luna en el interior de la estrella era ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que tú eres la estrella y yo la luna?

-Porque la luna de Bella Swan nunca podré alejarse de la estrella de Edward Cullen.- explicó Edward y Bella simplemente lo observo a los ojos, por ende Edward agregó.

-No importa que suceda, no perderé esta luna.

Edward lentamente comenzó a acercarse con clara intenciones de besarla, pero Bella no opuso resistencia y se quedó quieta, en cuanto estuvo a menos de 5 centímetros Edward no pudo contener un estornudo y mató toda la magia.

Fin capítulo 31/ recuerden pasar a ver el collar en mi perfil :)


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Hola chicas, cap nuevo. Muchas gracias por los rr de verdad n.n. Aaaaa ya estamos en la mitad (baile personal xD)… pero para las que no lo han visto…"lo mejor está por venir"

Ah! Aviso de utilidad pública… jeje. Publique el sumario de una nueva historia que pronto comenzaré a publicar y adaptar (aún no estoy tannn segura con el acomodo de los personajes, lo tengo en veremos eso, porque si se habrán dado cuenta me gusta que los personajes de las historias tengan que ver realmente al menos como son los de meyer.)

Bueno se llama "49 días". Al final les dejo un resumen de la idea central, por si les interesa… pero les digo ¡es muy buena!

Jejeje, nos leemos. Gloria n.n!

Boys Before Flowers

Capítulo 32

Edward lentamente comenzó a acercarse con clara intenciones de besarla, pero Bella no opuso resistencia y se quedó quieta, en cuanto estuvo a menos de 5 centímetros Edward no pudo contener un estornudo y mató toda la magia.

-¿Ves? Haces cosas a las cuales no estás acostumbrado, y coges un resfriado.- reclama Bella refiriéndose al abrigo.

-No he cogido un resfriado, es sólo un estornudo.- replicó Edward y se giró a apreciar la vista. Bella incómoda se sacó el abrigo y se lo puso sobre los hombros. Edward al ver esto dijo.

-Hace frío.- con esto la atrajo hacia el poniéndola adelante y así cubriéndose los dos con el abrigo.

Pronto los dos volvieron a tomar sus cafés y Edward comentó.

-Eso de allí. Esas cosas luminosas.

-¿No es un satélite? – dice Bella cómica.

Alice y Bella salen del camarín acomodándose sus atuendos de esquí. Bella pronto toma el dije que tiene colgando del cuello.

-Es lindo. Es único ese collar, ¿no es romántico? - dice Alice de pronto.

-Romántico o no, esto sólo pone presión. Me preocupa perderlo.- comenta Bella lamentándose.

-Esas son sólo quejas agradables.-agrega Alice.

-¿Eh?

-Hey, si alguien dice, "lo hice para ti". Y me da algo que es único, estaría feliz aunque fuera un pedazo de vidrio.- comentó Alice y Bella simplemente la miro, y le pego un leve codazo.

Pronto sin percatarse de la presencia de las chicas pasaron Emmett y James bromeando hacia la puerta del hotel. De la nada Alice se decide y dice.

-¡Vamos!

-¿Adónde?- pregunta Bella curiosa.

-Adónde más. A esquiar.- respondió Alice tomando del brazo a su amiga para salir con ella prácticamente a rastras.

Lo que no consideraron era el resto de gente que estaba en el camarín femenino. El trio de "rubias" también estaban presentes, claramente escondidas para enterarse de todo. Ya cuando no las escucharon más hablar las tres salieron de sus escondites.

-oh my god. ¿Qué acaba de decir?- pregunta Jessica.

-¿Un collar único en su tipo?- pregunto Tanya.

-¡Se lo dio Edward! ¡No puedo soportarlo!.- gritó Lauren.

-¡Es solo que no puedo soportarlo!- agregó Tanya y Jessica comentó.

-Chicas, ¿ustedes creen que Bella Swan merece algo como eso?

-¡No!- gritaron las otras dos rubias a dúo.

-Y no lo digo porque no haya sido yo. ¿No es Bella Swan inaceptable?- agregó la rubia.

-¡Si!- gritaron nuevamente las rubias.

-Chicas, vamos…Bella Swan, estás muerta.

Alice y Bella se entretenían en la pista, Alice ayudaba lo que más podía a su amiga que a duras penas lograba esquiar un poco sin caerse. Así estuvieron un buen rato entre risas y caídas. Ya una de las veces que Bella logra mantenerse en pie Alice sigue esquiando sola dejando a su amiga un poco atrás, pero pronto Bella cae y Alice ya más adelante se detiene percatándose de eso.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?- grita Alice.

-Ve primero.- dice Bella tratando de ponerse de pie.

Lauren y Tanya se acercan esquiando sospechosamente y cuando ya están cerca de Bella se lanzan sobre ella y las tres caen. Alice observa desde lejos preocupada.

-Omo, Bella Swan…No sabía que era tú. ¡Lo siento!- dice Tanya.

Pronto las dos chicas la "ayudan" a ponerse de pie maliciosamente amables. Y Bella sin sospechar simplemente se dejó ayudar. Alice a lo lejos gritaba "cuidado" pero las chicas entre "lo siento", dejaban caer y levantaban a Bella. Después de unos segundos Bella ya estaba de pie.

-Ya chicas, estoy bien gracias, váyanse.

-Ok. Adiós.- dijeron las dos chicas sonrientes y se fueron.

Alice que seguía mirando la escena desde unos metros más adelante gritó.

-¡Bella estas bien!

-Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

-Desentierro mi esquí y estoy lista.- respondía Alice enfocándose nuevamente en su labor. Pero Bella se percató que iba pasando un chico haciendo snowboard despreocupadamente y en dirección exacta hacia donde estaba estancada Alice, por lo que pronto se puso a gritar.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice muévete! ¡Cuidado! ¡Ayuda!-Bella gritaba como si se le fuese la vida, pero Alice al ver que el chico se le venía encima no se movía de la impresión. Por suerte cerca del lugar se encontraban James y Emmett conversando. El primero escucho los gritos de Bella y no le fue difícil divisar a Alice que estaba cerca. Por lo que corrió y se tiro con ella a un lado.

-Señorita Alice, ¿estás bien? ¿Me oyes?...¡Señorita Alice! – preguntó James preocupado mirando a Alice tendida en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados. Alice comenzó lentamente a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la cara de James preocupado mirándola.

-¡Alice! ¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar el chico y la chica sonriente asintió.

-Cariño, lo que digo…Esta bien, asumiré la responsabilidad. Así que no digas nada. ¿Entendido? Lo importante ahora no eres tú o yo. ¿Vas a desaparecer a Cullen? ¿Cómo construyo tu padre esta empresa? ¡Cariño!...¿Cariño?...- hablaba Esme por el teléfono de su oficina, para finalmente suspirar molesta. En eso el asistente Brown se acercó.

-Señora-dijo el asistente y luego hizo una leve reverencia.

-La situación no es buena. Edward… Primero, encuentra a Edward. Debo dejar el país inmediatamente.

-Si señora.

Bella y Alice compartían felices unas galletas en una de las terrazas del hotel, pero de pronto Alice se percata de algo y la mira preocupada.

-Bella, ¿dónde está tu collar?

-¿Collar? Aquí- contesta sonriente Bella dirigiendo la mano a su cuello, pero al tocarlo no encontró nada y su cara cambió a espanto. Las chicas pronto se miraron preocupadas.

-¿Dónde está mi collar?- volvió a preguntar Bella preocupada. Mientras tanto Jessica y Lauren miraban entretenidas la escena tras el ventanal.

Edward caminaba despreocupado por el hotel cuando de pronto salen a su encuentro Tanya, Lauren y Jessica.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunto Edward extrañado.

-¿No le diste un collar a Bella?- respondió con otra pregunta Jessica.

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-Una luna en una estrella… ¿no es así?- agregó Tanya.

-¿Pregunté qué cómo lo supieron?

-Pregúntale a Bella si lo tiene.- dijo Jessica.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico aún más extrañado de todos los datos que las chicas le entregaban.

-Si ella lo dejo caer, o lo tiró. Apuesto que ella lo perdió en la pista.- comentó Tanya y Lauren agregó.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan descuidada con tu corazón?

-Te diré una de diez cosas. Esa Bella Swan no es seria…- decía Jessica pero antes de que terminase Edward brusco se abrió paso entre ellas decidido.

Bella rebuscaba por todas partes en la habitación del hotel. En los cajones, en la maleta, entre las sábanas, en el suelo, en el baño, debajo de los muebles, hasta en la chimenea. Edward entró al cuarto y la pillo gateando por el suelo rastreando el collar.

-¿Perdiste algo?- dijo Edward de pronto, Bella lo miro con los ojos como platos y rápidamente se puso de pie.

-Estaba ordenando.

-El collar. ¿Por qué no lo estás usando?- de pronto pregunto Edward acercándose serio. Pero Bella antes de decir mentira puso sus manos en modo suplica y dijo.

-Edward. Lo siento. Lo tenía puesto, peor no sé cuándo lo perdí. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

-¡¿NO querías perderlo?- pregunto Edward.

-¿Uh?- Bella lo miro extrañada.

-Siempre eres así. Cada vez que te siento cerca, pisas mi corazón como si fuera nada. ¿Soy tan insignificante para ti?

-Edward, no entiendas mal. No es así…- comenzó a explicar Bella pero Edward la cortó.

-Una chica como tú, realmente me desgasta.- dijo, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Dejando a Bella sintiéndose como la más mala del mundo.

Con una foto impresa del collar, foto que le había tomado Alice con el celular. Bella fue huésped por huésped preguntando si alguien había visto o encontrado su collar. Pero la búsqueda era infructuosa, nadie lo había visto.

Edward por su parte tenía un mono de nieve, mejor dicho "mona" de nieve que usaba un gorro y bufanda de Bella, al cual le estaba lanzando bolas de nieve enojado.

–Idiota…Torpe…Tonta…

Pronto sintió unos pasos tras suyo y sin darse vuelta dijo.

-Hey, Bella, ¿Sabes cuánto costo? Es único en el mundo…- pero al girarse se dio cuenta que 4 de los de la seguridad Cullen estaban frente a él haciéndole reverencia.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tenemos órdenes de la presidenta de llevarlo inmediatamente.- dijo uno de los guardaespaldas.

-No quiero.- respondió el chico y se giró nuevamente hacia su "mona" de nieve. Otro de los guardaespaldas agregó.

-Amo, la presidenta ha…

-Lo que sea que haya dicho esa bruja, no iré. Díganle eso.

Pero pronto uno de los guardaespaldas lo tomó, luego uno de cada lado. Edward fácilmente se los sacó de encima. Pero luego vino otro a reducirlo y cuando Edward quiso golpearlo el otro lo redujo del otro brazo… estaba perdido.

EL resto del F4 se encontraba en uno de los salones del hotel. Emmett y James jugaban a las cartas, mientras Jasper tocaba una melodía en guitarra. De pronto se escuchó de uno de los televisores que estaban en el lugar.

"_Aspen y toda la zona aledaña son zonas afectadas por fuertes nevadas. Todo el tráfico menor ha sido cerrado."_

Jasper pronto miro hacia la ventana y efectivamente estaba nevando muy fuerte. Era noche de ventisca. De pronto llego Alice corriendo preocupada.

-¡Algo ha ocurrido!

-Alice, ¿ahora que sucede?- preguntó James.

-Bella esta… Bella está en las pistas.- respondió Alice mientras le extendía una nota de puño y letra de Bella.

"_Iré a buscar el collar y regreso, Bella" _

-¿Collar?- preguntó Emmett confundido.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- agregó Jasper.

Edward Iba sentado entre dos guardaespaldas en el asiento trasero, mientras otros dos iban adelante. Comenzó a sonar su celular y el claramente lo respondió mirando feo a los guardaespaldas.

-Si. Algo malo ocurrió.

-¿Qué?- Edward cortó el celular y pronto cambio su expresión de pánico a la normal y dijo.

-Tengo que ir al baño.

Bella iba caminando pista arriba con toda la nevazón en contra. Mientras recordaba la información que recibió.

_-flashback- _

_-Bella, Perdiste el collar. _

_-¿Cómo sabes? _

_-Así que, era tuyo después de todo.- comento Lauren. _

_-¿Quieres que te diga dónde está?- dijo Jessica y Tanya agregó. _

_-Un empleado de la telesilla lo recogió esta tarde cerca del refugio. Pusieron una nota diciendo que están allá. Ve. _

_-¿En serio? ¿Por dónde tengo que ir? _

_-fin flashback- _

Bella continuaba caminando algo perdida, a veces con el fuerte viento perdía el equilibrio y caía. Pero con todas sus fuerzas se ponía de pie y seguía caminando buscando el refugio.

El trio de "rubias" se encontraban en el hotel algo preocupadas ya a estas alturas.

-¿Qué hicimos? Es cada vez peor.- comentaba Lauren notoriamente preocupada.

-¿Qué tal si algo sucede?- preguntó Tanya.

-¡¿Si algo sucede? ¡Ella se lo merece!... Esa plebeya, recibiendo un regalo único de Edward Cullen.- dijo Jessica mirando el collar en su mano.

-Eso es cierto. Si sólo supiera cuál es su lugar, no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos.- agregó Tanya.

-¡¿Tan lejos?- de pronto el tono molesto de Jasper inundo el lugar. Las tres chicas asustadas se pusieron de pie frente a él. Jasper las miraba colérico, de pronto vio el brillo en la mano de Jessica y se acercó para quitarle el collar.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?- el chico grito y Jessica no dudo en hablar.

Edward llego a la puerta del baño de hombres seguido por sus guardaespaldas. Cuando iba a entrar los miro enojado y les dijo.

-¿Me están siguiendo al baño? ¿No es el colmo?- ninguno de los guardaespaldas dijo algo y se quedaron en la puerta esperándolo.

Pronto salió un hombre muy feliz de abrigo, luego salió un hombre totalmente enfundado en una parca hasta con el gorro puesto. Pronto los guarda espaldas comenzaron a ponerse inquietos.

-¿No se ha tomado demasiado tiempo ya?

Edward corrió hacia la carretera y comenzó a tratar de hacer dedo. Pero era totalmente infructuoso, estaba tan desesperado mientras resonaban las palabras de Jasper en su cabeza.

"_Bella está buscando el collar y se fue sola a las pistas"_

"_Edward, me escuchas?"._

"_Me temo que está perdida allá afuera."_

Dentro de la desesperación no encontró nada mejor que abrirse de brazos en medio de la autopista frente a un camión, que al verlo, pronto toco la bocina mientras intentaba frenar, pero Edward… no se movió.

A Bella por su parte el frío y la fuerza de la ventisca la estaba venciendo cayó sobre la nieve mientras tenía el recuerdo de Edward hablando.

"_-Es único en el mundo, así que si lo pierdes, en verdad te mato.- ¿Único?- Ese soy yo y la de adentro eres tú. -¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo es que tú eres la estrella y yo la luna?- Porque la luna Bella Swan nunca se alejará de la estrella Edward Cullen."_

Con ese recuerdo en mente trató de ponerse de pie, pero lo fue imposible.

Cruzando la ventisca apareció una moto de nieve a toda velocidad. Los guardias de la pistas trataron de impedirle el paso, pero Edward ni siquiera se inmuto por ellos y siguió pista arriba mientras mentalmente decía:

"_Bella, no te preocupes. Nunca te alejaras de mí."_

Lamentablemente unos cuantos metros más arriba la moto dejo de funcionar. Edward trató de volver hacerla andar pero le fue imposible. Molesto se bajó y comenzó a caminar gritando: ¡Bella! ¡Contéstame!.

Camino un par de minutos hasta que dio con un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, ya algo cubierto de nieve.

-¡Bella!

Corrió hasta ella y la tomo entre sus brazos tratando de hacer que reaccionara. Pero Bella estaba totalmente inconsciente. Luego de un minuto Bella por fin comenzó a reaccionar.

-Ed…Ward.

-Sí, soy yo. Despierta.

-Vine a buscar tu corazón. No lo perdí a propósito.

-Tonta, ¿Quién te dijo que hicieras eso? – preguntaba Edward mientras la sostenía un poco mejor.

Pronto como pudo se la puso sobre la espalda y comenzó a caminar con ella, tratando de mantenerla despierta.

Por su parte, James y Emmett hacían llamadas telefónicas preocupados. Alice lloraba en el sillón y Jasper miraba inquieto por la ventana.

-Las condiciones están empeorando. Dicen que va a ser difícil enviar al rescate.- dijo James. Jasper decidido se dio media vuelta, tomo su parca y trato de ir a la puerta, pero Emmett lo atajó.

-Jasper, ¿adónde vas?

-No podemos dejarlo así.- respondió Jasper molesto.

-¿Quieres que sea peor?- dijo James.

-La salida está restringida, así que no podrás acercarte.- trató de explicarle a Emmett.

-¡Bella!. Bella está afuera, sola, en la nieve. ¡Déjenme!- espetó molesto Jasper tratando de zafarse.

-Jasper, cálmate.

Edward logro dar con el refugio, que se encontraba completamente a obscuras. Encendió la luz como pudo y llevo a Bella lo más cerca posible de la chimenea. La dejo en el suelo y trato de hacerla reaccionar. Bella estaba medio consiente, pero no se movía. Edward en la desesperación comenzó a sacarle la ropa helada que tenía la chica puesta. Cuando llego a la blusa, Bella con la poca fuerza que tenía lo detuvo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tendrás que quitártelo.

-¿Qué?

-Quítate todo.

-Edward…

-¡O morirás de hipotermia! ¿Quieres ser obstinada y morirte de frío? No resistas, no dejaré que mueras.- dijo Edward y la atrajo hacia el para abrazarla.

-No te preocupes. Todo está bien. Estará todo bien. Te protegeré.- dijo Edward mientras Bella nuevamente caía en la inconciencia.

Fin cap.-

"49 días."

(Basado en dorama 49 days)

La historia gira en torno a Alice, una chica feliz y de dulce corazón. Hija única de Carlisle y Esme pero que lamentablemente a escasos días de su boda, sufre un accidente automovilístico y queda en estado vegetal. Tras esto, su alma se encuentra con el "programador de almas", Emmett, el cual es el encargado de controlar que se cumplan los tiempos de vidas de las personas, debido a algo que ocurrió en su vida en la tierra. Emmett le explica a Alice que ella aún no cumplía su tiempo de vida y que no era su hora de morir, por lo que le cuenta que tiene una forma de salvarse. "En 49 días debes encontrar tres personas que te amen realmente, que los tres lloren por ti una lágrima 100% pura… Así podrás volver". Para llevar esto acabo se le asigna poseer el cuerpo de Bella, una chica que prácticamente está muerta en vida. Así, el alma de Alice en el cuerpo de Bella se acercará a Edward, que fue su primer amor.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Hola chicas, perdón por la demora…sisisisi muchas me deben odiar pero he estado megaenfermayocupada, el mal del estudiante universitario ya saben… Muchas gracias por todos los rr, de verdad me entretengo leyendo las conclusiones de algunas. Chicas enserio, son muy perceptivas. También **unas aclaraciones**:

-En algún momento se hablara de comida y serán nombres extraños para la mayoría, y menos si no conocen de comida coreana. Sinceramente puse los nombres ya que me hubiese tomado más tiempo haber estado averiguando el nombre de platillos siendo que es algo realmente irrelevante al final para la historia. Los nombres que aparecen son el romanizado de los nombres de platillos coreanos, recordándoles que se basa en un dorama de ese país.

Bueno, eso. Se cuidan y la pasan lindo.

Adiosines, Gloria

Boys Before Flowers

Capítulo 33

Unas horas más tarde Bella por fin recuperaba una temperatura corporal normal, mientras Edward se abrazaba su cuerpo sin camisa ovillado sentado frente a la chimenea junto a ella. Bella, que estaba con la camisa y cubierta por la parca de Edward, de pronto recupero parte de la conciencia, y le extendió parte de la parca a Edward, pero el chico la rechazaba y volvía a taparla-

-Rápido.- dijo la chica en tono molesto. Y Edward se acercó para poder quedar tapados ambos.

-Lo siento.- de pronto soltó Bella.

-Es bueno que lo sepas. Esta vez he salvado tu vida, así que no lo olvides.- comentó Edward orgulloso y Bella no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cómo podré pagarte?

-Una caja de almuerzo.- soltó Edward sin dudarlo.

-¿Hum?

-Esa que comes todos los días.

-¿Rollos de huevo?- preguntó Bella. [n/a: sinceramente no se me ocurre que diantres pueda llevar Bella de almuerzo, por lo que me guie simplemente del dorama xD miane =_=…]

-Sí, eso. En verdad…Yo quería probarlos desde la primera vez que los vi.- respondió sincero Edward y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír notoriamente.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisilla?

-Me pregunto si esté es el Edward Cullen que conozco.

-Te estás burlando de mí.- comentó el chico. Bella comenzó a toser un poco, pero en cuanto dejo de hacerlo dijo.

-Las hare por ti. Haremos cajas de almuerzo y nos iremos de picnic…Los dos.

Edward simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla fijo a sus sinceros ojos chocolates, Bella poco a poco levantaba la mirada. Y por parte de ambos, sinceramente, se dieron un tierno beso.

A la mañana siguiente en una de las salas del Hotel James, Emmett, Alice y Jasper aún se encontraban preocupados luego de pasar la noche en vela por noticias. Jasper sostenía entre sus manos el collar por el cual Bella había desaparecido la noche anterior. De pronto de una de las puertas aparece Edward abrazando o más bien, sosteniendo a Bella que caminaba bostezando. Alice al verlos como resorte corrió hacia ellos gritando "¡Bella!". Por su parte el resto de los chicos reaccionaron con esto y corrieron hacia la pareja sobreviviente.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Emmett.

-Sí, estamos bien.- dijo Edward. Jasper se acercó y extendió la mano con el collar hacia a Bella, la cual lo tomo de esta y muy sinceramente le sonrió para luego mirar a Edward. Jasper por su parte no sabía si había sido tan bueno que el famoso collar hubiese aparecido, pero no estaba en él hacer lo incorrecto.

Bella meticulosamente estaba preparando la comida para el picnic, quería que fuese especial. Fue a esperar a la placita cerca de su casa a que Edward llegara, se arregló y hasta puso un cintillo en su linda cabellera chocolate. Comenzaron a pasar los minutos y Edward no llegaba, por su cabeza rápidamente volvieron las imágenes cuando Edward la estuvo esperando por horas fuera de la torre Namsan, pero se quedó ahí por ella, por lo mismo, ella esperaría.

La mayoría de las portadas de los diarios y publicaciones en general del país contenían el siguiente título "Presidente del Cullen Group, Carlisle Cullen" "Con un procesamiento inminente, el presidente del Cullen Group, Carlisle Cullen ha caído enfermo en su estancia en China. De acuerdo con fuentes confiables del interior, el Sr. Cullen se desmayó en medio de una conferencia. Fue inmediatamente transportado a un hospital de Beijing…" "Noticia sin confirmas: Muerte del Presidente del Cullen Group" "Cullen Group en crisis"

Jasper estaba atento escuchando las noticias del padre de su amigo cuando su celular sonó.

Bella aún en la placita ve como de pronto llega Jasper en su motocicleta.

-¡Jasper!- exclamo extrañada la chica-

-¡Rápido vamos!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es urgente. Suelta el chico tajante.

-¿Eh?- pregunta Bella confundida.

-Tienes que apresurarte para ver a Edward.

En la sala de espera VIP del aeropuerto esperaba Esme junto a un inquieto Edward que iba de un lado para otro como león enjaulado mirando el reloj. Pronto entró una azafata a avisar que todo estaba listo.

-El padre de Edward se desmayó.

-¿Qué?

-EL avión saldrá en 30 minutos.

Esa conversación resonaba en la cabeza de Bella cuando iban a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto, pero lamentablemente la conversación había sido hace 32 minutos atrás. Cerca ya del destino, Jasper al ver la hora se detiene en la carretera y Bella rápidamente desciende de la moto.

Bella avanza un poco más y ve como el avión de la familia Cullen despega. Bella entre lágrimas dice en voz alta.

-Aún…aún no le había dado las gracias. Aún no le digo que me gusta.

Jasper se acerca y la abraza a modo de consuelo, mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de Bella.

Edward en el avión miraba su celular, triste y preocupado.

"Espérame…Regresaré pronto. Te amo Bella Swan."

Ese era el mensaje que Bella leía en su celular entre lágrimas, mientras Edward miraba una foto de su amada en el suyo.

- Meses después...-

"_Las siguientes son noticias sobre el Cullen Group. El Cullen Group está en una grave situación debido al colapso del Presidente Cullen. La construcción del centro Venetian en el centro de la ciudad de Macao se espera que sea de la talla mundial, está ahora en peligro."_

"_Dicen que ven esta crisis como oportunidad. Es un recurso para avanzar a la primera clase global."_

"_El heredero del Cullen Group, Edward está supervisando este particular proyecto directamente, los ojos del mundo están puestos sobre el heredero del Cullen Group, Edward Cullen"._

Bella apagó la televisión, mientras claramente su cara de descontento se hacía presente.

-¿Aún no hay noticias de él?- pregunto Alice pero no recibió respuesta.

-Ya pasaron seis meses….No importa lo ocupado que esté. ¿No debería al menos hacerte una llamada? ¿No se ha puesto en contacto con el F4?

-Creo que sólo está siendo cuidadoso. Creo que todos están ocupados.- respondió Bella tratando de sonar optimista.

-Probablemente sólo piensa en él, ya que ahora es un estudiante universitario. Hey, incluso sin mirarlo es obvio. Probablemente está con chicas y ni siquiera piensa en cómo les va a sus amigos. Es posible que no pueda concentrarse.- dijo Alice mientras Bella trataba mantenerse en calma. Billy que estaba apoyado en una mesa durmiendo de pronto de la nada comenzó a hablar al parecer en sueños.

-Oye, ¿por qué estás siendo tan despectiva? He ido a la casa blanca también lo sabes.

-¡Que pasa con el cocinero que siempre está durmiendo! ¡Mira el estado de este restaurante!- se escuchó de pronto en todo el restaurante. Era el peculiar de la otra vez.

-El abuelo vino de nuevo.- comento Alice.

-Señor, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo hoy?- pregunto Bella amablemente mientras el señor tomaba asiento.

-ShinSeolRo.

-¿Shin, sin, seolro?- pregunto Bella algo confusa. Mientras Alice la miraba con cara de tampoco saber.

-¿Qué es eso señor?

-Usted es demasiado en verdad. Señor…¿Por qué pregunta por cosas como esas en un restaurante de avena? Hasta ahora usted ha ordenado JajangMueon, MaeGiMaeUnTang y…- comentaba Alice y Bella la completo.

-GeaMegi, Samhab y…¿qué es eso?

-¿Tang…tangpyong? ¿Cómo era?- preguntó Alice.

-Ah, ¿Tang…?

Un sonido de reprobación sonó en el ambiente.

-Ustedes jovencitas se parecen al cocinero en su ignorancia. ¡Es TangPyongChae, idiotas!

Ambas chicas sonrieron y pudieron recordar la palabra, pero el caballero las interrumpió.

-No piensen en contestarle a un mayor, solo traigan mi comida.

Pronto el plato estuvo servido y el hombre ya mayor comenzó a comer feliz. Las chicas lo observaban divertidas. El hombre se comió hasta el último pedazo y lo culmino con un eructo. Bella divertida pregunto.

-¿Señor, estaba bueno?

-¡¿Bueno? ¿De qué estás hablando? Ya que la comida está aquí, solamente me esfuerzo en comerla así no iré al infierno. ¿Qué no vez?- respondió el hombre y las chicas trataban de contener la risa, Billy hacia oídos sordos mirando una revista.

-Si usted tiene que hacer este tipo de sacrificio dos veces, probablemente tendría que comerse el plato también…- comentó Alice divertida.

-Dígale al cocinero que la vajilla de cerámica se desperdicia con su comida.- dijo el hombre mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Él no es cocinero, es el dueño.- arremetió Alice.

-No sé lo que estás diciendo niñita.

Bella fue a buscar algo y volvió con un paraguas y se lo tendió al hombre.

-Está lloviendo y no trajo paraguas, ¿verdad? Asegúrese de traerlo la próxima vez que venga.- dijo la chica sonriente.

-Cuando más te veo…más pareces un loto…- comentó el hombre también sonriente.

-¿Un loto?

-¿Sabes por qué los lotos crecen en el lodo?

-¿Eh?- preguntó Bella confusa.

-Esa será tu tarea para la próxima vez.- dijo el señor y se fue. Las chicas se quedaron despidiéndolo con la mano. De pronto Billy salió de su silencio.

-Bella.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha bien lo que te dijo. Él no es un hombre que hable tonterías. ¿Entendido?

-¿Ah? ¡Qué demonios! ¡Billy dinos! No es como jugar a veinte preguntas. ¿Sí?- dijo Alice de pronto. Pero Billy bufó molesto, dejo los papales en el mesón y se fue dejando al descubierto un titular muy peculiar. "El chef de la casa Blanca, Billy Black" Junto a esto una foto de él junto al señor que se acababa de ir.

Los Swan estaban en pleno concentrados trabajando en el nuevo negocio familiar, los peluches y adornos de cabello. Bella le ponía meticulosamente escarcha a un prendedor mientras el resto trabajaba en los peluches. De pronto Seth toma uno de los peluches al que le puso un mechón cobrizo.

-Hermana, ¿No se parece a Edward?- Bella lo miraba estática sin decir nada, por lo que Seth continuó.

-Mira, el cabello rebelde y cobrizo, los labios.

-No se parece nada a él. ¿Es ese chico tan lindo o tan adorable como ese peluche? Ese pobre peluche se puede enojar si te escucha.- Comentó René de la nada, Bella fingió no escuchar.

-Por supuesto, no se parece a él en nada. El joven Edward se parece más a un tigre o un león. ¿No es cierto?- dijo Charlie meneando un peluche, Bella levanto el brazo para detenerlo pero un dolor punzante y repentino en el hombro se lo impidió.

-Hermana, ¿Te duele el hombro de nuevo?- preguntó Seth preocupado. Pero Bella rápidamente cambio la cara para no preocupar.

-No… estoy bien.

-Mis hombros me duelen también. Trabajo inclinándome todos los días. Oh, realmente duele. Al menos Bella puede nadar y relajarse un poco. – se quejó René de pronto llevándose la atención de los presentes.

-Cariño…nosotros podemos ayudarte a relajarte. ¡Seth vamos!- dijo Charlie y ambos se pusieron de pie sonrientes y se fueron a darle masajes a René, la cual sólo se dejaba querer. Bella simplemente reía de la situación y para no tener que disimular más su dolor de hombro se fue a su cuarto.

Ya en su cuarto tomo uno de los peluches y le puso el collar que meses atrás le había obsequiado Edward, al verlo no pudo evitar comenzar a hablarle.

-¡Estúpido! No es como si te fueras al espacio o algo así. ¿Te mataré si no me llamas una vez?... ¡Tú! Sólo espera hasta que regreses…Estás muerto.

Luego tomó su celular y vio el último mensaje que le envió Edward: "Espérame…Regresaré pronto. Te amo Bella Swan" Y un suspiro salió de la chica. De pronto sonó el celular de improviso.

-Hola.

-Si soy yo

-¿De verdad? ¿Ehhh… en serio?- Bella luego emitió un grito y salió corriendo del cuarto hacia donde estaban sus padres.

-¿Qué pasa con esos gritos tan tarde?- preguntó René algo molesta. Mientras Bella solo apuntaba el celular dando saltitos.

-Finalmente has recibido una llamada de Edward.- dijo Charlie sonriente.

-¡Mamá, papá, un director aquí dice que tienen un trabajo!- En cuanto Bella lo dijo Charlie de un salto tomo el celular y comenzó a averiguar sobre su nuevo trabajo. Luego de terminar de abrir los Swan saltaban felices sin parar. Al parecer las cosas comenzaban a mejorar.

-Ok, director. Muchas Gracias. Por favor asegúrense de que no lo averigüen.- dijo Jasper antes de colgar su celular. Luego continuó viendo las noticias.

"El asediado grupo Cullen insiste en que esta crisis será convertida en una oportunidad…sus ambiciosos proyectos globales están avanzando"

Jasper dirigía inspiradamente la orquesta de niños que tenía a su cargo. Nota por nota la guiaba con su batuta. Al finalizar terminaron con un aplauso, pronto Jasper dejo el auditorio de la audición haciendo una reverencia

René limpiaba meticulosamente una de las barandillas de las grandes escaleras de la fundación Withlock. De pronto sin querer comenzó a resbalar, pero por suerte Jasper iba descendiendo las escaleras en ese instante y alcanzo a sostenerla en sus brazos. René al ver la cara de Jasper simplemente parpadeo para ver si era una aparición, pero cuando el ángel hablo.

-¿Está bien?

-Uh…eh…si, estoy bien. Muchas gracias.

René se puso de pie y Jasper siguió su camino mientras la mujer no salía de la impresión. Pronto apareció Charlie a ver a su esposa.

-Cariño…estás bien. ¿Has visto un fantasma en pleno día?- preguntaba Charlie al ver la expresión de impresión de René

-La gente dice que hay esculturas vivientes…y es verdad, realmente existen.

Fin cap 33/ ¿Que se trae entre manos Jasper? ¿Volverá Edward?


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Hola! Feliz día de la madre! Para las que sean mamis… en fin aquí les dejo nuevo cap, medio de contrabando pero en realidad porque me relajo haciéndolo jejeje… no es muy largo… pero si seguía estaba escribiendo mucho más y no iba a salir nunca xD Gracias por tooooooodos los favs que recibo que son muchos :D y también los rr que no son tantos pero se agradecen mucho :] Creo que en este cap se puede entender más sobre la historia del extraño señor, para las que no se han dado cuenta aún.

Bueno eso, se cuidan y la pasan lindo.

Nos leemos, Gloria n.n

Boys Before Flowers

Capítulo 34

Bella fue a entrenar como casi todos los días, pero especialmente hoy su hombro le molestaba más que de costumbre. Una parte de ella quería creer que ese dolor era tensional, además no quería ir al médico ya que eso implicaba más gastos para su familia; gastos que aún no estaban en condiciones de solventar. Así que hiso de tripas corazón y siguió entrenando, aunque a veces tuviese que parar por el dolor, no se rendía y continuaba.

Jasper llego hasta el edificio de la piscina, observo un rato a Bella y luego se acercó, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir pero a propósito le movió el brazo del hombro adolorido.

-¿Aún no has ido al hospital?- pregunto al ver la cara de dolor que puso Bella.

-Ya fui, en verdad ya fui. Me han dicho que no es nada.- dijo Bella y luego se giró ya que no tenía cara para mentirle a Jasper.

Jasper llevó casi a rastras a Bella al auditorio del instituto, en el escenario había instalado una cámara con una silla frente a ella. La sentó en la silla y luego se fue donde estaba la cámara de video.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la chica confundida.

-Está bien, dilo ahora.- respondió Jasper.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que le quieres decir a Edward. Hay una forma de llegar a él. Ha sido difícil comunicarse con él después del funeral…Pero esta vez definitivamente llegará.- explico el chico.

-Jasper, esto es tan repentino. Realmente no he pensado, ni tengo nada que decirle.

-¡Ok, empieza!- dijo el chico ignorándola. Para luego sentarse en el sillín del piano que estaba cerca.

Bella estaba completamente nerviosa y murmuró "No puedo hacer este tipo de cosas…" Primero hiso unos ruidos raros con su voz y luego comenzó a hablarle a la cámara.

-Edward, ¿Puedes oírme?...He estado pensando en ti todos los días desde que te fuiste. Pero, ¿cómo es que sólo puedo recordar las veces que discutimos?...- comento Bella comenzando a sonreír y sacándole una sonrisa de ternura a Jasper.

-Pero eso no es extraño…aunque sólo puedo pensar en las veces que discutimos…siempre que pienso en ti, sonrió… ¿Eso debe ser algo bueno verdad?- dijo Bella cuando una lágrima comenzó a correr por su mejilla, Jasper se dio cuenta de esto, pero Bella rápidamente se la limpió y continuó.

-Edward… ¿Lo estás haciendo bien verdad? ¿Cuándo vendrás a pelear conmigo? Creo que te echo de menos.- termino por decir Bella para limpiar la última lágrima.

De pronto una suave melodía de piano inundo el lugar, claramente era Jasper que estaba tocando la pieza. Bella comenzó a sonreír y se acercó a donde se encontraba el chico. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acompañar la melodía de Jasper. Aunque las notas fueran un poco melancólicas, al menos se acompañaban un al otro. De algún modo las notas se iban complementando perfectamente, encajando casi como piezas de puzle.

Alice iba un tanto nerviosa al estudio de James, cuando entró, vio a James totalmente concentrado trabajando en un jarrón, tanto, que ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Ella jamás lo había visto así, tan comprometido en lo que estaba haciendo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que realmente el chico tenía un don con sus manos. Pero de pronto sin mirarla James soltó.

-¿En serio soy tan guapo?- Alice incómoda le saco la vista de encima y trato de mirar a cualquier parte pero James continuó.

-No hay chica que no se haya enamorado de mí después de verme así.

-¿Quién se ha enamorado de qué? He venido porque tengo algo que decirte.- dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Acerca de Edward y Bella?- dijo James.

-Si.

-Dímelo.

-¿Acerca de qué?- preguntó Alice.

-Aún no has cambiado tu manera de pensar. ¿Esperando a la persona de tu destino?- comento el chico.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-¿Piensas que Edward es realmente la pareja de Bella en la vida? ¿Compañeros eternos o almas gemelas? ¿Puede ser eso realmente posible?

-Eso…- trato de decir Alice pero James la cortó.

-Señorita Alice, estás aplicando tus creencias en Bella Swan.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Si fuera yo, me gustaría utilizar ese tiempo para buscar a mi alma gemela. Aunque…no sé si existe.- comento James, Alice descorazonada y bastante desilusionada dijo.

-Obviamente he venido al lugar equivocado. Entonces, me voy. – dijo la chica para ponerse en marcha, James simplemente se limitó a volver a ver su jarrón. Pero Alice llego a la puerta dándose cuenta de algo así que se devolvió decidida.

-James, ¿lo crees también, no es así?- preguntó La chica y James levanto la vista.

-Tu pareja en la vida. El amor verdadero que sólo puedes encontrarlo una vez en la vida. Crees que ese tipo de amor verdaderamente existe.- soltó Alice de sopetón y James la escuchaba hecho piedra, estaba sorprendido de la intuición de la chica, pero se limitó a preguntar.

-¿Qué?

-Dicen un fuerte "no" y es un "si". Creo que ahora lo entiendo. James, tú crees que eso existe. Estás asustado porque tal vez existe. ¿No es así?

-No actúes como si lo supieras todo de mí.- dijo escuetamente James, Pero Alice esbozo una sonrisa triunfante.

-Por primera vez, vi tu lado sentimental. Ha sido bueno que viniera aquí.- comento la chica, mientras James miraba serio a la nada.

-Hablaremos de Bella la próxima vez. Bueno, adiós.- dijo Alice para terminar con un gesto de cabeza e irse sonriente. Mientras James, por su parte se sentía casi vulnerado completamente. Sin darse cuenta la chica había traspasado casi todas sus fronteras de defensa sin que él se diese cuenta.

Como casi todas las semanas el señor que visitaba el restaurante de avena estaba presente. Bella le sirvió el extraño plato que esta vez había pedido para comer.

-Disfrute su comida.- dijo la chica y se fue sonriente a unirse con Billy y Alice que observaban desde más lejos. El caballero empezó a comer para de pronto de la nada emitir un grito que espanto a los tres vigilantes.

-¡Este plato es conocido por su presentación, pero mira esto! ¡Mira este olor! ¡Mira este color!- comentaba el caballero mientras seguía comiendo, en cambio Alice dijo:

- Se ve delicioso.

-Ustedes dos pueden probarlo también.- comentó Billy. Las chicas sonrientes se fueron al mesón a probar un poco de la comida. Ambas lo probaron y rápidamente exclamaron. ¡Delicioso! Llamando la atención del exigente comensal.

-Tu… ¿Hiciste tu tarea?- preguntó de pronto el extraño caballero a Bella.

-¿Tarea?- preguntó Bella.

-Si tarea.- dijo el caballero pero milagrosamente el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar.

-Oh, el teléfono está sonando…- Bella sonriente contesto mientras el resto escuchaba atento.

-Hola Jasper…¿Ahora?...espera un segundo.- Bella se sacó el delantal y Billy simplemente asintió con la cabeza. El exigente comensal también había estado atento a la conversación, pero Bella casi si quiera sin mirarlo salió del local con su bolso en mano.

Bella salió del local y se encontró con un sonriente Jasper que la esperaba junto a su chofer, delante de una gran camioneta blanca. Por su parte, el comensal termino de comer y poniéndose de pie dijo.

-Dios, todo lo que hice fue arruinar mi apetito.

-Perdone…- dijo Billy de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el caballero.

-¿Qué debo hacer para la próxima vez? – pregunto el chef.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con la próxima vez?- espetó Alice.

-Haz el que te dé más confianza. Uno con el que no sienta vergüenza incluso tu padre.- comento el señor.

-¡Sí!- respondió Billy feliz. El caballero comenzó a tomar sus cosas para retirarse.

Bella extrañada por la repentina visita de Jasper le pregunta.

-¿Qué paso?

-Hay un lugar al que tienes que ir.

-¿Dónde?

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.- dijo el chico para luego abrir la puerta de la camioneta para Bella. En tanto el caballero estaba que estaba saliendo del local se queda observando algo sorprendido como el sonriente Jasper se subía junto a Bella a la camioneta.

El lugar que Bella tenía que visitar era el hospital. Jasper la llevo por fin a checar su hombro. Con Jasper presente en la sala de comandos se le realizaron todo tipo de exámenes para poder diagnosticar a Bella.

Ya tarde noche Bella iba caminando por el pasillo del lujoso hospital seguida unos pasos más atrás por Jasper, mientras en su cabeza el diagnostico que le había el médico resonaba sin cesar_. "Tus hombros están muy dañados. ¿Por qué no te hiciste un chequeo cuando sucedió lo de la silla?... Si recibes tratamiento a partir de ahora, no se verá afectada tu vida diaria. Pero nadar…"_

Jasper también había escuchado el diagnostico pero no sabía que decirle a la apesadumbrada Bella. Por ende no puso peros cuando la chica le pidió ir a su lugar favorito, la piscina del instituto. Ahí Bella se sentó en una de las reposeras de alrededor, aún desconcertada y descorazonada, Jasper se sentó a unas cuantas de distancia.

De pronto Bella rompió el silencio sepulcral, luego de un suspiro y una lágrima que comenzaba a caer mientras miraba atenta la piscina.

-Yo también lo sé…No soy bonita, no soy muy inteligente… y no tengo dinero. Pero… sólo hay una cosa… que me gustaba más que otras y que hice bien porque me gustaba…- dijo Bella y Jasper no sabía que decir se sentía incluso más triste que la propia Bella, tanto que no tenía palabras que decirle aún.

-Ellos dijeron que no puedo hacerlo más. Nadar…yo… no podré nadar de nuevo.- Ya las lágrimas caían constantes en el rostro de Bella, Jasper en silencio se sentó en la reposera donde estaba la chica y le puso una mano en el hombro. Pero Bella siguió hablando.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora? … ¿Qué voy hacer de ahora en adelante?

-Puedes iniciar la búsqueda de ahora en adelante.- dijo de pronto Jasper rompiendo su silencio.

-Jasper. Tú tienes tú música…James tiene su cerámica. Edward y Emmett van a heredar negocios familiares. Alice va a estudiar en la universidad. Todos están siguiendo el camino que han elegido. Pero no sé qué se supone que deba hacer ahora.

Jasper se puso de pie para caminar y acuclillarse frente a la triste Bella, la cual aun teniéndolo al frente no se percató de su presencia. Jasper tranquilamente con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas de Bella, para ese instante recién la chica lo notó.

-Te ayudaré… te ayudaré. Podemos encontrarlo juntos.- dijo Jasper tratando de calmar en algo el desconsuelo de Bella, mientras a él también se le destrozaba el corazón al verla tan triste.

Más tarde en la casa de Jasper, Bella estaba observando el retrato familiar que el chico tenía puesto en su escritorio, pronto Jasper la llamó a la mesa de la sala para que bebiera un café.

-Ven a tomar asiento.- dijo el chico y Bella se acercó al sillón. De pronto de la nada Jasper comenzó a hablar.

-Fue mi culpa, ese accidente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella confusa a qué accidente se refería.

-Puedo recordarlo vagamente… estaba en el asiento de atrás, jugando. De pronto cubrí los ojos de mi papá cuando estaba conduciendo... Dijeron que me envolvió con sus brazos para protegerme. Todos dijeron que había sido un milagro. Y eventualmente, el abuelo… ya no volvió a esta casa. El probablemente no quiere ver a su nieto. Quien mato a su hijo.- comentó Jasper en un modo tranquilo, Bella al ir escuchando las palabras una por una rápidamente se sintió muy triste por su amigo, el cual continuó hablando.

-En ese momento, ella tomo mi mano y me ayudo a comenzar de nuevo. Esa persona.- dijo Jasper, y bebió un poco de su café. Bella en cambio quedo pensativa de quién era esa persona, la cual lo había sacado adelante. No tardó mucho en dar con la foto en donde salían Jasper e Irina junto al caballo que hace poco le había obsequiado en ese entonces, y que ahora, le pertenecía a ella. Bella al darse cuenta comprendió mucho más el amor de Jasper hacia a ella y un nuevo suspiro salió sin que pudiese controlarlo.

-Ahora siento que… es mi turno.- dijo Jasper mirándola a la cara, Bella trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero al no poder, sin decir nada se enfocó en su taza de café.

En su cuarto, Bella comenzó a sacar los posters de su nadador favorito, uno por uno los doblo meticulosamente y los metió en una caja. Luego tomo su gorro y lo dejo con ellos. Luego tomo de su cajón los lentes que le había comprado Edward en la subasta, los dejo en la caja y se fue a la sala donde estaba su familia.

El resto de los Swan estaban atentos mirando la telenovela. En la pantalla aprecia una chica hablándole a un chico en un aeropuerto: _"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? ¿Eso es todo lo que eres capaz de hacer? ¡Ve por ella!"_. Mientras tanto Bella algo impresionada se sentó junto a los suyos a seguir escuchando. "_Dices que te gusta…entonces esperar por ella…¿es tu manera de amar? ¿Incluso tienes el derecho a decir que la amas? ¡Si esta persona no puede estar aquí, al menos puedes ir a su lado! ", _terminó por decir la chica, cuando el chico esbozando una sonrisa le mostraba el pasaporte y un pasaje.

Por su parte Bella estaba viviendo la escabrosa sensación de estar rebobinando la cinta en la escena del aeropuerto, cuando Irina se fue a Francia. Molesta se puso de pie y se fue a su cuarto pegando un portazo.

-fin Cap 34- / ¿Hasta dónde la ayudara Jasper? ¿Por qué Bella se enoja?


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Hola! Sé que demore en actualizar… pero lo siento la universidad me ha tenido consumida. Gracias por todos los rr, pero realmente me ha costado mucho responder ya que no ff no me deja hacerlo directo. Pero de todos modos los leo todos!. Espero que les guste este cap que me ha costado sacar adelante.

Eso se cuidan y lo pasan lindo, al final un par de preguntas :]

Gloria.

Boys Before Flowers

Capítulo 35

Días más tarde Bella estaba concentrada sacando cuentas en el local mientras estaba es su hora de descanso. Pero, al parecer las cuentas no le calzaban mucho. Por su parte Billy le pedía la opinión a Alice sobre un platillo que había preparado. De pronto, Bella se puso de pie y se acercó a donde estaba el otro par.

-Uhm…¿Puedes darme un adelanto Billy?- preguntó Bella algo apenada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el aludido.

-Un adelanto.- aclaro la chica.

-Bella, ¿Tu papá hizo algo malo otra vez?- preguntó Alice preocupada.

-No. Sólo lo necesito para algo.

-¿Cuánto necesitas?- pregunto nuevamente Alice.

-2000 dólares.- dijo Bella para que Alice y Billy dieran un paso atrás impresionados.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con 2000 dólares?- pregunto la pequeña castaña.

-Para un boleto de avión.- explicó Bella.

-¿Para un boleto de avión? ¿Por alguna razón tú…?- exclamó Alice y Bella simplemente asintió.

-Bella ¿puedes ver esto?- dijo Billy señalando su rostro y continuó.

-Para un chico, su piel es su vida. Pero la mía se hizo áspera debido a la tensión. Me encantaría dártelo si pudiera…pero no puedo antes de que esto se convierta en un éxito.- explico Billy señalando su nuevo plato.

Más tarde sobre una mesa tenían cientos de envases para llevar junto con las bolsas a juego. Bella calculaba en voz alta.

-Si vendo uno, gano 5 dólares. ¿Cierto? Si son 100, son 500 dólares, si son 1000…¡5000 dólares!- gritó Bella mientras Alice daba saltitos. Billy pronto apareció con más cajas con panfletos. Y les dijo "enjoy selling".

En menos de 20 minutos ya estaban las chicas promocionando afuera del local. "¡Sabrosa vena de abullone!" gritaba Bella y luego Alice. Pero en general la gente las ignoraba o miraba simplemente, así estuvieron bastante tiempo soportando el frío. Pero realmente las ventas no funcionaban. Luego de la nada, apareció la camioneta blanca de Jasper de donde rápidamente descendió el chofer, seguido por dos autos deportivos uno naranja y otro amarillo, de los cuales descendieron James y Emmett sonrientes.

Los tres chicos se pararon frente a la tienda satisfechos, sobre todo Jasper que miraba divertido como las chicas promocionaban el nuevo platillo de Billy.

-Yo comprare uno señorita.- dijo James en voz alta.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Alice feliz hasta que se dio cuenta de que era James.

Los chicos pronto se pusieron en campaña y en un dos por tres el puesto estaba abarrotado de chicas que comprarían cualquier cosa que ese trío de chicos les vendiera. Pronto había más de 300 personas fuera del local. Bella las dirigía hacia dentro del local feliz, Billy que feliz andaba por el lugar se acercó a Jasper y le tendió un pequeño galleton de caramelo.

-Probablemente te gustará.- Dijo y se fue, dejando a Jasper de una pieza, pero pronto comenzó a sonreír.

Los tres F4 junto con Alice y Bella se fueron a una cafetería luego de la ardua faena de trabajo. James le tendió un sobre a Bella con las ganancias del día.

-Creo que debes hacer la cuenta, Bella.-

-De verdad jamás imaginé que haríamos tanto dinero. Pero, yo no gane sola este dinero, ¿Está bien que me quede con todo? - comentó Bella mirando el contenido del sobre.

-Puedes tomarlo Bells.- dijo Emmett.

-Fue divertido para nosotros también…- comentó James

-Pero… ¿por qué todos vinieron aquí de repente?- preguntó Bella. De inmediato Emmett y James miraron a Jasper, el que sonriente dijo.

-Hay un lugar al que necesitamos que vengas con nosotros.

Una hora más tarde en la orilla de la piscina del instituto se encontraban Alice, James, Jasper y Emmett. Bella ya en traje de baño se puso de pie frente a ello.

-¡Nadadora, a su posición!-dijo Emmett. Bella suspiro y se fue hacia el borde, se acomodó los lentes y espero la señal de Emmett para entrar.

Bella comenzó a nadar y con eso se le vinieron todos los recuerdos a la mente. Desde su primera competencia, pasando por cuando tuvo que limpiar la piscina, para la competencia por su estadía en el instituto y entrenamientos varios. Los chicos observaban atentos cada brazada que la chica daba, Jasper estaba con cara afligida al igual que Alice a la que ya le brillaban los ojos. Bella puso todo su esfuerzo para no flaquear en su última vez dándole vueltas a la piscina, Alice lo sabía y se sentía pésimo por eso. James notó que Alice estaba llorando y le tendió su pañuelo.

Bella llego a la orilla y se quedó ahí. Jasper se acercó y amablemente le ofreció la mano para salir. Luego ya que Bella estuvo vestida comenzaron la ceremonia preparada por los 3 chicos. Jasper comenzó dando el discurso.

-A partir de ahora…Vamos a empezar, la ceremonia de retiro de la nadadora Bella Swan. Primero, vamos a dar nuestro distinguido reconocimiento. Um…- dijo Jasper y Emmett ente risas le quito la carpeta para seguir hablando.

-El premio de servicio distinguido del instituto Cullen es para Bella Swan por la curiosidad natural de esta persona…Su capacidad para domesticar…a los miembros del brutal F4, en especial a su líder Edward Cullen.- decía Emmett mientras todo el resto trataba de aguantar las carcajadas.

-Y por su natural impertinencia y su espíritu de mala hierba. No hay otra igual a ella. Por lo tanto, por su elevado espíritu deportivo se le entrega el reconocimiento por servicio distinguido. Por los miembros del F4 .- terminó pro agregar James. [n/a: "espíritu de mala hierba va por que en el nombre original del personaje "Jandi" significa hierva y como me gusta que le digan mala hierba lo deje, jeje] Cuando termino de hablar este le entregaron el reconocimiento y todos aplaudieron sonrientes. Mientras Bella se sentía totalmente tocada por el gesto de los chicos. James rompió los aplausos.

-Bella no olvides que un final significa un nuevo comienzo. Lo sabes, ¿no es así?

-Ahora ve a Macao…por Eddy y pégale fuerte.-agregó Emmett.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Bella.

-Bella, ten un buen viaje.- dijo Alice mientras abrazaba entre saltitos a su amiga. EL resto del F4 miraba sonrientes la escena. Bella sonriente grito después sonriente.

-¡Voy a tener un buen viaje!

[por cosas de entendimiento… suena raro eso, en fin, por cosas de entendimiento de lo que están hablando en china asumiremos que los chinos hablan chino pero escribiré lo que dicen entre comillas "…". Por su atención, muchas gracias.]

Luego de bastantes horas de vuelo Bella por fin aterrizó en la ciudad de Macao. Nerviosa iba caminando con diccionario y plano en mano tratando de entender los letreros aunque por suerte muchos estaban en español. Camino hasta la salida y se encontró con un taxista.

-"Chica por 100 dólares hasta Macao"

-¿100 dólares?- pregunto Bella.

-"Si. 100 dólares, muy barato hasta Macao"

-100 dólares, no puedo. Lo siento.- respondió Bella pensando en sus adentros como le podía cobrar 100 dólares por un taxi. Pero pronto vio pasar un bus y corrió para alcanzarlo.

Ya cuando estuvo arriba, se dedicó a disfrutar de la vista de un lugar totalmente nuevo para ella. La ciudad gozaba de preciosas vistas y avenidas adornadas con palmeras y árboles exóticos. Luego el bus pasó por el casco antiguo de la ciudad donde grandes edificios se encontraban emplazados por ambos lados de las calles. Bella de tanto en tanto hacia un cuadrado con sus dedos en son de tomar una foto, ya que no tenía cámara digital más que la de su celular que ahí no le servía. Cuando llegaron a la parte más nueva vio cómo se mezclaban los elementos arquitectónicos antiguos con los nuevos, además de haber mucha gente por todas partes. EL bus finalmente se estacionó fuera de un lujoso hotel llamado "Venettian".

Bella descendió del bus cautelosa, ya que tenía que ver el modo de entrar al hotel sin que lo notaran, pues, no tenía como pagarlo y además sólo iba en busca de alguien. Recorrió un poco el lugar para darse cuenta de la enorme estructura que era el hotel en sí y con todos los edificios que lo acompañaban, al ir caminando no pudo evitar exclamar en voz alta.

-¡Todo esto es de Edward! Ellos dicen que este lugar es para estar, pero ahora realmente lo siento.

Cuando logró dar con la entrada al lobby del hotel principal, tranquilamente se dirigió hacia el lugar. Mientras por su lado pasaban lujosas limusinas que se dirigían al mismo lugar. En una de ella precisamente iba Edward, el cual al llegar rápidamente descendió para entrar. Bella lo alcanzó a ver y comenzó a gritar su nombre pero el chico claramente no alcanzó a oírla. Cuando entró al hotel no sabía por dónde ir, además de toda la majestuosidad la estaba mareando un poco. En cuanto llego al lobby central dos hombres la interceptaron.

-"Esto es sólo para clientes VIP".

-He venido a ver a Edward Cullen.- dijo Bella lentamente por si lograban entenderle. Pero el guardia simplemente le respondió.

-"Este no es un lugar conveniente, retírese".

Bella trató por todos los medios que pudo hacerse entender, con señas y mímicas pero fue en vano, de todas formas término siendo llevada fuera del lugar. Trato un par de veces más entrar corriendo o alegando, pero no la dejaron ingresar. Se fue a dar unas vueltas por el lugar mientras pensaba en cómo hacer para entrar. Finalmente acabo sentada fuera del hotel sentada sobre su maleta algo aburrida.

Estuvo bastante tiempo sentada hasta que cerca de ella pasó una chica corriendo a tomar un bus, a esta se le calló una especie de guía en español. Bella la recogió y comenzó a hojearla contenta ya que está guía si la entendía.

Con esto se fue a recorrer un poco la ciudad y entusiasmada comenzó a probar la comida que podía pagar. Un poco despreocupada se puso a preguntar en un puesto cuanto valían unas cosas, sin darse cuenta que un tipo por atrás abría su mochila para robarle la billetera.

Milagrosamente, una mano golpea el brazo del tipo y luego lo inmoviliza, Bella se da vuelta y ve que es una chica la cual fuertemente tiene sujeto al tipo mientras le dice.

-"Devuélvele su billetera mientras estoy siendo cortés".

Bella reviso su mochila y se dio cuenta que era la suya, pronto, se puso a gritar pero la chica ya la había recuperado. Un gran grupo de gente se juntó alrededor de lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto, el tipo de la nada saco una navaja, Bella pegó un grito y pronto se vio sujetada por el tipo mientras la amenazaba con el arma en el cuello. La chica que la estaba ayudando primero hiso detenerse a una mujer y hombres de negro que claramente se acercaban a ayudar y luego comenzó a hablar.

-"Sabes algo, soy cinturón negro en taekwondo, sólo déjala ir mientras podemos terminar esto amablemente. Sólo lo harás peor. ¿Por qué no la dejas ir? Tu crimen cada vez se convierte en más y más serio."- decía la chica fluidamente en chino, mientras el ladrón se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Pero la chica continuó.

-"Has pasado de ser un simple ladrón a tener un rehén."- el hombre hiso caso omiso a las palabras de la chica y siguió amenazando, la chica ya un poco harta le dijo a bella en español.

-En cuanto cuente tres le muerdes el brazo y corres, ¿ok?- Bella simplemente la quedo mirando.

-¿Acaso no sabes español? – preguntó la chica y Bella a gritos respondió.

-Si sé, pero ¿lo muerdo a las 3 o después de las 3?- el tipo miraba confundido la conversación sin entender una gota de lo que decían.

-De verdad eres una chica rara ¡uno, dos, tres! ¡Ahora!

Bella mordió el brazo del tipo y salió corriendo, en esto la chica aprovecho para golpearlo hábilmente y enviarlo sobre un puesto. La chica recogió la billetera de Bella y se la entrego dándole la espalda al tipo. Bella feliz le agradeció, pero pronto vio como el tipo tomaba el cuchillo y se iba contra su salvadora por lo que pegó un grito.

Pero una mujer de traje negro atrapo al tipo y volvió a reducirlo completamente. De pronto se sintieron los silbatos de la policía acercándose, la chica tomo del brazo a Bella y se la llevo alegando que también terminarían metidas en problemas, por lo que salieron corriendo seguida por 4 hombres vestidos de traje negro.

Más tarde ya iban tranquilas caminando por una de las calles de Macao.

-Sinceramente, no sé cómo agradecértelo. Ahora sé cómo se siente conocer a otro americano cuando viajas fuera.- comentaba Bella agradecida.

-¿Esta es tu primera vez en Macao?- preguntaba la chica mientras tratando de ser sigilosos iban los tipos de traje negro que al parecer eran guardaespaldas.

-Es mi primera vez aquí.- explico Bella.

-¿Por qué Macao?

-Estoy buscando a alguien.

-Ah, ¿estás aquí por tu novio?

-Ah, sí, algo así…- dijo Bella algo avergonzada.

-Te envidio.- comentó la chica.

-Bueno, no siempre es algo para ser envidiado.

-A verdad…¿Ja gee ibas a comprar?- dijo la chica recordando lo que Bella estaba cotizando. Le hiso un gesto que la siguiera y se devolvieron nuevamente a la zona de compras.

Esta vez la misteriosa chica la guió e incluso supo regatear muy bien para conseguir los productos a muy buen precio. Pronto la chica le explico a bella que había logrado rebajar el precio diciendo que iba a comprar lo de ella y lo de Bella juntos. Bella quedo impresionada ante las variadas habilidades de la misteriosa chica. Luego de las productivas compras llegaron hasta un cruce de calle donde se detuvieron.

-¡Fue realmente un gusto conocerte!- comento la chica sonriente.

-Igualmente- respondió Bella. Se hicieron señas de adiós y la chica se fue. Bella al darse cuenta que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la chica grito.

-¡Hey al menos pudo saber tu nombre!

-¡Ángela! ¡Ángela Weber Key! Grito la chica sonriente ya más a lo lejos. Cuando quiso gritar su nombre, la chica iba muy lejos para oírla.

Bella llego nuevamente al hotel donde se encontraba Edward, y al igual que antes se quedó afuera pensando en qué hacer para entrar. Luego de la nada apareció un bus con turistas que comenzaron a descender de él, también era estadounidenses por lo cual Bella rápidamente corrió y se les unió, y así entro. Esta vez pudo pasar las barreras de los guardias y comenzó a preguntarse si eso era un hotel o un palacio. Dentro del hotel había un centro comercial con tiendas muy lindas, un casino, gimnasio, y restaurantes. Bella entro a uno despreocupadamente y de pronto vio a Edward caminando acompañado de una chica, él iba totalmente sonriente y vestido elegantemente al igual que su acompañante.

Bella estática veía como el par se hablaba cosas al oído y siguió caminando sin mirar, por lo que choco con una mujer que le vertió el vaso en su blusa. La mujer le pidió perdón y Bella algo desconcertada simplemente miró hacia Edward, el que al parecer si había notado lo sucedido. Pero pronto de verla desvió la mirada y siguió caminando con su acompañante hacia más gente. Bella algo aturdida siguió caminando y se fue hacia el baño, sin notar que el asistente Brown también la vio.

Cuando llego al lujoso baño comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

-No me vio. Incluso si me vio pensó que no era yo. Si, por supuesto es raro que yo esté en Macao así tan de repente. Es raro, eso es realmente extraño.- decía Bella tratando de explicarse la situación en su confundida cabeza. Luego trato de limpiar su playera como pudo en el lujoso lavamanos.

En el restaurante el asistente Brown se acercó a ya un serio Edward.

-¿Esta bien joven amo?

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Edward sin inmutarse.

-Ahora mismo, Bella Swan…

-¿Cuándo llegará el grupo JK?- preguntó Edward cortándolo y al no obtener respuesta siguió hablando.

-Esto tiene que salir bien, si no es así, la vieja bruja va a matarme así que por favor ten cuidado de ello.- dicho esto, relajo un poco el semblante y se fue a saludar a más gente.

Bella por su parte se fue nuevamente al centro a buscar un lugar donde alojarse. Iba caminando por una calle poco transitada lo que la tenía algo intranquila. De la nada aprecio un niño de unos 12 años a hablarle en un tarzanesco español

-Habitación, barata. Barata, barata.

-¿Tiene una habitación barata? – pregunto Bella y el chico asintió sonriente. EL chico hiso amago de tomar la maleta pero Bella dijo que ella podía llevarla. Pero el chico insistió en hacerlo.

El chico le hiso un gesto que lo siguiera, de pronto tomo la maleta y comenzó a correr. Bella comenzó a gritar mientras lo seguía, pero el chico no se detenía, de pronto llego a un callejón donde el chico se detuvo.

-Yo tengo un hermano pequeño como tú, así que te daré una oportunidad. ¡¿Me vas a regresar mi maleta?

-Tu ¡idiota!- grito el chico, mientras Bella enojada le respondió.

-¡de verdad quieres morir!- se acercó para forcejear con el chico por la maleta. Pero de la nada aparecieron de varias partes unos 8 hombres cada uno con peor cara de ladrón que el otro, que poco a poco se fueron acercando desafiantes. Uno de la nada comenzó a hablar en chino, claramente

-"Vendiéndote ganaremos unos 30 mil. Si eres obediente, tus futuros días serán fáciles." Luego los tipos se empezaron a acercar con cara morbosa hacia Bella, la cual entre gritos se fue pegando contra la pared terminando acurrucada contra esta. Pero cuando ya estaba pensando lo peor se escuchó una patada sorda y un cuerpo que caía de lleno al suelo.

Pronto lo único que se oían eran golpes por todos lados, Bella levanto la vista y se encontró a James dándole golpes a diestra y siniestra a dos tipos al mismo tiempo. Por su parte Emmett iba deshaciéndose de 4 en fila india, mientras Jasper también golpeaba a dos hábilmente. Cuando todos estuvieron en el suelo apaleados excepto el niño, Emmett puso un pie sobre uno de ellos y hablo también en fluido chino.

-"¿Ustedes chicos no conocen la frase "ser amables"?

-¿"que"? ¿"Eres el Príncipe Song"?- pregunto el tipo que tenía Emmett bajo su pie. Llamando la atención del resto de los rufianes.

-Yeah.- respondió Emmett. Y de la nada todos se pusieron de rodillas haciendo reverencia ante él. Y el niño se acercó y hablo.

-"Lo siento. ¿Podría darme otra oportunidad por favor príncipe?"

-"¡Rápido piérdanse!"- gritó Emmett y todos como alma que se lleva el diablo partieron corriendo. Mientras Bella miraba todo lo acontecido aún acuclillada y con lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Jasper se acercó dónde estaba Bella acuclillándose y la chica habló.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba acá?

-Ya lo sabía. Pensé que estarías llorando así.- dijo Jasper sonriendo tiernamente mientras le removía las lágrimas de la cara suavemente con una mano. Bella le sonrió a él y luego a los chicos que estaban mirándolos también sonrientes.

Fin cap 35./ ¿Por qué Edward ignora a Bella? ¿Se solucionará el mal entendido?


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Nuevo cap… aaaa la historia se comenzará a poner más interesante :] Gracias por los rr, aaa giros importantes se vienen… es lo que les puedo decir.

Recuerdo que las actualizaciones no tienen fecha fija, depende simplemente de mi disponibilidad de tiempo y lamentablemente en junio creo que casi no tendré, pero prometo hacer lo posible. Se cuidan y la pasan lindo.

Gloria.

Boys Before Flowers

Capítulo 36

Bella se encontraba junto con Emmett, James y Jasper en la sala de una de las suite vip del Vennetian, la cual además contaba con 4 recámaras cada una en suite, sala de estar, comedor, terraza, sauna, cocina, personal de servicio, piscina y muchos otros lujos.

La chica miraba hacia la nada, mientras que Emmett jugaba con sus guantes, Jasper miraba concentrado la mesa de centro, James volvió a uno de los sillones luego de terminar de hablar por celular.

-Edward, ¿debe estar muy ocupado? Aunque estamos aquí él no puede cambiar su horario.- comento el ceramista.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿De verdad está haciéndolo tan bien Eddy que no puede reunirse con nosotros?- dijo Emmett.

-Recuerda que su padre falleció. No podemos culparlo, si el maduró.- explico Jasper.

-Se siente tan real, aún yo me decepcioné.- dijo de la nada Emmett.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto James.

-EL ya no es más un F4. Él es ahora el heredero del Cullen Group.- expuso Emmett.

-Hey Bella, ¿Ya has visto a Edward?-le pregunto James ahora a la despistada Bella.

-Que…no, no lo he visto.- respondió la chica saliendo de sus cavilaciones algo incómoda. Claramente Jasper se percató de esto.

-Creo que está realmente ocupado y estresado. Como podría yo verlo.- agregó Bella.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que está ocupado y estresado? – preguntó Jasper a Bella.

-Ah, esto… sólo lo supuse. Es una suposición. Él tiene que hacerse cargo de esto tan grande. Sería extraño que no lo estuviera.- dijo Bella tratando de parecer alegre y logrando al menos la sonrisa de Emmett y James.

¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta mientras esperamos?- propuso James.

-¡Ok! ¡Vamos!- dijo Emmett de un salto poniéndose de pie.

Edward por su parte se encontraba en el jet de la familia junto con el asistente Brown revisando algunos papeles y contratos.

-¿Cuándo informaremos del resto del material?- preguntó el asistente.

-Cuando los reportes están terminados. – respondió Edward.

-Bien señor.

En el centro comercial del Vennetian, el cual era atravesado por un bello canal navegable para las góndolas, se encontraban diversas entretenciones de estilo carnaval de Venecia. Los chicos junto con Bella aplaudían entretenidos el espectáculo de un bufón. Luego aparecieron equilibristas en sancos con los que Bella jugó un rato. Edward en tanto revisaba con el resto de los inversionistas las instalaciones nuevas del casino del hotel, inmediatamente después de haber aterrizado.

Por su parte los chicos partieron a una tienda de máscaras en la cual muertos de la risa se probaban una tras otra. Luego se fueron a pasear en góndola, Bella iba al lado de Jasper y frente a ellos James y Emmett. Bella iba totalmente silenciosa recordando cuando vio y fue ignorada por Edward. El cual en esos instantes firmaba un importante acuerdo de inversiones para el centro hotelero.

El gondolero que llevaba a los chicos iba cantando "volare"

"_Yo por ti, _

_Volare, espera que llegare._

_Por cielos y mares, hasta tu amor. _

_Mi fin de trayecto eres tú…"_

De pronto de la nada se escuchó una voz femenina desafinada entonando otra canción en italiano.

-¿Qué diablos es ese sonido?- pregunto Emmett dándose vuelta para ver de dónde provenía. Ahí estaba Ángela al timón de la góndola llevando al gondolero como pasajero.

-Wow, suena como si la fueran a despedir. Cómo se puede ser tan desafinado.- comento James casi con vergüenza ajena.

-Esa persona…- dijo Bella dándose cuenta que la conocía.

-¿La conoces?- pregunto Jasper.

-Imposible…pero ¿probablemente es americana? Esto es una vergüenza para nuestra nación.- dijo Emmett.

-Es cierto, ella es americana. Ella es de verdad genial.- explicó Bella sonriente.

-¿Cómo es que la conoces?- preguntó James.

-Ella salvó mi vida.- confesó la chica.

-¿Qué? ¡Se supone que eso lo hacemos nosotros!- exclamó Emmett.

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Macao una comitiva completa estaba esperando a los pasajeros del Jet privado que acaba de aterrizar. Entre la comitiva se encontraban Esme y Edward.

Del Jet descendieron una pareja de personas adultas claramente de clase muy alta. Tranquilamente se dirigieron hacia los Cullen.

-Bienvenido.- dijo Esme sonriente.

-Gracias, es un placer conocerle finalmente.- respondió el hombre. Luego Esme saludo a la señora, al igual Edward saludo a la pareja.

-Debe estar feliz con un hijo tan guapo.- comento la mujer. Esme simplemente sonrió y dijo.

-Estaba muy entusiasmada de conocer a Ángela. Es un poco triste no haberla conocido hoy. – El matrimonio se rio un poco y el señor contesto.

-Ella está por ahí jugando en Macao en este momento. Nosotros nos dimos por vencidos con ella, porque le gusta hacer todo a su manera.

-He escuchado que es extraordinaria. Espero con impaciencia conocerla.- dijo Esme.

-Por favor, no espere demasiado.- comento la señora. Luego el asistente Brown aviso que los preparativos estaban listos por lo que Edward habló.

-Entonces, ¿deberíamos irnos?

En la sala de conferencias del hotel se encontraba Edward exponiendo frente a todos los inversionistas y claramente el presidente del grupo JW.

-EL plan de construcción es hasta el 2020. Para construir el segundo centro distrital Coita en Incheon, Corea. El último Resort City en Asia, está completamente establecido con las facilidades de un hotel especial. Para tener este proyecto hecho, en ciudades como Las Vegas, Macao y Dubai. Absolutamente necesitamos la cooperación de JW, quien ha logrado mucho éxito en construcciones. Si combinamos la infraestructura de Cullen Group como Nro. 1 de Estados Unidos, los conocimientos y las habilidades en el campo de JW. Estos modelos de Resort City se harán realidad mucho más rápido y se hará historia en los Estados Unidos.- terminó por decir Edward logrando que todos los presentes se pusieran de pie y aplaudieran. Incluyendo a Emmett y al señor Weber presidente de las inversiones JW.

Los chicos junto con Bella iban caminando por las instalaciones del hotel cuando James habló.

-Ah, estoy hambriento. Vamos a comer algo.

-ok, Bella, prepárate. Hay un restaurante de muerte por aquí.- comento Emmett sonriente.

Siguieron su caminata hasta que llegaron al famoso restaurant, Jasper entro primero y fue guiado por el mestre hacia la zona de las mesas que se encontraba en un segundo piso. El resto de los chicos iban comentando atrás. Pero Jasper al llegar se encontró con que en la mesa principal del restaurante se encontraba Edward, Esme y el Sr y Sra. Weber cenando, al ver esto se devolvió atajando al resto.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Está lleno?- pregunto James.

-Don't worry friends. Tan pronto como diga el nombre de Edward estará bien.- dijo Emmett, pero Jasper cortante dijo.

-Vamos a algún otro lugar.

-¿Por qué? Te sientes como si estuvieras en Venecia. ¿Quieres comida italiana?- preguntó James algo extrañado de la reacción de su amigo.

-Tienes razón, hay un chef italiano aquí también, ¿verdad? Come on guys.- dijo Emmett animado comenzando a bajar las escaleras. Bella iba a decir algo pero James la tomo del hombro y la guió a bajar. Jasper volvió a dar una mirada a la mesa de Edward y siguió al resto.

En la mesa de Edward, la cena se daba tranquilamente. Realmente Esme parecía muy entretenida en la conversación, mientras Edward simplemente asentía cuando era necesario. En eso, le llega un mensaje multimedia, lo descarga y en él se ven fotos de Bella y los chicos en la góndola. Luego otra en la que salen Bella y Jasper. Esme lo nota y de la nada ofrece un brindis para sacar la atención de Edward.

-Hagamos un brindis. Por la cooperación entre el Grupo Cullen y el Grupo JW.- el resto de los comensales aceptan y hacen el brindis sonrientes, mientras Edward simplemente volvía a mirar las fotos en las cuales mostraban a Bella en diversas poses conversando con los chicos.

Después de cenar, Bella ya estaba en su cuarto mirando por la ventana sentada en el borde de esta. Pronto Jasper llego a hablarle también mirando por la ventana pero de pie y serio.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Acerca de qué? – preguntó Bella mirándolo esta vez a los ojos.

-Venir hasta acá, ¿No lo lamentas?

-¿Cuándo podre venir aquí de nuevo? Era mi sueño irme de vacaciones sola.- explico Bella.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- preguntó Jasper un poco más relajado sentándose al lado de la chica.

-Sinceramente… No tengo nada planeado. Sólo quería ver su cara y decir. "¿Cómo has estado?", "Has estado bien". Sólo con decir "hola" estaría bien. ¿No es extraño?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jasper.

-Esto es igual a como éramos antes. Si Edward pretende no conocerme, entonces me pregunto si sólo he estado soñando. Jasper, algo molesto al parecer por algo se giró nuevamente hacia la ventana.

-No es un sueño. Si fuera todo un sueño, no sería todo tan difícil.

-¿Qué?- dijo Bella mirándolo extrañada.

-Después de enviarte aquí, me di cuenta. Que probablemente estarías sola, sin poder hacer nada. Cuando me di cuenta de eso, ya estaba en el avión. Por lo tanto, no es un sueño. Dado que, ahora estás justo en frente de mí. Duerme bien.- diciendo lo último Jasper se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Bella más abrumada de lo que creía. Se dio vuelta hacia la ventana y vio su reflejo, luego dio un poco de aliento y escribió "E", pero luego lo borro.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y Edward estaba profundamente dormido, pronto entro un hombre y con una trompeta comenzó a hacer ruido. Edward molesto despertó y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, pero el hombre siguió tocando hasta que Edward se puso de pie. Cuando pasó por el lado dijo.

-Si no fuera el gerente general, te despediría inmediatamente. Sigue así.

Ya más tarde se encontraba jugando en el campo de golf, mientras el asistente Brown le leía sus actividades.

-A las 10 tiene una inspección en el sitio de construcción. A las 11 va a tomar un jet a la oficina en Singapur. A las 5, tiene una charla personal con el alcalde de Macao y…

-¿Y qué? ¿Por qué paras para decir algo? - dijo Edward acomodándose para dar el último golpe cerca del hoyo.

-Si hay tiempo, sus amigos del F4…

-No hay tiempo.- respondió Edward cortante.

-Ellos han estado esperando desde ayer.- comentó el asistente.

-Entonces, ¿debería hacer eso? ¿Debería dejar a un lado mi horario y pasar el rato con ellos? ¿Quieres que me encuentre con esos 3? – preguntó Edward serio.

-No.- respondió el asistente. Y Edward dio el golpe pasan bastante lejos del hoyo.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué tipo de césped es este?... ash, nada está yendo bien.- dijo tirando el palo al suelo Edward yéndose al hotel. El asistente Brown se quedó atrás ya que recibió una llamada de James.

En el gran hotel, llegaron dos limusinas, de una descendió Esme y Edward. Los cuales fueron seguidos por una gran comitiva. Luego se fueron a un salón a revisar diversos papeles y contratos, luego ya estaban en el jet, también revisando contratos y planos, pero siempre sin decir ninguna palabra más de la necesaria.

Alrededor de las 5.30 Edward iba caminando junto con el asistente Brown y unos cuantos guardaespaldas por uno de los pasillos del hotel hacía una especie de gimnasio privado.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este que quieren que nos encontremos aquí? ¿Es un centro de entrenamiento?- pregunto Edward.

-Lo siento.- dijo el asistente.

-No hay porque disculparse.

Edward llego al gimnasio, al medio de la cancha se encontraban Jasper, James y Emmett vestidos con ropa deportiva. Cuando lo vieron entrar Emmett le lanzó la pelota.

-Hey, ¿has estado bien?- pregunto James.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Vinieron?- aclaro más que preguntó Edward, que le lanzó la pelota a James mientras observaba a sus amigos, que se veían prácticamente igual que hace seis meses atrás, mientras él lucía un perfecto traje con abrigo y zapatos.

-Si queríamos encontrarnos con el ocupado heredero del Cullen Group. Tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo.- dijo James sonriente lanzándole el balón de vuelta a Edward.

-Es bueno verlos.- dijo Edward poco animado mientras le lanzaba el balón a Jasper.

-¿Estás siendo sincero? No parece que estuvieras contento.- comentó Jasper devolviendo el balón a su serio amigo.

-¿Qué pasa? No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo.- dijo Emmett tratando de alivianar ambiente.

-Bella también vino con nosotros. Espera, me equivoco. Honestamente, ella vino antes que nosotros a verte. ¿No la has visto o sí?-le comento James a Edward.

-¿Por qué debería verla?

-¿Qué?- preguntó James extrañado y a la vez un poco molesto. Edward pasó por su lado boteando el balón y se acercó al arco para encestarla.

-Una niña como esa, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.- dijo Edward dándole la espalda a sus amigos.

-Edward, no has contactado con Bella. ¿Eso fue a propósito?- pregunto James serio. Mientras Emmett miraba extrañado y Jasper serio.

-Si fue a propósito o no, de todos modos yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

-¿Esa clase de cosas?- Pregunto Jasper.

-¿Estás hablando enserio Eddy?- agregó Emmett. Edward se giró para responderles con el semblante duro.

-¿Finalmente nos reunimos y de lo único que quieren hablar es de cosas infantiles?

-¿Tú sigues siendo un hombre después de eso? – consultó James.

-¿Por qué? Ustedes conocen y rompen con chicas también. ¿No estoy permitido a hacerlo también?- dijo Edward totalmente tranquilo.

-¡Incluso si saliera y terminara 20 veces, no lo hago de la forma en que lo estás haciendo!- gritó James exaltado yéndose contra Edward pero antes lo atajo Emmett.

-¡Cálmate James!

-¡Vamos! ¡Tú! ¿Qué dijiste cuando tratamos de pararte en el pasado? No dijiste que tú sólo tomarías la responsabilidad del principio hasta el final. ¡Que podías ser un hombre!- gritó James molesto sujetado por Emmett.

-Por casualidad, ¿no pensaron que ella y yo podíamos terminar?- dijo Edward serio y tranquilo. James ya aún más molesto se soltó del agarre de Emmett y se fue donde Edward para sujetarlo de las solapas y decirle.

-¡De quien es la culpa que Bella Swan no pueda nadar más!- luego de esto le soltó un puñetazo que envió a Edward al suelo. Emmett se fue nuevamente a sujetar a James mientras este decía.

-¡Levántate!

-¡James cálmate!- dijo Emmett y James aún alterado le respondió.

-¿Ves que pueda calmarme? ¡¿No escuchaste lo que este bastardo está diciendo?

Jasper por su parte permanecía atrás en silencio viendo lo que estaba pasando. Mientras Edward se limpiaba la boca con la mano y se ponía de pie, James siguió hablando o mejor dicho gritando sujetado por los brazos de Emmett.

-¡Tú empezaste esta relación pensando que algo así no podía pasar! Te advierto que no seas tan imprudente, ¡Bastardo cobarde!

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Se supone que son mis amigos. Pero ahora, ¿están de parte de Bella Swan?- dijo Edward con voz dura.

-Edward.- dijo Emmett aún impresionado por lo que estaba pasando.

-Si vinieron aquí como mis amigos entonces jueguen y váyanse. Pero si aún siguen ayudando a Bella, entonces váyanse inmediatamente.- dijo Edward para comenzar a salir del lugar. Mientras veían como Edward se iba Emmett pregunto.

-¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?

-700 mil- dijo Edward deteniéndose.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el grandulón.

-En la corporación Cullen son las familias por las que tengo que tomar la responsabilidad. Son más de 700000…intenta tener 700000 familias en tus hombros. Y ve si es que no cambias.- termino por decir Edward y se fue del lugar.

Ya en la noche Bella daba vueltas por el boulevard del hotel, se detuvo en un puente sobre el canal para ver una pantalla gigante que anunciaba algo, pero de pronto apareció Edward hablando.

_"Un reto importante. Una realidad inimaginable. Venecia asiática. Cullen significa leyenda." _

Fin cap 36

¿Harán algo los chicos al respecto?


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Hola mucho tiempo desaparecida lo sé… pero la universidad, ya saben consume… No es un cap muy largo pero es lo que he podido traerles… emmm que les puedo decir… ah! Si, muchas gracias por todos los rr y favs :], ammm les recuerdo que las actualizaciones no tienen fecha fija y que sólo dependen de mi disponibilidad de tiempo.

Bueno no me alargo más

Se cuidan y la pasan lindo, aiosines Gloria :]

Pd: perdón por los errores de ortografía, etc. Pero hace instantes lo terminé.

Boys Before Flowers

Capítulo 37

"_Un reto importante. Una realidad inimaginable. Venecia asiática. Cullen significa leyenda." _

Esta había sido la única vez que Bella había visto a Edward hablando de frente en todo este viaje a Macao. No tuvo mucho tiempo para deprimirse por que pronto aparecieron los chicos.

-¡Bella!- exclamó Emmett mientras ya estaban acercándose a la chica.

-¿Y Edward?- preguntó Bella pero vio la expresión incómoda de los chicos.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Está bien. Excepto por el hecho de que ese tipo se ha vuelto muy extraño.- dijo James aún molesto.

-¡Hey!- dijo Emmett frenando a su amigo.

-Bella tiene que saber.- dijo James.

-Bellita, sabes que las personas cambian con el tiempo. El estrés no es un juego tampoco.- trato de explicar Emmett. Pero ya el rostro de Bella reflejaba tristeza.

-¿Él dijo que no me vería, verdad?- preguntó Bella.

-Tu…- comentó James cortándose sólo, Jasper simplemente la observaba.

-¿Sabes sobre eso?- le pregunto Emmett. Y Bella simplemente asintió sin mirarlos, Jasper ya totalmente triste por Bella simplemente se limitó a observar como ella sufría y trataba de no demostrarlo.

-No tienen que preocuparse demasiado. No importa lo que sea, vine a oírlo del mismo Edward. Tengo que enfrentarlo.- dijo Bella tratando de sonreírles a los chicos.

-¡realmente eres Bella Swan!- gritó Feliz Emmett, luego ya más tranquilo comento.

-La noche esta tan linda. A, ¿recuerdan?

-¿Qué?- preguntó James.

-¿Lo que hacíamos cuando éramos niños?

Los tres se miraron y sonrieron. Pronto los tres F4 y Bella tenían puestas sus máscaras venecianas y de disponían a hacer "piedra papel o tijera" para ver a quién le tocaba contar en la escondida. Así, los chicos estuvieron bastante rato jugando. En un momento Bella corría buscando algún escondite y tratando de no ser vista por Emmett. Justo antes de que Emmett pudiese visualizarla Jasper la alcanza a jalar y la esconde junto a él tras un pilar. En ese instante en otra de las mega pantallas del lugar resuena la voz de Edward, Bella se gira y ve a Edward hablando en la pantalla _"Awaiting you in Venice the City of Lovers." _

Bella sin querer y poder controlarlo se pone a llorar, Jasper trata de quitarle la máscara para que pueda llorar a gusto, pero Bella se gira y la sujeta. Jasper sin saber más que hacer la abraza por detrás y trata de consolarla. Bella comienza a llorar intensa y tristemente sin poder contenerse más.

Alrededor de las 12 de la noche Jasper espera en la piscina del hotel a Edward. El chico no se podía sacar la imagen de Bella llorando desconsoladamente. En cuanto llego Edward a su lado dijo.

-Como amigo, tengo un favor que pedirte.

-Dilo.

-Sólo véanse una vez.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- pregunto Edward serio mirando hacia la piscina.

-Te dije que era un favor como amigo.

-Exactamente porque me pides este favor.

-Parece que por el momento, no puedo hacer nada más que esto. Me voy.- dijo Jasper y se fue dejando a Edward en la piscina pensando…

Jasper fue a tocar un momento el piano a su cuarto realmente era algo que lo relajaba. Luego medito en su cuarto ya que el e sueño nunca llego. Estaba es una situación tremendamente complicada, pero se vino a su mente el recuerdo de cuando Bella se fue a despedir a su casa.

-Flashback.-

Bella entra a la casa de Jasper acompañada de su maleta con rueditas. Jasper sale a su encuentro algo preocupado.

-¿Sucedió algo? Estaba a punto de ir al aeropuerto.

-Solo vine a decir adiós. Antes de irme, tengo una cosa que decir. Después de hoy no creo poder hacerlo…Pienso que soy realmente afortunada porque te conocí. Me voy ahora.

Fin flashback.

Jasper no se podía sacar de la mente esa sonriente Bella que se había ido a despedir contrastando con la chica triste y apagada que vio hace un par de horas. El al hacerse un lado esperaba que ella fuese feliz, no que terminara llorando tan amargamente.  
Un poco antes del amanecer fue a despertar a Bella a su cuarto.

-¿Jasper?

-Perdón por despertarte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay un lugar donde tenemos que ir.

-¿A esta hora?

Bella seguía Jasper por las terrazas del hotel, el sol aún no salía pero se notaba que no faltaba mucho tiempo.

-He oído del ejercicio a media noche, pero ¿una caminata antes del amanecer?- pregunto Bella moviendo los brazos como niña chiquita.

-Estamos aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Desde aquí tienes que ir sola. Debe estar en aquel puente, la razón por la que viniste hasta acá.- dijo Jasper y se fue.

Bella camino algo confundida hasta el puente sobre el canal, a medida que iba subiendo las escaleras reconoció una silueta familiar. Cuando llego ya hasta arriba, se dio cuenta que era Edward que miraba hacia el canal mientras comenzaba a amanecer. Bella sin saber bien que decir comenzó a improvisar.

-Hola…vine.

-Si… ¿por qué estás aquí? – espeto Edward sin siquiera mirarla. Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta pero como pudo habló.

-Estaba preocupada después de escuchar las noticias de tu padre.

-Gracias. Así que… ¿viniste todo este camino para decir eso? Supongo que te está yendo bien ahora.- soltó fríamente Edward, siendo sus palabras dagas que iban directo al corazón de Bella.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la chica algo desconcertada.

-Como ves, lo estoy sumamente ocupado. Ahora que lo sabes, te puedes ir. No hay nada estoy haciendo bien, deberías saber que más de lo que te debas preocupar.- terminó por sentenciar Edward sin siquiera mirarla una sola vez. Dejando un frío y tenso silencio entre los dos. De pronto Edward se giró hacia Bella y dijo aun serio.

-¿Qué? ¿No es un alivio que nos hayamos visto?

-¿Es verdad? ¿Es así como te sientes?

-¿Qué quieres?...Por casualidad esperas que diga "lo siento", "perdóname, regresaré, sólo espera por mí".

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- pregunto Bella tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Empecé a hacer un acuerdo con la realidad.

-Ok, lo entiendo. Ahora, por fin lo entiendo. Pretendes no conocerme, no querer verme…todo era real. Así que para ti soy…soy…

-Una pesadilla que quiero olvidar.- completó Edward. Bella ya no pudo contener las lágrimas pero una sonrisa molesta surco su rostro.

-Eso realmente fue cruel Edward Cullen. Realmente cruel.

-No. Siempre fui así. Sólo pretendía no serlo. – aclaro el chico. Bella suspiro profundo y decidida dijo.

-Me voy. Cuídate.

-Sólo preocúpate por ti misma.- dijo Edward dándose media vuelta y yéndose. Dejando a Bella sola y triste.

El sol comenzaba a salir y Bella caminaba casi sin corazón por el hotel. En un momento se sentó a los pies de unas columnas tratando de procesar todo lo que había sucedido. De pronto uno de los gondoleros se acercó a preguntarle si estaba bien.

Bella luego pensó y decidió tomar un viaje en góndola. El gondolero antes de partir le dijo "Tú eres mi chica especial de la suerte, porque eres la primera del día".

Bella simplemente asintió y sacó de su bolsillo dinero para que el cantase una canción, pero el gondolero le dijo que no era necesario ya que el invitaba.

De pronto el lugar se llenó con la melodiosa voz del gondolero cantando "volare" mientras Bella ya sin más, comenzó a recordar todas las cosas que había vivido con Edward. Una por una, desde cuando durmieron en el funicular o cuando anuncio en el instituto que era su novia. La ida a la isla, la famosa pulsera, el corazón en el helicóptero, cuando la salvo de los chicos en la escuela, la pista de patinaje, el collar, cuando la rescató en la nieve, cuando la secuestraron, cuando le regalo el parque lleno de luces… así uno a uno iban punzando dolorosamente en su corazón.

Esme analizaba una a una las fotos tomadas por su agente privado. En las cuales se veía a Edward y Bella en diferentes partes. De pronto se escuchó un grito y Se abrió la puerta de golpe entrando Edward enfurecido. EL asistente Brown trataba de contenerlo pero le fue imposible.

-Asistente, por favor salga un momento.- dijo muy tranquila Esme. Al asistente salió y Edward se acercó un poco más.

-¿Estás satisfecha? Desde que lo haces a tu manera, ¿estás satisfecha?

-Bueno, no es agradable que todavía tengamos que hablar acerca de esa pequeña niña.

-Ella no es sólo una pequeña niña. Yo…tu hijo…es la primera mujer que he amado desde que nací.- dijo Edward alzando la voz.

-Sí, muy bien. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Quieres abandonar todo y correr hacia ella? ¿Quieres abandonar a los empleados del Cullen Group, tu futuro? Bien. Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer acerca de tu padre?

-Detente…

-EL Cullen Group es algo que quieres tirar en un momento así. La persona quien dio lo mejor hasta el final para esta compañía fue tu padre. ¿Piensas tirarlo a él también?

-Basta…

-¿Qué vas hacer acerca de esa chica Bella? ¿Debo hacer que no pueda vivir en ningún lugar de los Estados Unidos?

-¡Cállate! ¡Te dije que te detengas!- grito Edward dándose media vuelta para salir de ahí y no ver a su imperturbable madre, pero se detuvo y dijo.

-Bella. No te metas con ella. Si rompes tu promesa…destruiré todo.

Ya más tarde Bella caminaba por el centro comercial y aburrida se sentó en una banca. De pronto alguien pone un helado frente a ella y dice en chino.

-可以这样可爱的女孩买这种雪糕，好吗？(¿Puede esta linda señorita comprarme este helado, por favor?)

-Disculpe no soy buena con el chino así que…- dijo Bella girándose a quien le ofrecía el helado, encontrándose con un sonriente Jasper que además tenía un sombrero chistoso puesto.

-¿Qué decías?- le pregunto Bella mientras Jasper tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Señorita fea, por favor cómpreme un helado.

-Tú realmente piensas que puedes vender cualquier cosa de esta manera.- dijo Bella fingiendo cara molesta.

-Pero todavía podrías comprarlo, ¿no?- comentó Jasper pasando frente a los ojos de Bella el apetitoso helado.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Uhm…¿Tu día?

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bella algo sorprendido.

-El precio del helado. Dame tu tiempo el día de hoy.

Jasper y Bella fueron recorriendo el centro comercial comiendo el helado y luego se fueron a los juegos. En eso estuvieron bastante tiempo ya que se subieron y jugaron prácticamente en todo. Luego fueron a ver las tiendas donde se entretuvieron jugando con los maniquíes. Más tarde fueron al spa del hotel para hacerse cada uno un masaje de pies.

Por su parte los Swan se encontraban trabajando en los peluches y adornos que vendían.

-Bella lo debe estar pasando bien, ¿verdad?- comento Charlie.

-Tranquilo, tan pronto como se encuentre con Edward, va a estar muriendo de felicidad.- comento Rene haciendo caso omiso a Seth el cual estaba bastante adolorido e inclusive con un poco de fiebre. Charlie escucho su quejido y sin levantar la vista le dijo.

-Si te duele el estómago, date prisa y ve al baño. No te aguantes.

Pero pronto los quejidos fueron más notorios y Rene se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien con su hijo.

En el consultorio del doctor Withlock, este atendía a una niña en un chequeo de rutina junto a su madre. Luego que termino con ellas no pudo evitar recordar cuando vio a Jasper abriéndole la puerta a Bella. Pero de la nada apareció Rene gritando en el consultorio seguido por Charlie que llevaba en brazos a un ya inconsciente Seth.

-¿Hay un doctor aquí? ¡Por favor salve a mi hijo!

En Macao, Bella y Jasper fueron a ver otras tiendas, en eso Bella vio un bello par de zapatos. La chica los tomo sonriente y comenzó a observarlos. Por uno de los pasillos del centro comercial iba Edward y su comitiva. En un momento pasa por fuera de la tienda y ve a Bella sonriente mirando los zapatos, se detiene un par de segundos y luego sigue su camino decidido. Bella por su parte le miro el precio a los zapatos y se dio cuenta que eran demasiado costosos para su bolsillo, así que algo impresionada los dejo en su lugar. Pronto apareció Jasper a decirle que era hora de irse.

Fueron al espectáculo del Cirque du Solei que se estaba presentando en la ciudad, Bella disfruto el show completo junto a Jasper, ambos estaban muy impresionados.

Ángela también decidió ir de tiendas y llego a la tienda donde antes había estado Jasper y Bella. En eso vio el par de zapatos y también se enamoró de ellos. Pero en cuanto los tomo una mano se los intento arrebatar.

-¡Son míos!- dijo Edward jalando para su lado.

-¡Yo los vi primero!- alegó la chica.

-¡No, yo los vi primero! Sera mejor si los sueltas.

-¡No pienso!- grito Ángela decidida.

-¡Suéltalos!-grito Edward y en eso apareció el asistente Brown.

-Señorita podría por esta vez cedérnoslos.- logrando desconcentrar a Ángela y haciendo que Edward le quitara el zapato.

-¿Señor sabe la talla?- preguntó luego el asistente a Edward.

-¿Talla?- dijo Edward en voz alta y luego se escuchó un bufido de Ángela que hiso que Edward la mirara y se diera cuenta que era como del mismo tamaño que Bella.

-Ey, ponte esto un segundo.- y sin decir más Edward se agacho y le puso los zapatos a Ángela mientras la chica reclamaba, cuando vio que le quedaban dijo.

-Ahora quítatelos.

-NO quiero.- dijo Ángela y salió corriendo.

-¡¿NO te los vas a quitar!

Edward persiguió por toda la tienda a la chica hasta que en un momento la logro atajar, y como casi en un paso de baile la sujeto por la espalda, logrando que Ángela se desconcentrara mirando las facciones de Edward y este se aprovechó para lograr su cometido.

Minutos más tarde, Edward salía feliz de la tienda junto con el asistente Brown y el par de zapatos, mientras Ángela aun un poco aturdida y preguntándose quién era él se quedó sentada en uno de los sillones de la tienda.

En la suite Jasper llamaba a James y Emmett, mientras Bella miraba una revista en los sillones.

-Tuvieron algunos negocios así que se fueron primero. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-Es tiempo de que regrese también.

-Vámonos mañana en el primer avión.- dijo Jasper y Bella asintió tratando de sonreírle. Aunque la sensación de vacío no se le quitaba del pecho.

El doctor Withlock hizo su última ronda y fue por sus cosas para irse a su casa, pero antes de irse fue a ver el cuarto en el que se encontraba Seth, en él estaban además los Swan durmiendo cerca de su hijo. La escena lo conmovió así que los tapo también con una manta y apago la luz.

Esme por su parte en su cuarto trataba de analizar un poco la situación. Pronto apareció el asistente Brown.

-¿Qué está haciendo esa chica?

-¿Habla usted de Bella Swan?- preguntó el asistente. Esme simplemente asintió.

-James y Emmett ya se fueron. Jasper y Bella se van mañana por la mañana.

-Parece que finalmente aprendió cuál es su lugar. ¿Dónde está Edward?- preguntó Esme.

-Va a estar en la oficina toda la noche.

-Parece que mi hijo también encontró su lugar.

Edward se encontraba en la sala de conferencias mirando en el proyector distintas fotos de Bella con y sin él. Fotos de distintos momentos que habían pasado juntos, así también se arremolinaron en su mente todos los recuerdos felices que tenían juntos. Uno por uno, simplemente lo hacían sentirse más solo de lo que ya se encontraba. De pronto apareció el video que Jasper le haba enviado no hacía mucho tiempo… _"Edward, ¿puedes escucharme? Desde que te fuiste, he estado pensando en ti todos los días. Pero, ¿Cómo es que los únicos recuerdos que tengo son cuando nos enojábamos y peleábamos? Pero, ¿eso no es raro? Los únicos recuerdos que tengo de nosotros, es cuando peleamos. Pero cuando pienso en ti, sonrió. Edward…Lo estás haciendo bien, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo vendrás a pelear conmigo de nuevo?"_

Edward no soporto más y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la salida pero el siguiente video que venía era de él junto a su padre.

_-"Edward, vámonos juntos. ¿Has visto este avión antes? ¿No es una belleza? Si, mira esto.- comentaba un orgulloso Carlisle a un pequeño Edward. _

_-Más tarde, vas a necesitar volar esto. Cuando aprendas a volar un avión, debes aprender a volar este. _

_-¡Si papá!- respondía el pequeño Edward emocionado. _

_-¿Quién eres tú? _

_-Edward Cullen. _

_-Edward es…_

_-¡Soy hijo de mi papá! _

_-¿Qué es lo que harás cuando papa no esté aquí? _

_-¡Debo cuidar de mi mamá, hermana y del Cullen Group! _

_-Edward, ¿puedes prometérmelo de hombre a hombre? _

_-¡Si señor!" _

Edward miraba la promesa que cuando pequeño le había hecho a su padre, esa era la promesa que lo mantenía atado a la empresa y que a su vez le estaba partiendo el alma. Molesto pego un grito y luego se sentó de golpe en el suelo…llorando.

A la mañana siguiente Bella y Jasper esperaban en el lobby del hotel que el transfer viniese por ellos, cuando de pronto se escucharon unos gritos acercándose.

-¡Jasper! ¡Jasper Withlock! ¡Jaaaasper!

Pronto se acercó un chico claramente del lugar que abrazo feliz a Jasper. Mientras Bella miraba sin entender mucho.

-¡Min!- dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? – pregunto Min entusiasmado.

-Uhm, llegue hace unos días. De verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías a Macao? Te he extrañado bastante. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

-Estamos a punto de irnos.- comentó Jasper mirando a Bella.

-¡No puedes! No puedes, no te puedo dejar ir así. ¡Jasper, vamos a mi casa!- dijo Min feliz. [N/A: si Min es homosexual al parecer y bastante femenino para sus gestos, por decirlo de algún modo.]

-No puedo, tengo compañía así que…

-Quién es…no puede ser…no es tu novia. ¿Verdad?- pregunto Min y Jasper simplemente lo miraba divertido y Bella se sintió algo incómoda.

-¿Si ella dice que sí, te quedarás?

Jasper no dijo nada y se giró hacia Bella, la que seguía con un gesto incómodo. Min algo molesto tomo del brazo a Bella y la llevo hacia un lado aparte, dejando a Jasper solo.

-Soy amigo de Jasper. Fuimos a la misma escuela.

-Oh, de verdad…Mucho gusto en conocerte.- dijo Bella algo nerviosa.

-Ahora, estoy muy enfermo. En verdad es muy serio. Así que, hazme este gran favor.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a mi casa. Solo un día.- dijo Min casi en tono de súplica.

-¿uh? ¿Eh? Bueno, si…

Fin cap 37.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Hola, mil sin actualizar lo tengo claro, pero sin mentirles no podía escribir el capítulo… no lograba hacerme el ánimo después de llegar de la universidad donde estamos en pleno movimiento estudiantil. Espero lograr actualizar pronto…

Boys Before Flowers

Capítulo 38

Min tomo la respuesta de Bella como un sí, y feliz fue hacia donde estaba Jasper. Bella, aún algo aturdida, camino hacia donde los chicos.

-No va a pasar nada si salimos con un día de retraso, ¿verdad?- dijo Bella y Jasper la tomo por el hombro para caminar. Pero Min corrió hacia donde estaban y abrazo a Jasper tirando a Bella hacia un lado.

-Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Ya más tarde estaban instalados en la hermosa casa de Min, él emocionado preparaba sus mejores platillos para deleitar a sus invitados, realmente a Jasper.

-¡oh se ve delicioso! Realmente cocino bien, ¿verdad?- comento Min admirando su mesa. Bella que estaba también en el comedor admirando la decoración entusiasmada le dijo.

-¿Incluso sabes cómo decir cosas así? Hablas español muy bien.

-Jasper habla español.- respondió Min como si fuese lo más obvio.

-¿Aprendiste español por Jasper?- pregunto Bella mientras se servía te en una de las tazas que estaba sobre la mesa. Pero cuando Min vio que taza era, corrió a arrebatársela.

-¡No! Esta es sólo para que Jasper la use.- dijo tajante Min mientras le mostraba la imagen de él junto con Jasper y de fondo la estatua de la libertad.

Bella ante esto quedo algo estupefacta, mientras Min volvió a sus labores.

Minutos más tarde se unió a ellos Jasper y se sentaron para comer. Bella admiraba la mesa feliz.

-¡Se ve delicioso!-comentó feliz.

Min y Jasper se acomodaron la servilleta de tela en las piernas, mientras Bella se la puso en el cuello y levanto el tenedor para sacar de un platillo que tenía cerca. Pero Min se lo impidió, así con todos los platillos. Bella algo enojada simplemente se quedó mirando la mesa, mientras Min instaba a Jasper a que comiese. Jasper al ver la cara de Bella, simplemente le acerco uno de los platillos y la insto a comer, Bella felizmente comenzó a comer todo lo que tenía a su paso impresionando a Jasper y sobre todo a Min.

Después de la comida Jasper salió a tomar aire a la terraza y pronto se le unió Min.

-Esa chica no es bonita. Es baja y no tiene nada de busto. Y la forma en la que come es demasiado…-comento Min.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres oír? – le pregunto Jasper divertido.

-Jasper, ¿es tu novia?

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-Jasper, esa chica… a ti te gusta.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Jasper divertido.

-Siempre que la miras, sonríes. Como antes.

-¿Antes?

-Cuando veías a Irina. Algo así.- comentó Min, dejando a Jasper por lo bajo pensativo.

Edward en su cuarto llamó al asistente Brown.

-Averigua cuál es el número de habitación de Bella.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ella se ha ido?

-Entiendo.- dijo Edward desanimado y luego lanzo el celular sobre la mesa. Pensativo se sentó en uno de los sillones, pronto apareció el mismo asistente Brown.

-Joven amo es hora de irnos.

Iban caminando por el pasillo del hotel.

-¿Cuándo se fue Jasper?- preguntó Edward.

-Aún se encuentra en Macao.

-¿Así que no se ha ido?

-Se fue con la señorita Bella Swan a la casa de un amigo al parecer.

-¿Amigo? ¿Cuál amigo?

-¿Debo averiguarlo amo?

-No, olvídalo.

Jasper llevo a Bella a recorrer el casco antiguo de la ciudad, llegaron a un mirador en el cual se podía observar casi todo. Pronto bajaron al down town y fueron a distintos monumentos. Fueron a iglesias antiguas y observaron la arquitectura del lugar. Caminaron luego cerca de la plaza principal en la cual un guitarrista estaba cantando con mucho público alrededor. Luego fueron a un local de comidas típicas en donde Bella quedo fascinada con las tartas de huevo.

-Se ven deliciosos.

-¿Quieres comprarlos?- pregunto Jasper mientras buscaba su billetera la cual no encontró.

-No te preocupes, yo tengo suficiente dinero.- comentó Bella.

-¿How much?- preguntó Bella a la vendedora.

-6 por $30

-Ok- mientras Bella sacaba el dinero la vendedora en chino pregunto.

-"¿De dónde son?"  
-"Estados Unidos".- respondió Jasper también en chino.

-"Que encantadora pareja de recién casados"- comentó la vendedora y Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír divertido. Bella que no entendía nada solo agradeció por los pasteles extra que le dio la vendedora, en la emoción dejo su billetera sobre el mesón sin darse cuenta.

Min por su parte practicaba con el violín cuando recordó que tenía que hacer un cambio en la billetera. De su billetera saco una foto suya y de Jasper para luego ponerla en la billetera del último.

Por su parte Jasper y Bella estaban observando el trabajo de un caballero que dibujaba amuletos de la buena suerte. Bella se encantó con uno y quiso comprarlo, pero cuando rebuscó por su billetera, no la encontró. Jasper le dijo que no se preocupara y se llevó con el los pastelitos que habían comprado. Llego a donde se encontraba al guitarrista que había visto antes, el cual estaba descansando.

-Perdón, ¿me prestarías tu guitarra?- dijo Jasper.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres tocar?- preguntó el guitarrista.

-Lo siento. Te pagaré con estos pasteles. ¿Puedes prestarme tu guitarra solamente una vez?- el cantante lo pensó pero pronto acepto.

Jasper se instaló en donde antes estaba el cantante y comenzó a cantar. Pronto la gente se puso a su alrededor.

_Honestly, at first I didn't know, though it was an accidental encounter  
Till now, I've learned more about sorrow than happiness_

Though I was full of tears, I will bring you only laughter  
I must have finally found my other half  
My heart is racing like this

Found you my love, The person I've been searching for  
I want to share a heated embrace with you  
Stay still and close your eyes  
So I can kiss you on the lips

I love you, it's you who I love

Found you  
The one person I'll keep by my side

Though I had kept my heart closed, I'll give my heart to you  
I must have finally found my other half  
My heart is racing like this

Found you my love, The person I've been searching for  
I want to share a heated embrace with you  
Stay still and close your eyes  
So I can kiss you on the lips

I love you, it's you who I love

Pronto Bella llego al gran grupo de personas que admiraban la gran voz y destreza con la guitarra de Jasper. En poco tiempo el estuche de la guitarra tenía mucho dinero junto. Cuando Jasper terminó de cantar Bella se acercó, mientras todo el resto de la gente aplaudía.

-¿Con esto es suficiente verdad?- pregunto sonriente el chico. Bella simplemente asintió también sonriente

Más tarde ambos iban caminando rumbo a casa de Min, en un momento, el taco del zapato se rompió.

-Este zapato debe haberse estropeado por tanto caminar el día de hoy.- comentó Bella y trató de seguir caminando. Jasper simplemente sonrió ante el intento de Bella de seguir caminando normal.

-Esto no está bien, creo que mejor me los saco. Listo Vámonos.- dijo Bella pero Jasper se puso frente a ella agachado.

-Súbete a mi espalda.

-¿Qué?

-¿O prefieres que te lleve en brazos?

-Humm…eso…ok, pero peso bastante.- comentó la chica y dudosa se subió. Jasper pronto estuvo derecho y comenzó a caminar, de pronto los dos al unísono dijeron "Gracias" provocando la risa de ambos.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias a mí? Yo soy la que está agradecida.- preguntó Bella.

-Es la primera vez en mi vida que gano dinero por mi cuenta.

-Oh…

-Por ti estoy haciendo muchas cosas que no habría hecho nunca. Así que… gracias.

Pronto estuvieron ya en la casa de Min, Bella abrió la reja para que los dos pudiesen pasar. Lo que nos e percataron es que fuera de la casa se encontraba un auto estacionado con el asistente Brown de chofer y Edward de pasajero.

-¿Deberíamos regresar ahora amo?

-Quedémonos un rato más.- dijo Edward mientras observaba por la ventana, pronto las horas comenzaron a pasar y hasta que no estuvo la última luz apagada de la casa Edward no se fue.

La mañana siguiente Bella despertó un poco más tarde de lo habitual, aún medio dormida fue a tientas al baño a hacer sus necesidades. De pronto la puerta se abre y aparece Jasper, Bella aún medio dormida lo mira sin darse cuenta de la situación. Jasper se rasca la parte de atrás del cuello y dice.

-No le pusiste seguro a la puerta.- para luego cerrar la misma.

Bella pronto reaccionó y un grito resonó por la casa, la manzana y probablemente el vecindario completo.

Una hora más tarde Bella seguía llorando avergonzada en el cuarto, mientras fuera de este Jasper tocaba a la puerta y Min moría de la risa a su lado.

-Bella por favor sale, ¿vas a estar así todo el día?- dijo Jasper en un nuevo intento, pero simplemente resonó más fuerte el llanto de Bella.

-Ok, voy a salir un rato afuera así que sal y come.- agregó Jasper y finalmente se llevó a Min con el afuera.

EL chofer de Min lo estaba esperando para llevárselo al trabajo, Jasper se despidió y decidió salir a caminar un poco para así darle tiempo a Bella de comer tranquila.

Bella salió temerosa del cuarto pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba sola, bajo al comedor y se encontró con una bandeja con su desayuno, donde había un papelito pegado que decía "memoria borrada".

Jasper llego al centro comercial y decidió comprarle algún presente a Bella que la pusiera contenta luego de su bochorno.

En la sala de conferencias del complejo hotelero se analizaba la propuesta del Cullen Group hacia el Weber Group. En tanto el asistente Brown puso frente a Edward un papel en el cual decía "Salida a las 6 pm." Edward firmo el papel para no levantar sospechas frente a Esme, que estaba conversando con el señor Weber.

En el aeropuerto Jasper le hiso entrega a Bella de su pasaje.

-¡Huh! ¿Primera? ¿Es primera clase?- preguntó la chica.

-Si

-Es muy caro. Yo puedo volar en "normal". Por favor cámbialo por mí.

-¿Normal?... ¿Por casualidad te refieres a clase económica? Mis piernas son muy largas, así que no puedo volar en económico. – explico Jasper y campante se fue a la fila para hacer el chek-in. Bella se quedó en una pieza con la respuesta, luego vio a Jasper caminar.

-Tus piernas son realmente, realmente largas. Aunque yo puedo ir en económico.

En una de las salas del hotel se encontraban reunidos los Weber junto con Esme y Edward.

-No es fácil encontrarse con Ángela.- comentó Esme.

-Siempre está de arriba abajo. Creo que cuando le avisamos acababa de llegar de Hong Kong.- comentó el señor Weber y su señora agregó.

-Siento muchísimo que tengan que esperar tanto cuando están tan ocupados.

-Oh, no es nada. ¿Qué puede haber más importante, que lo dos chicos se conozcan? ¿No es así Edward?- preguntó Esme a su hijo el que se notaba que no prestaba atención a la conversación.

-Edward-

-¿eh?...A, si eso.

De pronto irrumpe el asistente Brown apurado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Esme.

-La compañía en Singapur necesita urgentemente al joven amo.

-¿Sabes lo importante que es este encuentro?

-Lo siento, pero es así Señora.

-Es totalmente compresible. ¿Hay algo más importante para un hombre de negocios que los negocios?- comento el Señor Weber.

En la sala de embarque Bella esperaba mirando su collar, cuando se acercó Jasper ella lo guardo en un bolsillo. Jasper se puso de rodillas ante ella y saco una caja de zapatos de su mochila. Luego le saco los zapatos a Bella y de la caja sacó los zapatos que Bella había estado mirando la otra vez.

-¿Esos son?

-¿Estos son los zapatos que te gustaron verdad?

-¿Pero cómo lo supiste?

-Quise comprarte algo con el primer dinero que gané.- dijo Jasper sonriente.

-Jasper…- dijo Bella y se cortó ya que al levantar la vista vio que alguien se acercaba a ellos. Bella se puso de pie en el lugar, Jasper hiso lo mismo para ver quién era. Cuando vio que era Edward se acercó.

-¿Por qué viniste?- preguntó Jasper.

-No necesito responderte. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo? - dijo Edward mirando a Bella.

-¿Crees que tienes el derecho de hacer este tipo de preguntas?

-¡JASPER!- gritó Edward molesto.

-Porque eras mi amigo, la dejé. La deje escapar. Te he dado un sinfín de oportunidades. No voy a tolerarlo más.- dijo Jasper y Edward simplemente le dio un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Para ya!- gritó Bella llamando la atención de Edward.

-¿Por qué has venido?- preguntó Bella y Edward no fue capaz de responderle.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- pero Edward tratando de contener lágrimas no dijo nada.

-Está bien. Entiendo. Me iré.- dijo Bella y recogió sus cosas. Jasper tomo las maletas y ambos se encaminaron a abordar.

Edward sin ser capaz de decir palabra, simplemente se tiro al suelo y no pudo contener el llanto. El asistente Brown llego corriendo, vio a Edward en el suelo y sin dudarlo lo abrazó. Luego lo insto a ponerse de pie y que se fueran de ahí, dejando en una de las sillas el presente que Edward le traía a Bella y que no le pudo dar.

Segundos más tarde Ángela llego a la sala de abordaje y se encontro con la caja de regalo, en el cual estaba el par de zapatos por los cuales habia peliado la otra vez. Miro hacia su alrededor y vio a lo lejos como Edward caminana abrazado por su asistente.

Fin. / La canción que canta Jasper es la traducción a inglés de "Found You" de JYJ del ost de Sungkyunkwan Scandal.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Hola, como el cap anterior era cortito decidí hacer otro cap cortito pronto para que no fuera tan poco lo que tuviesen que leer :]

Boys Before Flowers

Capítulo 39

Días más tarde Bella se encontraba totalmente desconcentrada en el restaurante de avena, tanto así, que Alice prefería hacer todo el trabajo, ya que Bella o se equivocaba en los pedidos o se le caían. Billy al ver esto prefirió mandarla a dejar comida a domicilio.

-Lleva esta comida a esta dirección, y no vuelvas hasta que te asegures que el Doctor se lo comió todo.- ordenó el jefe a su desconcentrada empleada.

Bella obedeció y fue a dejar el pedido. Llego a una consulta la cual se encontraba llena de pacientes. Entro y vio como la enfermera les tomaba la presión a los pacientes, al fondo se veía en la oficina al famoso señor misterioso que iba comer al restaurante de avena. Todo indicaba que él era el médico del lugar.

-¡Tú la que estás parada haya atrás! – dijo el hombre.  
-¿Quién yo?- preguntó Bella.  
-En vez de estar parada ven y ayúdame. ¿No te darás prisa en venir? ¿Qué no ves que los pacientes están esperando?

Bella comenzó a ayudar primero ofreciéndoles agua a los pacientes, luego jugó con un pequeño Bebé en sus brazos, mientras su madre era atendida. Bella hiso todo lo posible para que el bebé no llorara, pero pronto se quedó dormido. El Dr. Withlock se entretuvo viendo de tanto en tanto como Bella ponía todo el empeño posible por ayudar. Ya cuando no quedaban más pacientes él salió de su consulta y vio a Bella durmiendo sobre uno de los sillones, sonriente la miro un rato y luego le digo nuevamente serio como siempre.

-¡Oye, porque estás durmiendo aquí y no te vas a tu casa!  
Bella lentamente despertó y recordó entregarle la comida. En el escritorio le extendió el plato de comida que Billy había mandado.  
-No puedo ir a casa hasta que se haya comido todo. Por favor, coma.  
El Dr. Comenzó a comer tranquilamente, luego Bella quiso salir de la duda.  
-A propósito…Sr, ¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿Cómo conoció a mi jefe?- pero Bella no recibió respuesta alguna, pero decidió seguir preguntando.  
-Sr. Usted es médico ¿verdad? ¿No será ilegal verdad?- el hombre comenzó a reír y luego le dijo.  
-¿Entonces eso significa que parezco un médico falso?  
-No, no es eso.  
Ambos se rieron un poco pero de pronto los gritos de una mujer los alertaron. La mujer venía con dolores fuertes en su vientre y dijo que lo primero que había encontrado era este consultorio.

La mañana siguiente Bella se encontraba en su querido balcón del instituto. Sacó una botella de leche y comenzó a beberla.  
-Así que aún vienes aquí.- se escuchó la voz de Jasper, Bella se giró y ahí estaba su amigo.  
-Jasper.- dijo ella y saco otra botella de leche de su mochila y se la tendió.  
-¿HA pasado algo bueno?- preguntó de pronto el chico.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Todo está escrito justo ahí.- respondió Jasper señalándole el rostro. Bella no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar cómo había ayudado al Dr. La noche anterior con el parto sorpresivo de la señora. Y todo lo que ocurrió después.

-Tuve escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo. He aprendido de un nuevo mundo que no conocía hasta ayer. Es la primera vez que no pienso en Edward o nadar. Si alguien me escuchara diría que estoy loca. Si alguien tan estúpida como yo dice querer ser médico…todo el mundo se burlaría. ¿No?

-Bella Swan. Te has vuelto loca ¿No? Completamente loca.- comento Jasper suspirando. Logrando que Bella se asustara, el al ver la reacción divertido comenzó a sonreír y dijo-Encontrar algo que te gusta mucho, para ser llamada loca…es increíblemente difícil ¿lo sabías? ¿Qué diferencia hace lo que la otra gente piense? ¿Desde cuándo a Bella Swan le importa eso?

-Jasper…- Dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Sólo tienes que hacerlo si lo deseas.

-¿No importa cuántos años me lleve?

-No importa cuántos años te lleve. Por el sueño de Bella Swan, ¡Salud!- dijo de pronto levantando la botella de leche.

-¡Salud!-Grito Bella divertida.

Esa misma tarde Bella fue a la librería a buscar libros que la ayudaran a preparar el examen de ingreso a la universidad y el de especialidad. Encontró muchos títulos pero se decidió por dos en el momento. Cuando ya iba de regreso en una de las pantallas de un aparador se veía a Edward caminar rodeado de periodistas.

-Por favor sólo unas palabras…

-Vamos a dar un anuncio oficial en su momento…- dijo Edward tratando de caminar.

-EL crecimiento del Cullen Group empieza ahora, obsérvennos.

Bella después de ver la imagen se sintió absolutamente triste, y se quedó mirando a la nada. Rosalie, por esas casualidades de la vida iba pasando por la calle en su coche, en cuanto vio a Bella pidió que el chofer se detuviera y descendió del carro para acercarse a Bella.

-¡Bella! ¡Eres tú!- dijo animada Rosalie mientras Bella simplemente la miraba sin entender mucho.

Más tarde se encontraban en la salita del cuarto de Rosalie bebiendo un té.

-¿Así que fuiste a Macao verdad? – pregunto curiosa la rubia.

-En realidad…sentí que necesitaba cerrar el capítulo de Edward. Así podría seguir con mi vida. Creo que fue bueno que fuera. Ahora lo he dejado atrás completamente.- dijo Bella tratando de sonar lo más animada posible.

-Yo…realmente quería que te quedaras con mi hermano. Es una lástima. Sin considerar a Edward, todavía puedes considerarme como tu hermana mayor.

-Sí, claro.- contesto la castaña feliz.

Bella salió del cuarto de Rosalie y sin darse cuanta termino frente al cuarto de Edward, este tenía la puerta entre abierta. No pudo con las ganas y entro. Todo estaba igual, los muebles, juguetes, fotos, etc. Había un gran marco con una foto de Rosalie sola y otra en la que salía con Edward. Poco a poco los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, de cuando despertó en la pieza de invitados o cuando Edward le curo las heridas. Recorrió el sofá en el cual había estado con los F-4 conversando. Vio un telescopio y recordó cuando Edward le había entregado el collar de la luna y estrella, cuando él le dijo que sin importar lo que pasara no se alejaría de ella, algo que no fue así. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro, no podía olvidarlo, no así. Rosalie entro al cuarto y vio a Bella cabizbaja, se acercó a ella y simplemente la abrazó.

-Está bien, no te contengas. Tan solo llora, saca todo fuera.- dijo Rosalie acariciando la cabellera de Bella.

-Rosalie, mentí. No estoy bien. Fui porque quería ver a Edward. Pero…no puedo creer que lo hayan cambiado.

-Bella…- trato de decir Rosalie pero veía como Bella lloraba sin consuelo. Pero prefirió decirlo.-Bella, estoy realmente feliz de que lo dijeras. Escúchame con cuidado, Edward definitivamente volverá, así que no te rindas de esta forma. Confía en mí y dale otra oportunidad. ¿Puedes hacerlo? – Bella asintió entre sollozos. Rosalie la volvió a abrazar , simplemente, le dolía verla sufriendo así.

Alice caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, cuando de la nada el auto de James se detiene a su lado. Se baja la ventana del copiloto y un sonriente James le dice.

-Alice, sube.

Alice se subió al auto, en el James le entregó un sobre.

-¿Es la invitación al cumpleaños de Edward?- pregunto la chica.

-Sí.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que lleve a Bella?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? Edward…perdón esa persona que dejó a Bella.

-Porque, hay algo que me molesta. Nosotros lo hacemos para sólo confirmar algo.- explico James.

-Pero si no resulta, quien saldrá herida será Bella.

-Alice, escúchame atentamente. Si el que Edward dejara a Bella fue sólo una actuación, entonces sería lo mejor, pero si es real, entonces es algo que Bella necesita saber.

-¿No sería como matar dos veces a mi amiga?

-Cuando alguien necesita ser borrado de tu memoria. Entonces hay que hacerlo bien… ¿No te enseñe eso antes?- dijo James y descendió del auto. Alice lo siguió y vio como James sacaba del portamaletas y le daba varias cajas hermosamente envueltas.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Alice.

-Si vas a la batalla, necesitas la armadura. ¿No es así? – explico James mientras ponía otra caja sobre los brazos de Alice, la que quedo cubierta por ellas.

Al día siguiente en el restaurante.

-¡No quiero! ¿Por qué tendría que ir allí?- dijo Bella esquivando a Alice.

-¿Realmente no vas a velo nunca más? ¿Está bien que esto termine así? Es aquí en EEUU. Es su cumpleaños, no deberías sólo felicitarlo. ¿Lo harás? ¿Realmente no tienes nada que decirle a Edward? – dijo Alice y Bella inmediatamente recordó lo que le había dicho a Rose.

"Realmente lo que me molesta…No es que haya actuado como si no me conociera, o que no tratara de detenerme cuando me fui…No he podido darle las gracias. No he podido decirle "TE quiero". Las cosas que no pueden hacerse no tienen una segunda oportunidad." Las palabras quedaron dando vueltas en su cabeza. Pero pronto entro el asistente Brown al restaurante.

-Asistente Brown.

-Bella Swan.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Hoy, hay una fiesta para el joven amo.

-Por casualidad, ¿Edward lo mandó aquí?- preguntó Bella.

-NO.- dijo el asistente y le extendió una invitación y luego agregó.

-La presidenta desea que usted asista.

-¿La presidenta?

Alice y Bella llegaron a la fiesta hermosamente arregladas con las "armaduras" que James les había dado. Cuando llegaron al hall se escuchó el grito de una chica que decía "Los F4" y todas corrieron al encuentro de ellos, mientras las chicas se quedaron en su lugar. Luego caminaron lentamente hacia los chicos, Jasper al verlas se acercó abriendo el grupo de chicas que los rodeaba.

-Viniste.

-NO quería huir, por eso vine. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que estoy cometiendo un error.- dijo Bella.

-Bellita, ya que estás aquí, deberías quedarte a la cena y después puedes irte.- dijo Emmett y James agregó.

-Si huyes vilmente, Alice se quedara sola. Bella Swan no es desleal, ¿verdad? ¿No es así Alice?- esta última no respondió nada. Luego Jasper sorpresivamente se puso al lado de Bella y le ofreció su brazo para entrar, logrando que todas las demás presentes se asombraran. Bella muerta de vergüenza aceptó el brazo de Jasper y entró a la cena.

En el salón hermosamente adornado en la mesa central se encontraba Edward, acompañado por Esme y algunas otras personas. Un grupo de cámara tocaba música de fondo. En un momento Esme decide subir al escenario a decir algunas palabras.

-Hoy, en nombre de mi hijo Edward y mío les agradezco por venir a la fiesta. De verdad muchas gracias por venir.- en una de las mesas el F4, Alice y Bella se encontraban atentos escuchando a Esme- Como todos ustedes saben, nuestra capacidad para superar estos tiempos difíciles es todo gracias a ustedes. A partir de ahora hasta el día en que el Cullen Group se convierta en el mejor del mundo espero que sigan apoyándonos. Así que voy a presentar al festejado de hoy. El futuro del Cullen Group. Para todos, mi hijo Edward Cullen.

Entre aplausos Edward se puso de pie y se dirigió al escenario, Bella un poco incómoda bajo la vista algo que Jasper claramente noto. Pronto frente a Edward trajeron un gran pastel lleno de velas y de fondo comenzó a sonar el cumpleaños feliz. Todos los asistentes cantaron a coro entre aplausos, menos en la mesa de Bella que sólo cantó Emmett. Edward sopló las velas mirando fijamente a Bella que se percató de eso, luego, Edward descendió tranquilamente del escenario.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jasper preocupado.

-No sé lo que pasa, pero siento que tengo que salir pronto de aquí. No debí haber venido a un lugar como este- dijo Bella con voz angustiada.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Bella Swan.- se escuchó de pronto la voz de Esme a espaldas de Bella, esta se dio vuelta algo asustada.- Gracias por aceptar mi invitación.-dijo Esme, logrando que James y Emmett se miraran preguntando "¿Mi invitación?"

-Ya que estás aquí ¿Puedo preguntar si ya le has deseado feliz cumpleaños a Edward?-agregó Esme en un tono alto, logrando que muchos tomarán atención de la conversación.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Bella.

-Entiendo que eres una joven inteligente, que fue educada con el esfuerzo de unos padres responsables. ¿Puedo solicitarte una melodía en piano?- preguntó Esme.

Alice en su lugar pensaba "No puede ser". Emmett casi en susurro le pregunto preocupado a James.

-¿Bellita no sabe tocar el piano? Ella no sabe tocar…¿verdad?

-Esa es la verdadera razón de haberla invitado. Ella es realmente algo…- comentó James también en voz baja. Jasper en un intento de zafar a Bella se puso de pie tras la silla de Bella y dijo.

-Nosotros estamos a punto de…

-Lo haré.- dijo de pronto Bella poniéndose de pie y logrando una sonrisita maligna en Esme.-Usted me invitó aquí y debería dar algo a cambio ¿verdad? Lo haré.-aseguró Bella temerosamente decidida, tratando de calmarse camino al escenario en donde se encontraba un gran piano de cola. Esme también llego al escenario y por el micrófono anunció.

-Ahora, Bella Swan del instituto Cullen va a interpretar una pieza musical. Por favor un aplauso.- ante estas palabras Edward miró hacia el escenario con algo de pánico. Pero ya era tarde, Bella toco una tecla, luego comenzó a tocar una melodía que pronto tomo un cuerpo muy melancólico.

"El momento en que estabas a mi lado.

Me gustaba en la forma que tus ojos me miraban.

Aunque ayer lloré.

Por ti, mi mañana será feliz.

No me…

No me interesa ni tu cara, ni tu estilo.

Sólo necesito tu necesito tu tierno amor.

Para olvidar todo el tiempo que ha pasado.

Ahora ya no puedo hacer nada sin ti.

No soy nada sin ti ahora.

….

No se…no se mucho del amor."

Edward escucho atentamente cada palabra que Bella canto preciosamente, siendo cada una de estas pequeñas punzadas que iba sintiendo en su interior. Cuando Bella termino de tocar Emmett emocionado se puso de pie a aplaudir al igual que el resto d elos asistentes. Bella con la mirada herida miro a Edward. Mientras Esme tratando de esconder su enojo en una sonrisa falsa dijo en el micrófono.

-Al hacer una inesperada petición, parece que se estropea el ambiente. Una persona debe conocer su lugar y no hacer cosas fuera de lugar. Pido disculpas.

Bella algo molesta se encamino a bajar del escenario, Jasper la observaba preocupado al igual que Edward. En tanto Esme siguió hablando.

-Todos han esperado mucho tiempo para esto. Hoy tenemos un anuncio muy importante que hacer.

-¿un importante anuncio?- preguntó Emmett mirando a James en la mesa.

-Con nosotros hoy está la prometida de mi hijo Edward. La chica quién sera la futura esposa de la cabeza del Cullen Group.- dijo Esme, logrando que Edward preocupado la mirara. James asombrado en la mesa dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Prometida?- La mesa completa quedo con cara de pregunta en tanto Edward comento en voz alta.

-¿Y ahora que trama esta vieja bruja?

En tanto Esme sonriente siguió comentando.

-Todos permitanme presentarla. Ella es la hija del Grupo W, Angela Weber.

De fondo se escucharon unos "¡Sueltenme!" Y por la puerta entran dos guardaespaldas cada uno sujetando a la chica que iba leantada en el aire pataleando.

-¡Quien quiere comprometerse! ¡Bajenme! Voy a ir por mi cuenta

En cuanto Edward la vio asombredo dijo

-¡Tu!

-¡Tu!- dijo Ángela abriendo los ojos impresionada.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Hola, lo sé mil tiempo sin actualizar. Pero yo también he estado sin tiempo con la universidad. Bueno se cuidan y la pasan lindo. Saludos :]

Capítulo 40

En el Hall del centro de eventos en donde se celebraba el cumpleaños de Edward se encontraban Bella, Alice, Jasper, James y Emmett.

-Grupo Webber- comento James.

-Esto definitivamente lo está haciendo la mamá de Edward- dijo Emmett serio.

-¿Es realmente tan poderosa?-preguntó Alice.

-No realmente en Estados Unidos, pero en Europa y Asia ella está en cada negocio. Sobre todo en lo que respecta a resorts no hay nada en lo que ella no sea al menos en parte dueña.- explico James.

-Debimos haber investigado más cuando estuvimos en Macao.-comentó Emmett.

-Pensé que aún actuaban como niños desconsiderados, pero veo que han crecido. ¿Entiendes ahora?- dijo de pronto Esme apareciendo en la escena acompañada del asistente Brown.-Si la futura esposa del Cullen Group no es de ese estándar, entonces no puedo dejar que algo pase.

Edward molesto se unió a la conversación-¿Qué diablos es todo esto? De repente un compromiso- luego se acercó hasta Bella-¿Por qué demonios has venido?

-¿Crees que vine porque quise? – dijo Bella sin mirarlo.

-Yo la invité. – comentó Esme sonriente.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Edward.

-Este evento es para presentar a tu futura esposa. Una amiga al menos debe felicitarte, ¿no es así?- explico la mujer tranquilamente.

-¿Acaso eres tonta?- le preguntó Edward a Bella- ¿Por qué crees que te hizo venir aquí?

-Edward, no hagas esto aquí. Vayan a alguna parte y hablen los dos. – dijo serio Emmett.

-No tengo nada que hablar con Edward. – espeto Bella.

-Tienes toda la razón. Veo que has comenzado a entenderlo. No deberías hacer nada con un hombre comprometido.- comentaba Esme sonriente. Molesta se acercó Ángela interrumpiendo.

-Disculpe pero el compromiso… ¿no es una broma? ¿Es real?

-Lo siento si te ha sorprendido. Pero es algo que ya ha sido discutido con tus padres.- le explico Esme.

-Es la primera vez que oigo esto.- reclamo Ángela.

-Oye tú, cállate.- dijo fuerte Edward, callando a Ángela la cual le hizo una mueca.- Y tú, ¿estás diciendo que no tienes nada que decirme? Yo sí, así que sígueme.- le dijo a Bella.

Arrastrando de la mano, con la chica iba Edward hablando solo. –Después de todo lo que has pasado, ¿No deberías saber ya, que si la vieja bruja te llama, es una trampa?

-Oye, espera.- dijo la chica con la voz algo cansada.

-Eres un año más vieja y sigues sin entender. Yo no te invite, fue la bruja. ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste venir?

-Espera un poco- decía Ángela y no Bella como creía Edward.

-¡Mira! Ella trata de engañarnos. ¿Cómo puede una chica caer en todas las trampas?

-Oye… ¡Ricitos! – gritó Ángela tratando de que Edward mirase, pero no miro.

-¿Ricitos? Ahora dices todo lo que quieres…- dijo Edward molesto y se giró dándose cuenta por fin que le estaba dando el discurso a la persona equivocada.

En el hall del centro de eventos continuaba el F4, Bella, Alice, Esme y el asistente. Bella repasaba en su mente la escena cuando Edward en vez de agarrarla de la mano a ella, se llevó a Ángela para hablar en privado. Esme aún más sonriente por lo ocurrido hacia un gesto de obviedad.

-¿Entiendes ahora que no debiste tener ninguna expectativa?- le dijo Esme a Bella, la cual trataba de mantenerse firme.-Todo salió como lo he planeado. Qué alivio.- termino por decir y se retiró. Jasper que no pronunció palabra, solo observaba preocupado a Bella. Alice sorprendida comento.

-Bella, ¿por qué es así esa persona? ¿De verdad tenía planeado casarse con esa chica?

-Alice, te llevaré a casa.- dijo James.

-Jasper ve a encontrarte con él. Yo investigaré hasta entonces.- dijo Emmett. Jasper pasó por el lado de Alice y se la llevo sin decir más. Jasper tranquilamente tomo a Bella por los hombros y la guió.

Edward espantado le soltó la mano a Ángela.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¡Tú me arrastraste hasta aquí estúpido!

-Por eso pregunto ¿por qué estás aquí? - preguntó Edward.

-En Macao, pensé que eras extraño…pero ahora realmente estoy segura que eres un tonto.

-¿Qué? ¿Tonto? – preguntó Edward extrañado.

-Si tienes ojos, úsalos. Estamos a la mitad del invierno, mis piernas y espalda están descubiertas y fui arrastrada hasta aquí. ¿No deberías disculparte?

-¿Quién te dijo que me siguieras?- comentó Edward.

-¡¿Quién te está siguiendo?

-Está bien entonces ahora vete por tu camino. Si me sigues de nuevo, estas muerta.- dijo Edward y se fue caminando, dejando a Ángela sola.

-Tu… ¡En serio! ¡oye!- gritó molesta Ángela y corrió para saltar a la espalda de Edward.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?- gritó Edward tratando de sacártela de encima.

-¡Rápido discúlpate!- gritó Ángela. Así estuvieron dando vueltas un momento entre los "bájate" de Edward y los "discúlpate" de Ángela.

-¡Bájate mono ahora mismo! – gritó Edward y Ángela molesta le mordió la oreja. Edward logro zafarse y Ángela cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Qué me hiciste? Gritó molesto.

-¿Por qué tu cara esta tan roja?- dijo Ángela y luego comenzó a reírse- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es tu punto…

-¡Cállate y déjame en paz! Te he dicho que me dejes tranquilo. ¿Por qué sigues molestándome?- dijo Edward molesto, Ángela aún en el suelo le extendió la mano.- ¿y ahora que quieres?

-Dame dinero. – dijo la chica.

-¿Dinero?

-Tengo que tomar un taxi para regresar. No vez que me arrastraron sin nada.

-No tengo nada tampoco. – Dijo Edward, Ángela volvió a extender la mano- He dicho que no tengo nada de dinero. ¡Qué quieres!

-¡Tu celular!

-¿Mi celular?- preguntó Edward, en eso Ángela se puso de pie y se le acercó para tomar los bolsillos Edward incomodo comenzó a tratar de esquivarla.- ¡¿Dónde crees que estás tocando?

De pronto de la nada, los guarda espaldas de Ángela lo sujetaron de los brazos, pero Edward fácilmente los redujo a los tres, pero, pronto apareció la guarda espalda de Ángela la que logró reducir a Edward. Ángela divertida observaba la escena. Luego la guarda espalda le entrego a los otros a Edward y fue a donde estaba Ángela a entregarle un abrigo.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?- pregunto la guarda espalda. Pero Ángela no respondió mirando entretenida como Edward gritaba que lo soltaran.

En el coche Bella iba sin pronunciar palabra mirando por la ventana, Jasper por su parte ya no podía con a preocupación.

-¿Estás en shock? – preguntó el chico.

-¿Qué?

-El compromiso de Edward…- explicó Jasper.

-No… Si Edward está comprometido o no, no debe preocuparme. Deberías saberlo también. – dijo Bella con las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos mirando por la ventana.

-Edward probablemente no sabía nada de esto tampoco. Acerca del compromiso. Si fuera real, él pudo haberlo dicho antes.

-No, esa persona…probablemente conoce a Edward.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Jasper.

-La vi en Macao. – dijo Bella. Pronto se encontraban fuera de la casa de Bella.- Me voy, gracias por traerme.

-Bella. – dijo Jasper haciendo que Bella se detuviera.- Lo que le dije a Edward en Macao…

-Lo sé. Estabas enojado con Edward y lo dijiste sin pensar. – comentó la chica. Jasper sin saber qué decir, ya que era totalmente opuesta la respuesta simplemente agrego.

-Tienes razón.

-No te preocupes por eso. – dijo Bella tratando de sonreírle.

-Bella…Las cosas que ves con tus ojos no son siempre reales. Pero algunas cosas… necesitas verlas para creerlas.

-Sólo me iré, no te preocupes en acompañarme a la puerta. Enserio puedo sola.

-Buenas noches. – dijo el chico, y vio como Bella descendía del carro.

Más tarde en el coche Jasper cerró los ojos y afirmo la cabeza en el asiento mientras en voz alta se decía. -Jasper, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la bolsa de Bella que contenía el regalo de Edward. Jasper lo llevo a su casa de donde llamo a Edward. Pero en cuanto lo llamo sintió sonar el ringtone de Edward cerca, caminó hacia el ventanal del hall de entrada y vio a Edward afuera de su casa que se le quedo viendo.

Luego de un rato ambos estaban en la sala bebiendo café. Edward rompió de pronto el silencio.

-Estoy aquí porque tu casa es la más cercana. Con James me da pena por la pelea que tuvimos en Macao. Y en la casa de Emmett sus hermanitas son demasiado ruidosas…

-¿Sobre el golpe que recibí? ¿Qué harás al respecto? – pregunto Jasper divertido.

-Eh, está bien. Pégame. Se arreglará si dejo que me golpees una vez. Apúrate, golpéame. – dijo Edward resignado. Jasper no puedo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué pasará con el compromiso?

-No tengo la menor idea. ¿Cómo puedo saber las maquinaciones de la vieja bruja? … Compromiso, mi pie. Y de todas las chicas, ¿de dónde sacaría a una como ella? …Ustedes, ¿regresaron bien?

-Si estás preocupado por Bella, entonces sí, ella regresó a salvo. – dijo Jasper.

-¿Dije que estaba preocupado? – replico Edward, fingiendo indiferencia ante la cara divertida de Jasper.-Hey, es el cumpleaños de tu amigo y aún no le has dado un regalo. Así que dame mi regalo.- dijo Edward altivo. Jasper riendo le entrego la bolsa que había dejado Bella.- ¿Qué es esto?

Jasper salió de la sala y Edward reviso el paquete, saco el cojín y luego una tarjeta. La abrió y decía…

"_Edward, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Espero y pido para que en este cumpleaños no estés solo y estés lleno de felicidad. Que seas siempre feliz, Bella Swan."_

Luego tomo el cojín y no pudo tocar el curioso cabello cobrizo que tenía puesto. Sintiendo las ganas de tener a Bella cerca y de al menos poder verla sonreír.

Jasper por su parte cocino hot cakes, mientras los servía en la mesa comenzó a recordar lo sucedido con Bella horas antes.

_-Lo que le dije a Edward en Macao. _

_-Lo sé…Estabas enojado con Edward y lo dijiste sin pensar._

Realmente no podía olvidarse de eso, él sabía que no era así, que lo que había dicho era en serio no un arrebato del momento. Pero qué hacer con eso, tan absorto estaba pensando que no se dio cuenta que vació todo el frasco de mermelada casi sobre su plato.

Por fin primer día de clases. Bella caminaba tranquilamente por el campus cuando se le acerca Ángela corriendo.

-¡Billetera!- gritó Ángela, logrando que Bella extrañada se girara, en eso Ángela le toma la cara con ambas manos como niña chiquita y dice-Estaba en lo cierto, lo estoy. La chica de la cartera en Macao, ¿verdad?

-Hola, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? – preguntó Bella algo incómoda ya con su cara liberada.

-Oye, yo soy tu salvadora pero veo que no estás tan feliz de verme. Estoy muy emocionada de verte. – dijo Ángela completamente feliz.

-Yo también estoy emocionada, pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a buscar a alguien- explico Ángela.

-Ed…Ward- dijo Bella dudosa.

-oh, ¿Cómo lo sabias? ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó Ángela sin recibir respuesta de Bella.- Oh es verdad. Tu nombre era…

-Bella…Bella Swan.

-Oh, Bella Swan. ¿Recuerdas mi nombre?

-Ángela Webber.

-Veo que aún llevas el uniforme, ¿aún eres alumna de instituto? ¿Junior? ¿Senior?

-Senior.

-Empezaré la universidad acá en Cullen. Eso es genial. ¿Podríamos ser como hermana mayor y menor? – preguntó Ángela.

-¿Qué?- dijo Bella extrañada. Pero Ángela enternecida nuevamente le tomo la cara y le apretó las mejillas.

-¡Oh que linda! Desde la primera vez que te vi, me pareciste como una hermana menor, Bella.

-¿Hermana menor? – preguntó Bella con cara de extrañeza. Pero Ángela comenzó a mirar al rededor.

-¿Dónde se esconde ese imbécil?

EL F4 venía caminando desde el campus de la universidad, pronto Edward se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ángela.

-¡oh! ¿Por qué está esa chica aquí?

-¡oh, te encontré!- gritó Ángela y corrió hacia donde estaba Edward. Bella quedaba de una pieza viendo la escena.

-¡Tú qué haces aquí!- gritó Edward.

-¡Que quieres decir! Tu prometida ya está aquí. – dijo Ángela para tomarlo del cuello como niños de 5to grado. Edward se zafó y grito.

-¡Sería mejor que te marcharas!

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta mi saludo? Entonces, ¿sería mejor que te muerda la oreja como la última vez? – dijo Ángela logrando que todos tomarán más atención. Sobre todo los chicos que miraban expectantes.

-¿Qué está diciendo este mono loco? ¡¿No vas a largarte ahora mismo?

-Sólo voy a decirlo una vez, así que métetelo en la cabeza. Mi nombre es Ángela Webber. Desde hoy, soy tu prometida. ¿Lo tienes? Hazte la idea.- explico Ángela.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

-A partir de hoy, voy a entrenarte.- dijo Ángela convencida y haciendo con la mano como si fuese una pistola. Bella a lo lejos simplemente observaba, Jasper la miraba preocupado, pronto Emmett se dio cuenta que Bella estaba ahí. Sin pensarlo mucho se le acercó.

-Hola Bellita, desde hoy Eddy va a asistir a la Universidad Cullen con nosotros. – le explico tratando de sonar muy formal pero sin lograrlo.

Ya en la tarde, en el restaurante Bella limpiaba con mucha fuerza una de las mesas. Alice preocupada le revolotea alrededor.

-estarás bien, ¿entonces?

-¿Por qué?- dijo Bella desganada y cambiándose de mesa para limpiar.

-Esa chica. La prometida, ¿No te importa que vaya tras Edward?

-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? Y Ángela…

-¿Ángela?- preguntó Alice extrañada de que Bella supiese el nombre.

-Parece ser una buena persona. No, es una buena persona. – explico Bella.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién es buena persona?- de la nada se escuchó la voz animada de Ángela que estaba muy sonriente frente a ellas. Bella algo impresionada pregunto.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-¡Hola! Soy Ángela Webber. ¿Y tú eres la amiga de Bella? – preguntó con su característico ánimo Ángela, ignorando la pregunta de Bella. Alice sólo asintió.- YO también soy amiga de Bella, mucho gusto en conocerte.

-¿Ah?- preguntó Alice, pero nuevamente Ángela ignoro siguió preguntando.

-¡oh! Así que trabajas medio tiempo aquí. Debe ser divertido. Siempre quise hacer algo como esto.

En cuanto Ángela comento esto Billy apareció corriendo sonriente.

-¡Entonces hazlo! Una bella universitaria siempre es bienvenida.

Ángela le sonrió y se fue al lado de las chicas, tomando a cada una del brazo.

-Por ahora no puedo, pero si te pediré prestadas a las dos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Billy.

-Claudia, no me sigas y encárgate del lugar.- le ordenó Ángela a su guardaespaldas. Billy la miro asustado y comentó.

-Bella, Alice…ustedes van a ir sin mí, ¿verdad?- Pero muy pronto Claudia se puso de pie a su lado intimidándolo.-No se preocupen por el restaurante, vayan.

Más tarde las chicas se encontraban en la peluquería haciéndose las uñas. Mientras conversaban entre ellas entretenidas.

-Sabes, siempre he querido hacer cosas como estas. Platicar con mis amigas y hablar mal de mi novio…y tener consejos acerca de las citas.- comentó Ángela entusiasmada.

-¿No tienes amigas?- preguntó Alice.

-Sí, no tengo ni una amiga.- respondió igualmente feliz Ángela. Provocando en Bella sentimientos encontrados de lástima por su nueva "amiga".

Más tarde se encontraban en un restaurante de comida china, Ángela pidió muchísimos platillos distintos y comía entusiasmada.

-¡Vamos coman chicas!- comentó Ángela con la boca llena. Pronto las chicas comenzaron a comer lentamente y Ángela aprovecho para hablar un poco.- Desde que era niña. He viajado mucho como a la India, Europa, África…No he tenido tiempo de hacer amigos…Así que, ¿Qué tipo de estilo le gusta a Edward? – preguntó curiosa. Las chicas no supieron que responderle ante el soberano cambio de tema.

Luego fueron a una tienda, Ángela miraba los colgadores entusiasmada. Mientras las chicas miraban sin mucha atención, pronto Alice vio las carteras y emocionada llevo a Bella hacia donde estaban.

-Bella… ¿Edward preferirá el estilo andrógeno o el estilo más de chica?- pregunto Ángela que apareció con dos colgadores con distintas prendas que le mostro a Bella.

-Realmente, él esta tan ocupado preocupándose acerca de su estilo de pies a cabeza. El probablemente no recordará que es lo que estás usando. – le explico Bella.

-No importa que. Voy a seguir queriéndolo más y más. He descubierto que me gustan más los chicos serios. Dime más acerca de él Bella.- comentó Ángela logrando que Bella se sintiese algo incómoda pero de todos modos trato de responderle.

-Cuando aquellos que no lo conocen dicen que es arrogante y frívolo. El actúa siempre como un sabelotodo, pero en realidad es un ignorante.- Dijo Bella sin poder evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de Bella.-Y…si a él le gusta algo…el ignora la opinión de los demás y hace lo que quiere, él es realmente aterrador. Da miedo cuando está enojado, pero…cuando es bueno…es realmente dulce.- dijo Bella logrando que hasta Alice se conmoviera, mientras Ángela la escuchaba atenta. Bella antes de meter la pata mejor agregó.- En resumen es un niño pequeño, infantil y consentido…Algo así.

-Bella, realmente conoces bien a Edward. Eso es realmente bueno. Tengo un favor que pedirte…- dijo Ángela.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Realmente quiero hacer que las cosas funcionen con él. Bella, desde hoy ¿podrías ser mi maestra de citas? Te lo ruego.- dijo Ángela entusiasmada dejando de una pieza a Bella y a Alice.

En la sala club del F4, Edward caminaba de un lado a otro. Jasper leía un libro, Emmett jugaba pool con James. Este último bastante divertido por la situación le comento.

-Esa chica tiene un interesante carácter, ¿no es así?

-Es verdad. Ella es la siguiente en la línea de Bellita.- agregó Emmett.

-¿Qué es lo que encuentran tan gracioso que están riéndose? – preguntó Edward molesto.

-Tu prometida. Es realmente graciosa. – explico James.

-Prometida, ¿quién dijo que es mi prometida?

-¿Por qué? Es por eso que estoy a favor… SI pienso en todas las niñas millonarias que pudieron ser…ella no está tan mal.- comentó el ceramista.

-Pero, ¿cuándo se volvieron tan íntimos? Recuerdo claramente que dijo que te mordió la oreja Eddy.-agregó Emmett.

-Edward, ¿no era ese tu punto débil? – dijo James.

-Para ser exacto querido, es su punto sensible. Pobre Eddy, ya lo encontró.

-¿Ustedes piensan que esto es divertido? ¿Es divertido? Y ustedes se llaman mis amigos…- comentó Edward y se fue molesto. Mientras Jasper no levanto la vista de su revista.

-Seriamente hablando, ¿Qué debemos hacer con el problema de Edward? – dijo James.

-Eddy está estancado en una esquina y no podemos hacer nada.

-No sabemos si realmente Edward quiere esto o es porque lo necesita para su compañía. Si no lo hacemos rápido es cuestión de tiempo para que se case.- dijo James.

-Ustedes háganse cargo de eso.- de pronto dijo Jasper rompiendo el silencio.- F4 Don juan y Casanova. Usen algunas de sus legendarias habilidades.

Fin cap 40.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Hola, cap nuevo… lo subí antes del de 49 days, ya que para ese aún me falta mucho... ya saben cualquier consulta inbox, rr ,etc :]

Capítulo 41

Por su parte Bella, Alice y Ángela, esta última llena de bolsas, iban caminando.

-Me he divertido mucho hoy chicas.- dijo de pronto Ángela. Luego tendió un par de bolsas hacia las chicas.- Esta es para Bella y esta es para Ángela. Desde ahora, ustedes son las mejores amigas de Ángela Webber ¿Ok?

-¿Qué?- preguntaban las chicas al unísono algo extrañadas. Pero antes de que dijeran más Ángela sonriente agrego.

-Bueno amigas, me voy, ¡Buenas noches!- dijo y se fue hacia donde la esperaban sus guardaespaldas. Bella se quedó viendo como Ángela se alejaba, mientras Alice observaba asombrada el contenido de las bolsas, ambas contenían unos bolsos carísimos.

-Ángela parece extraña.- comento Alice.

-Un poco, ¿verdad? – dijo Bella mirando aún a Ángela.

-De todos modos su carácter no es de los que me desagradan.- agregó Alice mientras Bella simplemente suspiro.

Minutos más tarde Bella entraba a su casa apurada ya que tenía mucho frio. Se encontró con sus padres y Seth en el living el cual tenía su laptop encendida, mientras que Charlie y Rene tenían aspecto deprimido.

-¿Ya llegaste hija?- dijo Charlie.

-¿Por qué están todos así? ¿Paso algo malo?- preguntó Bella preocupada.

-¿Es verdad que Edward Cullen está comprometido? – dijo René.

-¿Cómo se enteraron? – Preguntó Bella, mientras que Seth le mostró en su laptop un artículo sobre el compromiso.- Es verdad mamá.

-Ah, ¿Qué podemos hacer acerca de eso? Todo este tempo esperamos pensando "sin noticias, son buenas noticias", pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer Bella?- dijo Charlie.

-A que te refieres con "¿Qué vamos a hacer?". Cómo si tuviera algo que hacer con él. ¿Alguien se ha muerto acaso? – sermoneó Bella.

-¿Cómo no te preocupa? Hasta el año pasado, estabas programada para ser la nuera del Cullen Group. ¿A qué te refieres con que no te importa? Espera un segundo. Estamos en la ruina. Me refiero, ¿de dónde piensas que viene esta chica? Esto es como el dicho, la rueda que rueda para sustituir en otra en su lugar…Debemos hacer un plan, averiguar su nombre y…- decía René emocionada, mientras Bella solo negaba con la cabeza. Pero de la nada sonó el timbre.

Seth corrió a abrir y se encontró en la puerta con una sonriente Ángela.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Traje obsequios!- dijo la chica y como era de esperarse Rene y Charlie se encontraban totalmente felices con los regalos que Ángela.

-Mi nombre es Ángela Webber, Bella y yo decidimos ser amigas…

-Ángela Webber, lindo nombre.- comentó Rene. En tanto Bella bajaba la tapa del laptop disimuladamente, para que no notaran que Ángela era la chica en disputa.

-Si tú y Bella decidieron en convertirse en amigas, entonces deberíamos hacerte parte de la familia, ¿no cariño? – dijo Charlie sonriente.

-Exacto, a partir de ahora, piensa en esta como tu casa y pasa a visitarnos seguido.- agregó Rene.

-¡Muchas gracias! Entonces… ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche?

Pronto Ángela estaba sonriente con un buzo de René prácticamente en la misma pose en la que estuvo Edward la primera noche que durmió en esa casa.

-¿No tienen un sentimiento de deja vu con esta situación?- comentó Seth.

-Si yo también creo lo mismo.- agregó Charlie. En tanto Ángela divertida pregunto.

-Bella, ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Más tarde, Ángela estaba acostada en la cama de Bella y Bella estaba en un colchón inflable en el suelo.

-¿Parece como una pijamada no? Siempre quise hacer esto también. Esta habitación es realmente acogedora.- comentó Ángela entusiasmada.

-¿Lo crees? – pregunto Bella.

-Es realmente fascinante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Encontrarme con Bella y Edward en Macao. Parece el destino.- comentó Ángela.

-¿Tú conoces a Edward desde Macao? – preguntó Bella.

-Supongo que me gusto desde la primera vez que lo vi. En el compromiso, si hubiese sido cualquier otro, hubiese hecho una escena. Pero en el momento que lo vi, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar. Bella, ¿alguna vez te sentiste así? Quiero decir, ¿hay alguien que te guste? ¿Cómo un primer amor?

-Hmmm- dijo Bella sin emitir un sonido entendible.

-¡Entonces tienes uno!- dijo Ángela entusiasmada mientras se giraba hacia Bella. -¿Qué tipo de persona es él?

-Era…una persona bastante aburrida.

-¿Una persona aburrida?

-La clase de persona…que te aburre con sólo mirarla. Él era ese tipo de persona.

-Oh, entiendo. Él debe ser una persona dulce y confiable.-comentó Ángela, Bella simplemente asintió.-Edward es como el vino.

-¿Vino?- preguntó Bella.

-EL vino tiene un gran aroma. Tan pronto como lo bebes, todo tu cuerpo da vueltas. Es ese tipo de sensación. Él no puede tener una chica que le guste, ¿verdad? Bueno en todo caso, no importa, sólo necesito hacer que yo le guste.- dijo Ángela mientras suspiraba y se afirmaba en la almohada, Bella en tanto la escuchaba en silencio.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hay algo que realmente quiero hacer por mi cuenta.- termino por decir ilusionada, en tanto Bella cerraba los ojos, mientras sentía como su pobre corazón era apretado una vez más.

Al día siguiente, Edward esperaba a Bella en el pasillo del instituto. Cuando la vio pasar, la miro fijo, tanto que Bella noto su presencia y se giró a verlo, pero pronto siguió su camino. Edward ante esto comenzó a caminar tras ella, Bella que lo notó, molesta se giró y gritó.

-¡Qué! ¿Hay algo que tengas que decir acaso?

-¿Por qué no estas nadando?

-Renuncie.

-¿Por qué un nadador renuncia a la natación?

-No es tu problema, ¿Me seguiste para decirme eso?- preguntó Bella molesta.

-No tengo la personalidad para dejar las cosas así…desde que tuve que cubrirte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Compromiso o lo que sea. No me concierne, ni mi interesa.- dijo Edward seguro.

-No te preocupes a mí tampoco me concierne en lo más mínimo. Edward, extrañamente estás muy amigable. Cuando se ha visto que tu estés explicándoselo a alguien que dijiste que querías olvidar y que quiere olvidarte. – sentenció Bella seria, Edward no fue capaz de rebatirle. En eso Bella ve que Ángela viene caminando a lo lejos.-Tu prometida viene por ahí.

Edward se giró y Ángela que ya los había visto saludo entusiasmada.

-¿Por qué ese mono está aquí otra vez? – preguntó Edward, en lo que Bella decidió irse. Ante esto el comenzó a seguirla. Ángela extrañada a lo lejos ve lo que sucede, sin entender mucho también los sigue.

Bella rápido llego a donde estaba Jasper a punto de ponerse el casco para irse en su motocicleta.

-¡Jasper! ¿Podrías llevarme?- preguntó Bella. Mientras Jasper algo confundido la miro, luego vio que Edward se acercaba y sin pensarlo mucho le tendió el casco. Bella rápidamente comenzó a tratar de ponérselo, en eso Edward y Ángela llegaron a donde estaban.

-Viéndolos juntos, se ven como si… Bella y Edward fueran muy cercanos.- dijo Ángela logrando que Bella la mirara algo incómoda, Jasper asomó la cabeza.-Oh, ¿quién es esta persona?

-EL es Jasper.- dijo Bella presentándolo.

-¿Por qué presentas a mi amigo?-dijo Edward de pronto.- Oye mono, él es mi amigo Jasper Withlock .

Ángela sonrió y Jasper simplemente hico un gesto de cabeza, Edward los observo y de la nada comentó.

-¿Te gusta? Parece que sabes que es bien parecido.

-Entiendo.- simplemente respondió Ángela.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Edward sin entender.

-¿Es él, no?- dijo Ángela.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella sin entender.

-¡El chico que le gusta a Bella!- gritó Ángela, logrando que Bella, Edward y Jasper abrieran los ojos asombrados.

-No, Ángela, no es así… él y yo…- trató de explicar Bella nerviosa.

-Es genial, vamos a salir los cuatro. ¿Qué piensan? Es una muy buena idea.- comentó Ángela con su usual entusiasmo.

-¡No! ¡no podemos!- gritaron los otros tres al unísono.

-Pero ¿Por queeee?-

-Es que tengo que ir a un lugar urgentemente ahora. Amiga, ustedes dos váyanse y diviértanse. Jasper, hay que darnos prisa e irnos.- dijo de sopetón Bella y comenzó a ponerse el casco, Jasper simplemente asintió. Mientras Edward contenía las ganas de tomar a Bella del brazo y llevársela con él. Antes de que Ángela pudiese decir algo Bella y Jasper se fueron.

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?- dijo La chica, sujetándose del brazo de Edward.

-¿Hacer?, olvídalo.- espetó Edward soltándose molesto y yéndose del lugar. Ángela suspiro, saco su sonrisa nuevamente y grito.

-¡Vamos juntos!

Jasper llevo a Bella a la consulta, en donde Bella estaba ayudando como voluntaria. Se sacó el casco y se lo tendió al chico, Jasper curioso pregunto.

-¿Estás trabajando medio tiempo aquí también?

-No es un trabajo de medio tiempo. Estoy de voluntaria. Solo limpio, también ayudo en esto y aquello. Pero cuando estoy aquí, me siento relajada y estudio mejor.

-Es fascinante.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Bella.

-Cómo puedes hace todo tan diligentemente.

-Gracias, pero creo que ya tengo que entrar. Muchas gracias por traerme. Adiós.- dijo Bella y se fue hacia la puerta, Jasper de pronto dijo.

-¡Bella!- Bella se giró hacia el chico.- También puedo limpiar muy bien.

Bella lo guió hacia dentro del consultorio, ya adentro, Bella rápidamente se fue feliz a saludar a los pacientes que ya la conocían. Jasper entro observando entretenido, mientras veía como Bella iba de un lado a otro. En eso el doctor Withlock sale de su oficina quedando de frente con Jasper, el cual simplemente lo queda mirando sorprendido, al igual que el doctor Withlock lo queda mirando. Jasper impresionado se va sin más del consultorio, Bella simplemente se percata del portazo y del grito del doctor que le pedía que se detuviese.

-¡Qué! ¿Que Jasper es el nieto de ese señor extraño que venía al restaurante? No, ¿ÉL nieto del doctor es Jasper?- preguntaba Alice sorprendida al día siguiente en el restaurante. Bella simplemente asentía con un puchero.-Si Jasper es nieto del presidente Withlock, su abuelo es…el antiguo presidente Withlock. ¡No puede ser!- gritó Alice mientras Bella tapándose un poco las orejas asentía.- ¿Por qué han vivido sin verse?

-No es que hayan vivido sin verse. No pueden verse el uno al otro.- explicó Billy llegando a la mesa con voz apesadumbrada.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen?- preguntó Alice.

-Bella…a esos dos…tienes que ayudarlos.- dijo Billy.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella y luego sonó la campanilla de la puerta. Bella en automático se puso de pie y dijo- Bienvenidos…

Era Ángela sonriente acompañada por unos agotados James y Emmett que corrieron a sentarse a una de las mesas.

-¡Hola amigas!- dijo Ángela.

-Alice, dame algo de agua- dijo James agitado.

-A mí también.- agregó Emmett levantando la mano. Ángela simplemente se reía.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes chicos?- preguntó Alice extrañada, mientras los chicos miraban ceñudos a la sonriente Ángela.

_flashback_

_El día anterior…Ángela caminaba feliz hacia el estacionamiento del instituto. Cuando se detiene frente a ella un auto de donde el chofer desciende y la invita a subirse, arriba la esperaba un sonriente James. James la invito su más reciente exposición en el museo, Ángela observaba alas piezas hasta que se encontró con una que le llamo la atención. _

_-A la reina Isabel le gustó esta pieza. ¿Te gusta?- comentó James, Ángela simplemente asentía. James no lo pensó mucho, la tomo y se la entrego. _

_-¡Wow! ¿Me estás dando esto a mí? – preguntó Ángela. _

_-Ya sea hombre o una pieza de arte, estamos siempre a la espera de la mujer que sepa apreciarnos correctamente. – dijo James galantemente. _

_-¡Gracias! Si le doy esto a León como su plato, le va a encantar. _

_-¿León?- preguntó James. _

_-EL nombre de mi perro es León.- dijo la chica y entusiasmada siguió recorriendo el lugar. Mientras una mueca de incredulidad cruzaba la cara de James, el que no podía creer que una de sus obras más importantes terminaría como plato para un perro. _

_Más tarde, Ángela caminaba por el estacionamiento del restaurante donde había quedado de verse con Emmett. En eso cuatro tipos la abordan intimidándola, Ángela en un inicio no les hace caso y sigue caminando, pero dos tipos la sujetan y Ángela comienza a asustarse. En eso Emmett aparece. _

_-Paren ahora mismo._

_-¿Y quién eres tú? – pregunta uno de los matones. _

_-No pueden molestar a una chica linda._

_-Deja de hacerte el tonto y piérdete. Nosotros la vimos primero.- dijo otro de los matones._

_-Es hora de que los niños se vayan a casa.- agregó el matón de antes. Emmett se acercó más y le hablo a Ángela. _

_-Ellos son un poco escandalosos, me disculpo por su conducta. _

_En eso uno de los matones se le va encima y Emmett con mucha gracia lo golpea y tira lejos, así va con el otro. En eso Ángela pierde el equilibrio, Emmett la sujeta con gracia, le guiñe un ojo y luego la corre suavemente un lado para terminar de golpear a los otros. Cuando termino de reducirlos se encontró de frente con la guarda espaldas de Ángela y vio como el resto de los matones eran golpeados por otros guardaespaldas. Rápidamente la guarda espaldas redujo a Emmett quien rápido hiso una mueca de dolor. _

_-¿Señorita está bien? _

_-Sí. Emmett gracias por ayudarme.- respondió Ángela, pero no le dijo a la guarda espalda que lo soltara, mientras Emmett simplemente ponía cara de dolor. _

_Fin flashback. _

-¿No es algo bueno que todo esté mal? – decía James sujetándose la cabeza. Ya en el salón club del F4, mientras Alice lo escuchaba atenta y Emmett se paseaba teatralmente negando con la cabeza.

-¿Aún hay más? – preguntó Alice.

-Incluso si no hay. ¡Esa chica es un verdadero demonio!

_-flashback-_

_Ángela prácticamente arrastró a Emmett y James a una sala de karaoke, después de cantar alrededor de 3 horas desafinadamente y obviamente obligando a los chicos a acompañarla. Los llevo a comer un festín de patas de pollo frito, las cuales los obligó a comer, además de beber cerveza barata como cosaco. Los chicos finalmente no lo soportaron y ambos terminaron vomitando._

_-fin flashback-_

-Yo también la quiero impresionar pero…esta es la primera vez que me pasa.- dice James pensativo.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? Ángela, es cercana a nosotros también. –dijo Alice.

-No tenemos otra opción que usa nuestro último recurso, el plan de emergencia…- dijo Emmett.

-¿Plan de emergencia?- preguntó Alice

-Emmett, no tenemos plan de emergencia.

-Calla Jaimi, vamos a renunciar a la chica mono y preocuparnos por conseguir que esos dos idiotas se junten.

-¿Esos dos idiotas?-preguntó Alice sin entender mucho aún.

-Pequeña, pequeña Alice- dijo Emmett y se sentó al lado de la chica.-Por eso estoy diciendo…Alice, vas a tener que ayudarnos.

Bella estaba en su cuarto tratando de estudiar, pero no podía concentrarse ya que un recuerdo todavía rondaba su mente.

_-flashback- _

_Bella observa desde fuera de su oficina al doctor Withlock que ve una foto familiar triste. Bella se decidió y entro a la oficina para servirle un té al doctor. Pero antes de que se retirase el doctor dijo en voz alta. _

_-Fui yo quién los mató.- Bella abrió los ojos y se detuvo sin darse vuelta, el doctor siguió hablando.- Soy yo quien lo convirtió en un huérfano. Es toda mi culpa. _

_Bella lentamente se giró hacia el doctor, el cual ya estaba sentado en su escritorio, con el semblante más triste y sombrío que Bella recordara verle._

_-Fin flashback-_

EL celular de Bella suena, era Alice.

-aló? ¿James y tú? ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Cita…

-No, ¡No puedes! No puedes Alice…

-¿Por qué? James no es una mala persona.

-No, no es una mala persona. Pero…él es el F4 mayor…

-¿Mayor?

-¡En cualquier caso, Alice! Sería buena idea que realmente lo pienses.

-No lo sé. Él me dijo que me recogerá mañana temprano. Así que iré a la cama temprano, aunque no se si poder dormir. Buenas noches Bellita, bye bye.

-¡Alice!- Grito Bella, pero su amiga ya había colgado. La chica quedo pensativa mientras repasaba el nombre de James una y otra vez en su cabeza. Rápidamente decidió llamar a Jasper.

-Jasper, Jasper ¡Contesta el teléfono!

Fin cap 41


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: La Trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama al dorama coreano Boys Before Flowers, la que vi con subtítulos de doramamex.

Hola, sé que no he actualizado hace muchísimo tiempo y de verdad lo siento. No soy partidaria de las excusas pero daré mis razones que se resumen en un semestre condensado de universidad pero con la misma cantidad de materia que se ve en un semestre común… simplemente de locos. Salí de vacaciones y mis padres me secuestraron para irnos de viaje y ahora estoy aquí actualizando… Espero que les guste, en cuanto lo terminé decidí subirlo para acabar con la espera, espero pronto subir otro. Pero que quede claro que la historia no la abandonaré y aunque demore seguiré actualizando.

Se cuidan y la pasan lindo, saludos.

Gloria.

Capítulo 42

-"El número al que usted ha llamado no se encuentra disponible"

Bella preocupada comenzó hacerse una imagen mental de lo que podía suceder. Y negando con la cabeza salió apurada de su casa.

En el cuarto de Edward, Emmett bailaba entusiasmado frente a la televisión. Bella entra apurada y mirando hacia todos lados.

-Bellita, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Emmett, Edward…¿Dónde está Edward?- Emmett le señalo a Bella, y esta fue en aquella dirección, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Edward secándose. Bella soltó un grito y salió corriendo mientras Edward también pegó un grito de aquellos. La chica llegó corriendo donde estaba Emmett rauda.

-¡Emmett!- chilló molesta.

-Bellita, me preguntaste donde estaba Eddy, no que estaba haciendo Eddy.- poniendo cara de inocencia

Pronto llego Edward al lugar, envuelto en una bata, mientras Bella se refregaba los ojos.

-¿Y tú que estabas tratando de hacer?

-Edward…- comenzó a decir Bella tratando de alejarse de él sin mirarlo.-Ayúdame…¡Hay un gran problema!

-¿Gran problema?- preguntó Edward.

-Soy pobre, no tengo dinero, ni auto, ¿Qué pasa si algo sucede?

-Algo sucede…¿Qué va a suceder? – preguntó el chico.

-¿Qué pasa si terminan en un hotel? ¡Y él la obliga!

-¿Hotel? Bella, sé que te ha causado un shock lo de la mono, pero…¿Por qué estás haciendo cosas que usualmente no haces?

-¡Estúpido! ¡James dijo que iría a una cita con Alice!- gritó Bella a todo pulmón. Emmett contuvo una risa y comentó.

-Ahora que lo pienso, James mencionó a una chica de la que se está enamorando. ¿Me pregunto cuanto tiempo le tomará con Alice? ¿Dos días? No, es posible que le tome un día para que la termine.

-¿U u un día?- preguntó Bella horrorizada.

-Bellita… James tiene sus 5 movimientos de matador.

-¿5 movimientos de matador?- preguntó la chica.

Emmett tranquilamente se puso frente a Bella. "Uno", tomó a Bella de la mano. "Dos", la acercó hacia él y con una mano le puso el cabello tras la oreja suavemente. "Tres", la abrazo más fuerte como si fuesen a bailar. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Edward. "Cuatro" dijo Emmett e hiso a Bella hacia atrás como si bailaran, "Cinco" y comenzó a acercarse con intenciones de besarla, pero Edward entro en el cuadro y los separo.

Bella entre aturdida y horrorizada se preocupó aún más por su amiga. Se hiso toda la imagen mental de James y Alice…¡No puede!

-James está consumiendo drogas… Como para salir con Alice.- comentó Edward.

-¿Qué significa eso?- lo miró Bella desafiante.

-Honestamente hablando, Alice no es el tipo de James.-Comentó Edward, y Bella enderezó su cabeza tomando en cuenta el comentario, Edward continuó. James nunca sale con nadie a menos que tenga el cuerpo de Carmen Electra y la cara de Anne Hathaway ¿Alice? Déjalos 3 días y dos noches y mira si algo sucede.

-No, Eddy, en realidad él dijo eso. Que Alice era realmente linda.- comento Emmett cizañero.

-Ves …Ahora, ¡Qué es lo que vamos a hacer!- gritó Bella.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?- preguntó Edward. Bella le hiso una seña para que se acercara y en el oído le explico su plan para solucionar el problema. Mientras tanto Emmett los observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al día siguiente James esperaba puntual a Alice afuera de su casa, en cuanto la chica salió, él presuroso fue a abrirle la puerta del auto. Bella por su parte los observaba con binoculares desde unos cuantos metros tratando de pasar desapercibida con gafas, un gorro y un cortaviento. Edward por su parte miraba de brazos cruzados tras ella la escena.

Arriba del auto, James y Alice podían ver claramente como Bella y Edward los "espiaban disimuladamente".

-¿Estás lista?- pregunto James.

-Si.- dijo Alice tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Tú y yo estamos sufriendo por nuestros amigos idiotas.- agregó el chico.

-¿Piensas que podremos juntarlos sin ser atrapados?

-No te preocupes. Sólo sigue mi ejemplo.- dijo James con una sonrisa confiada. –Además, nosotros ya hemos hecho esto antes.- En eso James se acerca Alice- No te pongas nerviosa- Y tomo el cinturón de seguridad y lo cruzo por sobre la chica.

Bella en tanto atacada miraba la escena.-¡Vez que es un casanova tu amiguito!- le gritó a Edward- ¡Agáchate hombre!- le ordeno y Edward asustado siguió su orden. – Mejor anda a encender el motor, ¡apúrate!- le dijo mientras ella seguía observando con los binoculares. Edward se fue al auto, en tanto James y Alice comenzaron a avanzar. En cuanto se le acercaron Bella se giró hacia la pared y se pegó a esta creyendo que pasaba desapercibida.

Los siguieron hasta una tienda, en la cual James y Alice se entretenían viendo ropa, accesorios. James pasó un brazo por el hombro de Alice mientras caminaban por la tienda. Bella los observaba desde el auto con sus binoculares murmurando molesta, mientras Edward la sujetaba evitando que se bajase del auto.

Por su parte, Jasper visitaba la tumba de sus padres. Llevo un hermoso ramo de flores a cada uno.

-El abuelo probablemente aún me odia.- Comentó en voz alta.- Ninguna de las personas que quiero se ha quedado cerca de mi…He tratado de vivir como quería y no he necesitado de nadie pero…me estoy volviendo ambicioso. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?...- pregunto Jasper y luego se quedó sentado mirando el horizonte.

En la pista de patinaje sobre hielo James guiaba a Alice sonriente. Ambos realmente parecían entretenidos. En tanto Bella los observaba aun desde afuera con sus binoculares. De pronto se giró para caminar y se encontró de frente con Edward chocando con el pecho de este. Edward la sujeto, pero Bella se soltó incómoda.

James y Alice en tanto comentaban en la pista.

-¿Fue agotador?

-No, fue divertido.- respondió sonriente la castaña. Luego Alice comenzó a frotar sus manos en demostración de frío, James, galantemente se saca su chaqueta y se la pone sobre los hombros.

Bella al ver esto comenta molesta.

-¿Quién duda al ver esto que es un casanova? James… está totalmente seguro de sí mismo.

-Entonces, ¿Te gustaría que no le importara Alice se muriera de frío? – comentó Edward.

-No, no es eso… - dijo Bella algo confusa.

-Y tú, mira que azules tienes los labios.- dijo Edward y en automático bella los mordió…- Morirás de frío tratando de salvar a tu amiga.- Edward comenzó a desabrochar el hermoso abrigo que llevaba puesto.- Se puso tras ella y cubrió a ambos con el abrigo.

-Eh, eh, ¿Qué estas…?

-Quédate quieta…- Ambos sin proponérselo comenzaron a recordar aquella vez en la montaña cuando ambos hicieron lo mismo.

-Enserio, estoy… bien, no necesitas hacerlo.- dijo Bella, pero Edward la tenía firmemente sujeta, mientras no podía evitar sentirse nervioso teniéndola nuevamente cerca de él.

En la pista James y Alice observaban lo que los chicos hacían.

-Vez, te dije que funcionaria.

-Es verdad.

-Entonces, ¿deberíamos llegar lentamente al punto culminante? – dijo James sonriente, Alice lo miro con sorpresa. El chico tronó los dedos y de la nada comenzaron a salir fuegos artificiales. Alice miraba totalmente sonriente ante lo bonito del espectáculo.

-Estás lista, ¿Cierto?- preguntó James.

Por su parte Edward y Bella aún en la misma posición de antes miraban los fuegos artificiales algo tristes, no sabían si esta era la última vez que estarían de esa forma. Bella algo incómoda comenta.

-¿Por qué ustedes organizan fuegos artificiales como si fuesen serpentinas?

-Ese James, es tan genial.- comentó Edward.- ¿También fue tan genial cuando lo hice yo? – Bella quería responder que sí, incluso mejor, pero no podía antes esto solo reacciono soltándose.

-¡Para!... ¿Qué dijo James al final?

-En esta situación, no necesito oírlo para saberlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Subimos?- dijo Edward.

-¿Subimos dónde?- preguntó Bella y luego se dio cuenta que frente a ellos un hotel.- No… no…¡No!

Pidieron la pieza siguiente a la de James y Alice. Bella estaba pegada a la pared tratando de oír algo de lo que "hacían" los chicos.

-Aunque es mi amigo, James es realmente el mayor de los casanovas. ¿Cómo pudo venir hasta el hotel? Me preguntaba por qué vino a patinar. No me di cuenta que tenía un plan oculto. – comentaba entretenido Edward.

-¡Cállate! ¡No escucho nada de lo que dicen!

-¿Sabes cuantas estrellas tiene este hotel, que crees que podrás oírles?

-Entonces que…

-¿Por qué no vas fuera y montas guardia en la puerta?- dijo Edward en broma.

-ok- dijo Bella y partió corriendo a la puerta. Edward solo la miro extrañado. Bella al llegar a la puerta vio que algo venia y se devolvió.

-¡Edward!

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Rápido rápido rápido- dijo Bella mientras lo jalaba del brazo para que se levantase. Lo llevo a la puerta mientras el chico reclamaba. Ambos asomaron la cabeza y vieron como un empleado se acercaba con un carrito perfectamente decorado con velas y diversas exquisiteces.

-Dios, parece que James preparo todo eso. ¡Haz algo!

-¿Qué?- pregunto Edward sin captar.

-Eso, sin duda es parte del plan. NO podemos dejar que llegue a su habitación. Emm… vamos a traerlo aquí.

-¿Qué?

-¡Rápido!- Bella hecho a Edward de la pieza y le señalaba el carrito.

Edward se acercó y le tendió una propina al trabajador, mientras Bella salió a guiar el carrito hacia su cuarto. James observaba entretenido desde el "ojo" de la puerta.

-Nuestro plan ha tenido éxito.- le comentó a Alice que miraba por la ventana.

-¿Crees que resultara? – preguntó la chica.

-Quién sabe…son una pareja bastante imposible. Hicimos todo lo posible, ahora sólo tendremos que esperar a ver qué pasa. –comentó James. Pronto sonó su celular. –Ah, Emmett. Sí, estamos a punto de salir. Está bien.

En tanto en el otro cuarto, el trabajador les acomodo todas las cosas e incluso encendió las velas. Algo incómodos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa.

-Felicidades-gracias.- dijeron Bella y Edward al mismo tiempo.

-Feliz cumpleaños aunque sea tarde.- dijo Bella.

-Gracias por el regalo.- comentó Edward.

-¿Recibiste el regalo?

-Aunque sea el regalo más barato que he recibido, lo acepté porque es la intención lo que cuenta. – dijo Edward. Se formó un silencio incómodo.

-También aunque sea un poco tarde…felicitaciones por tu compromiso.

-Te dije que no prestaras atención a eso.- dijo Edward.

-Ángela es buena persona. A ella de verdad… de verdad le gustas.

-Veo que aún no sabes, no meterte en los asuntos… está bien, no serias Bella si no me hicieras enfadar. Entonces que, ahora que ocurrió ¿quieres que me case enseguida? ¿Eso haría sentirte mejor? – comentó Edward molesto. Bella suspiro un par de veces tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Ah, ¿Qué estará haciendo Alice? – dijo la chica tratando de cambiar el tema. –Saldré a vigilar.

Edward se sujetó la cabeza y cerró los ojos frustrado de que Bella no le dijese nada en contra de que se casase.

Esme se encontraba con su comitiva descendiendo las escaleras, pronto el gerente del hotel se le acerco.

-¿Todo va bien?

-Sí, todos los preparativos van bien. – Respondió el gerente, luego recordó.- ¡Ah, sí! El señor Edward está en una de las habitaciones. – Esme se detuvo rápidamente y su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Mi hijo está en el hotel ahora?

-Sí.

Esme miro al asistente Brown.

Bella en tanto estaba fuera de la puerta de Alice y James, donde no había nadie. Tratando de oír algo.

-¡Tu, que haces ahí!- se escuchó la voz de Esme por todo el pasillo. Bella asustada se dio la vuelta y quedo frente a ellos.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? Pregunto molesta Esme.

-Señora, esto no es lo que parece- dijo Bella nerviosa. Esme soltó una risita molesta.

-Eres del tipo de chica que trae a un chico comprometido a un hotel. Y dices que no es así, que no es lo que creo. ¡Que te crees!

-¡Oye Bella!- Dice Edward saliendo del cuarto sin saber lo que sucedía, al ver a su madre se queda quieto.

Esme suspira y luego mira a Bella molesta.

-¿Por qué? Ya que Edward se ha comprometido, ¿piensas que puedes seducirlo con tu cuerpo? Tu pequeña estúpida…- dijo Esme furica acercándose con una mano en alto para tratar de golpear a Bella. Edward se adelanta y la detiene.

-¡Detente! Por favor…Para.

Esme molesta lo abofetea a él, luego le ordena al asistente Brown que se lleve a Edward de ahí, este se acerca y luego le hace la seña a los guardias para que lo sujeten y se lo lleven.

Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos se quedó de pie en el pasillo, aún aturdida por lo ocurrido. Pronto se afirmó en la pared para afirmada en ella descender al suelo.

En el hall del hotel Edward se zafó de los guardias, y le mando un mensaje a Jasper. Luego molesto tiro el celular al suelo destrozándolo.

Bella, se fue a la consulta del doctor Withlock, en eso suena su celular, era Jasper.

-¿Hola?

-¿Dónde estás? –preguntó Jasper.

-En casa.- respondió la chica.

-¿Algo está mal?- pregunto el chico.

-¿Qué quieres decir? No sucede nada.

-Voy a la consulta.

-¿Ok?.

Bella sin poder creer como Jasper se dio cuenta se sacó su chaqueta y se preparó para comenzar a limpiar. Tomo la escoba y tranquilamente comenzó a barrer. Minutos más tarde Jasper la observaba desde la puerta afanada limpiando. Cuando la chica ya estaba trapeando decidió entrar.

-Jasper…

-Veo que esta se ha convertido en la casa de Bella Swan.

-No podía dormir. Así que vine a tomar un poco de aire.- trato de explicar Bella, Jasper simplemente la miraba. Incómoda siguió trapeando. Jasper comienza a interponerse donde la chica trapeaba, Bella cambiaba de dirección y el continuó interponiéndose. En un momento Jasper le quita el trapero mientras Bella ya no puede contener el llanto, el simplemente la abraza.

Bella camina por la escuela tranquilamente, pasan unas chicas gritando por su lado lo que era indicio de que el F4 estaba cerca, y así fue por al lado de ella pasan los 4 chicos, pero Edward no la mira siquiera. En eso suena su celular. Bella grita un ¡Voy de inmediato!, llamando a atención de Jasper que había quedado más atrás.

En casa de los Swan todas sus pertenencias tenían etiquetas de embargo, Seth lloraba desconsolado frente a su laptop. Mientras Charlie le ponía compresas frías en la frente a René que calló enferma. Bella miraba a su madre preocupada.

-Mira eso. Si tienes ojos, pues mira, que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora? Es muy difícil pagar los intereses con esto, ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Cómo se te ocurre ayudar a alguien más?- dijo Rene con voz pastosa.

-Eso… hace mucho tiempo que nuestra situación se puso mal, un amigo me pidió mi nombre. – dijo Charlie.

-¿Solo tu nombre? ¿¡Con sólo tu nombre podía ocurrir todo esto!- comento molesta René. En eso suena el celular de Bella.

-Alo?

-Si, este el celular de la señora y el señor Swan.

-¿Del centro de Arte?

-Lo siento, pero mis padres han estado enfermos últimamente. No se preocupe yo iré inmediatamente.- respondió la chica preocupada.

Bella rápidamente fue al centro de arte donde trabajaban sus padres haciendo la limpieza para reemplazarlos.

-Lo que te digo es que es un problema grave que ellos no se hayan presentado a trabajar en tanto tiempo. – explicaba el supervisor.

-Lo siento mucho. Haré todo lo que necesite que haga. ¿No puede dejarlo para hasta que ellos mejoren?- dijo Bella lo más "lindamente posible".

-Voy a dejarlo pasar porque me lo estás pidiendo. Entonces, confío en ti.- dijo el supervisor tendiéndole las llaves del recinto.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! – gritaba Bella mientras el supervisor se alejaba.

Luego Bella vio la magnitud del trabajo que tenía por delante, no dudo mucho y se puso manos a la obra. Alrededor de 2 horas le tomo tener limpios los salones, ahora estaba en el hall central, pero sus brazos ya estaban muy cansados.

En eso Jasper miraba algunas películas familiares en las cuales salía de pequeño con su abuelo. Donde hablaban de ir de pesca y pescar tiburones o ir de paseo. EL chico algo atormentado apago el video y decidió irse a su casa.

En tanto por su parte el doctor Withlock, recordaba en su oficina el momento cuando recibió la llamada de aviso del accidente de su familia. Llenándose sus ojos de tristeza ante tan tristes recuerdos.

Edward entró a la oficina de Esme, la cual veía las noticias. "Debido a los rumores de la posible unión entre los Grupos W y Cullen, todas las ganancias del Cullen Group has subido en grandes proporciones todos los días. La gente observa cuidadosamente a los dos grupos, no sólo están fusionando sus compañías, también están uniendo a sus herederos." Esme apagó el televisor.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – preguntó Esme, pero Edward simplemente la observo en silencio.- Si nuestra relación con W empeora mañana, ¿Qué crees que pasara? Nuestra compañía se convertirá en basura de la noche a la mañana. Que si el Cullen Group que tanto esfuerzo le costó levantar a tu abuelo y padre, colapsa por tu estúpido juego de amor. ¿Seguirás así?

-¡Para ahora mismo!- gritó Rosalie entrando a la oficina. –Edward, sal de aquí.

-Aún no he terminado de hablar. Edward, desde mañana. Aceptaras a Ángela Webber como tu prometida, ¿entiendes?- dijo Esme, pero Edward continuó sin responder.-¿No respondes?

-He dicho que salgas de aquí. – espetó Rosalie, Edward se giró y salió del lugar. Rosalie se acercó al escritorio de Esme molesta.

-¿No fue suficiente conmigo mamá?

-No te entrometas.

-Cuando necesitaste hoteles, vendiste a tu hija. Ahora que necesitas inversión, vendes a tu hijo. ¿Qué harás cuando necesites algo más? No tienes más hijos a los que puedas vender.

-Esto es por ustedes.

-¿Y quién tomo la decisión? ¿Quién demonios te lo pidió? ¿Qué hay de nosotros? Nunca he pensado, que seas una madre para nosotros.

-La felicidad de la que gozas, ¿quién crees que te la ha dado? – dijo Esme segura.

-¿Felicidad? – Espeto Rosalie para luego reír.- ¿Cuál felicidad? ¿Esta es la felicidad que conoces?

-No tengo tiempo para oírte hablar sin saber lo afortunada que eres.

-A Edward…Déjalo tranquilo.

-¡Dije que no te entrometieras!

-Ten en cuenta mamá, que esta vez. No me sentare a ver como lo haces.- dijo Rosalie resuelta y se dio media vuelta saliendo rauda del despacho. Esme pego un suspiro molesta.

Jasper salió del elevador de la fundación y vio a Bella de espalda mientras limpiaba uno de los ventanales. Bella vio la sombra y se giró.

-¡Jasper! ¿Qué haces acá?

El chico señalo un letrero como si fuese lo más obvio. "Centro de Arte Withlock".

-Tú, ¿Qué haces a esta ahora acá limpiando?- preguntó Jasper.

-Amm, tengo un par de problemitas.

-¿Lo estás haciendo todo tu sola?- Bella simplemente asintió.

-Bueno, estoy en proceso de hacerlo.

Jasper no lo dudó, se sacó su lujoso reloj, se arremango las mangas de su camisa, tomó un trapo y un rociador y se puso a limpiar con Bella.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Te lo dije, yo también puedo limpiar. – dijo Jasper sonriente y continuo limpiando entretenido.

-Humm…gracias- murmuro Bella.

Pronto los dos estaban entretenidos y hacían coreografías con los brazos mientras limpiaban vidrios. Más tarde Bella le llevó un café a su nuevo asistente de limpieza.

-No puedo compartir el dinero. En lugar de eso te pagaré con un café y un paseo.

-¿Paseo?- preguntó el chico curioso.

Pronto Bella se acercaba a él con una de las sillitas saca brillo a motor. Lo dejo subir y que se paseara por todo el hall sacando brillo. Jasper como niño pequeño lo disfruto, mientras Bella de tanto en tanto se sentaba debido a que estaba exhausta.

Jasper la esperaba fuera de los camarines, luego de media hora se preocupó y la llamo a su celular, sintió que el móvil sonaba sin respuesta. Entro y se encontró con Bella tirada en el piso medio desmayada.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella estás bien!

-es-toy.. bien- dijo la chica en un susurro.

Jasper la levanto del suelo y se la llevo en brazos a su casa. Más tarde el doctor que la atendió se retiraba.

-Esto es debido a agotamiento y mala alimentación. Si descansa y come bien se repondrá pronto.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Jasper.

El chico luego se dirigió a su cuarto en donde estaba Bella durmiendo, con un suero en el brazo. Jasper se sentó a un costado y con un pañito le limpio el sudor de la fiebre, luego le tomo la mano y vio que estaba llena de pequeñas heridas. No pudo evitar recordar la vez que Bella le vendó el dedo cuando se cortó con una cuerda de su violín. Le partió el corazón ver así la mano de la chica y en un impulso la besó. En esto Edward entro a la casa de Jasper y fue hasta el cuarto pero antes de entrar, vio a Jasper como besaba la mano de Bella, que estaba atendida en la cama con un suero en el brazo. Sin pensarlo mucho apretó su puño y frustrado, triste y molesto se fue sin hacer ruido.

Edward en su coche repasaba las palabras de Jasper dichas en Macao. "Me contuve porque eres mi amigo" "Porque era la chica de mi amigo, la deje escapar." "Te he dado un sinfín de oportunidades. Ya no lo soportaré más." Luego las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza, "ya que Edward se ha comprometido, ¿piensas que puedes seducirlo con tu cuerpo?" Y luego cuando tuvo que detenerla para que no golpeara a Bella. "Que si el Cullen Group que tanto esfuerzo le costó levantar a tu abuelo y padre, colapsa por tu estúpido juego de amor. ¿Seguirás así?". El chico sin darse cuenta lloraba de rabia y golpea el volante frustrado.

Días más tarde la nariz de Bella comienza a sangrar mientras hacia su tarea de matemáticas, molesta saca un pañuelo y se limpia. Camina por el pasillo pañuelo en mano, Edward la ve pero pasa de largo mientras Bella sigue su camino al baño. AL perderla de vista Edward frustrado patea la pared.

En la noche, le dan el aviso a Bella que alguien importante la espera en el parque. Aunque llueve llega corriendo y de la nada, Ángela la abraza por la espalda. Bella se suelta de la chica y la ve llena de lágrimas.

-¿Qué.. que sucede?

-Edward….Edward…

-¿Le ocurrió algo a Edward?- preguntó Bella y Ángela negó con la cabeza

-Él quiere salir oficialmente conmigo.- dijo emocionada y abrazó a Bella, que estaba de una pieza sin decir nada.- Porque estaba tan feliz, porque pensé que me volvería loca…corría hasta aquí para decírtelo. ¿Vas a felicitarme verdad?

-Felicitaciones.- dijo Bella casi sin emoción en su rostro.

-Enamorarte de tu prometido ¿No es demasiado romántico?

-Si.- espeto Bella. Ángela emocionada la abraza nuevamente.

-Gracias. Tener una amiga a quien puedo decirle este tipo de cosas…me hace tan feliz.- dijo la chica. Mientras Bella no podía decir nada, trataba simplemente de alguna forma de sentirse feliz por su amiga que estaba saliendo ahora con el chico que ella amaba.

El Cullen Group organiza un gran evento para el lanzamiento de su nuevo modelo de celular al mercado. Con una gran y concurrida red carpet en la cual estaban los invitados más importantes del país. Edward llego incómodo acompañado de Ángela, tras ellos un unos entretenidos F4 que jugaban con los celulares. Pronto los reporteros gráficos les tomaron muchísimas fotos a la pareja en las cuales sólo Ángela sonreía.

Se acercaron a la mesa de sus padres, donde Esme al verlos llegar comento.

-Viéndolos juntos de esta manera, ¿no forman una buena pareja?

-Es verdad, Edward, en tan poco tiempo has llegado a ser más digno. -Comento la Señora Webber.

-Ángela, ahora deja de ser frívola y ten cuidado de no avergonzar a Edward.- dijo el Señor Webber.

-Oh, no. Ahora, ¿no es hora de cambiar la imagen de la futura esposa del jefe del Cullen Group? Ángela, sigue así animando las cosas.- Comento Esme.

-Gracias. ¿Entonces ya podemos irnos?- preguntó Ángela.

-¿A dónde quieren ir?- pregunto su padre.

-Con lo importante que es la primera cita, ¿y quieres que nos sigan papá?

-Ok, esta bien.

-Por favor, cuida bien de mi hija Edward.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y sin decir nada se dio media vuelta y se fue, Ángela partió presurosa para alcanzarlo.

Continuará…


End file.
